Curse of the dark kappa
by babybluefire
Summary: Another evil tries to destroy the ninja and Ninjago. Picks up after season 11, mostly cannon. The ninja are all late teens or twenty's at this point. Deals with angst, romantic relationships and redemption. Does cross realms and thus times. Cannon pairings and non cannon. Because why not. Rated M for lemony goodness in later chapters. Plenty of fighting violence and some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown time, unknown date, unknown realm

Four figures moved along the path in front of them, winding and meandering through a great and vast Forest. The trees so large and towering that only speckles of bright sunlight shone through to dapple the crisp leaves on the ground. The mighty oaks, chestnuts and maples swayed with the gentle breeze and dropped their heavy burden to prepare for winter. The pines did not drop needles but pine cones instead. The two smaller figures darted back and forth upon the path. Picking up pinecones and tossing them back and forth at each other and at any unwary squirrel they strayed on. The squirrels then running chattering insults at the rudeness.

The two larger figures walked arm in arm behind the small ones. Smiling and talking about the destination and their small companions. It was a peaceful and beautiful scene. Like one might find portrayed in pictures or great stories.

The two small figures came forward to a slight opening in the forest where a small brook made its way down. Once into the clearing and slightly out of the cover of the tall trees an enormous mountain soaring nearly to the clouds became visible. Strange to see one singular mountain all on its own. Surrounded by only forest. Well perhaps not only forest because the stand of rock was totally blocking the view of anything beyond it as it was so huge.

Soon seen at the brook was a bridge crossing it. Wooden and seemingly ancient if the moss and wildflowers that grew on its stones at at its base had any say. But the boards and beams looking but freshly cut and placed no sooner than this spring. This brook, the forest beyond and the mountain all hummed with a deep kind of magic. Ancient and nearly sleeping. It was visible to those who know how to look. And to young children that haven't yet grown and lost their wonder at the world around them.

The smallest figure scampered up and onto the bridge. A little girl. A very little girl. Unable to see over the railing she crawled up to lean over. A difficult task with an arm load of pine cones still. The water of the brook rushed below. A dark blue and deep water. But very strangely not cold and icy as most brooks and streams that come off a mountain are. Indeed if the autumn weather turned any cooler the water might even seem to steam and throw off breath into the cold air. The little girl started dropping pines cones in one by one into the brook. Racing away like tiny boats. The other small figure, a small boy this time stopped to watch and grinned. Dropping his load of pine cones he picked up the largest rock he could get and lumbered up to the old yet young bridge. The rock was far too heavy for him to lift alone over the railing. The little girl tossed the last of her pine cones and with great effort they together got the rock up and onto the railing. Smiling and laughing they tipped the rock over the railing where it landed with a slapping splash. The splash soaking the little children until it squished down into their soft shoes. A moment of shock temporarily silenced the children. But soon broke with loud squeals and shrieks.

At this point the two taller figures had caught up to the small children. And paused to watch the children dripping wet. One rolling their eyes and the other bursting out laughing. Each adult picked a child and pulled the wet coat off them. Replacing it with a silk wrap and a sweater from each adult. Each parent. The smaller parent carefully placing the wet coats on the railing of the bridge. As if to dry on a close-line. She then spoke to the children. Now you know we didn't just come here for a nice walk and for you to get soaking wet. The little girl snuggling in closer in her arms. While the boy flapped like a bird in the arms of the too big sweater. Do you remember the way here and the story I told you? Over the river and thru the woods the boy sang in a slightly off key and high pitched tone. Yes she answered, but the path does not lead to grandmother's house. Or a house really. But it goes all the way up to the mountain and up to what once was a mighty fortress. Whats a fortress the boy asked. Like a castle the parent holding him replied, still avoiding the flapping arms of the sweater. Not entirely unlike a castle the other parent agreed. It was once a great fortress home to our ancestors. Home to many family's and peoples. The little boy squirmed uncomfortably...Not like ghosts he asked. No the small parent answered. The fortress is totally abandoned and empty. No one lives there now. However it is still a place of great power and protection for you. If you are in trouble and need it you can always find your way here. We need you both to remember this place and how to get here. Can you? Yes the little boy said, the little girl nodding in agreement.

The adults then turned and headed back the way they came. Each carrying a precious child. Laughing as the boy now flapped the arms of the sweater at the little girl to make her squeal. The forest was quiet then as the sound of footsteps in crunch leaves faded. Completely forgotten the two tiny coats. One for the boy and one for the girl still draped on the railing. Now curiously dry. And seemingly wait for their owners to come back. Waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

So, my first attempts at fanfiction. We'll see how this goes. Story will jump from point of view and place and time. Angst and shenanigans abound. As well as characters having more adult themes and language. Which makes sense considering they are late teens at the youngest and early twenties at the oldest by now. Seriously creepy evil characters. You are warned.

"When I find them I am going to hit every single one of them in the face with my hammer... repeatedly" Cole snarled. "And Skyler and Pix are getting it too, I will not go easy on them because they are girls."

"Every single day it feels like now I have to go pull these idiots out of whatever hidey hole they found and drag them back to Wu for training" Cole said exasperated with his team. His friends.

But some how it felt a whole lot less team like and more pair like. As each couple tended to either sleep elsewhere and pull a walk of shame before training in the morning. Or in Jay and Nyas case "sleeping" in the bounty bunk room because the temple is sorely lacking enough private bedrooms. Bedrooms with literal not figurative paper walls and doors. Lloyd is no dam help anymore Cole thought. He is off in his own little world thinking about training to be a master.

"I think I need to invest in ear plugs...and brain bleach in my future" Cole complained to himself.

He flew over parts of the city, still quite and sleeping. Not even the farmers or fish markets were awake. Thought they would bustle soon with activities, sights, sounds and smells. At the thought of smells his stomach growled uncontrollably. Reminding him that he haven't had breakfast. Also that it was not his turn to cook. That it was Kais turn to make breakfast. He swooped down and dropped as softly as the master of rock can and landed on the balcony of Skylers home above her newest noodle shop. Such close proximity to the airjitsu temple was not in any way shape or form related to the great retail location of the shop below like skyler claimed. But mostly Cole thought due to the fact that it was within line of sight of the temple and thus a quick flight down for Kai.

I should make this wake up call seriously less than pleasing Cole imagined. As he raised the length of the hammer to swing at the glass doors. Thinking better about it Cole decided that screaming like a banshee was a better option. After all he didn't have to live here with the neighbors.

"Get the hell up Kai, we have got stuff to do and no time to waste." Cole screamed. Knowing full well he just woke up half the block. He heard a few loud thumps. Like a body rolling out of bed and hitting the floor. Followed by mumbling and disgruntled groans. Then the sound of some hushed speech followed by footsteps. A very groggy Kai appeared. At least with pants on even if he was still holding his shirt. Starring at it and trying to decide if it was inside out or not. Giving up Kai put the shirt on inside out and ploughed past Cole.

"Morning dirt bag" Kai quipped. As he flipped himself off the railing. And free falling for a few moments before calling up his dragon. Cole was not amused. Not in the slightest.

"Keep it up you flaming ass" Cole snarled in reply. "I am so done being nice and coming to get you when you won't answer the phone."

"I can't do...this..." Kai responded. Gesturing between the two young men. "Until I have sufficient coffee to perform normal human functions.

Cole was about to have some smart ass remarks about the quality of Kai"s performance when a empty tuna can whipped past his head. Followed by yelling. Crap he did wake the neighborhood Cole thought. He also pitched himself off the railing, pulling up his own dragon in a much less melodramatic manner than Kai.

"I love you babe" Kai called. "Movie after dinner tonight" Skylers response was drowned out by a neighbor telling the men for the love of ninjago shut up.

The flight back was more peaceful. Neither man spoke. One lost in thought. The other lost to nearly sleeping and falling off his dragon. Cole had not found Zane and Pixal yet. After Jay came into the kitchen this morning Wu sent them both off in search of their brothers. Cole hoped Jay had done his job and found Zane. Kai and skyler at least slept in doors in private. For the most part. Hopefully. Zane and pixel could easily stay when and where they pleased. Doing whatever the hell they do all night. Cole once found them under a cherry tree having watched the sunrise and sunset in a blizzard.

Landing back at the temple Kai dropped his dragon first and sauntered in. Most of the team was in the kitchen already eating. Cole helped himself to cold cereal and hot coffee. As black as his temper Wu might say.

Lloyd came in then dressed and ready for training. "Are you not done eating? It would be nice to feel ahead of the game instead of chasing after our tails when the next big bad guy shows up."

"Why is the next supposed bad guy a guy at all" nya asked. "Why not another girl?"

"Because Lloyd totally does not want to fight another girl after falling for her crazy" Kai laughed. Earning snickers from most of the room. Save Cole who was still in a foul mood. And Pix who was too busy feeding Zane the marshmallows out of her bowl of cereal.

Wu called the ninja then and intercepted any further jesting. They had training and maintenance to do around the temple. And then they would have to sit through Lloyd and Wu debating for hours it felt on safety plans and preparedness. If the other ninja were lucky only then could they beg off to shower and then have personal time. Cole however would often get stuck helping with the tail end of the chores that had been planned. Somewhat because Cole could lift and carry tens times what the others could. Sometimes Cole also thought because Lloyd had no girlfriend to keep him as occupied as the others and Lloyd was going out of his way to prove how adult he is to master wu.

Cole was balancing the end of a beam for a new set of the training course when Jay just stopped paying attention to directing placement and started screaming about a spider.

"Ahhhhhhhit'ssogrosswhatifitsababytigerwidosentbyadjinasrevenge!" Jay screamed. Pulling his weapons and bashing the spider into a greasy smear. Nya ran to Jay and wrapped him in a huge hug from behind. Calming the blue ninja who was totally oblivious to the rest of the team watching him like his brain had turned to noodles.

At some point during this episode kai had a call from someone and was trying to understand the words being said.

"Will someone shut the blue lunatic up!" kai demanded.

Jay did calm slightly, but still pressed a electrically charged knunchuck into the smear formerly known as spider.

"Babe wait slow down, what?" Kai asked. A look of confusion changing to a look of horror and fear. "Ill be right there, no don't leave and expose yourselves, stay indoors till we get there" Kai ordered the person, skyler it sounded like.

"We have to go to skylers and get her and Tox and bring them here. Tox came to and told her that Chamille is dead, killed right in front of her and Tox barely made it out herself." Said Kai. The look of horror and fear still on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai snagged me by the arm and started running to the edge of the temple grounds. Everyone was talking and asking questions at once. I had to admit I almost had to put some effort into pulling him to a halt. Almost lol Cole thought. Pulling him back to face us master wu silenced us with a shout.

"Ninja!, stop one at a time." What's wrong? Wu questioned.

"Sky said Tox showed up in a panic, screaming they both had to run because something killed Chamille and some of her family. Sky is not sure who actually made it out or was killed by whom. Or what." Kai answered impatiently.

"Kai and Cole go get Sky and Tox and bring them here. Use the air jet in case Tox is injured and unable to fly on a dragon. Nya and Jay prepare space for them here and make sure Misake has my tea and potion table set up." "Zane..." Wu said rubbing his eyes. "Please check all data bases and the police blotters. Chamille ran with a rough group sometimes. It is possible the attacker is human and otherwise known to the local police"

"Do you really think a human... a ungifted human with no elemental power could take down an elemental master and some of their family master Wu?" Cole asked.

"Possibility s are endless. But Skylers words of who or more accurately what as the assailants are troubling. A well trained assassin or group maybe." Wu surmised. 'I believe we will find out more what happened and then why or how it happened." "go Ninja, there is little time to waste. Oh and Llyod, bring me my books that I was reading out of the tea room and all the scrolls in the bottom left drawers."

"You think an Oni did this master?" Llyod questioned very concerned.

"It is best to cover all our options my pupil." Wu was very concerned. As each ninja took flight or ran. He did not want to show it but he suspected the master of earth was correct and it would have been very difficult for a simple human alone to get the best of not one but two elemental masters and a portion of their family.

Kai had made for the pilots seat first and I shoved him out of the way and into the back. I was so not dealing with Kai flying dramatically and recklessly and crashing the air jet in the process. Kai glowering behind me the whole time I eventually rolled my eyes and said to him "Sly is going to be alright, she never said that there was any danger at her place. Just that Tox showed up panicking"

"Easy to say for you Cole, its not the love of your life in danger" Kai bristled.

"Hey Sky is my friend too" Cole said.

''Its not the same Cole, maybe if the blue motor mouth hadn't conned my sister into hitching up with him then you would get it.'' Kai replied.

"For how long are you gonna bring that disaster up? Nya and I are friends, good friends. But I can't ever see how it would have worked out long term, Nya and I want very different things out of life" Cole said once again rolling his eyes.

The argument was cut short then as they breaked to a stop over Skylers home and restaurant. Hovering down a few more inches Cole went to extend the deck of the air jet slightly so people could get on board. Kai jumped off the edge and ran to help Sklyer out. Skyler had a large bag over her should and was helping Tox drag a smaller figure out of the doors already. Not waiting for anything Sklyer pitched the bag on deck, pushed the small figure, a little girl into Kais arms and then fully lent Tox her shoulder to get on board.

"Move!" Skyler screamed at Cole. He was taken a little aback until he realized that the little girl was limp dead weight in Kais arms and Tox was barely hold herself up and covered in deep slashes.

"Is she going to bleed out, shouldn't we head to the hospital, not the temple?' Cole asked.

"NOOOOO!" Tox screeched snapping her head up. Ill LIVE. We have to go and get as far from here and the river as possible, the river goes right by the hospital. Thell come back if we head that way.

Tox seemed to slump over a bit then as if the talking was wrenching the last of her strength from her. Cole turned the air jet around and headed back to the temple briskly. Skyler held her as Kai set the little girl down beside them and went to grab the first aide kit. With Kai helping Sklyer bandaged the worst of the slashed and Tox no longer seemed to be loosing as much blood, Then turning her attention to the little girl. No slashes but she seemed to have a very large bump on the head. She was knocked unconscious.

"What happened babe? What did Tox say? Kai asked. Worry evident on his face.

"Aside from the screaming, Tox told me that their family was having a birthday party at the park for their younger cousin Odell" Skyler gestured to the little girl. "In her words monsters crawled out of the stream and starting just slaughtering everyone. And not just slaughtering people Kai" Skyler trailed off...

"What?! What else can be worse than just killing people?!' Kai said with an edge of rage in his voice.

Cole looked over his shoulder to see the fear and apprehension of Skylers face. Kai moved to hold her hands.

"The monsters seemed to target the people with powers first, or the people who at one point had powers, Chamilles mother and grandmother had what looked like their elemental powers sucked out of them...before the monsters started..." Skyler trailed off then picked up again. "Before they started eating the body."

Cole and then Kai for change startled and stare in shock not speaking.

"Tox said they made a grab for little Odell and her next. And Tox's dad and uncle shoved Odell out of the way, she banged her head when she went down." Skyler gestured to the bump on the little girls head. "They went for Tox and Odell then, slashing Tox up pretty good, they must have wicked claws. But Tox started to push poison at them. And it made them back off just enough to grab Odell and run."

Skyler looked stricken as she added "Tox said they went after the rest of their family's...eating what was left. Tox was horrified, but she said she had to get at least Odell out alive."

Not a sinlgle ninja or Skyler knew what to do for any of this. And as they raced back to the temple Cole called on the com to let everyone know they had Sky, Tox and her little cousin Odell and they needed major medical care when they get back.


	4. Chapter 4

The never realm. Time and date unknown.

A figure moved along the icy path through the woods. A hunter if anyone was around to look. Unlikely as the bitter cold was out in force even during the midday sun. Colder than natural. Colder than it should ever be. Even in an icy hole such as this the figure thought, this cold can't be right. Scanning the path ahead the figure saw the frozen creek up ahead. Halfway home. Carrying the heavy pack on back, the smaller bundle strapped tightly to the front. A bow also across the back with the quiver of well fletched arrows on the hip. In hand was an ax, curved and sharp. With designs across it. This figure looked like it set out to be ready for the harshest environments and come out on top.

The path through the woods did not open far but a small opening in the thick brush showed the creek ahead, frozen solid. All the way down to the rocks and dirt below.

The figure paused then to push the hood of the coat back slightly. Revealing a young woman. Her hair was brown but braided back and away from her face. She bent her neck to the bundle carried tight to her chest. And poked her nose to the tiny pink nose of the very small baby the bundle of glossy fur held. Smiling as the baby let out the faintest coo to let her know it was awake. "Almost home" she said quietly.

Hoping down the bank of the creek the young woman crossed with no fear of falling through the ice. It was simply far to cold for water to remain liquid here. "Exactly why we came here my wee pumpkin" she said to the bundled baby. "No fresh water for those freaks to hide in and wet their gross heads in." A dark memory flashing across her face. I do miss home she thought. There was nothing to compare to the beauty of Caledonia in the spring. Or the warmth of a winter in Djinjago. "No going home now" she said with a sigh. "Caledonia is no longer safe thanks to those watery monsters. And Djinjago and everyone I ever knew is gone."

Reaching the other side of the creek the young woman made it up the bank in a smooth jump. Looking behind her she extended her mittened hand and gestured at the snowy tracks made behind her. A dark bluish purple light glowed and moved like slow fire. Magic. And all the footprints in the snow and any trace of the young women and the bundle she carried disappeared. "Even if those monsters can't get us here does not mean other creatures can't, you must remember that little one." The young woman sighed again. "I wish the fates haven't been so cruel and inter fearing, so I could raise you like any other child with a huge family that loves you as much as I do."

Moving on the woman was lost in thought. Only stopping slightly to erase the tracks, to listen to the woods and to check on the bundle. Nothing out of the ordinary for a quick hunting trip. That was until the air burned with a resounding crack and a pile of rock and ruble landed directly in her path. Startling the women and causing the baby to scream. Throwing up a shield with her hand the young woman looked around quickly. Checking to make sure it was not a diversion. Calming the baby for a moment, she lowered the shield slightly to look at the pile of ruble. It's was block and bricks both red and gray in color. And wet. Wet with what she thought.

"Ugh, it looks like a pile of meat" she grimaced.

A pile of meat that's still moving she noticed with another jump. Throwing the shield up as strongly as before. What sick joke of the fates is this now she thought.

When nothing happened she looked closely at the pile of meat, no the human. Kicking some ruble aside she examined the face half covered in gore and long hair. I know this face she thought. The person then moaned slightly. Both letting the young woman know it was alive a female. Small, smaller and much more fine boned and also younger than herself. The young woman was shocked to realize she knew exactly who the bloody mess was. "The fates must be having a freaking field day with me today" she said exasperated. "Because I really, really thought you were dead.

The young woman's mind turned to what she must do. A quick healing spell closed most of the horrible wounds. She also cleaned the gore and blood off as well. Knowing she must or risk some wild creature catching it and flowing the now three of them home. Grabbing the back of the collar of the unmoved girl the young woman set off for home at the fastest pace possible. Using her free hand that clutched the ax to cover all tracks immediately. Knowing she had to get home to finish healing the girl and to keep them both safe. No not both she thought with a smile. All three of them. She was filled with more joy than she had felt in months. For a chance something was going right.


	5. Chapter 5

Cole set the air jet down at the temple. All of the ninja plus more waited there for them. Zane helped Skyler carefully pull Tox down and start carrying her inside. Even in her weakened state Tox hauled back to check for Odell. Kai and Cole carried the still unconscious little girl out of the jet. Wu and Misako with help from Pixal started treatment immediately upon getting them inside. The rest of the ninja followed Cole into the room set up as the a command room. Nya was busy at the computer researching away.

"None of this makes sense. When has Ninjago like ever, ever had river monsters?" "Let alone ones that attack in broad daylight" Nya said.

"When is anything not creepy or weird coming out in Ninjago." Jay answered peevishly.

"From all the research Zane and I started their is nothing in Ninjago history that is capable of this. So unless it is a SOMETHING new I would hazard a guess that just maybe it comes from another realm." Nya surmised.

The ninja looked up then to see Wu and Zane enter the room. No one spoke for a moment. Then Jay asked "why were Chamille and Tox together at a birthday party for Chamilles sister? I didn't think they were related."

"Tox's parents were killed while she was very young, Chamilles family raised Tox as their own. The bonds of family, brotherhood, sisterhood do not stop at our biological family." Wu answered. Squeezing Lloyds shoulder.

"Does it not feel strange that so many of the ninjas and how many of the other elemental masters have tragic lives and dead parents. Like a statistically large amount." Lloyd questioned.

At Lloyds words Zane seemed to take a snap second pause and then flew into action, hitting the com's and pulling up maps and data so quickly he looked to be a blur. His face though titanium screwed in a fearfully obvious grimace.

"You are correct Zane" Wu answered the wordless reply. "If something is attacking elemental masters in one place in force then the other masters alone are in grave danger. Get a hold of every one you can. Those that you can't I would like the ninja to search for in groups of at least four."

There was some scrambling as to who made up each group. Wu decided for Zane and Nya back at the temple to help him and Misako research. Jay insisting that he had to stay and help. All knew it was just as much to stay near Nya than actual help. Skyler was still with Misako caring for Tox and Odel. So the rest of the ninja tried to raise as many of the elemental masters as possible. Many picked up their phones. Which in its self can be considered a miracle. The only two who did not answer were the master of metal and the master of nature.

"Last I heard Bolobo was somewhere down south. As far as possible from the city center of New Ninjago as possible. Does the guy even have a phone?" Cole asked?

"No." Wu informed him.

"I don't even think the dude lives indoors" Kai responded. "Which means tracking the guy in the jungle of lower Ninjago is gonna be just peachy."

"Where is Karlof anyways? He comes over at least a few times a week. Where has he bugged off to now? Cole asked.

"The master of metal and Faith are out, they would not be headed back till at least the end of the weekend." Wu supplied.

"What are they off doing? And why can't Karlof pick up a phone" Cole said in annoyance.

The general side eye and lack of a response only confused Cole further.

"What gives? Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked. Kai and Jay both looked at each other snickering. Lloyd shaking his head.

"Ok so when a grown-up likes another grown-up they go on these things called dates. You know, get food, go places...ring a bell dumb dumb? Kai laughed.

"I know what a date is moron, I was wondering why they wouldn't be back all weekend" Cole snapped.

Kai and Jay looked back at each other and snorted. "Maybe a really good date Cole?" Jay said.

That made them both burst into laughter at Coles red cheeks and discomfort. Being the only adult not currently dating or in a relationship other than Lloyd apparently made Cole more oblivious to the couples around him. And Lloyd has shown zero interest in jumping into dating again. Cole couldn't blame him. The last can of worms he got himself into girl wise nearly ended with all their deaths and the ruin of Ninjago.

"Wait a minute motor mouth, what kind of dates are you taking my sister on?!' Kai said gruffly.

''Only the best dates for my princess,'' Jay responded dreamily. Cole and Kai giving him an eww face.

"You. Are. A. Dork. Motormouth." Jay said sarcastically.

''Enough ninja, the four of you head out to the old town beach, find Karlof and Faith. Ring any of the masters that havent gotten here on your way back. If they have gotten a hold of their own family's all the better. For I fear if they take out one current or former master of their element then the very young and very old are in danger as well" Wu said.

"What about our parents Kai!?" Nya said with a startled thought. "Master Wu said young and old might be in danger, like Tox and Chamilles mother and grandmother!"

"Your parents will be here shortly, the responded and are bringing a few straglers with them on the way" Zane responded.

With that each set off to their tasks. Nya and Zane at the computers, Pixal came out to help as well. Cole, Llyod, Kai and Jay set off towards Old town. Jay being drug after a quick kiss for Nya.


	6. Chapter 6

The never realm.

The young woman finally made it home dragging the still unconscious body behind her. Before she attended to the unconscious girls extensive injuries she erased all traces of their passage and then magically closed off the entrance of the cave with a rock. Home was nothing fancy or frivolous. Merely a means to an end. Something safe and secure. Once done the young woman dropped off the heavy pack and then unstrapped the baby from her front. Now asleep she set the tiny baby in the cradle by the fireplace. The young woman's element was not of fire but magic. However magic plus extensive knowledge of spells, as evident by the hoards of books lining the walls, meant a fire was crackling in a wave of her hand and the cave started to warm.

She then turned her attention to the girl she dragged in and set on the wooden table. The quick healing spells she cast out in the woods only slowed the bleeding and prevented death from happening on the way back. Strong magic, spell work, herbal teas and medicine were necessary now. Another wave of her hand changed the torn and ruined leather studded garment from the girl to soft and clean cotton. She swept the girls long blond hair up with her hands to reveal the bruised and smashed face. Pulling it back and up with a long thick braid like her own. She realized her face was also covered in odd grease paint like makeup which she also removed. Using her magic now she repaired the internal injuries before working on the external ones. Massive internal bleeding, crushed organs and more bone fractures and breaks then she could quickly count. There was no way this girl would have survived without my help she thought. Even with the best medical care a hospital could provide she would still be a goner. She pushed hard and fixed all the internal injuries. Dropping back and then to her knees she gasped for breath. She had never been able to fix that much damage before. Well she had tried with her mother. But old age is a far different thing to fix than physical injuries. Age and death catches up to us all she thought.

Picking herself off her knees she went to the shelf of books and pulled out a few tomes, ancient and the pages thing and worn. Carefully opening the books to the pages she wanted then she turned to the shelves holding glass jars of teas and herbs. She dropped tea leaves, the herbs and a few other odd looking things in a pot and set it on a hook by the fire. In another pot she placed yet more herbs and gross looking things and set to smashing it all to a wet pulp. Done with that she spread the gross and goopy pulp over the magically sewn external injuries. With more magic and some spells she pulled from the book she set back to examine her work.

"With a little luck, and some more magic later she won't have so much as a scar." she said out loud.

The words caused the baby to stir, she turned and unbundled the baby to feed and change her now. It was a baby girl, like not much more than two months old. As she set down to feed her the young woman looked at both the baby and the unconscious girl. Then thought to her own looks. Her own hair was brown, long, thick and curling. The baby had little tufts of dark hair, probably will turn black as she ages. The girls was a blond so pale it was nearly white. And enviously smooth the young woman thought. The baby done eating was more lively and cooed and stretched. Now your awake the young woman thought.

The girl laying on the table started to move slightly. The young women baby still in arms quickly got up to check on her. Sensing movement the girl on the table tried to move. Only to feel the utter agony of her freshly healed wounds. Without the strength to open her eyes she moaned.

"Its ok, Im hear now, you are going to be ok Hurem." The young women said.

"My name is not Hurem moron" the girl on the table snapped. Then quieted. The use of speech was painful and draining.

"Yes it is moron" The young woman snapped right back. "I was there the day you were born. I think I know what your name is"

With difficulty the girl on the table opened her eyes to look at the young women holding the baby in front of her. The baby she had no clue who it was. The young woman was vaguely familiar. Taller than her, a little older. But she could place her face and the hair from somewhere.

"Who the hell are you? She asked, Not particularly nicely.

"Well haven't you grown up to be just a little ray of sunshine.'' The young woman replied in annoyance. "My name is Brianna, or Bree as you called me when we were tiny. Do remember me at all?" Bree asked.

"Bree...'' the girl on the table whispered. Closing her eyes. She thought back through the haze. "I had a cousin named Bree, before my parents died. I don't know what ever happened to her."

"Well my mother said our whole family was dead and every friend I ever knew up to that point was dead. That's when we started realm hopping." Bree answered. "I had no idea anyone was left." she said. Hugging the baby tight in her arms. Which earned a disgruntled squeak from the baby.

The girl on the table opened her eyes again at the noise.

"This is my daughter Alanna" Bree said proudly. Moving to sit at a chair closer to the table.

The girl on the table didn't speak for a moment then asked with a little fear in her voice "Who else is here?" Thinking if there was a mother and a child the father couldn't be far behind.

"Dead" Bree responded curtly with a touch of anger. Not adding anything further about Alana's father. "And my mother is dead as well, as far as I knew Alana was my only family left alive. Until I found you out in the woods today while I was hunting."

"How did you end up in the woods in a pile of ruble. You literally just tore in right in front of me. I had no idea anyone else could realm jump like I can." Bree asked.

"Realm jump? The girl on the table asked. "Wait, where are we. Where in Ninjago?"

''Umm...we are not in Ninjago. We are currently in the Never realm. And that's just about as far gone from Ninjago as a person can possibly get. I haven't been there since I was a child." Bree told her.

Bree paused, waiting for the girl to respond. Or to offer any reason for her being here in the state she was in.

"So you have no idea how you got here? Bree asked again.

"I have made some poor life choices" the girl responded.

Like that answered any of the questions Bree had in her mind. Bree got up from the the chair and got a ladle to get some now hot tea from the pot over the fire. She set Alana down in her cradle. Walking back to The table she held the cup out to the girl. Still too weak Bree cradled her head and help the girl drink.

'Thank you" she said. Barely above a whisper.

"Soo what can I call you if your name is not Hurem" Bree asked.

There was a long pause then, as if the girl on the table did not want to answer.

The girl on the table was unsure if she should respond at all. "My name" she said slowly. 'My name is Harumi."


	7. Chapter 7

**So love her or hate her Harumi is alive. I never felt like her death was real enough. No body and no visual to the actual demise. And characters in Ninjago have survived way way worse. She is part of my whole redemption and learning to be a better person thing. This is my first writing attempt. I struggle with getting all the word vomit and ideas out of my head in a way that is readable and good. Feel free to review to critique or ask questions. **

**The never realm. **

Over the next several days Bree barely got a word out of the girl she dragged in. Who wanted to go by the name Harumi now. While the worst of the wounds and injuries were healed Harumi was very very weak and would barely stay awake long enough to eat and drink a little before falling back asleep. Bree's mind buzzed with questions as to how she got here. How she was not dead as Bree's mother said. And how she was so terribly injured in the first place. Bree would need to go hunt and fish soon, other wise she ran the risk of running out if the weather took a turn for the worst. It seemed like this place was always cold. But she had been here since just before Alanna was born and it seemed like a spring or change of season should be here soon. But she could be wrong Bree thought. Different realms had different rules. And maybe seasons lasted more than months here. Maybe even years or decades. The last thought was sobering. The monsters that chased her out of the last realm, killed her mother and then killed Slate couldn't handle the frozen cold. But humans cant handle an endless winter either.

Reminding herself of her dead mother and dead husband didn't put Bree in the greatest of moods. The monsters had caught her mother by surprise. And taken her elemental power. They seemed shocked that Bree still had hers and knocked them all into the departed realm with it. Well more accurately those things don't die from just any hit, Magical or otherwise. But if you aimed very carefully and cracked them in the head it cracked like a fragile porcelain tea pot. And then they died instantly. Bree had tried and tried to research and figure out what they are. The closest she got in likeness was a Kappa. But those were usually harmless water imps that ate only vegetables and could be easily befriended with bribes of cucumbers.

With her mothers elemental powers gone she aged a hundred years over night it seemed. Even her half Djin blood did no good. And her mother Rowena died within a day. Bree had no idea what those things would do if they got a hold of a baby. But given the fight they put up. The total and utter lack of any sense of intelligence or thought process she didnt think it would stop them. Bree was so lost in thought that she did not realize that both Harumi and Alanna were now awake. Picking up Alanna and one bowl of soup she sat down on the bed where she had propped Harumi to eat. Without a instants thought Bree gestured with her hand and wordlessly used magic to get the other bowl and some spoons as her arms were full.

At the sight of magically flying bowls Harumi was crawling backwords up the small bed and nearly knocked herself off the other side.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Bree asked with a snort. Alanna was pumping her chubby fists wildly and Bree held her face back out of the way.

"You did magic...you are?! How did you do that?" Harumi asked in shock and fear.

"Yes?" Bree asked in confusion.

"What are you some sort of witch or sorceress?" Harumi asked. Obviously not being ok with it.

"Same thing as you bonehead, on my mothers, fathers side anyways." Bree responded.

Bree was left with the blankest of stairs from Harumi.

"You don't know what I am... sooooo that also means you dont know what you are." Bree said. With a touch of frustration in her voice.

"I am nothing like you. I was born in Ninjago. My parents were human and wonderful. Then a giant ass snake killed them and tore the city to the ground. Then I was adopted and I didn't particularly care for my adopted parents or the" Harumi paused there. "The extremely strict and rigid life hey had planned out for me."

Bree stared at Harumi like she had grown a second head.

"What?" Harumi asked.

Bree could barely think how to respond to this. She pursed her lips and looked down to the baby she held. Then back up to Harumi. "You are I are cousins right, you remember that? Bree questioned Harumi.

"I remember that much. And playing with some other children. Not anything past that." said Harumi.

Bree set the bowl down she was holding. This was not fabulous news. If she didn't know who or what she was Harumi might not take it well. So Bree started off slowly. "We are cousins on my mothers fathers side. That side of our family is Djin from Djinjago. Your mother was a very nice lady from Ninjago. Human. But that does not mean any less to a Djin. Family and children themselves are so very rare and special to us. You could have been born with horns and everyone would have been thrilled."

"What the hell is a Djin?" Harumi snapped.

"Djin... Jin...ooh what do people from Ninjago call us..." Bree trailed off. "Oh that's right most idiots call us genies"

"Your a Geni?! I'm a freaking geni?" Harumi screeched. "That's impossible, my birth parents were human."

"I've met your parents, I went to your naming party. In Djinjago. Your mother had braided up white blond hair. Your fathers was coal black. I am very very sure . You are half Djin anyways" Bree said.

"A half Djin can do magic like that?" Harumi asked.

"Im not even half Djin." Bree replied. "My mother was half Djin and half elemental master of magic. Some of my family comes from Djinjago, some from Ninjago just like you. So some of our magic and talents are the same, some a little different." Bree responded.

Harumi didn't know how to respond to any of this. Or at least the right way. "If you are right then the people I think are my birth parents... were just another set of adoptive parents...Why?" Harumi asked with pain in her voice.

"I dont know sweetheart." Bree responded with a sigh. "My own mother told me our whole family was dead. All our friends were dead. That my father died long before I was even born. Hell I am not even sure who he was. Or what realm I was born in for that matter. All that I knew was we had to run from the monsters trying to kill us. And that we could realm jump...or at least I can. And we jumped from place to place until we had to run again. That's my whole childhood going into adulthood."

"Aww look at us bonding over our mutually messed up childhoods and lives." Harumi said rolling her eyes.

"Eat your dam soup smart ass." Bree said. Rolling her eyes right back.

Bree went to sit and feed the baby. Harumi picked at her bowl of soup. At least she was alive. And at least Bree seems to be able to tolerate her bitchy attitude. Harumi wondered what Bree would say or how she would respond if she ever found out what kind of things she had done. The person she really was. Harumi decided that she would cross that bridge when she came to it. After all as Bree said. They were in the never realm. Just as far gone from Ninjago as a person could go. Harumi thought that might suit her just fine for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST CHAPTER WAS STILL IN THE NEVER REALM. THIS ONE WILL BE A LITTLE OF BOTH. I MIGHT NOT UPDATE OVER THE HOLIDAY OR I MIGHT HAVE TIME. DUNNO YET. HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO MY AMERICAN FRIENDS IF NOT. **

A little better description would have been nice. Other than they went to the beach. Go find them Cole thought. A needle in a haystack would be easier. Old town beach was south of the city of New Ninjago. Most of the housing and shops were old and set on stilts. Except not gross and smelling of fish. Cole set the air jet down and each ninja leapt out.

"Well where are we gonna start." Jay questioned with some nervous laughter. "Its not like its a whole town and we have to go door to door and find people"

"We are going to do exactly that if we need to." Lloyd answered. Privately thinking its a pain in the ass and that Karlof should just pick up his phone.

The ninja started their search up and down the old boardwalk. But noticed very quickly non of the shops were open. None of the houses set abvoe them had doors or windows open to catch the breeze. In fact they saw no people moving around at all. No people. No birds either. Just quite shut down. The sounds of water from the beach even seemed subdued.

"What gives?" asled Cole. "Its the end of summer. Its gonna be hot. Where is everybody?"

"Something is really off, I can feel it" Lloyd answered him.

The started to walk down to the end of the pier. Some carnival rides up ahead didn't move or make a jangle. The lights and power were still on. Here and there they could see where people had dropped food and drinks. Popcorn and cotton candy rumbled by like tumbleweeds.

Kai gave up and yelled in frustration "Is anybody here?! Karlof! Faith!"

Making loud noises would prove to be a bad idea. Small scraping and slopping noises came out from around corners and from the floor boards below them. With apprehension the ninja started to move closer to each other.

"What the hell is that?!" Jay screeched. The loud noise only seemed to make whatever was coming go faster.

"Will you shut up Jay" Cole said in a angry whisper.

They all went silent. However that proved pointless. Dark figures boiled out of everywhere. They looked sort of like a frog, but dark dark greenish black and they had wicked claws on the end of each appendage. They looked at the ninja like they each carried a homing beacon.

"We are outnumbered more then ten to one" Lloyd started off. Only to be cut off by both Jay and Kai releasing a bolt of electricity and one of fire respectively. It slowed the creatures but only slightly. The things also seemed to have plated armor on their bodies. Like a turtle prehaps.

"That didn't do anything" Cole yelled swinging his hammer at one. Knocking it many feet back into its brethren. But seemingly not hurting it at all. Each ninja was able to push back some of the monsters, but it didn't appear to actually do anything to hurt them. Their armored hides were much too thick.

"We need to get back to the air jet and get off this boardwalk" Cole yelled again.

All four bolted back the way they came. The monsters were fast. But the ninja faster. That didnt look like it would mean much. More and more of the dark colored things crawled out from under the decking.

"Where the hell are they coming from'' Kai screamed in frustration. Batting another out of his path. "We wont make it much farther, there's too many".

It did not appear they would make it out in time. However the loud hum of the thrusters of the air jet rolled over top them. And the ropes dropped down. Each one scurrying up. Kai had to slash the rope off below Lloyd because the monsters had starting scrambling up it. They fell with a large thud. One or two falling on their armored shells and popping right back up. The third however bounced his head off a lamp post on the way down. The head smashed open like a fragile glass. Oozing a wet lime green colored goo everywhere. Absolutely disgusting. Cole wondered where he had seen that green goo before.

Each one scrambled on deck. Jay taking a strong grip on Cole's arm and hauling him over. Cole went to thank the blue ninja but Jay looked too frazzled to answer. Jay zapped several of the creatures off lamp posts and off the top of the houses as the air jet slammed into gear. Pulling them higher than the creatures could climb.

They turned to look who had saved them. A very battered and worse for wear Karlof and Faith were at the controls.

"And here we were the ones coming to save you" Lloyd said smirking slightly. Cole and Kai smiling in relieve and Jay melting to the deck of the air jet. Thrusting a thumbs up at them both. "What happened here, why are those...things going after us and you?"

"Karlof and Faith took a what you say?.. long weekend." Karlof spoke in the third person. His Ninjagain was still poor. "We go to beach. We see water. Faith like water very much" Karlof smiled at her.

''It was very good, this realm has so much beauty and abundance" Faith added. "But as soon as we got down closer to the water those...things crawled out and started chasing everyone off the beach. They especially seemed to go after Karlof". Faith did not look pleased at that. "We fought off as may as we could and went for higher ground. Noise does seem to help attract them, but they can follow Karlof like he is a fresh meal and they are starving"

"We backtracked and found the air jet, Ninja must have been close by if ninja jet is here" Karlof said.

"It looks like all the civilians have left. Or been taken Lloyd said with a grimace. "We need to head back to the air temple and make sure the rest of everyone made it".

They left with the monsters scrambling everywhere beneath them. This was not good Cole thought. Their are so many of them and so few of us. The air jet quickly putting space between.

**The never realm, a later time. **

Bree and Harumi moved through the woods. Hunting again. It was the first time Bree had let them outside in weeks. Many weeks ago she had dropped the book she was reading with a start. She had sensed something, but she didn't know what nor if it was good or bad. Several weeks of bitter nasty winter went by. With the young women not leaving their home for anything. Then the weather miraculously cleared and they both felt it might be safe to head back out side.

"Maybe what you felt was just one last blast of winter" Harumi whispered.

"We can only hope" Bree whispered back. "We seriously need to get more food. I was worried this realm had an endless winter or something aweful like that."

"How much do you know about this one. Or any of the others you have been too?" Harmumi whispered again.

"Not much really, we moved so often, sometimes my mother only asked me to jump to a place I remembered. I might not even know what the name of the realm would have been." Bree answered

The two young women came to and crossed the creek about half way from their home. Or half as long as they could reasonable walk. They tried to not go farther than they could easily make it back before dark.

"If it get much warmer this creek ice wont hold us any longer, but maybe we might get more fish more easily." Bree said still whispering.

Ugh more fish both women thought.

Down the trail further Bree crouched and pointed ahead of them. More wild life was coming out with the warmer temps. They looked through the brush and spotted a deer. It was the first large game animals they had seen in this realm. Harumi raised the bow that she was carrying to take aim at the deer. Waiting for the better shot.

Bree pushed her arm down with a scream. "No Harumi stop!" The deer hearing and tearing off the other direction.

"What the hell Bree! I had it" Harumi snapped at her.

Bree was already heading home and said over her shoulder "that was not a deer."

"The fuck is a deer not a deer?" Harumi grumbled.

Both women stopped then. Sensing danger and not seeing it. The baby started to squirm in her pack and whimper mama. She felt it too. Both Bree and Harumi drew weapons.

"I can't see anything" Harumi whispered.

'I know, I just can't tell where its coming from" Bree answered. Gesturing down the path with her head where they came from. "We need to see if we can make it home"

They went to creep off when the woods nearly exploded with sounds. Wolves and maybe a bear? Neither women wanted to stIck around to find out.

"Home, but not straight home if we can help it" Bree said her whisper barely audible. With that she sent off a massive slap of magic in the general direction of the sounds tearing trees apart like tissue paper. Hopeing that it would startle whatever was around them and give them a head start.

Both took off at a run. Slowed down only slightly by the packs each carried. They ran parallel to the creek for a moment and then stopped in horror. The ice was breaking up. What or whoever was after them did this on purpose. They cornered them. Looking around the wolves and bears for fucks sake started coming out of the woods. Larger and more menacing than one would usually find. Harumi readied herself to fight. Bree gestured to point her bow down.

"Let me try and talk to them" Bree said.

"Talk to wild animals? Let me know how that works out for you" Harumi snarled in frustration and fear.

"They aren't animals, they are something else, a shapeshifter of some kind" Bree responded.

"ONI?" Harumi asked.

"I don't know what an Oni is, But maybe" Bree responded only to be cut off by the snarl of the wolf at the front.

It looked like a wolf Bree thought, but it has multiple tails like a kitsune. Something she had read about it books. If it was then Bree, Harumi and little Alanna were in trouble. The wolf then shifted with a glow into a women. Young, closer in age to Harumi than Bree. Harumi was shocked and stayed silent. Bree went to speak and was cut off.

"How dare you hunt us in our own woods" The wolf girl snarled.

"We stopped as soon as we saw the deer. We mean no harm I promise" Bree said. We are just hungry and looking for food. Bree glanced at Harumi and little Alanna in the pack on Harumis back. "My cousin, my daughter and I mean you no harm".

"NO HARM!" the wolf girl snarled. "We have been watching you for weeks, we know who you are".

"If you have been watching us for weeks then you know we have never had anything to do with your kind, much less hurt them" Harumi snarled back at her.

"We know you already HARUMI" the wolf girl snarled with anger. "We have been warned about you from other travelers and we are smart enough to take their caution. You will never be allowed to stay here in our homeland".

''I've...we've been here for more than a year now and not caused you any problems" Bree interjected.

"SILENCE! You leave now or die with this Harumi" The wolf snarled. "I have already had your cave and everything in it burnt to the ashes".

"There is not a chance in hell I will allow you to hurt my family. We will leave and you can go on being your miserable selves'' Bree retorted.

Bree and Harumi were back to back now. Considering their options. Alanna was squeaking and whimpering in fear from the tension in the air.

"If I use magic on them most if not all of them will die'' Bree whispered out of the side of her mouth, Though she suspected these people shifters could hear her just fine.

"And...? They want to kill us" Harumi responded. "Where else are we going to go?"

"Anywhere but here" Bree said turning and throwing both arms around Harumi and Alanna so tightly it took their breath away. With a blinding flash of light and a loud pop both young women and the baby they held disappeared. Along with the patch of snow where they stood. All the shifters were thrown backwards by the popping blast. The bluish purple glow of magic faded with them.

The wolf girl got up first. And then the largest bear. He shifted back to a human giving the girl a look.

"That was a little harsh don't you think, we only wanted to scare them away" He said.

"It sure worked didn't it" She responded with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I should add, Bree, Harumi and Alanna were never in real danger from the formlings. Akita has heard pretty much the worst of Harumi from Lloyd and she is more than happy to make sure her people (the formlings) don't have to deal with her. **

Ninjago

Cole and the small group of ninja plus Faith and Karlof made it back to the airjitzu temple without further incident. Until they realized they could barely find a place to dock the air jet.

The bounty, several helicopters, random odd vehicles and what looked like Ronin's Rex were parked and anchored up everywhere. A few people milling about outside. Kai and Jay hoped off the jet and headed inside. Cole and Lloyd waited to help Faith and Karlof off the air jet. Faith was thankfully not injured as badly like Tox. Karlof, well his metal skin provided much more protection. He still looked more exhausted than Cole had ever seen him. Despite that Karlof turned to Faith and offered a hand to help Faith down, then grabbing her by the waist and swinging her close. Cole thought it sweet. Lloyd made a fake gagging motion when they were out of sight. Cole rolled his eyes at that. For all Lloyd's attempts to act like a real adult sometimes his maturity wore thin.

Heading into the main dojo room the rest of the ninja were gathered. Sensei Wu and Misako stood behind Zane and Pixal at the computers. Both looked busy researching. Nya and Jay were at the table pouring over scrolls. Some of which looked like they would turn to dust at a touch.

Sensei Wu turned to the group and spoke. "With the exception of the master of nature all of our friends and the family's of the elemental masters are here. Tox and Chamille were the first attacked. They lost a grandmother, mother, father and an uncle along with the master of form. It is a horrific loss. However it did give most of the other masters warning. And it saved many lives". The look on Wu's face was one of grief and frustrated anger.

"Tox and little Odell are the most seriously injured. Along with fourteen other injured elemental masters or their family members" Skyler said open entering the room "Odell was knocked out before she saw what happened, Tox had to tell her that their family is gone. It went about as bad as one would expect" she finished sadly.

"Do we still have any idea why all these attacks all the sudden are happening?" Lloyd questioned.

"The why I do not know, but it does appear that those with current, former or potential future elemental power are being targeted. According to video surveillance that Zane was able to pick up these creatures pull the elemental power out and look like they eat it before they try and eat the rest of the person" Wu answered.

"Gross and scary, just what we need more of" Jay replied sarcastically.

Cole thought for a moment and then said "that means none of us or our family's are safe, furthermore whats to stop these things from hunting down other sources of elemental power. I am sure we can't have every single decedent of every elemental master that has ever existed in the temple. Its just not possible. There were hundreds of generations of elemental masters. How many children could they have had. Now living anywhere in Ninjago"

"Cole, that's like, the most profound and thoughtful thing you have ever said" Kai said. Only slightly meaning to make fun of his big dumb friend.

Cole was getting sick and tired of the big dumb jokes. And went to respond to Kai but was cut off by Sensi Wu.

"Cole is correct. These creatures pose an enormous risk to the general public because we have no current way to track down every person in Ninjago with powers and even if we could, that does nothing to stop these creatures" Wu responded.

"Our powers did nothing to stop them" Lloyd added. "Even falling from a decent height did nothing to them"

"But at least one of them yes it did" Cole added quickly. "The two that fell and landed on their body, the armor plated parts, just bounced right back up. One hit its head on a lamp post on the way down. Smashed it like a teapot. That one didn't get back up".

Wu looked thought full, "Perhaps that is a weakness we can exploit in our favor" He said. "I will be sending Ronin and Dareth to look for the master of nature in his last known location". Putting a hand up to stop several of the ninja from interjecting. "No elemental power means they can search for Bo without drawing attention to themselves"

"Sensi Wu is correct" Zane added. "But it does not feel honorable having our friends put themselves in danger while we stay and hide".

"Oh I have no intention of us hiding" Sensi Wu said. "In fact I want to find out exactly how close these monsters need us to be before they can sense elemental power".

"What do you have in mind?" Zane queried.

"A little fishing trip" Wu answered. The ninja were not entirely sure what he meant by that.

Misako looked annoyed. She had turned to face Wu instead of the rest of the group and stood watching him with her hands on her hips.

"What" Wu asked. Misako was probably the only person around that could talk to or reproach him feeling like an equal. A few of the ninja also privately thought that had to do with their current relationship, rather than its former one.

"At one time there was the ability to find or track elemental power" Misako started off.

"There is nothing and no one in Ninjago capable of that anymore" Wu said more gruffly than before.

"And how sure are you of that" She snapped back at him. The ninja didn't know how to respond to the ensuing disagreement. Even Pixal stopped her work at the computer to fully watch the spat. "We all know your habit of not mentioning something until it becomes absolutely necessary" Misako said. The ninja really didn't know what was going on now. Wu looked frustrated and annoyed. He took a deep breath as if resigning himself to speak.

"Misako is correct. Long ago there were other elemental masters. More than the ones you know now. Some capable of enormous power and magic. Enough to find and track others if need be. However like the elemental masters of time and wind I thought them long dead and gone from this realm" Wu said. Closing his eyes as if recalling painful memories.

Lloyd walked up to his uncle and put a hand on his shoulder. Once Sensi Wu was very close to his former pupil Morro. Lloyd knew it was painful to bring him up, no matter how much a gigantic ass Lloyd thought Morro was. That kind gesture seemed to be the catalyst to what happened next. With a blast of light and power everyone in the room was thrown backwards into walls or furniture. A large popping sound had everyone's ears ringing and other elemental masters and family come running into the room to see what happened. When everything cleared they knew something was terribly wrong. Sensi Wu and Lloyd were no where to be found.

Bree had no idea why it hurt this much, she had never had an issue realm jumping before. She tried rolling to her side and the movement cause her to vomit uncontrollably. She was not aware that she was bleeding from the eyes, ears and nose either. Trying to control her self being sick she lifted her head to look for Alanna and Harumi. She panicked until she saw them half crouching half kneeling on the ground a few feet away. They both looked shocked but relatively unharmed. Alanna was not crying and that scared Bree the most. She tried to struggle to her feet, Harumi came to her side quickly.

"Are you alright?" Harumi asked? Lifting her head to look around her. It was hard to judge where they were. Their jump seemed to result in a blast that threw debris everywhere. It did look to be a courtyard of some sort. Bree didn't speak but tilted her hand back and forth to indicate eghh not really. She checked on Alanna in her pack, the baby seemed alright, but then Bree froze in horror. Whipping around Harumi turned to see what Bree was worried about.

In some of the debris a few feet from them a body was moving. Shoving bits of wood off a man half sat up to look around. Bewildered and astonished. The man looked at Bree and Harumi and asked "Who the hell are you? And how did you bring me here?".

"How about who the hell are you?!" Harumi spat back.

"Well fuck you very much women" The man shot back. He started pulling bits of junk off of his face and hair, then stretching his hands out in front of himself and breaking out in giddy laughter. Which turned into loud howls.

"How about fuck you too" Harmui snarled to him. Turning back to Bree and said "Have we jumped to the realm of the insane? Is that a thing?"

Bree didn't answer her. She was looking around and started to scramble to get up. Harumi knew the look on her face. She sensed something, or saw something. Like a premonition of foreboding. Maybe danger. Bree looked farther into the debris and into the courtyard of the...building? they were in. Bree caught sight of whatever she was looking for. Two more figures started pulling themselves out of the wreckage. Dusty and covered in bits of dirt, brick and grass Bree knew the face of neither. But Harumi sure did. Hauling back she snatched Bree by the arm.

"We absolutely have to go, we have to jump to another realm" Harumi hissed in panic.

"I really don't think I can do that right now" Bree whispered back very quietly. "Something went wrong with that jump". The words unspoken between them that Bree was not ok. Each young women struggling to stand and have each others backs. From Harumi's hissed words Bree sensed danger from these people. Further past the now standing figures, both men. Another body started groaning. But was not able to pull its self from the wrecked crumble of the wall on the far side.

A panicked and angry Harumi stood beside a blood and vomit covered Bree. Both wearing the parkas of fur from the never realm. Their packs and weapons still on them. Across from them stood Sensi Wu and Lloyd Garmadon staring in shock and bewilderment. Lloyds face shifting to anger as he glanced at Harumi and then the hysterically laughing man still sitting on the ground. Apparently Harumi and Morro both lived to fight another day. And Lloyd did not look pleased to see either of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**So everyone is in Ninjago currently. And yes Morro is back as well. How and why will be forthcoming. Enjoy. **

The blast that sucked Lloyd and Sensi Wu out of the room had knocked everyone back with a loud pop. It seemed to scramble the computers only momentarily. Those that remained seemed to be in utter chaos. Everyone was talking, shouting or arguing at once. This is ridiculous Cole thought. While he was surprised as everyone else this was not helping.

"Enough!" He shouted. Everyone but Jay stopped speaking to stare at him. Jay was still screaming about a spider and genes. Or something along that line. The master of lightening has gotten or given a few too many shocks it seemed. Nya had both arms tightly wrapped around Jay from the back. Little zaps of lightening were spurting out of Jay. Everyone else close in the rooms side stepped a little to give them a wider space. Cole had no idea how Nya was not getting zapped by the jolts. It wasn't even Nya being able to suck it up and deal. She seemed totally immune to them. As Nya relaxed a bit Jay did as well. She whispered something to Jay that was not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Jay turned in her grip and wound his arms around her as well. Touching nose to nose they seemed to have a moment to themselves besides the fact that they were in a room full of family and friends. Cole turned his head. He noted that while he was no longer interested in Nya in a dating capacity he was instead becoming sincerely jealous of not the girl but of the relationship its self. They had exactly what he wanted, well mostly. It sure took Jay long enough to ask Nya to be his Yang. Cole thought life to was short to keep putting off being happy. Especially given that they had lived and worked a job where they could die or disappear in an instant.

"Zane do we still have the tracking chips in Sensi Wu's and Lloyd's phones up and running?" Cole asked.

"Yes and running scans for those, temporal and other anomalies" Zane responded.

"Like. What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Kai blurted. "They popped, or poofed or whatever, just gone".

Kai now had both arms wrapped around Skyler. The sudden thought that any one of them could pop poof or whatever out next giving him an uneasy chill.

Zane stopped mid scan and tipped his head slightly, "This is odd" Zane stated. "Not only are they still in Ninjago, they are still in close proximity. They appear to be at Wu's old monastery". The Ninja moved back and forth between the monastery, the floating temple and the bounty depending on their mission, the weather. Whatever necessary really.

"Well call them and see what the heck is going on" Cole stated. "And then call Ronin and redirect him and Dareth directly there. They were already heading south, they will beat us there". With that all the ninja made to get ready to leave. The bounty still being docked out side.

"Wait, stop. We can't all go" Cole blurted.

"Well why not, we're Ninja, saving peoples what we do" Jay asked.

"First off we have a ton of injured people that need protection. We can't leave them alone. And two did you guys stop to think that maybe its a lure to get more people away from the safety of the floating temple? Maybe people with powers? What if its more of those creatures that pulled Wu and Lloyd away?" Cole said. "We have to think and send groups and keep some back" So Zane and Pixal are going with me on the bounty, the rest of you stay put and try and get the police commissioner on and see whats happening down below us".

"Cole is correct, we are the most logical to go" Pixal stated. This earned her a raised eyebrow from Cole. "Zane and I are made of metal and components. Not totally human flesh, they haven't shown to want to eat that yet".

"And what about Cole? He might have rocks for brains but hes made of meat like the rest of us" Kai joked.

"Haha meat head" Jay laughed. Taking a dig at his best friends brawny stature. Nya smiled at little at Jay being able to joke.

"Cole has no significant other waiting for him here or to worry about there if we run into the creatures at the monastery" Pixal stated with logic. While Pixals words were true and logical they might have stung a little.

"Lets go, we are wasting time here" Cole said doing a good job of keeping his voice even and without inflection to betray his feelings. He turned sharply and made it out the door first. His team mates winced. With Skyler face palming herself and Nya making the stop it gesture with her hands. Pixal responding silently with her hands raised, palms up to indicate whats wrong its true.

At the monastery a tense stare down was in progress. Only slightly disturbed by Morro still laughing hysterically and now trying to get up and move. His legs wobbled like jello having been a ghost and in the cursed and departed realm for so long. This didn't seem to bother him unduly. As he then tried rolling and falling his way to the fountain of water. Once there he pulled himself to the edge before collapsing in and splashing in a fit of giggles.

"You're not dead" Lloyd stated flatly. Barely keeping the rage from taking over his voice. He seemed more angry than surprised at this point. Harumi had some how managed to survive and not once did he hear from her. Not to taunt him. Not to apologize. Not to even say hey I'm alive. But Lloyd considered that given all she did and all she said. Perhaps she never cared about him enough to want to bother. And that's what Lloyd thought hurt the most. And made him the most angry. "How?" he asked. His tone not slightly making Harumi think this was going to be a pleasant talk.

"We honestly have no idea" Bree croaked. Her voice raspy from being sick. She cleared it twice then Gestured to Morro to ask what his deal was. As Morro was still playing in the fountain like a toddler.

"I didn't ask you to speak" Lloyd snapped at Bree. Harumi winced.

Bree was recovering and stood straighter and narrowed her eyes "I didn't ask you to be a ass, yet here we are. Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do" Bree growled at him. Bree had had enough and her temper worn thin. She had taken a half step forward and was smoothly stretching an arm in front of Harumi and Alanna who wasn't viable in her pack. Bree clearly didn't trust Lloyd as far as she could throw him. Which with her elemental magic might be a considerable ways. "We will be leaving now" Bree stated strongly.

"The only place she is going is jail, or a loony bin. She has plenty to answer for" Lloyd growled back. His face twisting with anger and pain.

Bree seemed less than put off by his anger. There was only Lloyd, Wu and the guy that was rolling around in the fountain. Bree thought those odds far better than the massive pack of beasts they realm jumped away from. Looking past Lloyd Bree considered Wu. She could almost place the clothing style. Bree snapped her head to Harumi and quickly asked "Where are we, what realm?".

"Nin FUCKING jago" Harumi said groaning.

"Shit! Shit! Shitshitshit!" Bree turned to Harumi and appeared far more concerned. "We have to go, like now. Like yesterday. Shit why did we jump here" Bree spat out the words in a rapid fire blur. Wu and Lloyd both slightly taken aback by her words.

"What the hell is wrong with this realm besides the two dues right here that are reallllllyyyy not my biggest fans?" Harmuni asked in annoyance.

"Ninjago is full of fucking Kappa remember?" Bree said with real fear in her voice. "Mom died here, Slate died here. Its a realm full of islands and water. They're gonna be everywhere, we have to get the hell out of here". Bree said urgently.

"Neither of you are going anywhere" Lloyd snapped at her.

Bree responded with a slap of bluish purple magic in his direction, it was a simple shield spell, but Lloyd didn't know that. She did not expect him to dodge it and spin around in some weird green tornado. Quickly zipping the edge of the shield Lloyd threw a round ball of energy directly at Harumi, knocking her back words several feet. She managed to twist and not fall directly back onto Alanna, now screaming high pitched and shrilly. A blast of wind knocked Lloyd back into the brick wall. Morro had at some point stopped rolling around in the water and managed to stand up. Bree threw up a massive circular shield with one hand while checking on her baby girl with the other. Alanna was ok, just scared. But Bree was overcome with fury. As she stood and offered the free hand to Harumi the look on her face was gruesome to behold. Especially considering it was still covered in blood and vomit.

"What kind of asshole tries to hurt a women with a baby? Even I am not that asshole" Morro blurted out. His response was cut off by Bree.

Bree snapped both hands in front of her. Spreading her fingers wide. The magic whipped out of the shield surrounding the two young women and tightly gripped Lloyd and Wu. It wrapped around each so strongly it held their arms out straight and they couldn't move. Bree moved her hands a little and pulled on their limbs. Causing both to yell out. It would take but a flick of her wrist as angry as she was to simply pull each man apart.

"Never hurt my daughter again, never come near her, never come near Harumi either" Bree said viciously.

To punctuate her point she pulled a little harder on Lloyd and like a puppet she pulled an arm from its socket. Lloyd screamed and Bree might have pulled further if Ronin hadn't dropped Rex right in close behind her. Sensing this was going to turn into utter chaos Bree and Harumi readied themselves to fight. Bree didn't like the odds now. And Harumi still could barely use any Djin magic. Nothing like Bree could with her elemental magic.

Another blast of wind knocked both Ronin and Dareth out of Rex and set its computer whirring to compensate.

"Maybe this would end a little better if we all have a chance to cool off" Morro said smiling slightly at Wu still held arms aloft. Lloyd still with it enough to start to growl a retort back. Morro cut him off saying "The women wanted to leave and leave you alone peacefully. You deserved a little of that" Morro said. Gesturing to Lloyds arms. Bree had steadied herself slightly. She eased up on both men but still held them firmly enough to prevent Lloyd or Wu from doing anything.

"After you" Morro said offering a hand to Harumi. Harumi scoffed at him and quickly pulled herself up into Rex. Morro shrugged and pulled himself in next. Bree turned to get in herself when Wu stopped her with a word. He had been silent and observant the whole time. Or appeared to be. In truth he was shocked and startled.

"Rowena?" Wu asked.

Bree turned to look at him. She had raised the sleeve of her parka to her face and had been wiping most of the mess off herself. "No" came her stony reply.

"But Rowena.." Wu started again only to be cut off by Bree.

"I am not Rowena" Bree said flatly. "My mother is dead and however you knew her or knew of her...I am not her". Bree didn't realize that mentioning who Rowena was in relation to herself told Wu more than he had ever known before. Or that more accurately Wu never knew Bree had existed until that very moment.

Turning back and getting into Rex Bree took Alanna from Harumi and held her as closely as her messy face would allow. "We have to go now" Bree said.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Harumi Grumbled. Harumi piloted Rex up and and then zipped off. Flying away with speed they were quickly out of ear shot.

"Anywhere as dry and hot as possible" Bree said.

Ronin and Dareth had managed to climb back up to Wu and Lloyd. With Ronin swearing in anger and disgust at his ship being stolen. Wu and Lloyd dropped to the ground a few moments later. Wu gracefully and Lloyd with a shrill cracking scream because of his dislocated arm. Wu checked his phone quickly, he had felt it buzz while Bree held them.

"The ninja are on their way" Wu added nothing else. But looked out over the temple walls at the disappearing dot that was Rex.


	11. Chapter 11

Harumi speed the air ship Rex away from The old monastery.

"Someplace dry, hot and as little water as possible" Bree implored.

"That isn't going to work with them tracking this airship" Harumi replied.

"You can track motored things?" Bree asked in wonder.

Harumi rolled her eyes at her.

"What? Magic I know. Books I know. Things with a motor, electricity...not so much" Bree huffed back at her.

"We need to ditch the airship. Change our clothing to blend in better and perhaps ditch the fruitcake and then go hide" Harumi responded.

Morro did not like the idea of that. "Hell no, you ditch me and Lloyd finds me alone...it probably wont end up so well for me. I've just got alive again and Id like to keep it that way" he said.

Bree looked back and forth between her cousin and the man with them. "I want to know what you two have done to piss off so many people in so many realms?" Bree asked in annoyance.

"This coming from the women whose been kicked out of cloud kingdom twice" Harumi answered. Bree huffed at her again. And didn't stop glaring at her for questions. "I thought we talked about new life, making good life choices, doing the right thing, or is all you lectured me on wrong?" Harumi asked.

"You making poor life choices is one thing, blond dude with the attitude just took a swing at my daughter because of you, I think that deserves some answers" Bree said angrily. "Well who are you anyways...dude?" Bree asked turning to Morro."And what do you mean alive again?"

"As you said, made poor life choices, paid for them with my life. Got killed, came back, made more poor life choices. Then when I finally made the right choice I got sucked right back to the departed realm." Morro answered her matter of fact. "I have no plans on going back. Or as you say making poor life choices, I want to live".

"I still say we dump him out the side and get on our way" Harumi responded.

"Well that's the thanks I get for saving you from Lloyds giant crybaby temper?" Morro shot back. "The name is Morro" he said expectantly. Like they should know who he is. "The master of wind ring any bells?" Both women gave him a blank look.

Bree shrugged. "Ive barely been in Ninjago since I was a child and I was told all the other elemental masters were dead. Harumi here", Bree gesturing to her blond cousin, "Has been orphaned and adopted a few times and not exactly up to current events".

"Hes not a current event, as far I knew the last master of wind died before we were born" Harumi said icily.

"Its been that long? I knew different realms had messed up time lines, but dam" Morro said sullenly.

Both women glanced back and forth at each other. He had helped them without actually hurting anyone. "Perhaps until he proves otherwise he can stay" Bree stated. "Where can we set this thing down and find another, I see city lights up ahead".

"Thats Ninjago city. Its busy enough we can set down and find another way out of town. I don't have any cash or a home here, not anymore" Harumi said slowly and perhaps sadly.

"No issue, that at least my magic can handle" Bree said.

"Is it working alright? The jump here was aweful." Harumi spoke. "I'm gonna land on the top of that building. Hold on".

As Rex came to a halt Bree stood. In a gesture the mess was cleaned off herself. She looked around at the billboards and buildings. One with a happy family stood out. With another magic glow and sweep of her arm she changed her clothes to blue jeans and a delicate dark blue sweater. She twirled her hand above her head and scooped her long hair up into a pony tale with a few curls escaping. For Alanna she changing her into baby blue clothing. Her pack was still furs and weapons. She shook it out twice and looked up again. Another billboard was kids getting on a yellow bus for school. A hover bus at that. Bree spied the back packs and with other shake the pack turned into a black book bag.

"Is this modern Ninjago attire?" Bree asked. Harumi nodded. She had grown more use to Brees magic. Morro had not.

"What in Ninjagos good green fuck was that?!" He stammered in panic.

"I am the elemental master of magic, I do magic moron" Bree responded rolling her eyes. "When it chooses to work apparently" Bree added sullenly.

"Your a little more than just that" Morro whispered.

Bree didn't bother with a response as she changed both Harumi and Morro into different clothing. Morro with gray pants and a black hoodie. Harumi with jeans like herself and a dark green hoodie like Morro.

"Not green, like at all please" Harumi asked. With a shrug Bree changed it to navy blue. And stood back to evaluate her work.

"You both have the same hair and face" Bree murmured. With another gesture Bree made Morros hair short and neatly combed. Then took Harumis hair and put it into pig tales. Thinking better of that she put it into a long braid and then changed the color to a brown like her own.

"What?" Harumi stammered? "Is this permanent?"

"No stupid. Its just a glamour. Im already wearing one" Bree responded easily.

"You've looked different the whole year I've known you?" Harumi spat.

Huffing Bree took the glamour off her face. Reveling bright glowing purple eyes. Bree was already considerably attractive, especially not covered in gore wearing a parka, but the eyes made her stand out spectacularly. With another wave of her hand she changed her eyes back to a dark gray that didn't glow with the hum of magic.

"Off putting and extremely noticeable. I don't particularly like them" Bree answered. With that Bree started to look for a way down.

Morro gestured to the emergency fire exit. Noticing Harumi take a gulp before she started down the metal steps. Bree took one last look at the ship Rex. Out of her bag she pulled a few coins and set it down on the pilots seat. She followed the others to the steps. The city of New Ninjago was bustling with the afternoon drive home. Cars everywhere and people walking. They quickly moved towards an older part of the city with food stalls and markets. Alanna was already starting to squirm and fuss. She was hungry and had been held in her pack for hours now. She wanted down and wanted food. They stopped at a food cart and tried to grab something. However the vender shoved the coins back at Bree.

"I don't know what play money you think you have but I need real coins" the man at the cart spat at them. Snatching the meal and drinks back.

"What did you try and give him?" Harumi asked as they moved off quickly to avoid a scene.

Bree was struggling to hold a squirming Alanna and her cheeks reddened. "Djinjago coins, I didn't even think about it" She said embarrassed.

Morro scooted in between the women with bags in each hand and threw an arm around each women. Bree raising an eyebrow and Harumi snatching a bag of food from him. Morro had most definitely stole a few bags of food and drinks while the merchants looked at the young women.

"I suppose discretion is the better part of valor right now" Bree said lightly.

All three ducked into a tree covered park and sat at the most secluded bench they could find. Eating like they were starving Morro and Harumi broke into the food immediately. Bree hesitated and offered Alanna some of the foods that Bree could remember at least. Which earned happy giggles from the baby. With a sigh Bree tried a few of the items as well as grabbing a bottle of water.

Morro noticed she was not digging in and asked "what gives?".

"I haven't been in Ninjago in so long that I don't remember this take away food" Bree replied. Changing the subject she asked "So how do we get out of here and to the driest place in Ninjago.? The dessert would be best".

"Why does it have to be dry?" Morro said with a bite of food in his mouth, not bothering to cover it with his hand.

"Hog" Harumi muttered. Which Morro in turn threw a fry at her.

"The last time I was in this realm terrifying water monsters attacked my mother and husband for their elemental powers, it killed her. Him well, I couldn't get him away from them and they ate the corpse" Bree answered as evenly as she could muster. Morro stopped eating to stare disgusted at his food.

"It never gets any less gross the more you hear it" Harumi said wincing.

"As far as I know these creatures resemble Kappa. But not the cute sweet things you see little pictures of in stories. However they have to stay wet and near water or they dry out and die. A sharp knock to the head will kill them. But nothing else. They are armored, tough and have wickedly sharp claws'' Bree finished. She sighed deeply and then said "we need to...procure more provisions and a way out of this area. It is far to lush and green. Its not safe here".

With that the group grabbed the remains and started moving. Bree took her coin back out of her pocket. Glancing at a bank they passed with as subtle as she could muster magic she changed the coins to Ninjago currency.

"Your gonna have to teach me that one" Harumi said.

They quickly grabbed more water and packaged food from a market stall. There were cars parked along the street. Morro had just popped the door to one when they heard blood curdling screams behind them. All three adults snapped their heads up to see people running and screaming.

"Go go go" Bree yelled. When the car didn't start they started running. More people were coming out of the market screaming. And it was not exactly unsurprising why. Out of the storm drains dark green slimy figures were crawling. Morro and Harumi stopped in horror before getting a shove forward.

"What the fuck!" Morro yelled. "Do these things come when you talk about them?!". He blasted several away with strong gusts of wind. Which only served to entice the monsters.

"No!" Bree snapped. While tightening her grip on Alanna. "They are attracted to cursed elemental powers and YOU are the only one here with a curse on. They are following YOU not me or Alanna".

"I told we should have ditched the fruit cake" Harumi snarled.

"Not helping women!" Morro snapped back.

They ran down the street further. They could see chaos everywhere. People running, the Kappa like creatures chasing everyone. A group bolted right in front of them. Bree threw a shield around them quickly and pushed it forward to knock them back. More and more kept coming. The creatures had a lock on Morro like he had a homing beacon attacked to him. They stopped chasing the other pedestrians and started circling like wolves. Bree reached behind her into the tiny back pack and pulled out her ax and both of Harumis swords. Tossing one to each Morro and Harumi.

"I don't know how your magic works but it sure is convenient" Morro quipped.

"Not convenient enough to hold these things forever" Bree huffed as more and more of the dark colored Kappa like creatures hit the shield she held. More and more boiled out of drains and from around dark corners. Surrounding them totally.

"Right now would be a good time to try and jump out of here, can we try?" Harumi asked. The edge in her voice both fearful and hopeful. Their last jump didn't go well. But they were out of options.

Bree didn't reply but backed in closer to both Morro and Harmui. With her one arm circling Alanna and Harumi latched on to herelf and Morro Bree tried to use her magic and jump. She was able to pull a dark up a blue purple glow. And they could see another land in front of them. Once with a huge forest of trees. As as soon as it faded in it snapped back out. Bree nearly dropped her her knees in pain. Bree didn't have to speak for the others to know it wasn't working right. And things looked pretty hopeless as dramatically outnumbered as they are.

Morro spoke first "They are attracted to me right?" He asked. "If I run will they follow me and give you three a chance to escape?".

Harumi looked at Morro with the first half pleasant glance she had given him all day. Bree hung her head still in pain.

"As close as they are they don't need the curse to track us" Bree said quietly. She turned to face Harumi, nuzzled the head of the baby then pushed her into Harumi's arms. "If the both of you run I can knock back most of them first. Its not going to be pretty this close up". The young women looked at each other with a deep understanding of what that meant.

Just as Bree was going to drop the shield and unleash something a anchor knocked into the top of it. A ship of all things was flying above them. Bree looked up in shock. A man with dark hair was hanging off it. Come on he yelled.

Morro shoved Harumi forward. The shield Bree held was cracking with the smashing of the creatures on its edges.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire" Harumi yelled pushing back.

Bree's shield cracked and split open at the top, allowing the anchor and the man clinging to it to smash to the pavement next to them. Morro pushed both women forward then, then grabbed a protesting Harumi and screaming Alanna he used a blast of wind to push up many feet. He snatched the anchor chain and then used another blast of wind to push them all up and on board the ship. Bree was still standing below holding the shield with her other hand. Seeing her daughter and young cousin on board safely she jumped forward to the man still standing on the anchor. Bree tried to hold onto the chain, but she was more concerned with holding the shield yet. The man used a free arm to pull her close and turned his head and yelled to pull the chain up. The anchor lurched up with a jerk. Nearly causing Bree to loose her grip. Once they were a few feet above the hole in the shield Bree dropped it with a gasp exhausted. The flying ship blasted forward and upward away from the seething creatures below. So many now that the pavement was invisible but for instead a sea of dark green howling monsters.

The anchor pulled up the rest of the way the dark haired man continued to hold Bree tightly around the waist. He pushed off and jumped onto the deck. Bree realized he was staring at her intently and Bree tried to pull back in embarrassment. He didn't let go. He was a giant full of muscle compared to Bree and towered over her. He had his arms wrapped around her and even had a hand wrapped into her long hair. She was about to tell him to get the hell off when both turned their heads to look at the loud argument to the left. On the deck Harumi was still holding Alanna in her arms, Morro stood in front of them both with his hands up. An extremely pissed off blond was screaming at them both. A blond with his arm in a sling. The same blond man in green that Bree nearly tore his arm off in anger this afternoon.

Oh hell Bree thought. This is what Harumi meant when she said out of the frying pan into the fire.


	12. Chapter 12

**So all together again. Everyone's pissed. Kappa trying to kill everyone. Good times are not had by all. Thanks for reading you guys. **

Bree watched the argument playing out. The blond man was screaming at this point. The old man Bree remembered from before stepped in. Bree turned to face the man holding her captive. She had to crane her neck to see his face.

"Let go of me now!" She growled. This caught his attention at least and he stopped watching the drama. "Are you as dumb as you look? Let go of me" Bree demanded.

"Hold on a second, I just saved your life" Cole said and was cut off by Bree. She had enough and let loose some purple blue magic to try and push him away from her. It did absolutely nothing to push him away. In fact it didn't seem to affect him in the least bit until his arms started to glow a rich orange. Bree recoiled and wrenched herself back a few inches. Pulling out some strands of her hair in the process. She tried throwing up a shield and then when that did nothing to him she tried pulling him up and back like she did with the other men today. Nothing was working. Bree didn't know if her elemental powers were failing or if this beast of a man was immune. Nor did she care to find out. Fighting like an ally cat she clawed at him and when it only served to make the orange glow of his arms spread she lurched forward and bit him. That at least caused him a little shock and he dropped his arms. Then Bree used enough magic to push herself away from him. Knocking herself into the wood of the upper deck and crunching bits of it. Bree could hear garbled yelled and could hear Alanna screaming again.

"Are you friggin nuts?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I said let you of me you ass. Let go means don't touch me. Or are you too daft and illiterate to understand speech? Bree screeched.

The blond man, Lloyd as Morro refereed to him snapped at Bree "and your just as bad". Bree hadn't paid attention to the rest of the conversation to know what he was talking about. Seeing an open space Bree popped herself in front of her little family. Holding out her arms and hands she pulled up a strong shield again. It was wearing on her. She never needed to use this much magic at a time and it hurt. However it was the first time Lloyd had ever seen someone use Djin magic to move from spot to spot and it gave him momentary pause.

"Lloyd and Cole stop this at once!" The old man shouted. The tall one, Cole apparently listened. Lloyd required the old man to grab Lloyd's uninjured arm. Earning the old man silence, if not obedience. Turning directly to the group behind the shield the old man introduced himself.

"My Name is Sensi Wu, Now if everyone could just take a moment and calm down we can ask you some questions" Gesturing to Harumi and Bree. Morro had stepped forward closer to the edge of the shield. He was going to respond to Wu when another person stepped out from the upper cabin. And briskly strided to stand beside Wu.

"Lloyd how could you? Harm your own child and its mother" Garmadon growled.

"That is not mine" Lloyd responded immediately. "I had nothing to do with it". Referring to the baby Harumi held.

"Lloyd, your girlfriend is holding a baby. Do you really think I'm that old I can't put two and two together" Garmadon said rolling his eyes.

"Oh hell no" Harumi interjected loudly. "Not Lloyds baby, not even my baby. Never happened, never going to happen and most defiantly not his girlfriend" Harumi spat at Lloyd.

Garmadon has stepped forward again and started to raise a hand gently to Harumi while she spoke. Only to be slapped back hard by Brees magic. Slamming him into the mast. Bree was looking at Garmadon in abject horror.

"My daughter you freaks" She snarled. "My family and I can leave with the fruit cake we picked up and we never bother you again" gesturing with her head back to Harumi and Morro. Morro rolling his eyes and shrugging.

"My dear" Sensi Wu started off gently.

"She belongs in jail, he belongs in jail, You probably belong in jail" Lloyd interrupted him.

Bree had enough and flipped the shield backwards like she had at the monastery. Enveloping Lloyd, Wu and a now pissed off looking Garmadon. Turning to Harumi and Morro she asked "for the love of Caladonia what have you two done in this freaking realm, this jerk wants to kill you both". Neither answered, but looked quickly back and forth at each other. "What the hell!" Bree yelled. Raising her voice so loudly so closely made Alanna cry again. Instantly the sound of the cry distracted Bree. She didn't let the men out of her grasp magically until she was tackled by Cole. Chaos erupted as the hit caused a tired Bree to fall the ground hard with Cole on top of her. She dropped the shield as Cole pinned her to the ground.

Lloyd lurched foreword only to be blasted back by a gust of wind. Llyod pulled up a ball of green energy and smashed back at Morro with it. Wu and Garmadon had tried to grab hold of Harumi and the baby as much as to stop her as to protect her from Lloyd. Harumi feeling backed into a corner popped out of site and popped back in a few feet away. Months and months of Bree's training and Harumi could barely start to use Djin magic. It was her very first try and it startled her and Garmadon. Harumi looked like she was going to keep popping out of reach when Zane snatched her arms dragging them behind her back. Before Alanna hit the ground Pixal scooped her up. Being nearly dropped and now snagged by a stranger Alanna cried for her mother again. Zane and Pixal had been quietly watching the drama unfold from the helm and jumped in to help.

Bree couldn't break way from Coles grip. She tried to knock him away with magic and once again she was unsuccessful. She looked at him in fear and panic. She had never felt more useless then now when her power's just wouldn't work. Wu and Garmadon had managed to each snag one of the young men still fighting. Huffing and growling the brothers looked at each other in annoyance and then drug each young man to a mast. Latching them with a vengestone cuff directly to it. Zane half drug half carried a kicking and screaming Harumi to the mast and cuffed her beside a belligerent Morro.

"Please just give me my daughter" Bree bawled at this point. Cole looked up to Wu for direction. Wu nodded to both Cole and Pixal. Then to Lloyds protest Cole let Bree up again and she snatched her daughter from Pixal. Grimacing at the touch of Pixals smooth metal skin. She had never seen let alone touched a nindroid. Bree and Harumi locked eyes. Neither said a word, but Harumi nodding her head yes and Bree no. Bree backed several steps and had tears running down her face. Her hair disheveled Bree considered the option she knew Harumi was suggesting. Trying to realm jump with just little Alanna and getting the hell out of here. Backing up further she pulled her magic up and envisioned the woods from before. Only for it to be abruptly cut off. Cole wrapped his arms around Bree and Alanna from behind her and her magic fizzled out with a squeak.

"Whatever you do don't let go of her Cole" Sensi Wu instructed him.

"Why not chain her with the rest of them? Cole asked unsteadily. Not particularly wanting to hold the pissed off women who had already bit him today and the crying baby.

Wu sighed and then slowly answered "Because vengestone doesn't work on the elemental master of magic".

Loud abrupt laughter caused them all to look up. Garmadon was doubled over nearly in tears himself. It was unnerving for most of the group to see him laugh. Wu looked at his brother in annoyance.

"If that's the master of magic" Garmadon got out between laughs "Then that's Rowena's daughter" Garmadon blurted to Wu. Looking to him for confirmation it seemed. Between howls of laughter.

"Zane please take the bounty back to the temple" Wu said briskly. He did not want to further entertain his brother. Wu's avoidance of the question only served to make Garmadon laugh louder.

Between snorts and laughes Garmadon said "if that's Rowena daughter, then that makes her your daughter too" slapping his brother on the back.

"Shut up Garmadon" Wu snapped in annoyance. Brushing his brother off.

The young people on board looked back and forth between the two brothers and Bree. Some shocked, some annoyed, one angry.

"No fucking way is that slag related to me" Lloyd spat from his place at the top mast.

"Lloyd!" Wu snapped at him, Wu looked at him in anger for speaking in such a way. It didn't change the look of hostility on Lloyds face.

"I concur, well not with the slag part. I have never seen this man before in my life and at any rate my mother told me my father died before I was born. So not you" Bree said pointedly to Wu.

"I am certainly not dead my dear" Wu answered her.

"Not your dear, not your daughter not your anything" Bree bristled. Wu looked slightly hurt at her words.

"Zane get us back to the dam temple" Wu walked off to the helm of the ship without another word. Garmadon following giggling. It was really uncomfortable for Cole, Zane and Lloyd to hear that. With a blast Zane put the bounty into a higher gear with the throw of a lever. Cole still held Bree in his arms and stood awkwardly. Most of the young adults looking back and forth with a what freaking now face.

With a gentler sigh Bree jiggled the squirming baby in her arms. Alanna now had fist fulls of Bree's hair. She certainly did not enjoy her day so far. Bree turned slightly in Cole's arms to ask him "Do you think you could loosen your grip a little...please?"

"No friggin way sweetheart" Cole responded with a laugh. Not a pleasant one at that.

"Didn't hurt to try" Bree responded. At the very least she had a hold of Alanna. She could figure a way out of this for them Bree mused. Relaxing slightly in Cole's arms she nuzzled the baby's head and tried to calm her.

Cole looked down at Bree and then the baby in her arms. Picking them up with a slight surprised squeak from Bree he sat down on the deck leaning back against the railing. Sitting them on his lap he leaned his head back against it in a huff. This better not be a long ride Cole thought. It started out getting to save a beautiful girl and turned into a chaotic crap fest. They hadn't even been looking for them specifically. They were headed south to look for Bo, after they picked up the disgruntled group at the monastery. Then they saw the green monsters chasing people down below. With Morro and Harumi's change of clothing and hair they would have passed right by them otherwise. Cole chuckled to himself thinking how Lloyd had so nicely lent a hand to help them before he took a good look at the faces of the people they pulled up.

Bree was surprised by his sudden movement. But didn't argue and then held the baby closer to her chest. Rocking her slightly and humming something. The humming caused Cole to open his eyes briefly before he tilted his head over to look at Lloyd. Lloyd looked back at him in disgust and Cole shrugged. It was going to be a long ride.


	13. Chapter 13

We are in for a world of shit now Harumi thought. She pulled at the vengestone cuff uncomfortably. She looked back at Lloyd cuffed to the main mast. Lloyd wasn't looking at her and Morro, but beyond to the tall man holding Bree and little Alanna. Was Bree asleep? She was but the slight bloody nose Harumi could see even from here. She was positive something went terribly wrong when Bree grabbed them both and realm jumped. Bree had spent months carefully taking care of her. Teaching her magic. Telling Harumi all about their pasts and family. What was left of it Bree would say. From everything Bree taught her and told her realm jumping had never made her sick before. And it never left a path of ruble and destruction in it's wake. It looked like Bree was out cold. And several times Harumi saw Bree's magic just fail. That had never happened before Harumi thought. From what she knew of her cousin and had seen her do Bree should have been able to mop the floor with all these idiots combined. Harumi had never before admitted it, but she cared for Bree and Alanna. Bree could have tried jumping away again, but clearly didn't want to and then it was too late. Morro breathed in next to her distractingly. Holding his free hand aloft to catch the breeze as they sped somewhere.

"Where are we going? Harumi whispered to Morro. Glancing up to see if her voice went unnoticed.

"Temple of airjitzu, back to the whole big happy family of ninja brats" Morro answered her remorsefully. "They are not gonna be happy to see me. But hey what's the worst they can do, kill me again" He laughed.

"Bree was right to call you a fruit cake you know that" Harumi responded. "Or are you really not kidding?".

"Nope. I was dead. Cursed realm, departed, ghostly. All that. And then bang. I'm alive and with a brand spanking new body" Morro said almost giddy. "I was kinda assuming your big sister over there had something to do with it. What's her deal anyways? She doesn't look so great right now".

"Cousin. And we have no idea, we were in another realm and jumped here and it all went to shit" Harumi said sullenly.

"She can realm jump, like without a crystal or tea or something?" Morro asked.

"Apparently" she responded. "Or could until that giant dirt bag gets a hold of her" Harumi looked over at Cole scathingly.

"So what's the plan?" Morro asked. "I assume you want to get the hell out of here".

"What plan? We are locked up with vengestone which apparently works on me too. Ill get sent to back to jail at best. If Lloyd doesn't kill me first" Harmui responded.

"I am not in his good graces either. Wu and I have made amends. Lloyd is never going to forget I possessed his body like a puppet for weeks. Who knows how the rest feel" Morro said shrugging.

This earned Morro a raised eyebrow from Harumi. And here we are bonding over all the ways we have screwed Lloyd over she thought to herself.

"And you?" Morro gestured slightly to Lloyds figure cuffed away from them.

"Got him to fall for me and betrayed him. Told him I never felt a thing for him. Let loose unspeakable evil for revenge. You know first date kinda stuff" Harumi said.

Morro threw back his head laughing. Cole looked up annoyed. Lloyd looked like he'd like to rip Morro's throat out. "Go meditate Lloyd, release the anger, glow little glow worm glow" Morro laughed again.

Harumi held her laugh and smiled inwards. Not letting her emotions betray herself. She didn't really know this Morro guy. And she didn't really know what she'd have to do to get her family out of this. Or who she might have to hurt. Surprisingly she didn't relish the idea of hurting anyone to get her way. Bree must be rubbing off on her.

Cole was trying to listen to Harumi and Morro's conversation. Not getting much beyond whispers till Morro started mocking Lloyd. Like that was going to help calm Lloyd down at all. Cole couldn't believe how pissed off Lloyd was. Wu cuffed him to the mast and walked off. I know Wu has a habit of keeping things from us, but this was really bad. Shifting the girl..? Women in his arms. He realized she was sound asleep. What the hell? The baby she was holding was still gurgling and pulling on her hair. But she wasn't moving. Cole shifted her weight in his arms and the women's head flopped back onto his chest. Still breathing he could tell. Sensi Wu said she looked horrible when they all dropped into the monastery with a crash. He also said she could have killed all of them in an instant. Hell she got angry with Lloyd and nearly pulled his arm off. But left and didn't do anything further. Maybe she really did just want to get away from them. Cole looked at the gurgling baby. She had wisps of black hair and grayish blue eyes. Her mothers hair was brown. He couldn't see her eyes. He looked more closely at her face and grimaced in alarm. She was bleeding when she had been fine a few minuets ago. Cole shook her gently and sat up straighter in alarm when she didn't move. Harumi watched his movements and looked wary.

"Hey" Cole started off quietly. Then shook her again and said hey more loudly this time.

The women in his arms roused, looked a little bewildered and then annoyed as she felt the blood on her face. Wiping it with a hand she pulled it back to look. With a small huff she concentrated and pulled a small puff of blue purple magic. Nearly all blue. And with it she vanished the mess off her face and hands. Cole watched with fascination as she did so.

Bree looked up not at Cole but to locked eyes with Harumi again. Harumi saw Bree was able to use her powers a little. Catching on Bree gently gestured with here eyes to Cole and then slightly shook her head no. Apparently Bree can't hurt the tall dark haired man with her powers. But she might be able to use them in some fashion even if he was holding her like a boa constrictor. The ship slowed and dropped altitude. It looked like they were arriving at their destination. Bree looked over Coles shoulder and gasped. It was a tiny floating island. Looking very much like Djinjago. She tried to squirm and get a better look. But Cole was not letting her up. With a huff of annoyance Cole stood up still wrapping his arms tightly around Bree. Now holding her legs off the ground.

"I'm not a child, I have legs, they're not broken. I can walk" Bree said in annoyance.

"Considering you just had a nose bleed and fell asleep in a strangers arms is that really true" Cole responded. Scooping her legs up under his arm and carrying her now.

Bree turned bright pink in embarrassment. Cole didn't take notice as he was watching the other ninja air jitzu their way up on board the bounty. Zane must have talked to them on the coms. Wu must want to interrogate them here on the bounty. The other ninja looked confused at Lloyds being cuffed as well. Cole could hear Nya and Jay giggle when Pixal very matter of fact said Lloyd was not behaving himself. Wu came out of the cabin to stand in front of them all. Bree and Harumi said nothing.

"So would any of you care to explain today?" Wu asked expectantly. Bree and Harumi stayed silent in annoyance.

"Sensi, I have honestly no clue. I was in the departed realm. Then bang, back here. And Lloyd started acting like a fool" Morro stated.

"Fuck off Morro" Lloyd said with slightly less anger than before. Apparently still cuffed to the mast.

"You took a pot shot at strangers, nearly hit a baby with a ball of energy, then get surprised when people get pissed? Your just dam lucky she didn't kill you" Morro said bluntly.

"How was I sup" Lloyd started only to be cut off by Wu.

"Perhaps the ladies would like to elaborate on their side of the story?" Wu asked. Harumi rolled her eyes.

"If you tell the giant to put me down" Bree stated.

"No" Cole said. Bree looked up at him.

Fine she huffed. "We were minding out own business in our own realm. Got attacked by kitsune looking wolves and bears. Tried to realm jump to someplace safe. And landed here in unfortunate circumstances" Bree stated calmly. "I have done nothing wrong except protect my family and yet here you are holding us prisoner. All we want is to get the hell out of this Kappa infested cursed realm and never see you all again".

"My dear" Wu started off only to be snapped at by Bree. "Stop calling me that" she snarled. "And unless you really want this to end up sucking for you let. us. go." Pulling up a round ball of purplish magic Bree let it zap off loose off the side of the ship to prove a point. "So maybe put me down now?".

"Harumi is a fugitive that unleashed unspeakable evil for vengeance, shits and giggles" Lloyd quickly fired back to her from his still cuffed place at the mast. Wu just placed his hands flat over his face. These kids are going to kill me eventually he thought.

Bree looked at Harumi expectantly. "What?" Harumi said.

"Don't what me, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bree argued.

"I told you I made poor life choices!" Harumi shot back.

"What evil did you release?" Bree asked in frustration.

"Me" Garmadon interjected moving to stand beside Wu again. "I am the unspeakable evil and darkness".

"Eww put it back" Bree said in disgust eyeing his blackened visage.

Rubbing his eyes Wu looked like he wanted to say something and then thought better. Bree took the opportunity to look over the group.

"Listen. This beast can't hold me for all eternity. I will get down. I will get my cousin and we will leave this cursed and infested realm and never come back. That you can't stop." Bree stated matter of factly. "Or we make a deal" Bree said narrowing her eyes.

"What deal do you think you could make that we want, you have nothing worth wile to any of us" Lloyd snapped.

"You might not care about being cursed" Bree said evenly. "But what about all your friends? Or you haven't noticed that those Kappa chase them like they have a homing beacon stuck to them? That they will hunt and kill them to extinction once they eat enough elemental power. Or gee I dunno that their lifespans are cut short and they can barely manage one master of their element per generation?"

"You cursed them?" Garmadon asked.

"No" Bree said with a snort. "Whoever cursed all the masters of elements and set those dark abominations on them did that hundreds if not thousands of years ago. I can however undo the curse at least, but it wont kill the kappa themselves. Those have been breeding out of control for who knows how long".

"How?" Wu asked gently. Then added "You call them Kappa?".

"Kappa is the closest origin species I could research and find. Somebody twisted and perverted them into becoming killers. They are usually harmless sweet vegetarians that keep to themselves" Bree responded. "And yes, I have seen my mother uncurse a line of elemental masters, if I get the components for it I can brew a tea that will do it".

"Are you sure it will work, what happens to the elemental masters after words?" Wu asked again.

"No more drawing in kappa like blood to a shark. No more loosing your powers the instant you have a child. Being able to have more than one child per element. Living longer than 80 years. Getting to raise your children safely and teach them how to use and care for their powers from childhood. Any of that sound terrible?" Bree asked. "Whoever cursed the elemental masters really wanted to kill them. End their lines and abilities forever".

"How did you end up not cursed yourself?" Lloyd asked her suspiciously.

"If I had to guess my line of elemental masters was not in the realm of Ninjago when it happened. My family use to bounce back and forth to other realms to see friends and family all the time" Bree said more quietly and sadly. "I have seen barely a handful of elemental masters here in Ninjago. At one point there were hundreds. Entire family's have gone extinct. I can't fix all of it, but I can at least give you the ability to hide. For a price" Bree finished more strongly.

"How can we believe that anything you say is true, or that you will keep a promise. And not lie and disappear. Or worse screw us all over" Lloyd asked still suspicious.

"Because I do not lie. I am a good person. Get me the ingredients and I will brew this tea for you. In the interim I wont be a hostage nor will the rest of my family" Bree answered.

Lloyd looked to Wu. His uncle he could trust. Probably. "Is any of this true, or do we even need this tea?" Lloyd asked him.

"Everything she has said is correct, once we had so many elemental masters we couldn't have fit on this floating rock. And then slowly everyone had fewer and fewer children. Then some none at all or their children didn't inherit their gifts and found other paths in life" Wu looked to Zane and smiled thinking of Zanes father and grandfather. "When all your parents started disappearing or dieing so young I truly thought the elemental masters would be no more".

"But will she hold up her end of the bargin?" Lloyd asked Wu again.

"I can give you a gesture of my good faith and my unbreakable promise" Bree said directly to Wu. Wu gestured to let go of her. Then turning to Cole "I am not light, why not put me down sooner?" Bree asked. Cole gave Bree a smug grin. "Ok weirdo" She thought.

Bree shuffled Alanna to one arm then walked to the mast that held Lloyd. The rest of the ninja moved in closer and more wary. He looked like he wanted to back away from her in disgust. With a huff Bree snapped her arm out and somewhat gently caught Lloyd by his injured arm. Using the same type of magic that she used on herself earlier she healed the injured arm and socket with a glow of blueish magic. "Better?" She asked him. Lloyd was surprised both that she could heal something and that she would.

"Your mother could never do that" Wu said in surprise. In fact the rest of the group was a little awed as well. Except for Cole who had already seen her do such a thing.

"Just because one elemental master has a gift they excel at doesn't mean the next excels at the same thing. There are many parts of the same whole" Bree stated.

"Gotta ask here Bree, what keeps them from breaking their end of the bargain. Say I get thrown in jail or they just kill us both and they take your daughter away and give her to somebody to adopt" Harumi said to Bree. "Its not like were all friends here". Harumi gestured with her free hand to all the faces glowering at her.

"Well what do you say Lloyd?" Bree asked with a sly grin. "I Promise to brew a tea for you if you get me the ingredients. I use my magic, spell work and recipe to uncurse all your elemental friends and you leave my little family here be. You can't kill, hurt, imprison or separate us. And hey look I already did something nice in return" Bree said gently poking his shoulder. Smiling lightly. "Like I said I am a good person, unlike some of us" Bree said. Rolling her head over to make fun of Harumi a bit. Harumi in turn growled.

"I guess we could talk about it" Lloyd began slowly. Ready to look to the others for confirmation.

"And you speak for the others in this realm?" Bree pressed him. Not letting go of him arm.

"Sure yeah why not" Lloyd began again. Wondering why she was being pushy.

"That's all I needed" Bree smiled gleefully. She hadn't let go of his arm and very gently shook it. With a loud pop a bright purple glow of magic enveloped them both and then disappeared. The ninja rushed forward, Zane ready to freeze Bree solid. But Bree had popped out and popped back in a few feet away. She stood back with a devilish smirk on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Wu growled at her.

"What?" Bree asked laughing. The sound chilling down a few spines. "He promised, I promised. He holds up on his end of the bargain. I hold up mine".

"But Lloyd doesn't understand a contract with YOU of all people is binding!". Wu yelled. Stepping forward towards Bree in anger.

"Then maybe men shouldn't make promises they won't keep" Bree snapped. "If you were who you claimed to be then YOU broke a promise and lived to tell about it. I am sure our precious little boy here will do just fine". "Oh and its time to uncuff Harumi. Her and I have lots of work to do".

"What no, that's not going to happen" Nya broke in. Bree looked at her for the first time...like she had two heads then shrugged.

"I don't understand Sensi Wu, whats she going on about?" Cole asked.

Wu looked so angry he could swear. He walked to the railing and faced away from them all for a moment. "Let them all loose. They wont go far as it is" He said.

Lloyd sprang up the moment he was freed. "What did she just do?!" he said quickly.

Sensi Wu turned to them all and said bitterly "You just made a magically binding contract with the elemental master of magic who also happens to be part Djin. A female one at that. Break that contract and I honestly don't know what happens. Nothing good".


	14. Chapter 14

"Shes part Djin?! Wait they are all part Djin. We should just get rid of them all now" Jay said ready to throw a bolt of electricity in Bree's direction.

"What part of legally and magically binding do you not understand Jay?" Wu asked in annoyance.

Jay was so angry Cole took a hold of him this time as Nya was barely able to hold him back. Harumi had her hands up in confusion. Bree looked over at him with an annoyed but questioning face. Sensi Wu gestured the rest of the ninja off. Thought they looked unsure if they should give space or fight.

Attempting to put on a reasonable and calm face Bree said "I'll get you an ingredients list and make your tea then we all can be out of your hair Mr. Wu". Then she turned and gave the now freed Harumi a hug. Which Harumi's reddened face said she was embarrassed by. But privately was so releaved by what Bree had said and done.

Whispering to Bree "Is this going to work?" Harumi asked.

"Of course it will, magically binding and all. You can't break a promise after I did that" Bree answered her, not bothering to whisper.

"And the tea? Is that true?" Harumi asked.

"Of course" Bree said with a smile. "I don't lie, I did help my mother brew the same tea to un-curse Slates elemental line, I can do it again". Then in a very hushed whisper so no one else could hear over the fussing of the now very tired and hungry baby. "I just never said how enormously difficult it will be to get the ingredients. Near impossible actually". Bree raised her eyebrows and looked amused.

The two young women looked at each other and then broke into laughter. The ninja looking at them in annoyance, contempt and utter hatred on Jays part.

"You really are something aren't you?" Harumi said. Bree looked a little too pleased with herself at that.

Cole was still holding a struggling and now cursing Jay back. "Dude calm down, whats your deal?" Cole asked him in exasperation. Jay was getting ready to start zapping things and Cole wanted zero part of that.

"BECAUSEDJINAREEVILANDTHELASTTIMEONESHOWEDUPHENEARLYDESTROYEDALLOFNINJAGOANDKILLEDNYA!" Jay spat out so quickly no one but Nya could understand what he was going on about.

Bree and Harumi stood looking as confused as the Ninja. Well except for Morro. He looked thrilled to be uncuffed and was now hugging Sensi Wu. Much to Lloyds annoyance.

"Say it again more slowly Jay" Nya pleaded him gently.

"Because Djin are evil and the last one nearly destroyed all of Ninjago and killed Nya" Jay spay with furry.

"Sorry to tell you bud, but Djin are not evil, crafty yes" Bree said with a grin. "But we are people just like anyone else. And there are currently three part Djin left in existence, not even full Djin. I saw the entire realm of Dinjago fall. Hundreds of thousands dead can't exactly hurt your..." Bree considered Nyas face again before finishing "Nya anyways".

"How is a whole realm dead" Wu asked in suprise. "That's just not possible".

"The cursed realm went on a walkabout and got its own ass sent to the departed realm. The cursed was the polar twin of Djinjago. When it fell Djinjago fell apart too. Killing everything and everyone that lived there. Millions of beings gone" Bree said dejectedly. "What is Gordon's deal here anyways? Is he just nuts?"

"Names Jay you evil witch!" Jay snarled at her. Jay was beginning to zap Cole a little bit with excess energy. Cole was beginning to loose his temper with his best friend.

Nya sighed and then said "In an alternate timeline a Djin called Nadakhan got set loose from a teapot prison and went on a rampage before Jay managed to wish it never happened".

"Oh good hell" Bree said. "You made wishes with a Djin prince? That's a terrible idea. Where is he now?" She asked.

"Jay wished the teapot had never been found" Nya answered her. Jay looked pissed she even mentioned it.

"That's too bad, I would have been happy to put a locking spell on it and then drop it in a septic tank for you" Bree told her in disgust.

Jay looked at her with his mouth agape and finally still. Then asked "Why?".

"Do I look like the Djin crown prince? I'm not even half Djin. The crown prince had the jackass been around could have shouldered the responsibility of saving the people" Bree said in disgust. "No instead my jerk cousin ditched all his responsibilities, ran away from an arranged marriage and bugged off to do who knows what. Hundreds of thousands died while he was gone and there was exactly nothing mom and I could do. We barely made it out ourselves". Bree said in anger. Turning to the railing Bree eyed the floating island with Alanna on her hip. "This looks more like Djinjago than I can possibly tell you" she said sadly.

At that point Morro came up behind Bree and Harumi and tried to throw an arm around each. He was still in a fabulous mood from the whole not being dead. Harumi flipped and pitched him over the railing. Morro caught himself with a gust of wind before he hit the ground laughing. "You know Im fairly sure Bree is the one that some how drug me back to the land of the living". Morros yelled up to them still laughing.

"Eww put it back" Harumi said to Bree. Mocking the words Bree had said to her about Garmadon. Both women laughed. But this time it was a warm and real laugh from Bree. Not as cold and calculating. Thank goodness Harumi could make her laugh sometimes. She would go crazy without some break from the real life angst. Bree shouldered her bag and the baby while Harumi took a leap and jumped from the bounty railing to the floating island it was docked to. Bree didn't want to admit it but she was tired from using so much magic. The djin promise was hard to do, not as painful as the last realm jump. But tiring none the less. And was about to tell Harumi to help her when she and Alanna were scooped up again.

Cole had been watching Bree this whole time. Between the nosebleed earlier and the not jumping right after Harumi he wondered if she was ok or not. Cole scooped her up in his strong arms. With wide eyes Bree had called up a ball of purplish magic to hit whoever grabbed her. When it touched Coles skin it did nothing but turn his arms into a glowing orange. "What the heck?" She asked. "I didn't ask you for help".

"Women you look like you need it, what's so terribly wrong with helping a lady?" Cole asked. Not putting her down.

"My name is not Women, nor am I technically just a lady. I can get down myself" Bree Bristled at him.

"Can I just be nice? Can you be nice?" Cole asked her. Not putting her down. Bree was no where near as light and tiny as Harumi, she was at least four inches taller and built much more strongly. Cole couldn't tell much beyond that due to her loose fitting clothing. But still nothing for the current master of earth to carry. He wondered if she knew this.

"I AM NOT NICE!" Harumi's voice joked from below in a parody of Brees. Those words were exactly something Bree had said to her months ago in some sort of joke. Morro could be heard below laughing again.

The other ninja had either dispersed, or might be sent to watch Harumi on the sly Cole thought. He could see Sensi Wu and Garmadon having a talk with Lloyd. So Cole was standing on the deck of the bounty comparatively alone with Bree. Well did babies count he wondered. He didn't have much experience with babies aside from the disaster that turned Sensi Wu young and then eventually old again. He could be wrong but the baby didn't look much older than a year.

"So whats your name?" Cole asked her.

"Really? You wanna make small talk weirdo?" Bree bristled again.

Cole didnt respond in words but just jiggled her a little bit. He was finding it a slight bit amusing getting on her nerves. Ok he was finding it extremely amusing to tease her. She certainly blushed easily. And picking her up definitely got on her nerves.

"Fine if it will end you being a pain in my ass and get this over with sooner. My name is Brianna Stone, or just Bree. This is Alanna my daughter. And you all apparently know Harumi" Bree said.

Cole shrugged and holding them both with one arm he used the other to build a temporary set of steps down made of earth. He tried walking down when Bree yelped in surprise. Her eyes going flat white then back to their normal blue gray and flat white several times. What the hell is that he thought. Once down she struggled till he let go of her and she darted to Harumi.

"Who in Ninjago is this?!" Bree yelped at Harumi and Cole. Gesturing at Cole with her free hand. She looked pissed, surprised, upset..?

"Cole Brookstone, master of Earth" Cole started off slowly. Wondering what set her off.

"Cole Brookstone. Beverly's kid? As in a living master of Earth?!" Bree sputtered out. Turning to Harumi "Important information much!?" She spat. Harumi shrugged her shoulders.

"You know my mom?!" Cole sounded surprised.

"Of course I know her. Where is she? I want to talk to her right away" Bree said quickly.

Coles face dropped and he went quite. Bree searched his face and his body language. "I'm sorry, I was hoping my mom had lied to me about her being gone too" With a sigh she said "I can not wait to get the hell out of this realm, it sucks and everyone I love dies".

"Your mother?" Cole asked, "and Alanna's father?".

Bree nodded in response. "My mother and Alanna's father. He made some stupid choices and wound up dead because of it" Bree mentioned looking angry. "I could have protected him, he threw a fit over something and left".

Cole raised his eyebrows at that. The baby was still pretty small. "Left when?" He asked.

"Before Alanna was born, the kappas got a hold of him. Its not a pleasant end" Bree said. "I jumped to the never realm and stayed there until Harumi got literally dropped out of thin air in front of me". Bree looked done with her small talk then and Cole didn't press further.

Bree walked past the fountain and sat down under the tree. Bree could see people moving around everywhere. This temple sure is crowded she mused. She set a wiggling Alanna down beside her and started searching thru her black bag. First she pulled out some of the food they had gotten earlier and broke it into smaller bits to feed Alanna again. The baby happily shoveing fist fulls in her mouth. Bree then grabbed a piece of a rolled up bit of paper and she started writing. Well more like magically burning the words into paper. Pausing now and then to think. When done she rolled it back up and handed it to Harumi.

"Well there's their precious list. Go give it to one of them" Bree said to Harumi. Leaning over in the soft grass to watch the baby clumsily eat.

Harumi less gave it to Lloyd than pitched it at him while he was still deep in conversation with Wu. This broke up the conversation between the Garmadons who came over to where Bree and Harumi were.

"Is this a joke?" Sensei Wu sputtered. "Some of this is difficult to proqure, others... these aren't even real".

"What language is this even in, this part?" Lloyd asked a he held the paper asku.

"Can he even read" Bree asked without even looking up. She was brushing crumbs off the baby and holding her squiggly hands as Alanna struggled to stand in Bree's lap. It mostly involved a lot of bouncing.

"Of course he can read, this list is a load of junk" Wu bristled. "You made it up just to get Lloyd to agree to not pick fights".

"Hey" Lloyd said. Looking put off.

"I got every single thing off that list myself. I was a teenager then. As of five years ago every single item could be found in the realm of Ninjago. It's not like I'm sending you all to sixteen realms worth of crap". Bree said in return.

"This could take months" Wu said angerly.

"I did it in less than two weeks, without my mother catching on first. You get the stuff or default. You've got one week. You can't and I fail to see how it's my problem" Bree said with as much composure and finality as she could muster. It's going to be a long week she thought to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

"Two days. Its been two days and we have half the list and that's it" Lloyd said in frustration. "Ill say it again. Is it that necessary to get this dam tea".

The ninja and Sensei Wu were in the bridge of the bounty. Zane and Pixal had just returned from finding another key ingredient and did not come back unscathed. Pixel was currently re welding Zane's face plate before tacking the loose bits of his arm. Zane hissed in pain as a few sparks caught near some wires still unsoldered and loose.

"Pix and I do not concur with your assessment. The tea would be very useful. It is becoming tiresome being attacked every time we leave the temple". Zane replied.

"Are we completely sure that this witch isn't just pulling our leg with some of these items?". Kai said grumpily. Kai and Skyler had tried to go out for a few of the simpler ingredients on the list. They did in fact make it to a tea shop and the old market before getting hunted down. Thankfully the kappa didn't seem to particularly like fire. Especially when getting blasted by both the master of fire and the master of amber. They slowed them down enough to get back in the air jet and come back unharmed.

Wu huffed before he rolled up yet another scroll. "The problem is some of these things Bree does not know the ninjagin word for. She can only explain so much. And frankly she is refusing to speak to anyone at the moment".

The ninja looked back and forth at each other. Bree was currently refusing to speak to sensi Wu. Gossip travels fast. Faster on a relatively small island. Floating or not. Everyone had heard Wu insisting he was family to Bree and Alanna. Actually her father. And Bree had some particularly choice words for Wu. Perhaps thankfully for Wu not all were in languages he could understand. Bree was currently sitting on the roof avoiding everyone and rocking the sleeping baby.

"I had Misako out looking for a few things. But asked her to turn around and come here. Perhaps she can understand some of this chicken scratch writing" Wu said the end trailing off as he walked out of the ship.

Lloyd he launched himself off the bounty in persuit of Wu. Most of the other ninja following in pursuit. Zane and Pixal remained while Pixal finished conducting repairs to Zanes arm.

"I for one will be glad to have the tea made, you safer and Harumi and that witch gone" Pixal said with uncharacteristic anger in her voice.

Zane stopped the movement of Pixals hands over his injured arm. Catching her eyes with his before she looked away in embarrassment.

"You do not like Bree" Zane stated.

Pixal stilled for a moment before answering him. "She is not particularly nice" Pixal answered.

"And her not being very friendly towards you might have something to do with you trying to pick her daughter up and carry her down to the kitchen without asking if that was ok with Bree first?" Zane questioned gently.

"I was only trying to be kind and helpful" Pixal answered smoothly.

With his now mostly repaired arms Zane took Pixal and swung her into his lap. They were now alone in the bridge of the bounty. Taking her face in his hand he brought her eyes up to meet his, eyebrow raised questionably.

"What?" Pixal asked innocently.

Zane said nothing. But the question remained.

"Fine" Pixal said in frustration. Laying her head down on Zanes shoulder. "I wanted a chance to hold and feed the baby myself. I don't understand what came over me. I didn't think her mother would respond so quickly or be so angry".

"It could have ended worse. Bree could have hurt you instead of just blowing a hole in the wall and yelling" Zane said holding Pixal closely. "I don't think Bree has had a very safe life, nor has ever had help with the little one. I think most parent's are protective, Bree maybe more so".

"It's not something we are ever going to experience for ourselves" Pixal said sadly.

Zane held Pixal all the more closely. Neither wanting to say more. Zane had never been more happy than with his relationship with Pixal, she was his other half. But both watching their friends and ninja family growing older put to the forefront exactly what their friends could possible have that the two nindroids could not. They stayed in the bridge of the bounty like that for a while before joining the others.

Misako came in then on board Rex. Ronin had been doing little errands back and forth for Misako for the past few days. For a price was usually Ronins answer. However the coins Bree had dropped on the seat turned out to be quite lucrative for him. Walking into the main room of the temple Wu showed Misako the hand made list. All but Lloyd ninja wise were out in the court yard training.

"Most of this is not even that bad. However a few things... I don't doubt her sincerity but what is a morrigane feather? Or a scale from a water screamer?" Misako asked. "And whose spell book is she asking for?".

"Her mother's" Wu said facing away from Misako.

"I know that tone, what don't you want to talk to me about?" Misako said.

"The young women who can make the tea is Rowena's daughter" Wu answered her.

Shocked Misako rolled the papers back up. "And that makes Bree your...? And the little one of hers too?" She asked expectantly.

Wu didn't answer her at first. "She is not speaking to me. She quite literally denies that I have anything to do with her existence".

"And what does Rowena have to say about that?" Misako asked treading lightly.

"Not much as she's dead. Bree's husband too. However that and the fact that Lloyd wants to get her little cousin tossed in jail is what's got Bree willing to help at all. And by help I mean give me a list that I can barely read" Wu said.

"Then we are just going to have to ask her for more help" Misako replied. Taking the roll of paper and heading towards the stairs.

She headed up the steps to the hall window. On the way in on board Rex she had seen the young women sitting on the roof with the baby. She saw the window still open and sat then twisted before walking out. Bree was still there holding Alanna. Watching Morro and Harumi spar on the opposite side of the temple from the ninja. Temporary truce aside there was still enough tension that nobody was making friends. Bree was aware of Misako but didn't demand she leave or hurl insults. It was probably better Wu and Lloyd didn't come to ask for help as well. But Misako didn't think they were far off.

Sitting down beside her Misako said "I have watched the ninja train for years. It never gets easier. Knowing what they train for".

Morrow dodged a particularly nasty blow from Harumi causing Misako to grimace. He used his powers to knock the blow off his head and hit his shoulder instead. Turning and catching Harumi with the stick instead. That seemed to really piss her off. And she fought back harder. Morro laughing again. This whole not being dead thing certainly improved his sour attitude.

"Morro is holding back" Bree said to Misako. Then asked "why do you think that?".

Taken aback slightly Misako shrugged. She was not fond of either. " I don't know enough to judge".

"He likes her. A lot" Bree said matter of factly. "But like aside it won't help her train any better. Or use her Djin powers better".

"Can you use your own? Enough to teach her?" Misako asked. Surprised Bree was being down right ambivalent to her.

"Somewhat. I won't fix the glamor on her hair and she's still mad about it" Bree said. "If I have any chance of raising her or this one to adult hood they have to be able to use their brains and every power they have. They have to be able to do it on their own".

Once again Morro knocked a blow away with a tiny gust of wind. Harumi was not popping in and out like a djin can. That would at least give her the ability to get behind and block some blows. Huffing in annoyance Bree shifted Alanna to her shoulder and hoped down off the roof. Using a glow of purple magic to slow her drop so at the last foot or so she nearly stepped down. Walking into the yard she handed a disgruntled Harumi the baby. Turning she faced Morro.

"You have to be able to a get behind him. Away from where he can use his powers. Popped out and popping back in a few feet away makes you faster and more agile". Bree explained to Harumi.

"Don't exactly have the elemental powers now do I" Harumi grumbled.

"No, but you can fight very well. And if you can use your Djin magic better. Pop in and out. Glamour. You can hold your own easily. Give your self the edge" Bree instructed her.

"And you you little wind bag. Your just playing around. How can she train better to kill a kappa if you are more interested in her? Making it easy is not helping. It's hindering" Bree bluntly told Morro. "That is unless that's all you can do" looking Morro up and down". Instigating him on purpose.

Walking further out into the yard Bree took the blunt stick Harumi had been using. And puffing out with a pop she popped right back in behind him and slapped hard with the stick. Bree was only half playing with him. Launching into some heavy sparing drew onlookers from around the temple. Morro blasting wind in Bree's direction only for her to pop in and out. After a few slaps to the side of his face with the stick Morro was looking a little of his previous frivolity.

Whipping into a tornado of spinjitu he moved faster than Bree could pop in and out closely behind him. So Bree called up a strong shield around herself. Morro couldn't move or break the shield with spinjitzu. So instead he pulled up an actual tornado. Which that did knock the whole shield back a few feet. At this point even the ninja had stopped their own training and come to watch. That sounds of gails of wind and magic screamed in the air. Lloyd and Wu had come out to the roof with Misako. And then all three had spinjitzu'ed down to watch them spar.

Bree saw a possible opening then. Without dropping the first shield Bree brought up a second behind Morro. Using her hand she quickly snapped it forward. Enveloping Morro. Dropping the shield around herself she pulled her hands wide. Imobilizing him like he was frozen. Morro yielded. Bree very gently set him down. He was half unsteady and Bree took his arm laughing.

Wu thought if life had been very different these two would have been as close as siblings. Which under the strictest of technicalities they were. Only Wu and Morro knew that he had adopted Morro in order to keep him all those years ago. And Wu was going to keep it between himself and Morro until Morro wanted to mention it.

Only then did both Bree and Morro turn back to Harumi and realize they had a very large audience.

"If you can do all that then why aren't you out getting the stuff for the tea yourself and helping us" Lloyd glowered at her.

"And what part of the deal is I do everything for you? Bree snapped at him.

"Well you happen to be the only one that can walk around ninjago and not draw the kappa in like a bloody steak" Lloyd snapped back.

"Well there has to be another elemental master that isn't cursed right?" Harumi interjected. She didn't exactly want Bree running around ninjago alone. The kappa and whoever mutated them and set them on the elemental masters was still out there. And Harumi wanted no part in hunting down herbs and bits for the behest of the ninja either. "Alannas dad was the one you and your mom uncursed right? We have every elemental master left in existence right here. Why not find that line and send them out". Harumi finished.

"Shut up Harumi" Bree hissed. Taking Alanna from her and dragging her along by the arm. Brees's fun from sparing with Morro extinguished. Bree started walking back into the temple when Lloyd stepped in front of her.

"Wait that makes even better sense. You and one of the other lines of elemental masters are uncursed. You could go with them. Even take Ronin and Dareth with you, it would go way faster".

Bree popped out and then back in several feet away from Lloyd. Totally avoiding Lloyds line of questions and logic. Walking towards the kitchen door Bree called over her shoulder to Misako "if you want to get the tea started you better come help".

"You know exactly who she avoids talking about things like right?" Misako said directly to Wu. He turned his head and growled under his breath. Misako and some of the ninja following Bree inside and others high tailing it out of the awkward conversation.

Once inside Bree headed over to the stove where Pixal was prepping the woodfire. Both the young women and the young nindroid frowning at each other. The others that followed in moved around the kitchen. Cole helping himself to the leftover cake on the table. Banging into Bree in the process.

Bree turned to him to yell at him for getting crumbs everywhere. When her eyes suddenly shifted from their normal color to flat white and back again several times. She nearly lost her balance and Cole caught both her and Alana before they hit the ground. Bree eyes kept shifting back from seeing the kitchen in the temple to seeing something else. They eventually stopped and Bree was out of breath.

Taking Alanna from Bree so Cole could hold her up Harumi asked "what the hell did you see this time? That premonition took forever".

Cole raised his eyes to Harumi, so that's what that was.

Still catching her breath Bree said "A lot. An awful lot. And most of it not good".


	16. Chapter 16

****So now they know that Bree can see things premonition wise, that has a lot to do with how pissy Bree is with some of the ninja and Wu. If you guys think a different format would be easier to read let me know. I keep submitting one way and it pops up another.****

Bree seemed to catch her breath then and pushed away from Cole. Harumi pushed her way in between them to Coles annoyance.

"Again what the hell did you see this time?" Harumi asked her impatiently.

"The usual bull crap. Completely bland futures along with death destruction chaos". Bree said evenly.

"And? Details women!" Harumi pressed.

"Ill tell you later" Bree responded.

"No you can tell us now" Cole interjected himself between Bree and Harumi.

"Piss off dirt bag. I can only see bits and pieces. And it's frustrating. And frequently not even people I know" Bree told him in annoyance.

"What kind of premonition is it, like your mother's?" Misako asked.

Bree raised an eyebrow at Misako. Perhaps Wu and company at least did know her mother. Maybe more than that. But Bree had enough on her plate right now as it is to think about that.

"I don't foresee just general incoming danger like mom. I also see totally benign scenes in the future. Just now I saw a kitchen full of people. But not here... Harumi and I. Nya, Skyler, Misako and the grumpy nindroid Pixal. Alanna was bigger. Walking and talking. Playing with Harumi's daughter and some other children". Bree responded with a dig at Pixal.

Pixal slammed the cups of plain tea she was holding down on the table. Spilling some. Harumi snorted at that.

"Whose kids were they anyways? Maybe we pick up more kids that are descendents of elemental masters" Nya puzzled.

"Not a clue. I didn't recognize them. And I've already seen Harumi's children. They didn't look like them". Bree responded to Nya. "At least I didn't see anything awkward and cringy this time". She shuddered.

"Well they were not my and Zanes children. Nindroids can have all the intercourse we want and it will not result in children" Pixal stated.

"I'm out. I don't need to hear more about my brother's sex life. Awkward and cringy is right" Cole said. With that Cole and Morro both headed back outside. Cole taking the last of the cake. Morro had already snagged leftovers from the fridge. And was pouring cold fried rice into his mouth as he followed Cole out.

"So that's it? You see a possible future with children that can't exist yet" Skyler blurted out uneasily. The very real possibility that not getting this tea meant her and Kai might not have children weighed on them both. Neither had mentioned it to the other ninja. But they were worried.

"No. I see absolute destiny. What is destined to happen and can't be changed. Not as fun as it sounds. I've seen a kid drop an icecream cone hundreds of years in the future. And nothing more. Not exactly relevant" Bree responded.

"Fates can be changed, rewritten. We've seen that" Wu added as he came in a different door to the kitchen. Bree and the others looking up as he entered. Misako handing Wu a hot cup of tea.

"Fate yes, destiny no" Bree said. "The fates themselves tried to alter fate in order to change destiny. And that went terribly".

"I still don't get it" Harumi said. Shifting Alanna to her other hip while she tried to get the baby to eat a bite of fruit.

"Destiny is the end result. The destination. Fate is the road one takes to get there. Fate can and is changed all the time. Sometimes by the three elected fates themselves. Before I was born the fates saw a future destiny that saw them get replaced with new fates. They didn't like that. So they tried to alter destiny. That went all to hell and the end result is why the realms no longer match up time wise". Bree explained.

"Fates alters fate?" Wu asked her.

"Oh. Um what else do you call the three heads of state in cloud kingdom? Oh yes, the master writers officially are called the fates because they are in charge of writing fate" Bree told him. "Shook the snowglobe is what they did".

"We have had dealings with one of the master writers before. Morro too honestly. He was more than willing to re write things in his favor" Wu told her evenly. Not particularly wanting to let Bree know Morro's in depth dealings with the fates.

Bree had gotten up and stood at the stove beside appraising the ingredients. Adding some she handed a few back to Pixal with instructions to chop or grind before adding. Misako list held the out to Bree.

"You've made this tea before, what is a morrigain feather and a water screamer?" Misako asked.

"I don't known the ninjagin words. I'm sorry. Umm black feather. Black bird often in flocks. Big beaks" Bree supplied unsure.

"That sounds like a raven" Pixal said.

"Maybe. If you could show me a picture that would help". Bree answered her. With the nicest ton of voice Bree had ever managed to Pixal so far.

"And a water screamer?" Misako asked almost laughing.

"What do you call a angry half women half fish that swims in the ocean?" Bree said.

"Well that's a mermaid" Misako responded.

"No a really really angry one. She will either sing you to sleep and drown you or just scream till you leave or your eardrums rupture" Bree said.

"That sounds like you" Lloyd quipped referring to Bree yelling at himself and Pixal earlier.

"Stop it Lloyd. That's not helping" Misako scolded him. To Bree she said "that sounds an awful lot like a siren".

"Yes that's it" Bree said happily. "Get those things and the book and we have everything".

"Why do we need the stupid book anyways" Lloyd asked Bree suddenly.

"Because there is an ingredient poured onto a few of the pages that I believe is extinct in the wild" Bree answered him.

"Again why the hell aren't you helping?" Lloyd spat at her.

"I can't go to cloud kingdom and retrieve the book, I've been kicked out twice already for picking a fight with one of the fates. As for the rest, you want me to go cavorting around ninjago alone. Or drag Alanna and Harumi along in a realm infested with Kappa. Or I leave them here with you and you hurt them?!" Not a chance Bree snarled at him.

"We have a djin promise remember. I can't hurt them if I want this fucking tea" Lloyd yelled at Bree. "And beside the fact I wouldn't hurt a baby or Rumi for that matter".

Bree did take notice of Lloyd using Harumi's nick name but she was already half out the door with Harumi and Alanna in tow. Lloyd followed them out, along with Wu. The rest of the ninja stayed in the kitchen but listening at the door.

"I don't understand why you can't send the other elemental master that's uncursed" Harumi asked again.

"Can you fringing drop it?l" Bree yelled at her.

"Whats the big deal? And why are you being so dam stupid?" Lloyd yelled right back in frustration. "Wait..." Lloyd said stopping Bree in her tracks. "You don't want to open your big mouth about who your daughter's father is because his family is here too. What did you sleep with one's of the ninjas dad's or brothers or something as bad?".

"Oh my god no!" Bree wailed. "I just don't want to talk about it ok?".

"Its kind of life or death info Bree" Harumi added more gently this time.

"Its embarrassing and frustrating and I had no control over the stupid things the fates did to make it work" Bree started. She didn't want to finish.

"Again. What the fresh hell are you talking about?" Lloyd asked. At a lower volume this time.

Nya and Skyler came out of the kitchen then. Bree looked up and then realized the rest of the ninja along with Pixal and a few other Bree didn't recognize were sitting on the balcony and along the fountain edge.

"I give up" Bree said quietly. Then more loudly "Fine I give up". She took a deep breath "The fates altered things so I would meet and marry my spouse... Not the person destiny had in mind. They wanted to alter destiny so it worked out better for them. I saw a vision of my future with my family and I was happy, I just didn't see the whole picture to know they were manipulating me. They screwed up my mother's life the same way. She left after she found out not only was she never destined to be with my father. But that he was still in love with the person he was meant to be with".

Wu and Misako both looked horrified. The various ninja shocked. Pixal...unreadable. Bree could never figure her out. Misako started to apologize. But Bree cut her off.

"Its alright. None of you knew. Your lives were drastically changed as well" Bree gestured to Lloyd.

"However, Slate not only knew. But he hid it from me. And lied about the other elemental masters still being alive just like my mom did" Bree said sadly. Taking a now squirming baby from Harumi. Looking up she said "Cole...Slate lied about you and your mom being alive. If I had known she was sick I would have come back in a heartbeat and fixed her. I am so sorry".

"I don't understand" Lloyd asked quietly.

"Oh..." Bree said close to tears. "My mother Rowena and Coles mother Beverley were best friends. Rowena brought me to visit her constantly when I was tiny. I didn't think Cole recognized me at first. But now I suspect my mom had a spell or something to do with that. Slate knew this. Slate knew they were both alive and said nothing".

Cole got up and walked away. Nya stepped in to stop him and he waved her off.

"Just leave me be" Cole said barely suppressing his anger. He walked then broke into a run. Heading for the back deck of the bounty. The rest of the ninja and onlookers watching him go, Jay ready to go after his best friend. Wu stopped Jay, meaning to give the tall man some space.

Bree rocked the baby softly and then continued "Slate was also a master of earth like Cole. Slate knew his family was still alive and he let his own aunt die of something I could have easily fixed just so he could be sure I fell for him and didn't stay in Ninjago for Beverley".

"So you would uncurse him and he could use his powers" Harumi spat viciously.

"I was young and dumb and in love. I will never know if he cared for me or if it was only that". Bree answered her.

Lloyd sat next to Bree on the fountain edge. Morro sitting beside Harumi and for a change she didn't knock him off the seat. The rest of the ninja dispersed giving them all some space.

"In interest of full disclosure here, Wu adopted me legally so I wouldn't go to the orphanage" Morro said breaking the silence.

"This place is worse than the south" Bree joked. "Siblings and cousins everywhere".

"You know we all don't get the other realm jokes right?" Harumi said dryly.

"Does this mean what Wu says is true? And he's your father?" Lloyd asked Bree.

"Possible, maybe even probable if the time lines match up. Or we could be wrong. My mother and Slate were not real big on honesty". Bree replied. "And now Cole is going to hate me for it. Great big old reason I didn't want to discuss the whole mess".

"Would you rather have left and had us not know you were family. Have Cole not know he had family?" Lloyd asked.

"We were not on great terms when we jumped here in this realm Lloyd. And Cole is not going to want to have anything to do with the spouse of his jackass cousin and his jackass cousins kid. We are the literal reason his mom is dead". Bree said sadly.

"No you aren't, you never made her sick". Lloyd interjected.

"I saved the wicked witch of the west here from getting a building dropped on her, I could have saved Beverley" Bree said. Making another reference the others didn't understand. "I went and fixed the other elemental masters and their families on the sly. Or did you all really think some band-aids and then a herbal tea did that".

Morro shrugged his shoulders. Harumi and Lloyd thought on that quietly.

"Do you think you of all people should go talk to Cole? It's not like this hasn't hurt you both". Harumi asked.

"I should. Even to apologise again. But I am half afraid Cole is pissed enough to throw me off the island". Bree replied with a half hearted laugh. Turning to Harumi "Would you go put Alanna down to sleep for me? Bree asked.

Handing the sleeping baby off to Harumi, Bree said as she walked "and don't let the nindroid girl get a hold of her. I can't tell is she wants to snuggle her or throw her in a stew".

"I heard that witch!" A voice came from inside the temple.

"Then stop listening in Pixal!" Bree yelled over her shoulder. As she made her way over to the bounty to where she saw Cole last.


	17. Chapter 17

**So now everybody knows the tea. Well not the literal tea that they are trying to make. But the drama tea. Is that all Bree has failed to mention? Probably not. Awkward and cringy times ahead we go. **

Bree made her way over to the bounty. Privacy and quite was at a premium with so freaking many people staying at the airjitzu temple. She hoped up the plank that Jay's dad had put together. They seemed like nice people, Jays adopted parents Bree thought. Walking thru she could hear people moving around one of the cabins down below. Nya and jay had probably decided to head to bed early tonight. Even getting a few min of peace and quite here was next to impossible. Making her way to the back of the ship she eventually saw Cole sitting with his legs dangling out thru the railing.

"Hey" Bree said quietly. Not wanting to startle Cole. He didn't turn or speak, but she could see him flinch. Bree didn't get closer to him and instead leaned into the doorway. It was early evening. And pretty to watch the sun setting if you didn't have a care in the world. And Bree had many.

"I am so very sorry. If I had known, if I had been in Ninjago..." Bree said getting cut off by Cole.

"You would have what? Made sure my mom didn't die? People get sick and die all the time" Cole said flatly.

"Your mom was wonderful, she watched me all the time when we were little. My mom brought me to visit Ninjago just to see her. I now realize she did that and totally avoided running into my own father. When my mom told me you had both died and we could never come back here it was awful. I would have done anything to help her. Realm jumped, come back to this miserable place. Anything" Bree told Cole.

"Why would she do that? Just never see or speak to her own best friend again" Cole asked.

"She told me it was because of the kappa, but really my mom could be a selfish spoiled rotten brat. It could have been out of fear of ever coming back to Ninjago. It could have been because she knew the fates were going to mess with my destiny as well. But given the fact that she knew who Slate was and who he was related to and was around when we first got married, before she was killed. I just don't know" Bree said. "Again, I am so very sorry".

"Why didn't you tell me all of this when we met? Why didn't you tell me the instant you saw me? If you knew me so well as a child" Cole asked scornfully.

"I didn't recognize you till you used your power. If you didn't know, you may have grown a tad bit" Bree said smiling then. "The last time I saw you was your mom carrying you home from some sort of outing with mm mom and I. We were so little. Not even in school yet. After that... well I was and still am a bit afraid of how you'd react". Bree finished.

Cole turned to look at her. She hadn't come any closer than the doorway. She was afraid of him? Really?

"Why bother? I mean once you stopped looking so terrible and got a few days rest you look like you could mop the floor with nearly anybody here". Cole asked still angry. "What do you care what anybody thinks?". Bree shot him an ugly look for saying she looked terrible.

"I care about the well being of my daughter, about my younger cousin. Half my family is dead. Dead dead. As in I saw the Kappa kill and then eat the corpse. I can not, will not, put them in any more danger. Even if some of you are technically family. Its not like I haven't seen my own family do some terrible crap and hurt people they are suppose to love" Bree her voice cracking.

"And what makes you any better than them? Lieing about who you are?" Cole snapped at her.

"I have not once lied, I have offered to help you ninja, yes for a price because that meant keeping Harumi safe too. When we first jumped into this realm I was so freaked out and scared I nearly tore Lloyds arms off. But I didn't. Because I try to be the better person. I try to do the right thing, even if it sucks. I certainly did omit some details. I had hoped we would be done and on our way to someplace safer by now" Bree said shrugging.

"And leave more of your own family without so much as a good bye? Lloyds probably your cousin, Sensi Wu is probably your dad. Alanna is defiantly my family. Don't you think any of us and her had the right to know that, to get to know each other?" Cole said scowling at Bree.

"To be honest, my mom left my dad for a reason, even if she was a spoiled brat of a princess. I thought he might be a jerk. Your cousin was defiantly a jerk. I didn't want to stick around just to find out you were exactly like him" Bree said.

Cole was up in an instant and he was pissed. His arms turned a glowing orange. Bree quickly backed out of the doorway away from him.

"I am absolutely nothing like him. I don't lie, I don't hurt people for my own gain. And I don't up and leave friends and family" Cole said anger.

Unintentionally Bree popped out and back in a few feet away. One hand raised as if she was going to use her power.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cole asked her.

"You. You is what's wrong. Why the hell do I listen to Harumi. Go talk to him she says". Bree sputtered.

"What the hell is wrong with me" Cole said annoyed and confused.

"You and your weird glowing arms and totally immune to my magic. I've never seen anyone immune to it. Not your mom, or Slate, or my mom. And that weird color change thing with your arms, in elemental magic masters that usually denotes a shit storm of power. I dunno what it means in earth masters. That's creepy and scary. But not quite as creepy as those two nindroids. That's a whole other ball park of weird" Bree babbled erratically.

Cole took a step towards Bree hands raised gently trying to calm her down. And that promptly went to hell. Bree panicked and let loose a massive blast of magic at Cole. It did nothing to Cole. In fact he barely felt it brush him. The magic ball smashed into the door frame behind him. Damaging the door hinges with it.

"Watch what your doing!" Cole yelled at her.

"How about you don't tell me what to do!" Bree yelled back. "I tried to talk to you and be nice and where does that get me?".

"Well if you'd just calm down maybe I could also be nice. To you. Maybe" Cole yelled back again.

This time Bree intentionally lobbed a ball of magically energy right at him. Then another and another. Venting her anger and frustration. When it did nothing to Cole save make pretty lights Bree turned and blasted a chair into nothing but splinters. She stopped herself and raised her hands to her face. Very infrequently did she loose her temper and embarrass herself like that. She was about to apologize when Cole tackled her like a linebacker.

"Please stop blowing things up!" Cole said in frustration.

Bree turned first pink then red from embarrassment. She turned her head into her arm so she didn't have to look at Cole face to face. She managed to mutter a quick sorry. But didn't turn her head back to Cole. Squirming she then asked very quietly and muffled that Cole couldn't understand.

Cole privately thought he might be a little bit of an asshole for it, but he really liked to see Bree turn pink from embarrassment. Or get on her nerves. And he didn't exactly hate having to be so close to her either. Leaning his head down closer he whispered into her hair by her ear "What did you say?". When she didn't respond he sighed deeply and then said "Look, Im sorry I scare you. Im not doing it on purpose".

Bree turned her head back and their faces were but centimeters apart. Whatever she was going to say or do was cut off by a loud banging on the cabin door.

"What in Ninjago is going on! If you two are going to kill each other""... Jay yelled as he banged on the door.

"My ship, not on my ship!" Nya screamed over Jay. "Go break things outside!".

Cole and Bree looked at each other and then the door in panic. Cole still holding Bree they realized that it looked like...

More hits to the door. And then the sound of gushing water. It sounded like Nya was going to lift the door off its hinges to open it. Bree started to try and pop out of place. It failed with a poof because Cole was holding her.

"Oh no you don't" Cole ground out as quietly as he could.

"Why is it quite now. Are they dead?" Jay asked only half laughing.

Cole held onto Bree's hands with one of his and the snaked his arm around her waist tightly. She huffed at him. Two could play that game. Pulling up as much elemental and Djin magic as she could silently she popped them both away magically.

Nya finally popped the door off its hinges to reveal...nothing?

"Like I swear I heard people fighting in here" Jay said puzzled.

"I swear to all in Ninjago that Kai and Lloyds stupid pranks must end" Nya said with a huff.

Nya wearing a kimono and Jay nothing but his boxers and his left sock. Both turned to look out the port window at what was going on. All looked quiet, well as quite as the over packed temple could be. No one outside must have heard the clamor.

"Every time we get some alone time they pull this shit" Jay muttered.

"It will get better. We'll get some magic tea. Fight some bad guys. Save Ningago" Nya started.

"The only thing I want to start with you right now is..." Jay swooped in to kiss Nya. Both left the room holding hands.

On deck where Bree had popped to with Cole both held perfectly still and silent.

"Did we interrupt?" Bree didn't finish whispering.

"If I don't interrupt those two at least once a week Jay is probably sick. The big baby" Cole whispered back to Bree.

Both chuckled slightly that. Bree pulled her hands free and gently pushed up on Coles chest only for his arms to flash a dull orange with her touch. Cole sat back and then let her a hand to pull her up with him. His arms again glowing orange.

"So weird" Bree said. "I need to go check on Alanna". With that she tried to get down off the bounty as silently as possible. Which didn't go well as the plank Jays dad made creaked and groaned loudly. Looking back up at the cabin where Jay and Nya were Bree disappeared with a pop and reappeared a few feet away. Cole just jumped and spun and landed on the ground not a few feet from Bree.

"I honestly don't understand your spinny spinny thing either that you all do" Bree said to Cole.

"Spinjitzu? We all learned as ninjas with Sensi Wu" Cole answered her.

Rising her shoulders Bree shrugged. "Still don't get it, Must be a ninjago thing".

At that moment Bree and Cole spotted a ship flying in at speed from a distance. Really moving Cole thought. It looked like Ronin and Dareth were back. Bree turned to Cole and asked "Is something wrong?...Somethings wrong right?".

"I think your correct" Cole answered her grimly.

Both broke into a run into the yard where Morro and Lloyd still stood near the fountain. As Ronin set Rex down with a bang all of them could already hear Dareth calling for help. Apparently they had finally found Bo and a few others. Bo looked like he was in bad shape. The women and little girl with him looked like they were in shock and scared. But in one piece.

"Get Wu! and Misako! And maybe some more help than that" Ronin yelled.

Morro made for the kitchen doors once again. Dareth hadn't even tried moving Bo. Bo was seriously injured. Bree pushed forward past the others and assessed Bo's injuries.

"Why the hell didn't you take him right to a hospital?" She snapped at Ronin.

"Because sweetheart the instant anybody with elemental power of any kind shows their face down there they get swarmed by those devil turtle things. And to make it worse if one of them is bleeding it draws them in like blood in the water to a shark" Ronin snapped back.

Bree wondered how much experience this Ronin had with sea creatures but she had more urgent things to deal with. With an angry huff Bree pushed Dareth away, the second he let pressure up Bo started bleeding heavily. Holding both hands out she called up strong bluish purple magic and used it to seal off the worst of the wounds. Once she let up it set her back hard enough to nearly fall to her knees. Dareth and Ronin stepped back in shock. They hadn't really met Bree or knew what she could do.

"Get him inside. That was only a temporary fix. He needs serious medical attention" Bree directed them both. She was about to turn to Lloyd and say something when Bree was nearly knocked down with a hug. The women that came along with in Rex along with the little girl both enveloped her.

"Rowena?" The women asked.

"Brianna" Bree responded shaking her head.

"The women and the little girl turned and followed the ninja and others into the temple with Bo. Bree followed for a few steps, then headed upstairs to check on Alanna and Harumi first. Harumi stood over the makeshift box that served as a crib for Alanna. Looking up to see Bree Harumi visible relaxed.

"I came to check on you both. Another elemental master is hurt. Badly this time" Bree said sadly. Rubbing her eyes from the stress.

"This realm is never going to be safe. Not for you and Alanna or Morro. Not for anybody who has your kind of magic " Harumi responded slowly.

"Not with kappa everywhere that can find them so easily because of the curse" Bree answered her. Raising an eyebrow at Harumi mentioning Morro's well being.

"I don't know how to even start killing an army of kappa. Not with so few on our side. But if we could actually get that tea made it would raise everyone's chances of survival, even just being able to hide and blend in" Harumi responded.

Bree sensed she was going somewhere with this. "If I try and help find the last parts it puts me in danger and then how can I protect you both" Bree said tucking the blanket more snugly around Alanna. "And I can't set foot in cloud kingdom to get a spell book that actually belongs to me" Bree finished in annoyance.

"Morro has snuck into cloud kingdom before..." Harumi paused before starting again. "I think him and I can go get the spell book. And when we get back you can find the scale we still need and take Cole and some of the non elemental powered with you. That way at least one of us stays with Alanna at all times. If something should happen" Harumi finished with a gulp.

"I can't ask you to do something so dangerous, its my job to protect you" Bree said.

"I'm hardly a baby" Harumi sulked. Bree snorted at that.

With a sigh Bree turned and hugged Harumi. "I know what your getting at. If we don't help these people they aren't going to make it. Even if we do the best for us, for our little family. Its hurting others" Bree responded. "I have to go take care of the injured elemental master. After...we go talk to the others ok?"

Harumi for a change hugged Bree back and both then turned and looked at Alanna sleeping quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

**So character growth and maturity. Hurray. With the holidays coming updates might be sporadic. But I am really enjoying this fiction and where it's heading. **

"Bree cocked her head to the side. Then picked up the baby. Turning and grabbing a length of cloth from her pack she wrapped Alanna in it and swaddled her to her chest. Checking to make sure Alanna couldn't fall but Bree could use both hands freely.

""You need to come along and watch. You still need to work on your skills". Bree said to Harumi.

"What's the point?" Harumi asked in disgust. "I still can't manage to undo a very simple djin glamor. I mean you hardly can use your djin side at all and it's a thousand times more than I can do now".

Harumi tossed her still brown hair over her shoulder. Bree raising an eyebrow at her.

"I know I lean 90 percent to the elemental master side of my family. But even I can manage the simple djin stuff. Brown's still not the worst color I could have changed it too. And you need to learn to glamor and shift on your own. I can only help you so much" Bree said.

"I know. I just haven't had a lifetime of teaching like you have. And you know I'm not saying your hairs aweful. I just miss mine" Harumi responded.

Bree had in the spur of the moment changed Harumi's hair to her own dark brown when they had been down in ninjago city.

"Trust me. If it was worth it I'd keep this whole mess glamoured all day every day" Bree said gesturing to herself. "It just wears on me to do it all the time, plus we can't all look like perfect little djin princesses like you". Bree said with a smirk.

Bree and Harumi started down the steps, moving more quickly when they heard noise and moans of pain in one of the downstairs training rooms that had been converted into a hospital room. Nearly knocking into an elemental master and a few other people Bree gave up and popped out and popped back into the right room with a puff of djin magic. Harumi took a few more seconds to get there and did in fact smash into someone. Morro had been sent to go find Bree.

"I was sent for Bree, but found you doll face" Morro joked.

Harumi gave him a half hearted shove and slide in the room quietly and stood behind Bree. Harumi's eyes widened in shock when she saw how badly this Bo was actually hurt. The kappa must have gotten a good hold of him. Judging by his little family's lack of injuries he must have been protecting them with all he had. Misako came in carrying fresh bandages and some other things on a tray that Harumi didn't recognize. Bree then gestured Harumi forward.

"Look how he's cut here and here, if I start the repairing spell it has to be done from the inside out, see" Bree explaining what she was doing to Harumi. "If the external injuries are treated first it won't do any good, he will just continue to bleed". Then taking Harumi's hand she held it over a superficial cut on his leg. "Work on trying to close that while I do these others".

Harumi struggled repeatedly to close the small cut. Only after several tries did she manage. At that point Bree had finished with a huff. Misako went to start bandaging but Bree stopped her.

"Use this leaves and these here" Bree said mixing things off the tray and a few out of her bag. "It will speed the healing and hopefully leave less scars. Mush them into a paste with the comfrey leaves and roots and then lightly wrap them".

"Where did you learn any of this?"Misako asked.

"Some from my mother, some from other elemental masters, a whole lot from people who lived in Caladonia and Djinjago" Bree responded evenly. Looking over the women and child that came in she asked them "Have you been injured at all? Tired? Hungry?".

"No no, we're ok" the women answered, Bree knew her name was Melissa, "But do you know when Bo will wake up?"

"He will need to rest for a while. He can probably hear us right now. So if you guys want to stay near him I'm sure he won't mind" Bree said. Giving the little girl a hug and a toy out of her bag. Harumi was use to Bree and her literal bag of tricks. But it was new to Misako and Bo's wife was daughter. "What's your name sweet pea?" Bree asked the little girl.

"My name is Flora and mommy's name is mommy" the little girl answered. Earning her a smile from Bree.

Bree and Harumi left the room with everyone settled. Misako was about to thank Bree for helping when Bree once again stopped her with a raised hand.

"Don't thank either of us yet, because we need to talk to the rest of the ninja and Mr Wu" Bree told her.

"Alright" Misako said with a sigh. "You know he dislikes you calling him that".

"I can't imagine calling him anything else would be any less uncomfortable for either of us" Bree answered her.

Once in the main dojo room Bree and Harumi waited for the others. Bree standing next to the warm fireplace and Harumi looking at the painting of the master of air jitzu above it. The room was cleaned and well lit. But had a very old feel to it. Even the texture of the carpets was unfamiliar to Harumi.

"This place is so weird and full of ghosts" Harumi said to Bree quietly.

"Only one that I've seen. And he tends to stay in the attic. I don't think the place being so over packed is very much what he's use to" Bree said.

"Are you frigging kidding me? Harumi said in annoyance. "This place has ghosts too?".

Bree closed her eyes then opened them. The color changed to a flat white and she scanned the room. And then it looked like she was trying to scan farther thru walls. She closed her eyes and snorted in annoyance.

"That I could see yes, just the one for in the foreseen future. And Odel and Flora are going to become friends. And the kitchen window is going to get broken. So more totally benign and frankly useless visions". Bree finished. Bree sat down on the carpet next to the fire to enjoy the warm more closely.

"At least you can see some things. Is it getting any easier to look on purpose?" Harumi asked.

"Unless I touch the person or thing that's going to be in the future not really. Just more bland every day stuff". Bree answered sullenly.

A crack and then the tinkling of glass could be heard a few rooms away. Some commotion or another had both the young women looking up. Shouts and some swears could be made out. Then the annoyed voice of Sensi Wu. The various Ninja started entering the room. Skyler along with Kai. Cole alone. Zane was carrying Pixal who laughed at something Bree couldn't hear. Wu and Nya followed by a disgruntled Jay and not amused Lloyd. Jay was clutching his fist tight with a dishcloth around it.

"You lost a fight with a washcloth?" Harumi asked dryly.

"He took offensive to something Shade said about Nya and clocked the guy" Lloyd answered. "Then after he knocked him into the window the idiot cut himself picking up glass."

Jay looked like he had choice words to say about the incident when Wu stepped forward.

"You wanted us here?" Wu asked Bree.

Getting up Bree gently patted the babies back before reaching out to poke a finger at Jay's hand. The blue purple magic healing the small cut instantly. Jay jumped back into Nya in surprise.

"Warn a guy before your gonna do that next time" he squeaked.

"You would have just been prissy and said no" Bree answered rolling her eyes at him. Jay was still very leery and uncomfortable around Bree and her small family.

"We asked you here to talk about Bree and I helping you get the last two ingredients for the tea" Harumi said. "Bree and I have talked and we think we can each get one of them. However we might need Morro and some other help."

"Speak of the devil and he appears" Lloyd grumbled as Morro entered the room.

Morro shrugged his shoulders and kept chewing the Apple he had grabbed from the kitchen.

"Why the sudden change in heart" Lloyd asked turning directly to Harumi. His green eyes staring her down intently.

"Because without that tea you idiots are all sitting ducks and Bree and I can't stomach the thought of any more innocent people getting hurt. Bo and his family are just lucky that Ronin and Dareth found them today before the kappa could finish them off. "Harumi said angrily returning Lloyd's stare as if she dared him to start something.

"Harumi will have to go get the book, I have very little chance of stealing it and getting out unnoticed. The more dangerous task of getting the scale I will handle myself." Bree stated.

"Wait, we got to steal the book? Nobody said anything about stealing" Cole said distrustfully.

"Its already been stolen from my mother and I. The fates took it before my mother died. They threw me out when I asked nicely for it back the first time. After my mother and Slate died and I went to could kingdom again to discuss it with the fates they once again refused to give it back".Bree said trying to keep her voice even.

"Discuss?!" Harumi laughed. "You told me you tried to off that fenwick dude after how he tried to change your destiny and it wound up getting your family killed".

This was apparently news to the rest of the group. Wu and Misako looked like the wanted to ask questions about that when Bree changed the subject.

"And I will go get the scale. However that is probably going to be the hardest one to get. Because angry mermaids are always going to be near water" Bree said.

"And anyone who is still currently cursed is going to draw the kappa in like a bloody carcass". Cole finished for her.

"Yes. So I will need someone to take me to where we can find a mermaid that isn't a elemental master or related to one" Bree said annoyed at Cole for speaking for her.

"And why can't I go if I'm not cursed? The only other person who might be able to fly you to some beach is Ronin. And he's not going to fair better than me if we accidentally run into a kappa". Cole snapped at her.

"Did I asked you to go?" Bree snapped back at him.

"I can show Harumi the back way into cloud kingdom" Morro interrupted. "It won't be hard at all to go unnoticed if we aren't already on their radar".

"Excellent" Harumi said with a dark smile on her face. Bree knew she liked getting into things a little too much for her liking. And of course everyone wants a break from the crowded floating temple.

"Its decided then?" Wu asked without actually waiting for Bree to respond. "Very well. Morro, Harumi I have some scrolls and papers on the cloud kingdom you might want to take a look at" gesturing for them to follow him as he walked off towards his study.

The rest of the ninja started off then as well. Leaving Bree Lloyd Cole in the main room of the dojo. Lloyd watched Morro leave with Harumi following Sensi Wu and his hand tightened into fists. Both Cole and Bree took notice. With Cole stepping closer to his friend and Bree eyeing him suspiciously.

"I thought you couldn't wait for the girls to leave?" Cole asked. Running his hand threw his dark black hair.

"I'm the same age you are goof, so hardly a little girl" Bree snipped at Cole. With a sigh Bree turned to Lloyd. "You know your destiny was never her right?".

Lloyd looked angry enough to explode but didn't turn to direct his anger at Bree. "How would you know?" He asked hotly.

"Because of the bits and pieces I've seen, the ones the fates haven't altered, you two are happy...but not with each other. Like at all at all." Bree answered him. "And trust me I'm not thrilled with the whole Morro thing either the way they act. From the things I've heard he wasn't always a great guy in the past".

"Your kidding right? How much don't you know about Morro and your precious Harumi" Lloyd snapped at her.

"Just about as much as I know of you so far hothead" Bree answered. But softly. "I am for example perfectly happy to die old and alone. Saves a lot of heart ache that way. You're still so young to be mad at what once wasn't right or what hasn't been yet".

Lloyd looked at her with scrutiny. Considering her life as he knew it she may have a point. Lloyd walked out following this way the others went. But with a little less tightness in his shoulders she could tell.

Bouncing Alanna in her wrap Bree turned like she was joining to leave. Cole stopped her with an arm gently held out.

"Why wouldn't you ask me out right to help you? Especially when you know I'm not cursed" Cole asked Bree. "I am stronger than anyone else here and I fly the jet or the bounty better than anyone but Zane. And I know you find Zane and Pixal to be..." Cole didn't finish his sentence.

"Super weird? Like the strangest thing I have ever seen in my life?" Bree suggested.

"I don't know how you can do literal magic and find a nindroid weird." Cole said.

"The computer components aren't weird. It's the human DNA written into their code and the fact that they each share one half of the same very human soul as a power source. I don't even know how that works, but I can see it" Bree answered perplexed.

Cole raised his eyebrow to that in question.

"You didn't know? They don't know?" Bree questioned.

"News to me beautiful" Cole answered.

Bree's face went cold at that and she didn't even start the response she had. Going to walk around Cole he stopped her once again.

"What?" Cole said. "Your going to have to talk to me sometime if we are going to get that scale."

Fixing him with her cold stare Bree huffed and went to walk past him. "Not today" she replied.

"Seriously, you try and be nice, I try and be nice in return and it annoys you?" Cole said with a touch of frustration.

"You can be nice without that" was Bree's still cold reply.

"Without what?!" Cole asked again.

"I have had enough of ninja for one day. Especially you" Bree said gently poking Coles chest. Only to once again be surprised when Coles arms lit up a bright glowing orange. With another huff she side stepped Cole and started walking.

"Well have fun with that, cause your sleeping in my room in my bed" Cole said with just a little bit of laughter. "Or do you really think Lloyd and I bunk up for giggles. Dude talks in his sleep, drives me up a wall".

Bree kept walking...quicker, but Cole could see her cheeks go pink before she darted out of view. Well that might be worth getting on her nerves he laughed. But sobering at the thought of Lloyds angry sleep talking and how much he was going to bitch about Harumi and Morro tonight. Maybe I will throw a sleeping bag down here Cole mused and pulled a armchair closer to the warm fire.


	19. Chapter 19

**So Harumi and Morro are going to get the book, fun times. **

Bree and Harumi started packing and preparing early before dawn, both realizing that they hadn't left each other's side for months, pushing a year now. And now each had an enormously difficult and in Bree's case dangerous task ahead. While knowing Bree saw her and Harumi's children playing together in the future could be in a way comforting. It was also increasingly scary to know if the fates chose they could wreck a person's future for their own personal gain. And a happy future was not necessarily theirs. Most of the rest of the temple was asleep when Bree and Wu saw Morro and Harumi off. Taking a small air ship and moving off into the distance Bree and Wu watched till they were but tiny specks on the growing horizon.

"In all seriousness, what does Morro get out of this. Other than himself uncursed. He is not the type of person to turn around and hurt Harumi or the rest of us is he?" Bree asked. This was one of the few times Bree started off a civil conversation with Wu.

"Morro made many choices. Some of which had disastrous consequences. I feel like he has more than learned the error of his ways. But nothing in life is set in stone" Wu replied. Wanting to say so much. But also not wanting to push his luck and Bree's patience with him.

"Lloyd still wants to tear him to pieces. There is history there. And with Harumi as well. I know bits and pieces. But not everything. I can't tell if Morro is interested in Harumi for herself or just to expressly make Lloyd angry" Bree said.

"Would it concern you more or less which way?" Wu asked.

At that moment Lloyd came out of the temple. Not quite dressed and drinking coffee straight out of the coffee pot. Both looked at him with a range of annoyance and disgust. Now Bree thought she'd have to wash the whole machine, pot and all before she made any coffee for herself.

"I'd be thrilled if one of the two children I am trying to raise makes it to adulthood without dieing. I am concerned she will make poor choices and suffer for it" Bree answered before turning and going inside to make something for Alanna for breakfast.

**In cloud kingdom**

Harumi and Morro moved quietly and quickly. The book was stored with some other artifacts in a large temple in the main city. Well cloud center to be exact.

"We are either doing everything right and avoiding detection. Or this is one big trap we are walking ourselves right into" Morro whispered to Harumi.

"The lack of guards tell you that" she whispered back. "It feels like for a supposedly populated realm this one is rather empty".

Harumi was correct. Where Morro had seen a busy city before. With floating boats and monks everywhere. Students going back and forth to classes and far below the temples level food shops and market stalls. All was now fairly quiet. Occasionally a boat could be seen moving along in the distance. There were monks on guard here. But so few that Morro and Harumi were able to slip past them with no trouble at all. They scaled another floor. Here people people were writing out fates. Well some writing. Some coping others scrolls. And then a few people at the front of the room were overlooking work. Some scrolls went back to the basket. Others occasionally went straight into the fireplace. When that happened the man up front shouted at the writer that brought it up.

"Re write it. That fate is wrong. It will lead to a disastrous outcome" the man snarled.

Staying in shadow Morro gestured onward. Once the made it up another floor and into the softly carpeted hallway he spoke.

"That was Fenwick. One of the master writers" Morro said still at a whisper. "It appears he is still altering fates as he sees fit".

"But what happens to the person if their scroll is burnt?" Harumi asked.

"Nothing good I suspect" Morro answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

They came to the end of the carpeted hallway and carefully slide the doors open. Once in the room it looked like a garage sale. Books everywhere. Junk everywhere. Just stacks upon stacks of things. Once it was possibly in order and planned. Not it looked over filled to the brim with things. What once looked like protective shields and casings were just dark and unlit. Harumi gestured for Morro to come. She had found the book. Once it might have been heavily warded with magic it was now dark like the others. Pulling a copy book out of her bag she handed it to Morro to stitch out. Bree had helped Harumi glamor an old comic book to look like a close enough copy of the spell book. At least on the out side. Morro exchanged the books and they held their breath. The last time Bree had tried to do the same thing it had set off boat loads of alarms. And now nothing.

"Something is really fucking off in this realm" Morro growled. We should have had it all hit the fan by now.

Harumi nodded in agreement. The last time Bree came here she nearly got herself hurt. Or captured. And who knows what the master writers or fates as Bree called them would have done to her. That was after her mother and husband had just died. Now with the copied book in place Harumi brushed some dust onto it and they left the same way they had come and quickly headed home.

**Back at the temple. **

Bree headed down and around to the kitchen. Alanna still drowsy and curled against her. Pixal was the only one up yet. Both ignored the other. Bree could hear others in the temple and around the grounds getting up now. She got some fruit and cereal to feed Alanna.

"Does she not eat other foods on her own yet?"Pixal asked cautiously.

Surprised by Pixal addressing her Bree took a moment to answer. "She has started on solid foods. I am trying to take them slowly in case she is allergic to anything. In the never realm there was not a whole wide variety of foods. So I am starting with things other babies have had for a few months" Bree answered.

Pixal had started food for the other people who actually eat. It unsurprisingly took a whole lot of food to feed as many people as the temple currently held. Bree took her wrap that she used to carry Alanna and used it to make a makeshift baby chair. Alanna took the chance to feed herself. Well mostly grab handfuls and squeeze them with screams of glee before shoving it in the general direction of her face. Bree then moved to help Pixal with the actual cooking.

"Just because you don't have to eat or sleep exactly like the others does not necessarily make you the cook you know" Bree said.

"I do not mind. I also do not require the same amount of down time as humans do for sleep." Pixal answered.

"I didn't know souls could be used as a power source. Or split in two. Or that Machines could be made with code that mimics human DNA." Bree said steadily. Really hoping that Pixal would know what she is talking about and explain further. Because Bree was genuinely curious.

Pixal stopped in her tracks, Bree wondering if she was somehow malfunctioning. Apparently Pixal was just in the dark as she was.

"You didn't know I take it?" Bree asked. Bringing Pixal out of her shocked state.

"How would I, or more accurately how do you?" Pixal asked.

Bree looked at Pixal closely. And tried flipping thru a vision or two. Her eyes changing color from their blue gray to the flat white. "I can sometimes see things others can not. But I can't explain all the how's or the why. Just what is" she said. Bree handed Alanna some more banana chunks. Which the baby promptly grabbed and rubbed in her hair. Bree laughed at that. And noticed Pixal watching closely.

"I am guessing most nindroids don't have... nindroid children?" Bree asked.

"No we do not" Pixal answered shortly. Turning back to the food on the stove.

Bree could hear Odell and Flora playing some game outside. Without turning to look she said "It's always possible to adopt children. And it's also not like there won't be enough orphans with the wreck this realm usually is".

"Why does that matter at all. It's not like a nindroid can adopt a child" Pixal said unsteadily.

A crash from somewhere around the ground caused the young women and young nindroid to look up. Kai's voice was raised. Also Jay's. Bree didn't recognize the other voices well enough to match them with faces. Cole and Zane came in the kitchen from the outside first.

"I am totally not getting tangled up in all that" Cole said to Zane.

"I agree none of the parties will remain logical in that disagreement. And I don't enjoy getting zapped or lit on fire" Zane agreed.

"Who the hell likes getting lit on fire?" Bree said half laughing.

She handed Pixal a few plates and when they bumped into each other in the crowded kitchen Bree's eyes went solid white. She didn't move or speak. But hit the floor with a solid thud. Pixal, Zane and Cole looking on in shock. Brees's eyes shifted back to their usual color and she blinked and opened them in annoyance. Her visions always came more often around next people and places. Standing up unsteadily she grabbed a towel to wipe Alanna's face. Cole went to steady her.

"Not you. Absolutely not you" Bree snipped at him. Once again Bree saw a future vision with Cole in it that she was unhappy about.

"Could you excuse me" Bree said. Grabbing the baby and leaving the room quickly. She used a quick brush of purple magic to push the door open.

Pixal shot up and followed Bree out of the room.

"I hate having visions I have no context of" Bree said miserably.

"Whatever was that one about?" Pixal asked curiously.

"The same as before. I'm in a large kitchen that I have never seen before. Other women there. Children and I do recognize or can guess who they are. Children I have no idea who they are. Another little boy this time playing with my and Harumi's children." Bree answered.

Bree did not explain the rest of the vision further. This time more than one of the children had called her mommy. Leaving her to believe that obviously she had more children. The two little boys that she had seen before, one of them turned and called Bree mommy. She was so shocked she had fallen on the kitchen floor. The new blond little boy Bree had never seen before...one of the girls called him by name. Cyrus. Bree didn't know if the name should have meaning or context. The vision then abruptly changed then to a scene between herself and a certain master of earth. An expressly intimate scene. Bree's face and all the way to her ears turning a bright red from embarrassment and discomfort.

Pixal said nothing but waited for further explanation.

"I don't see how it comes to be, I only know what eventually happens. And I don't always like the outcome" Bree supplied.

Looking up Pixal saw a small airship coming into view. Bree saw it then as well. Harumi and Morro both alive and well tell it looked like at least.

"Either something went horribly wrong or very right. They are back hours before I thought they'd be" Bree mused.


	20. Chapter 20

**Almost Christmas, squee! Also this chapter is a little longer than the others. The whole idea just came together that way. **

Bree stood with Pixal waiting for the air ship to dock and drop its gang plank. Harumi did no waiting of the sort. With a pop out and a pop back in Harumi landed right in front of Bree with an orange ish puff of Djin magic. Holding the book aloft triumphantly.

"We did it! We did it! We got the frigging book!" Harumi squeaked out.

Bree reached out and touched her mother's spell book. The edges where Bree touched the ancient leather cover bursting into blue purple flame. The parts Harumi still held burned an orange color. Though it seemed to do no harm to the book itself or to the young women.

"What weirdness is that?" Harumi mused.

"The book recognized me, my elemental magic. Then it remembered my mothers djin side and acknowledged you as family. Another heir to its magic". Bree held Alanna forward and let the baby touch the old leather cover as well. And blue purple flames burst out exactly like Bree's magic. Bree gasped at the realization.

"What?" Harumi asked. This book was amazing she thought.

"The book..." Bree began. "The book recognized Alanna's elemental magic as well. I was fairly sure she was going to be another elemental master of magic. This shows me what she will be when she grows up. The book recognized her as family too". Bree looked happier than Harumi had ever seen her. Twirling the baby around. Bree came to a stop when she noticed several people looking at her.

Wu and Misako had come out into the courtyard. Morro had come down the gang plank and was speaking quickly only to Wu. Bree, Harumi and Pixal walked over and caught the last bit of his words.

"And something is seriously wrong with that realm." Morro finished.

"Wait! Wrong how?" Bree asked. She sensed with an overwhelming dread she knew what was wrong.

So Morro and Harumi told them everything they had seen and heard. Bree and Wu looked up at each other.

"Is it as grave as it sounds Brianna?" Wu asked Bree.

"It sounds exactly how Djinjago was before it fell apart" Bree said remorseful. "I have long suspected that when the master writers of fate tried to alter destiny it would have catastrophic results. Ninjago and cloud kingdom are sibling realms. With the kappa destruction of the elemental magic here..." Bree paused before gulping and continuing. "If not stopped here, before the end of all the elemental masters, the cursed kappa will consume all the people's of Ningajo. And it will fall. And cloud kingdom with it".

"Millions of lives will be lost" Wu added. "Or worse".

"What could potentially be worse than the death of two more realms and all the people's in them?" Pixal asked.

"If two more whole realms fall. The realm that should write fate and guard true destiny and this realm., the last and youngest realm that balanced them all... it will cause a chain reaction of destruction. No realm will remain whole" Bree answered her solemnly.

Looks of horror and fear crossed everyone's faces. Speaking first Wu asked Pixal to go gather the rest of the ninja. Bree turned to the kitchen before stopping.

"Can you go get Ronin for me? Bree asked Harumi. "And then come right back...get Pixal as well".

Harumi raised an eyebrow but did as asked. Ronin was usually close in relation to his air ship. Bree hurried inside to the kitchen. Ninja, elemental masters, other people Bree immediately told to get the hell out of the kitchen. Most scurried out. With the exception of Lloyd and Skyler. Both still stayed at the table holding cups of coffee. Bree threw food and dishes into the sink with a wave of purple magic. She readied the tea that she had started before. Harumi came back in with Ronin and Pixal as requested.

"Oh, Lloyd. Sensi Wu is looking for you". Pixal said to Lloyd.

Lloyd groaned and slowly headed out to the main temple room. Looking cautiously over his shoulder at the flurry of ingredients Bree now had floating in the air around the kitchen.

Bree set the book on the table. Looking carefully at the young women and nindroid in front of her. She nicely asked "Pixal... could you hold Alanna out of the way. When we add some of this stuff to the tea it's going to be a little loud and jarring".

Harumi knew exactly what Bree was talking about. Spells could be outright dangerous up close.

Pixal nodded and then gently took Alanna from Bree's arms. The baby looked extremely confused and she nearly cried. Then quieted when she realized her mother wasn't leaving. Holding onto Pixal's smooth metal skin the baby was soon fascinated and distracted. Ronin watched warily from a corner. After seeing just some of what Bree could do was fairly off putting to him.

Bree then set the book on the table. Before she opened it she looked up and caught the eyes of all the adults in the room. Signaling she wanted them to listen carefully.

"This book contains enormous magic and spell work. Some good, some bad. Some absolute horrible if misused. Even so much as reading the text aloud will set a spell in motion. And once an heir opens the book anyone can read it. Myself, another heir, even a nindroid. Do yourself understand? Bree asked.

"So I close the book when we are done with the tea?" Harumi offered.

"Yes, even better if you don't leave the book unattended. Ask someone to watch it for you" Bree answered.

"What kind of spells can this book really do?" Skyler asked.

"With a lay person, a lot. With me just about anything" Bree answered with a grin. "I can teach you so much. Do so much good with this book" Bree said now smiling at Harumi. Turn to page 660, the one with the kappa on the top" Bree instructed.

As Harumi did that everyone leaned forward a little to look. Ronin confused.

"I don't know what you are talking about, that cute little thing looks nothing like those green killers" Ronin said.

"That's what a kappa should look like. A fat turtle frog looking thing. They like cucumbers. Those other things are cursed tortured monsters. Now Harumi carefully take this page. Dampen the dish cloth with some water. Rub at this green stain. Then squeeze the green stained water into the teapot" Bree instructed.

Harumi did so and even she was surprised by the loud bang and puff of smoke. Everyone else leaning back but Bree. She leaned in, checked the color of the tea and smiled.

"What was that?" Skyler sputtered.

"Green brain slime from a healthy kappa. Freely given" Bree answered. "All we need is the scale from a siren and it's finished. So Ronin that's where you come in. How much do I have to pay you to take me to some ocean cove to find one".

"What have you got that I can sell for as much as possible?" Ronin said bluntly.

Bree narrowed her eyes before opening a pocket on her bag. She reached in far. Then farther. Pushing her whole arm and shoulder into the space. Something was very weird with the bag. Bree pushed forward again and nearly fell in. Before grabbing something and leaning back.

"Neat trick. How'd it do that?" He asked.

"Learned a spell from a girl from another realm" Bree responded before holding out some gems to Ronin.

"Those will do" Ronin said. "I get Rex ready and we leave in twenty".

Ronin headed out the door. Bree turned to Pixal and offered to take the baby back. Pixal did so but with great reluctance visible on her face. Bree snuggled Alanna close.

"I have a few things to show you before I go" Bree said quietly to Harumi. Cupping the back of Alanna's head with her free hand. Bree was not eager at all to leave Alanna behind. But she also knew it would be more dangerous to take her with to an open body of water with the cursed kappa everywhere.

Bree and Harumi stood in the courtyard with Ronin waiting in Rex just above them. With one more snuggle Bree gave Alanna to Harumi and stepped up into Rex. some of the other ninga were watching as were Wu and Misako. With a thump that rocked the air ship slightly Cole jumped in beside Bree. She huffed in disgust.

"I don't need your help" Bree snapped at him.

Ronin was at the controls and pointedly avoiding the conversation between the two young elemental masters. The girl with the long brown hair was particularly pissy with Cole. But that was less Ronins problem. As long as he was getting paid and not getting killed it was ok with them fighting the whole time.

"You aren't the only one that has anything riding on this going well. My friends need this way more than you need the stupid tea sweetheart" Cole answered her.

"For the love of Caladonia can you not use the cutsy names for me. My name is Brianna and I am not your sweetheart or anything else" Bree snarled at Cole.

"What the hell is Caladonia anyways?" Cole asked changing the subject as the air ship sped down the sky towards the cost.

"Its not a what its a were. Caladonia is the ancestral home of the elemental masters of magic. I spent most of my life there and in Djinjago" Bree replied less angrily than before.

"How do you know any of this?" Cole asked again.

With a roll of her eyes Bree replied "homeschooling".

"Sorry to cut you two short but we need to start looking for outcrops along the beaches with rocks that jut up. And then when you see rocks the ones that have shells and mussels still attached to them. We wont find a mermaid unless we are looking in the right spot'' Ronin said.

Bree looked more closely at the cost just below them and then shrugged "how do you know how to find a mermaid anyways?".

"I know how to avoid them. Little known fact but my now long dead dad was a actual ship captain. And he had a few stories about some mermaids he royally pissed off.

Bree looked up more closely at Ronin then. Specifically at the sides of his neck mostly covered with that scarf. She wondered just what his dad did to piss a mermaid off. But it wouldn't take much. Mermaids notoriously were short tempered. And male humans easily got on their nerves.

Ronin set Rex down and cut the engines. Motioning for Bree and Cole to follow him and to stay quite. They followed Ronin and stayed behind the moss and seagrass covered rocks at the top of the cliff. Down below the water lapped gently at rocks and onto the soft sand beach. Cole looked uneasily at the other two. The last time they got near a beach it literally boiled over with gross slimey kappa that tried to kill them all. As the wind blew gently to them they could hear voices, womens voices specifically. Getting down and cautiously peering over the sides they saw a few... mermaids. Sitting on the rock that just came above the water.

"So how are we gonna get a scale off one of those things?" Cole said in mild disgust. He was eyeing up their wet scales and it looked like very sharp nails and teeth. Cole had no idea how these things lured men to their deaths. They did not look like his idea of a hot date. Particularly not when they were ripping the heads off fish and eating them raw. Sitting around gossiping and laughing like some freaky picnic.

"Well we could try netting one, or just shoot one with an electro shock and wait till she floats" Ronin began. Only to be cut off by Bree's snarl of anger and disgust.

"How about we just ask like a civilized human being. Or offer one a trade. The mermaids from other realms love shiny things, especially jewelry" Bree said.

"Your gonna walk up to one of those fish monsters and ask them nicely?!" Cole said in a harsh whisper.

"Yes and you two cowards are going to stay right here and not piss them off" Bree answered. She reached up to where her braided and curled hair covered her ears and pulled off two sparkly earrings. Cole could swear she hadn't been wearing those before. Bree held those out in her hand and confidently walked towards the mermaids. Cole and Ronin pinning themselves flat to the rocks while Cole hissed for Bree to come back. Near instantly the mermaids caught the movement and pinned their glaring gaze to Bree. Holding out the shiny jewels Bree kept walking foreword. Two of the mermaids slipped off the rocks into the water out of sight. But the younger dark haired one remained.

"What do you want?" the pretty young mermaid asked hauntingly. Her voice surprisingly smooth and lovely.

"A small trade" Bree answered. She walked right up to her and hoped onto the wet rock. The mermaid amused and surprised. Most humans didn't come near mermaids unless lured.

"Are those two idiots hiding behind the rock going to try and cause trouble?" the mermaid asked dryly.

"Those two idiots think you are going to eat them for lunch" Bree replied. Earning a laugh from the pretty mermaid. "I really need a scale for a special tea. And I am willing to pay" Bree held out the shiny earrings.

Cole and Ronin had popped out from behind the rock. But only came a few meters forward. And neither looked happy.

"What kind of tea needs a mermaid scale?" she asked. Eyeing both the earrings and Ronin from her place on the rock.

"The uncurseing kind" Bree said. The mermaid nodded knowingly while Cole shook his head in frustration. "My friends have a curse on them that causes those dark kappa to chase after them like a shark after a bloody fish. I need to uncurse them all so we can find a way to destroy them all without getting killed ourselves".

"Do you happen to know who cursed your friends and turned those poor sweet kappa into monsters?" the mermaid asked. Apparently her kind knew of them as well.

"No" Bree said darkly. "But when I find out Ill kill them for it. This seemed to endear the mermaid. Mermaids didn't particularly like anyone who harmed their watery kind.

"You can have a scale, but I don't want the earrings" the mermaid said.

"What do you want?" Bree asked cautiously. Cole giving her a lets go signal and Ronin vigorously shaking his head no.

Leaning closer to Bree the mermaid said quietly "I want the one that belongs to us. The older male".

Bree turned and looked at Ronin in surprise. She was right when she wondered earlier about him. Ronin was a male mermaid. Maybe he knew it and then again if he was this afraid of other mermaids maybe he didn't. "I wouldn't trade someones life that is not my own" Bree answered.

"Then no deal" the mermaid said with a huff.

Bree stepped back for a half step, only for the mermaid to gesture for her to wait.

"He has to come with me, at least meet others of his kind" the mermaid said almost desperately.

"How about this, I get a scale, you get five minutes with Ronin. And if he wants to walk away he is free to go" Bree suggested.

"How do I know you all will keep your word?" the mermaid asked.

Bree held out her arm and it glowed a bright purple. The mermaid grinned, she suspected Bree was something more as well. She held out her arm and grasped

Bree's with her own. Soft and like silk instead of slimey. Bree using a djin promise to seal the deal.

"My name is Delphine" the young mermaid said.

"Brianna" Bree replied with a smile.

Now Cole looked ready to pull his hair out. Both Cole and Ronin has seen what Bree has done, but couldn't hear what the young women were saying. Bree walked back up the beach a little to the two men. With a yell of good luck to Delphine and holding a shiny new scale in her hand.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!' Cole snarled at her. "What kind of deal did you just make?".

"She wants five minuets to talk to Ronin. That's it. Then we can all walk away and go home happy".

"No way!" Cole snapped.

"Why in Ninjago does a mermaid want to talk to me?" Ronin said in surprise.

Bree gestured him foreword and then gave him a shove before he skittered to a stop.

"She just wants to talk, she couldn't hurt you even if she wanted to" Bree said.

This still didn't get Ronin moving and the mermaid, Delphine was getting impatient. With a splash she was off the rock and up the beach. Once she hit the dry sand the mermaid shook her tail hard, shaking every drop of water from it. As that happened her tail turned foamy and then transformed into a very shapely pair of legs. Ronin stood in aghast amazement as she walked up the beach to him. Stark naked. Bree laughed and watched Cole turn away in embarrassment and a touch of fear. Cole was no more enamored of her human form than her half fish one. Delphine took both Ronins hands and started talking quickly and animatedly to him.

Bree took Cole by the arm and backed them both up the narrow path giving the pair on the beach a measure of privacy.

"What the hell Bree?!" Cole said spinning her to face him. "What does the naked fish women want?!" he said exasperated.

"She just wants to talk to him. She can sense her own kind" Bree said amused.

"Excuse me, but Ronin is not a mermaid" Cole said annoyed.

"Oh yes he certainly is, he even has the tell tale faded marks of gills on his neck, I noticed them earlier under the edge of his scarf" Bree replied. "His father must have been human and his mother the mermaid".

"Hes got LEGS" Cole hissed.

"Well at the moment so does she" Bree gestured to the pretty women now holding Ronin. "And male mermaids don't transform anyways, excellent swimmers, but they stay human looking".

Ronin looked transfixed by the pretty young women in his arms. And as she held his face in her hands he scooped her up and kissed her passionately. Apparently the talk had gone well.

"Now what the fresh hell is this?" Cole yelled. "Ronin! let go of her, its time to go!".

Ronin did in fact not let go of Delphine, but kissed her harder. Which one free hand he clipped a button he held and up the cliff the airship Rex cloaked itself into the rocks and seagrass. Delphine broke free from Ronin giggling she ran towards the water a little and then stopped waiting.

"RONIN! get back here!" Cole yelled.

"You two head on back to the temple and make that tea stuff. Ill head around in a few days" Ronin said as he watched Delphine wink at him and then leap into the water. "Actually give me a week...two weeks". And with that Ronin tore the scarf and hat off and bolted after the pretty mermaid. Both hit the water with a splash and were gone from sight before Bree and Cole could get a word in.

Bree and Cole looked on in shock.

"Did that asshole just ditch us here with no ride home?" Cole said in disgust.

"Yup" Bree replied. "I was expecting them to talk, not run, well swim off and get married".

"What?" Cole asked, calmly because he was beyond more shock at this point.

"Mermaids mate for life with another of their kind. And they don't have a whole ceremony or anything they just ugh..." Bree didn't finish and turned pink cheeked.

Cole raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"When a boy mermaid and a girl mermaid fall in love and egh..." Bree paused in embarrassment. "Love at first sight and when they... well its their form of permanent".

"Good to know I can't have a one night stand with a mermaid" Cole quipped.

"Well its not like the pretty girl mermaid wanted to talk to you at all" Bree laughed. Cole looked not amused at her joke. "So how are we getting back?" Bree asked.

"I have an idea but I don't think you'll like it" Cole replied.

And no, Bree did not like it at all.


	21. Chapter 21

**I have been holding onto that little personal brain cannon for weeks now. Lol. Ronin had a thing for the water ninja in the past. Maybe that's because he feels the call of the water itself. Also found it super funny for Ronin to up and ditch them for a little. Anyways hope you guys like it. **

"So just how do you plan on us getting back. We can't safely call the others to come get us. And I suspect that we can not break into the airship Rex without Ronin here" Bree said.

Cole looked at her and scowled. "No we can't. Not without endangering them, not unless you have Harumi come, shes not cursed" he answered.

"She is watching Alana for me remember" Bree snipped.

"I don't get why on Ninjago you would let her watch your child" Cole said in disgust.

Bree huffed and headed back up the beach up the rocky path. With no mermaids here now the possibility that they could run into some random kappa increased. Cole watched in amusement as she struggled more than she looked like she wanted to admit getting back up the cliff rocks. Heading down was so much easier than heading up. Once up top Bree poked at the spot where the airship Rex stood cloaked. It gave off an ugly electric zap in response. So they really weren't getting back this way.

"So..." Bree started off hesitantly. "Why do you think I won't like your way of getting back".

Cole looked at her blankly. The wind was picking up and it was colder up on top of the cliff than down below near the protection of the little inlet. Cole's hair whipping around his face. Bree's only fairing slightly better. But long tendrils of curls were escaping and flying over her shoulders and back

"Hows your flying?" Cole asked.

"What flying? I can only pop in and out like a djin for a few feet. That's not flying. And I certainly couldn't do that for miles over open water. I am also absolutely not trying to shapeshift, I hate it and it feels weird" Bree answered brusquely. Cole raised an eyebrow at the shapeshifting comment but didn't push it further.

"Don't be stupid. With your dragon" Cole said annoyed. By the time they got back to the temple it was going to be getting dark out if they didn't hurry.

"Don't call me stupid, I am not the one that is a literal box of rocks for brains. Dragons don't exist, they are fairy tails or massively exaggerated fish tales" Bree responded sulkily. She looked up and down the shore line alone the cliff. Also realizing they had to get back sooner than later or it would be dark soon.

"For someone who is part dragon it sounds pretty stupid to think they don't exist" Cole replied with a laugh.

Bree looked at him like he had two heads. Great he thought. Either she is just messing with me or she has no actual idea what I am talking about. Cole was about to explain when he realized Bree had started walking up the path. Oh good hell. She plans on walking back.

"Stop, Bree! stop I've got to show you something" Cole called after her. Bree did not in fact stop so Cole caught her by the arm and gently spun her to face him. His arms lighting up a glowing orange at the contact. He was tall compared to his brothers and sister ninja. But Bree came a full foot shorter than him he noticed. She craned her neck to look up at him in annoyance.

"What now? We have a ridiculously long walk home and then we have to find a air ship to get back up to the temple. What can you possibly have to show me this instant that will help us? I despise being away from Alanna and Harmui for so long" she answered with a hint of a snarl in her voice.

She was almost as short tempered as Kai Cole thought, but the over protectiveness reminded him of another. Shaking his head he banished that thought quickly. Extending the hand not currently holding on to Bree's Cole summoned his elemental dragon. It was probably a decent idea to keep hold of her because Bree screamed, jerked and tried to haul backwards away from the large earth elemental dragon. The dragon snorted in surprise at the loud screams and roared back at her.

"What in seven gates of hell is that thing!?" Bree screeched. Still pulling back hard. Coles grip tightened on her and she started to yank and scramble before changing her mind and pulling up an large ball of magenta purple magic and hurling it at the elemental dragon. It passed harmlessly over the large dragon who merely snorted at the contact like it tickled.

"Its a elemental dragon. All of us have one. Even you" Cole started to tell Bree and then stopped when he had to grab her with both arms to keep her from pulling back. With one arm he snaked it around her waist and held the screeching master of magic tight and vanished the dragon with a wave of the other hand. "Have you really never seen a dragon before?" Cole asked in wonder. As much as it amused him to annoy her Cole did not particularly like the idea of scaring her. Not when he was pretty sure she was already afraid of him. Or more accurately afraid of the fact that her magic wouldn't work offensively on him.

Bree looked less afraid and more angry now. She looked up at him with her blue gray eyes. And Cole could swear for a second he thought the color was going to shift. The wind made icy blasts now coming up the cliff he spun her again so his back blocked most of the freezing cold.

"I don't care what you called that thing, I am not flying back with it, on it, however you use that thing. No freaking way" Bree said somewhat more steadily.

"How on earth are you afraid of a little dragon, you have realm hopped all over, how have you never seen one?" Cole asked her.

"Its big enough to kill and eat us both, I don't need to have ever seen one before to know better than to stay far far away. Of course Im afraid of it. But that sounds real funny coming from the guy who was afraid of one tiny young mermaid" Bree answered him. She tried to pull back in annoyance once again. Coles arms only glowed a brighter orange in response.

"Well I don't see any other way of getting home do you?" Cole asked her.

Bree did not answer. Her head was turned and she was scanning the cliffs and surrounding areas. She had caught some movement with her eyes and motioned to Cole that they were not alone. Cole didn't let go of her entirely. But did reach up and grab the hammer sheathed to his back. Neither could see or hear what was beyond them in either the grasses or down the cliff. The sound of the waves crashing and the wind now howling up at them hid the sounds. Bree called up a strong blue purple shield and held it around both of them. The glow of the shield and the glow from Coles arms lit the surrounding area just enough for Bree and Cole to focus on the danger they sensed. Kappa were crawling up the edges of the cliff. And all along the paths along the ridge. With their element of surprise gone they stopped the pretense of stalking the elemental masters and ran screeching and snarling at them.

Bree sent off several balls of magenta purple magic at the closest ones, knocking them back off the rocky cliff and causing them to hit the wet wave washed rocks below. Most merely bouncing of their hard shells. But one or two hitting their head and it shattered with a disgusting smashing noise that carried all the way up to Cole and Bree.

"We have to go, Now!" Cole roared at Bree. He holstered the hammer again. Thinking that his next move was really going to piss Bree off.

"Get that back out you box of rocks! We are going to have to fight our way down one of these paths!" Bree yelled. Hurling off several more balls of magic at the rapidly approving kappa.

Cole backed up a few steps closer to the edge of the cliff. He noticed that the kappa had a wet, almost rotten smell to them. Their skin looked more damaged, more decaying then the last time he had seen one. He had never been this close and certainly didn't want to get any better acquainted with them. He drew his arm tightly around Bree again. This time drawing her off her feet with her back against his chest before he pitched them both off the cliff and towards the crashing waves below. She screeched again and let off a blast of almost pink purple magic that obliterated a massive chuck of the cliff face and several of the closest kappa. Instead of the magic merely bouncing off the hard shells this time the shock wave of magic hit with such force that the head exploded with a stinking splash of green ooze. Cole didn't let them go more than a few feet of free fall before calling up his elemental dragon again. Landing on the dragon and Cole turning it with such force that it made their stomachs lurch.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" Bree yelled rapidly to Cole. Pulling her legs up and off the dragon so she wasn't touching the large beast. She tried desperately to get Cole to let go of her and off the dragon.

"Either I drop you in the water or I drop you back on the cliff with the kappa, what would you prefer?" Cole yelled to her.

With a squeal Bree threw her arms around Cole's neck and buried her face in his chest like a child. Cole could not understand Bree's muffled reply. He thought it might have been please don't drop me. But he wasn't sure. Glancing back he could see the kappa still scrambling along the cliff. Some leaping down into the water and swimming. He shifted Bree into his lap and moved the dragon on faster. Those things were going to try and swim after them. If he let go of the dragon for any reason between the monsters in the water or the drop to land that would be the end of them.

"It won't take us long to get back to the temple. Im going to kill Ronin the next time i see him" Cole said to Bree. She didn't answer him or move.

Cole shifted a bit and that only caused Bree to dig her nails into his back and hold on tighter. She did not like flying at all he mused. "Im not going to drop you" Cole said more quietly to her.

She once again said nothing. Cole could feel her heart pounding in her chest they were so close. Her hair that had come loose was whipping up and curls were catching him in the face. He tucked it behind her ear and tried to look down at her face. She looked like Jay did when he was about to have an anxiety attack. Except her eyes were pinched tightly shut. Cole wondered if she had always hated flying, the air ships didn't seem to bother her. So it much be the dragon itself. With a chuckle he remember how afraid of dragons he was. And Rocky was smaller then the elemental dragon he rode now. For all Bree seemed to know about magic and realms she must have never been to the first realm either. That might have been purposeful on her mothers part. If the only thing Bree's mother Rowena came back to Ninjago for was to see his own mother Beverly then maybe Rowena never even told Bree what a dragon or oni were. That'll be a great conversation he thought. The wind was icy now and it was getting dark much faster than Cole thought it should have been. At the rate they were flying they should be back to the air temple before dusk. Looking down below the city lights hadn't started to come on yet. He was right it was getting darker much faster than usual.

"Bree" Cole said gently. "Look at the sky".

Bree shook her head no in reply and didn't open her eyes. but kept her face buried.

"Come on, somethings weird about it" Cole spoke softly again. Giving her a gentle shake. Maybe if he was a little less rough and gruff with her, she wouldn't freak out so badly.

Bree cautiously looked out then. Then her curiosity piqued she eyed the skyline. The lights of the city now below just starting to blink on. "That's not natural, its not the time of year for the days to get shorter. It looks..." she eyed the sky above them. "Off...magically. And I am not doing it" Bree said.

Another blast of icy wind hit them. That didn't feel right either. It was just turning fall here and the weather should still have felt like summer in the day and slightly cool at night. Not so cold it burned like in deep winter. Bree shivered in his arms and turned her face back in. Without her yelling at him her soft warmth was extremely pleasant in his lap. Bree was taller than Harumi and Nya, well not not by too much on Nya. But much stronger looking and curvier than either. Almost plump in comparison to Harumi who was so thin and tiny she was childish and fairy like. Cole could defiantly see why his jackass of a cousin would have wanted Bree to himself. Aside from her magic and all her abilities Bree was a very beautiful women and Coles cheeks reddened at the thought of how long it had been since he had some one in his arms. Now highly aware of the women in his lap, curled so close Cole could feel her heart beat and with her arms wrapped tightly around him his face reddened more. He could see the temple in the distance and urged the dragon on faster. Closing the distance more quickly. They would be back at the temple shortly and Cole could let go of Bree before she noticed anything and Cole embarrassed himself any further.


	22. Chapter 22

**So on the way back with a scale. Ronin is mia. Bree is afraid of dragons. Good times. I should add that sometimes I use autocorrect and it changes things and I don't always catch it. Welp. Auto correct will be but one end of the death of me. **

Cole landed his elemental dragon with a thud. Vanishing the beast with a pat of thanks. He still held Bree in his arms until she realized the beast was gone. Then she dropped down into the grass of the courtyard and held on with both hands. Cole patted her back gently. She honestly looked like Kai did after a night out. Cole stood far enough from her that if she puked it wouldn't get any on him. Sensi Wu and Lloyd had been waiting on the front steps and came over.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Wu quickly asked Bree. She nodded her head no and then hung it back down in effort not to throw up.

"Where's Ronin with his Rex" Lloyd asked curiously. While also avoiding Bree's face in case she hurled.

"The merman ran off with the mermaid and the asshole totally ditched us right there on the beach. And then we nearly got jumped by a bunch of kappa because Ronin locked us out of Rex when he left, the jackass" Cole said rudely. "Did you know he was a merman?" Cole asked Wu With more than a touch of anger in his voice.

"No I did not, nor do I like your tone" Wu answered. Looking up at Cole who stood beside Bree still, glaring at Wu and Lloyd. Things had not gone well and Cole and Bree both looked like they had a rough trip.

"Can one of you please get Harumi for me?" Bree asked. Then dropped her whole body to the ground. "It just keeps spinning" She said muffled by the now frosty and crisp grass.

Neither Lloyd or Wu moved for a second. Then Wu gestured and Lloyd went inside in search of Harumi and presumably Alanna. Morro would likely be with them as well Lloyd thought grumpily. They seemed to gravitate towards each other. Even more so when Bree was busy with the baby or not around.

"Bree doesn't like flying. Or doesn't like dragons. Shes never seen once before and thought they were...what did she call them, fairy tales" Cole supplied.

With a grumble of "Rowena" under his breath Wu then asked. "And the scale?".

Pushing up and back onto her knees Bree pulled the shiny mermaid scale from her pocket. Unsteadily she got to her feet. Cole offered to help and she nodded no thanks. Heading inside after Lloyd she made her way to the kitchen. No one was in and only the pot of tea burbled away on the stove. Quickly Bree pulled the lid and dropped in the scale. Without waiting to see if it dissolved she slammed the lid down and held it.

"Now I might need a little of that help" Bree called. Knowing Cole and Wu had followed her in.

Cole quickly put both hands on top of hers holding down the lid. His arms lighting up a particularly bright orange. Bree called up a bright ball of magic and used it to help hold the lid down and protect them. Cole sensed it was going to be a huge bang and he was right. The sound blew out the shutters of the closed doors and windows. Cole could hear a car alarm... no somebody's airship alarm going off. It gave off a eirie glow of greenish light and then only slightly dimmed. The tea was still glowing when Bree pulled her hands away with Coles as well. Around the temple grounds and in the surrounding airships a few shouts and yells could be heard. Along with a what the hell is that? That was defiantly Kai.

"Its done" Bree said with a huff. "Its too strong to take straight, just a few drops in a cup of hot water is all that's necessary".

Pulling a few vials out of a pocket of the bag that Bree had she filled them with the tea and corked them. Then put the vials back in the bag where she got them. Wu looked at her questionably.

"Never hurts to keep extra of a potion or tea on hand" Bree said with a shrug. "I am going to go find my daughter and cousin. Then I am taking a frigging nap. Have everyone drink this tonight just to be on the safe side. I sense something... off. And if the tea makes anybody hurl. Well it can do that, curses aren't always easily broken and it is usually unpleasant".

Bree walked out of the temple kitchen before anyone else could say a word. Wu turned to Cole after watching her leave.

"Do you know what she means by off?" Wu asked Cole.

"I noticed it too Sensi, the sky darkened much quicker than it should have this time of year. With no storm clouds around. And the air is especially bitter cold when it should still be mild." Cole answered.

"Go keep an eye on Brianna, she didn't look well when you arrived. And send Lloyd and the elemental masters in here. There is some tea they need to try" Wu said ending with a chuckle. He knew exactly what Bree had meant when she said it might make someone hurl. Magical teas were potent. And did not necessarily taste great.

Cole nodded, less belligerent to his Sensi now then when they had just arrived back. He passed Lloyd on the stairs and relayed Wu's message. The rest of the ninja and elemental masters would be downstairs. Cole would look after Bree while they were busy. Hopping up a few steps at a time Cole turned down the hallway towards the room where Bree, Harumi and Alanna were. His room actually. He heard voices and knew that Bree had found and talked to Harumi. Morro and Harumi walked past the master of rock. Morro laughing at some joke it seemed and Harumi giving him rolled eyes and a rude hand gesture.

"Ill be back up after Morro drinks that godaweful tea, don't wake Bree up you clumsy clod. She needs to rest" Harumi hissed to Cole. And with that went down the hall way with Morro.

She must not have known that Wu asked him to look after Bree and was telling him off. Cole could hear more hushed speech from them as they went down the stairs. Peaking around the corner Cole saw Morro slide an arm around Harumi's waist. And considering she didn't put him into a wall for it the two former evil little shits must be getting along well Cole thought.

Cole softly and quietly entered the room, not knocking and then wondering if he should have. If Bree had been changing or getting Alanna changed she would have been pissed. Bree had her back turned to him and was rocking the baby gently. Cole stopped to watch her.

"Is Morro done already?" Bree asked quitely. "Did he hurl everywhere? or hold it in?" Bree assumed Harumi had come in back in already.

Cole was about to speak when Bree again started talking.

"Come on, if he couldn't hold it in and puked you own me money" Bree said with a very quite giggle. Turning then and giving a little yip when she realized it was Cole and not her cousin. Checking to see if she woke the baby Bree then glared at him.

"What in the hell are you doing in here?" Bree whispered at him.

"Wu told me to come keep an eye on you" Cole answered.

With silent but rapid hand gestures Bree motioned for Cole to be quite. She turned and carefully set the baby down in the box that served as a bed. And then walked forward to push Cole back out of the room.

"I swear to god if you wake the baby up I will cut you" Bree whispered to Cole. Now at this point trying to push Cole back out the door he came in. Cole stood firm with his arms crossed over his chest. His arms glowing orange every time she tried to push him back.

"Again, get out" Bree whispered.

"No, Sensi Wu asked me to keep an eye on you. You looked like awful just now" Cole at least whispered this time.

"Wu is not the boss of me, neither are you. I want to at least lie down. What are you going to do? Watch over me like a total creep?" Bree said.

From down the steps laughter and a few loud woops could be heard. And some retching. Bree could be sure she just won a bet.

"I was worried about you as well. You absolutely panicked on a ten min flight home. And yes I planed on watching over you" Cole said trying his best to sound concerned and endearing.

"I didn't panic you snot and I do not want you here" Bree snapped in reply. Punctuating each word mercilessly but as quietly as she could manage. Again gesturing for the door and now flailing her arms.

"That's funny, you sure didn't want me to leave or let go of you on the ride home" Cole said smirking at her.

Brees face turned hot and she took a half step back. She wanted to yell at him to go, but looking over her shoulder at the sleeping baby she couldn't. All she managed was a hushed "If I had any choice Id never even come near you. Now get out".

"You crawled into my lap and held on so tight you dug your nails into my back" Cole said smirking again. Knowing he was pushing it but once again getting a kick out of getting on her nerves. Bree getting more pink by the second. "So that's not entirely true is it sweetheart?" Cole questioned her grinning.

"Take a terrible ride back on a mythical creature or falling and hitting the ground. If I had no responsibilities or family I think I'd rather get dropped" Bree ground out.

"Ouch Im hurt" Cole answered trying not to laugh as he dramatically held his hands to his chest.

"Keep your voice down, I swear if you wake Alana up after it took Rumi hours to get her to sleep without me I will slap you into tomorrow" Bree hissed at him.

"Seriously why do you dislike me? You said our moms were friends...we were friends. What have I ever done to you?" Cole asked her at least in a whisper again.

Rubbing her eyes Bree paused and then said " Its not just you, its a lot of things. Things I don't want to talk about. And besides the fact that Harumi and I can leave now. You and your friends have your tea. You can once again go fight bad guys or whatever it is you do and save your realm." She answered less flustered and more resigned it sounded. Bree turned away from him and the door and took a few steps till she was close to the sleeping baby. She bent and tucked the swaddling blanket more closely around her legs and then half smiled as she watched the baby kick it right back off and squiggle in her sleep.

Cole felt a twinge in his chest at her words. So they were still planning on leaving.

Taking a few steps closer Cole quietly said "You cant still plan on leaving? Not when you know you have family here right?". Looking down at the baby in the box with Bree. "Does she always look smaller and younger when she sleeps?" Cole asked.

"Babies usually do till some idiot wakes them up" Bree whispered back. Her face however didn't match the tone of her voice as she looked down at the baby with such warmth and affection.

Cole thought Bree must be a different person to those she loved. Cole was about to say something again when more loud retching and yelling could be heard from downstairs. Both the young elemental masters looked up. Bree frowning and Cole puzzled. Then the rush of foot steps, loud and clanging up the steps. Karlof slammed the door open with such force the wood splintered. Alana immediately awake and her tiny face scrunched before bursting into tears. Cole had half stepped in front of both Bree and Alana so Bree was glaring around the immense block of Cole at Karlof. She picked Alana up to settle her and probably kill Karlof when she was done.

"Witch lady must come quick, some of the other elemental masters are much sick" Karlof said rapidly.

"I told Wu they most likely would, its not suppose to be a fun experience" Bree ground out at the end of her patience with the master of metal.

"They is some suppose to throw up black stuff?!" Karlof questioned.

That got Bree's attention, she narrowed her eyes at him and at once with the baby in her arms popped out of sight. By Jay's yell of surprise Cole could guess she had reappeared right in the middle of the crowd in the kitchen. Cole bolted down the stairs, Karlof after him with loud clangs. The kitchen was a maze of people. Cole couldn't immediately get across the kitchen packed full of people but from his height he could see Bree standing behind several people at the sink. Harumi, Morro and ...Skyler? Were all three puking into the sink. Most everyone else looked generally ok.

Over the crowd Bree was yelling at Wu. "What did they do? What else did they drink? And why in the hell did Harumi drink any?!"

"Nothing as far as I saw. Harumi apparently drank some just to try and prove Morro was acting like a coward. And now she is even sicker then him. What's wrong with them?" Wu yelled back with an edge of.. fear to his voice.

"It should have at best made them a little sick, not this sick. This is something else" Bree yelled back.

"What else do you mean?!" Kai roared at her. He had little licks of flame moving up his arms and by the end of the sentence most of him was engulfed in flames. Nya went pull him away and she nearly scorched herself. Skyler looked fine at the contact however Cole noticed.

All three now seemed done retching. Morro stayed hunched over the edge of the sink. Skyler leaning back and letting Kai catch her in his arms. The flames not going out but burning a little lower. Harumi had slumped to the floor and Bree was now kneeling beside her rubbing her back with one hand while she held a crying Alana in the other. Wu hushed the room and most eyes went to him and then Bree for some sort of explanation.

"The tea was designed to undo the curse to the elemental masters. This wasn't a regular side affect. The black goop all three puked up? All three of them had at least one other curse on them. Hell maybe more than one I don't know. The tea undid those curses as well" Bree said in astonishment.

"Will they be ok?" Kai asked. The flames calming down now as he spoke more evenly.

"I would assume better than before. However not knowing what other magical curses were put on them. And why? And by whom? In all seriousness what the hell is wrong with this realm and why do you all piss everyone off?" Bree answered.

"Alright, why don't the all of you attempt to get some rest. Ninja will you help get these three upright as well" Wu said. The majority of the elemental masters and family heading out various doors talking to one and other. Bree noticed none of the ninja moved to help Bree with Harumi and Morro. With a growl She used a glow of magic to get both on their feet. Soon only Wu, Lloyd and Cole stayed in the room with Bree and the two still wobbly ones.

"Your going to really explain to me why they all hate you so much they can't be bothered helping" Bree said quietly as she lent Harrumi her shoulder. Heading out of the kitchen Bree had to use magic to move Morro along. "Are you going to help?" she asked Lloyd as he moved out of the doorway.

"For those two not a chance" Lloyd answered her defiantly.

Bree scowled at him and left the room with the two in tow. The three remaining looked at each other. All having varies thoughts before Cole broke the silence.

"Bree said she might take Alana and Harumi and go now" Cole said quietly. "I don't understand why in Ninjago she even lets Harumi near her daughter. Much less protects Harumi like her own. Or why she doesn't want to stay here".

Wu looked at Cole critically before answering, "Brianna feels like Harumi is closer to another daughter and less like a cousin or even a sibling. She protects her because she loves her" Wu answered bluntly. "I can understand the feeling" Wu said. Rubbing his eyes in frustration and as memories crossed his mind of a young Lloyd and even further back a young Morro.

"But does she know who Harumi really is? Or any of the horrible things she has done or Morro has done for that matter?" Lloyd said. "Would she feel the same way if she knew Harumi did things that caused peoples deaths, that Morro did such horrible things that he got the whole cursed realm destroyed and in turn her beloved Djinjago?" Lloyd said bitterly. So much resentment and pain crossed his voice. "Could we get her to stay here with us if she knew she had family that wasn't so awful?"

Both Cole and Wu looked surprised at Lloyd even venturing to call Bree family and sounding like he desperately wanted her and Alana to stay.

"I don't think she knows" Cole answered him quietly. Looking up at Wu for conformation.

Wu shrugged and said "Possibly so, both Morro and Harrumi have done much to redeem themselves. But if Brianna is anything like her mother she wouldn't forgive so easily".

Wu amd Cole both stood in the now much emptier kitchen lost in thought until Cole noticed Lloyd had silently left the room. With over whelming dread he bolted out the kitchen door. Wu sensing it as well and coming right after. Lloyd was going to tell Bree every horrible thing Harumi and Morro had ever done. This is going to turn out terribly Cole thought.


	23. Chapter 23

**Cole is right. This wont end well.**

It was not hard to guess where they had all gone. Following the sounds of yelling and doors slamming. Cole didn't stop running and hit the door that all the commotion came from hard. Hard enough it really should have broken to pieces. Bright flashes of light came through the cracks in the door and along the seams. It looked like the door was being blocked from the inside. Powering his arms up with an orange glow Cole punched the door in. And he was right. It looked like all hell had broken loose. Harumi was crying, Bree was screaming, Alana was crying and screaming. Morro and Lloyd were in each others face and neither young women was even attempting to break up that fight.

"Enough! Enough!" Sensi Wu shouted at them all.

And that got absolutely no reaction from any of them. With rolled eyes Wu made to separate the two women. Cole decided he was just going to bowl into Lloyd and Morro like a cannon ball. Effective but now both were swearing at him instead of each other.

"Enough?!"Bree yelled. "I have had enough. Either you all tell me the truth and stop acting like a bunch of jerks or so help me Ill make you tell me the truth".

That got at least Wu and Harumis attention. The young men were still fighting. Cole could see Jay and Zane at the doorway now and could hear the other ninja and a few elemental masters thundering up the steps.

Narrowing her eyes Bree walked to Lloyd and snatched him by the arm. Digging her nails in tight her eyes went flat and white. Then so did Lloyds. Harumi gasped, apparently she knew or could guess what Bree just did. Several seconds passed and then Bree let go of Lloyd in disgust. The only sound was Morro trying to pick himself up off the floor and the sound of glass crunching underfoot.

"Ugh". Bree said before picking up her back back and simply going to leave the room.

"I can explain, please!" Harumi said in panic. Bree shrugged it off and she looked like she was close to crying.

"What happened? What did you just do? Or see?" Cole asked Bree.

"I read Lloyds mind, even though I really hate doing that. I saw everything he has ever done, or Harumi or that windy bitch" Bree said ending with a snarl and not even referring to Morro by name. "Every one of you is an asshole" Bree said in disgust.

Cole stood in front of her with his arms crossed and cocked his head to the side.

"Fine not you Cole, your wonderful" Bree said sarcastically. "But Lloyd, you had some great idea if I knew all the crap these two did I would hate them any more than you? You let all the snakes out of their prisons, in turn letting the great devourer out. GREAT idea there. Harumi, you have never personally killed anyone. Just brought back an evil monster for shits and giggles. You know when Garmadon tossed the Oni Mistake off the side of the building. Do you know that was really his own grandmother?"

She was interrupted by Wu's startled gasp.

"Read a book any of you seriously. Its not hard to figure out, how many elderly good female Oni could there really be in Ninjago." Bree said rolling her eyes. "And you" Bree said turning to Morro. Bree's eyes lighting up a bright violet. "You brought back and wrecked the whole cursed realm in turn causing the sibling realm of Djinjago to fall. You inadvertently caused the deaths of tens of thousands of Djin".

Turning to face the rest "Do any of you think beyond your own personal bubble onto what your actions might do?" Bree said with hatred creeping into her voice.

"Some of us have to deal with the stupid crap we have done every day of our lives" Lloyd answered Bree.

Bree rubbed her eyes again. Smearing the makeup a little around her eyes. When she opened them again they were back to a simple gray color. And with that she popped out and back in a few feet beyond those standing in the doorway and then headed down the stairs, holding the still fussing baby in arms.

Each person in the room looking back and forth to each other in a collective mush of what now.

"She is never going to talk to any of us again" Harumi said suddenly. Her face showing both panic and deep set sadness.

"She wouldn't do that.." Wu trailed off.

"Really? Now she thinks Morro, Lloyd and I are all monsters. She was planning on leaving tomorrow and taking me and Morro with, Do you really think that's going to happen now?" Harumi answered.

"If you can't talk her out of it at least you need to go with, shes your family" Morro said sadly. As he came up to Harumi and gently put his arms around her.

"She's just as angry at me now too. And she hates this realm to begin with" Harumi answered him before returning his embrace.

Lloyd huffed in disgust. "Cole you need to go talk to her. Get her to see we are all...for the most part not awful" Lloyd asked.

"Me? why would she listen to me?" Cole asked in surprise. "All she has done is ask me to leave her alone and go away".

"She also said Cole is the only one that's not an asshole, literally, even if some of that was sarcasm" Lloyd stated.

Cole shrugged and headed back out of the now demolished room. Even if everyone was one big old happy family and stayed put they had even less rooms now. Cole stomped heavily down the steps. Passing his fellow ninja, Pixal and Skyler as well. The other elemental masters had made their exits from the kitchen and it was somewhat quieter in the halls. He could hear conversations behind doors and even outside he could hear sounds drifting in from the airships and bounty docked. Maybe he mused, we would all get along better if we weren't crammed in like sardines. He hated being stuck here, not out fighting the enemy. He followed the path he thought he saw Bree take. He was correct, she had headed back down to the kitchen. And she looked busy.

Bree noticed him and looked up. "Have you seen my spellbook?" She asked.

"Last I saw it was in here actually" Cole answered her.

"Maybe Harumi moved it" Bree said. Clicking her tongue. She packed a few more things of hers into the bag and then put it on her shoulder.

"I can't blame you for being angry at Harumi or the windy bitch" Cole said with a chuckle. "But you do have family here and we would do anything to protect the both of you". For the first time reaching out to very gently touch the babies black fuzzy hair.

Something crossed Bree's face when he said that and she quickly shook as if trying to shake a memory loose.

"I think we stand a way better chance of defeating the kappa and finding out who made them with you around too" Cole told her.

"Probably" She answered him with a small grin. Ducking around him gracefully she looked like she was going to go back and ask Harumi for the spell book when more shouts and bangs could be heard upstairs. Looking back and forth at each other they both wondered what now. More loud noises and some sparks flew into her face from the open doorway. She went to throw up a magic shield but Cole was even faster and threw up a wall of rock.

"What the hell is that?" Bree asked. They could hear more noises, most coming from outside the temple. Screams and shrieks now. Bree reached a hand out and slapped at the stone and to her and Coles surprise it crumbled to dust. She bolted back into the main hall just to find it filled with people. Cole came into the room with Bree. Trying to process what was going on they knew instantly that the temple and possible the air ships outside were being attacked. Bree saw Harumi from the other side of the hall way. They locked eyes and Harumi used her powers to pop in right next to Bree.

"Some air ships I didn't recognize showed up and dropped a load of kappa like bombs" Harumi yelled after the crowd.

Cole ordered most of the people in the temple to stay here. Bree rolled her eyes at his enormously tall form exiting.

"Please tell me the family's and at least the children are in here right?" Bree asked.

"I think so, the one elemental master, that older guy with gray hair. He picked up on something with his mind and the other elemental masters got people inside and off the smaller air ships" Harumi asked. "I thought you were outside with Alana and I couldn't find you".

Both young women looked up then at the sound of weapons fire and glass breaking.

With a furious look on her face Bree handed the baby to Harumi. She kissed the babies forehead and then wrapped a arm around both Harumi and the baby. The young women were not ok as far as their family and relationship issues. But the unspoken understanding that they would deal with it later. Bree took a few steps back. She dropped the glamour hiding her glowing eyes. Drawing up a ball of purple magic she cast a huge shield around the chaotic herd of people in the temple hallway. Most of the group already on the verge of panic. The young two girls, Odell and Flora screaming in terror.

"Its alright. Nothing can get threw the shield' Bree said. With that she stepped out the main temple doors.

Nothing outside looked any less chaotic. Ninja and the rest of the up and moving elemental masters were battling kappa everywhere. Bree turned and watched Nya and Sklyer knocking enemys right off the edge of the temple grounds. Then watched Lloyd and Jay using their elemental powers to hit incomeing kappa and try and push them back. She could hear Zane and Pixal flying above in a small jet and in Pixal's samari X mech.

"In the head" Cole yelled from somewhere above her.

Cole jumped off the edge of the roof and landed on the ground of the court yard with a shattering earth punch. It managed to knock two nearby elemental masters down to the ground by accident. Bree thought it might have been Shade and Ash. But she was not totally familiar with everyone's names. The earth punch created a crack in the ground many feet long. Cole had realized Bree had come outside and was about to shout at her to get out of the way. His jaw dropping when the earth power passed right by her with no more than a gentle ripple. Bree threw her hands up in the air. Indicating she didn't know what the hell that was for.

"Get the hell back inside!" Cole snapped at her.

"Really. Did the big strong guy just tell me to go hide inside?" Bree growled. Never taking her eyes off him Bree extended her right hand and sent out a brightly colored ball of magic at an incoming air ship. The ball hit the ship and the resulting explosion set the ship and its deadly bombardier cargo crashing to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Lloyd screamed at her. "What if there were humans on there too?"

Bree blasted several more kappa and made her way to Lloyd. "If there was a human on there they deserved so much worse" she hissed. "They would know those things are compassionless killers. And they are dropping them off to murder us. It is them or our family inside" Bree said gesturing behind her.

Taking Lloyds arm she held it out and used her magic to enhance his elemental power. Shooting off a ball of green energy that shattered the head cap on every kappa in range.

Getting the idea Jay then shot multiple shots of blue lightening. Then the lightening turned hotter and whiter. Several of the ninja ducked and hit the ground to avoid the shocks. Most of the remaining Kappa sizzled and popped. Green ooze drained out of their shattered heads and even the hardened armored shells cracked open hissing steam. It looked like the ninja and elemental masters had won the battle. The incoming airships retreated and the remaining kappa all looked done for.

Kai and Jay whooped loudly. Neither looking behind them or realizing the fight was not quite over. A single half broken kappa snuck up behind them. Claws extended and making an awful slurping noise. It got a hold of Jays shirt until Cole knocked it away with a punch. The kappa hit the courtyard wall and bounced back into Cole, slashing and tearing as it went. Cole drew up his earth power and squashed it like a bug. However he now had deep gashes running from his neck to abdomen. Wu reached him first with Jay and Kai behind him. Cole was injured badly and they rushed him inside. The rest of the ninja and elemental masters went to follow.

"No, I only need Misako and... Brianna for this. The rest of you guard the temple grounds. And check for any more Kappa" Wu ordered.

Bree looked over the temple grounds in disgust. The once beautiful courtyard was a wreck. I really hate this realm she thought. Heading inside after an injured Cole. Bree could still feel the shield around the people inside the temple. She left it up and went into the main dojo room. She half giggled when she heard Harumi yell to be let out. Wu had Cole up on the table. Bree shoved Jay out of the way to better see.

"Crap, this is way worse that I thought" Bree said worried. She immediately set to work healing him. Using some magic she pulled the torn edges of his shirt off with the help of Misako who then went to fetch something from the medical closet for Bree. Cole shifted his head towards her and said something that made her blush bright pink. "Or maybe your not so badly injured smart ass" Bree snarled back at Cole.

"What did he say" Wu asked.

"He said to have Harumi bring Alana here so I can check on her" Bree said extending the hand that was not healing Coles chest and with a swish turned off the shield in the other room. Wu knew that was not what was said, but also guessed neither of them would tell him. Now annoyed as well as worried Wu sent Kai out to fetch Alana and Harumi.

Meanwhile outside the varies Ninja and elemental masters kept an eye out for a second invasion. It seemed quiet so far. Zane and Pixal were both perched on the roof. Only the mech was still in good shape and rested on the porch right below them. Pixal was scanning the grounds in between reading from a book. Puzzled Zane set down beside her.

"Is this the best of times to be doing some light reading? Zane asked Pixal. Putting an arm around her waist. Zane still held a sword in his other hand in a state of vigilance.

Pixal held the book out to show him, it was Bree's spellbook. Pixal was leafing threw the pages, pausing now and then to further read a description or the in depth spell work.

"So that is where that got to, Bree thought Harumi had it" Zane stated evenly. The worry and stress creeping into the master of ice's tone.

"I wondered if there is a spell that the witch could do to block any airships from docking here unwanted" Pixal said quickly. She flipped a few more pages while reading and scanning at speed.

"That is actually a logical idea. But I still don't think she appreciates being called that." Zane said giving Pixal a squeeze. Zane took a moment to take in the lines of Pixals face. Distracted by her beauty and the shine of her eyes.

Pixal stopped at a page and read the title out loud. "Hearts desire will temporarily give the caster and those within the boundary their hearts desire or wish" Pixal read. Then looking on the side writing scribbled in what looked like purple crayon. She peered closer. "Does that say ... may become permanent if actions align. Will not become permanent if improper altercation does not suit timeline" she asked Zane.

"I believe so. I wonder what that means and who wrote that in crayon" Zane answered her.

"I don't know. But perhaps the spell will work if Bree desires a shield or barrier or something." Pixal said. And then read the entirety of the spell out loud. It was a foolish thing to do in retrospect.

Reading the spell out loud caused a blindingly bright flash of light to overtake the temple grounds. The flash caused both a visual and physical reaction in everyone. Pixal and Zane were unable to see or hear anything but a ringing in their ears. The whole temple went dark for a few moments. Then slowly the moonlight came back. Zane had grabbed Pixal and they held each other tight. They much have fallen from the roof during the blast the spell set off. As people came to their senses shouts of shock and people calling out to see what had happened.

Zane was able to lift his head first, his sensors trying to catch up with the wildly fluctuating data input. Pixal was still with him, but it looked like she was now holding Bree's daughter in her arms. Zane wondered if the flash of brightness had also thrown people around and Pixal picked her up instinctively. Pixal was looking down in wonder and shock.

From inside the temple Jay skidded out, first grabbing Nya to check if she was safe. Then looking to Zane and Pixal.

"Where is he?" Jay sputtered. "Where is Cole? He was on the table right in front of me and now he's gone!".

Each of the ninja looking back and forth in panic. A quick assessment proved that not only was Cole gone but Bree and Alana were missing as well too. Harumi was popping in and out around the grounds looking for her family, the trill of her voice rising higher and more urgent by the second.

"What happened Zane?" Wu asked him. "There was a bright flash of light and then everything went blank. And then Cole, Brianna and Alana just vanished before my eyes".

"I do not know Sensi, perhaps they are in some wreckage around the grounds" Zane answered.

"Zane!" Pixal cried out. He turned and jumped back beside his beloved Pixal. Looking up into his blue glowing eyes Pixal looked as panicked and afraid as is possible for a nindroid.

"Whats wrong?" He said soothingly.

"I do not know where Cole and Bree have gone, or if there are others missing. But this is not Alana" Pixal said breathlessly.

Looking down at the bundle in her arms proved correct, much smaller..younger. The baby that Pixal held was not Alana with her black hair. It was a baby with yellow hair and brightly colored green eyes. The baby looked up at both Zane and Pixal and cooed slightly. Zane held a hand out to check closer for its identity. The baby grabbed tight to Zanes finger. And the baby quickly morphed to a titanium color with blue eyes.

Cole, Bree and Alana have vanished. And someone very different was in their place.


	24. Chapter 24

**So I said it wouldn't end well. It did not. Welp, lets see how it goes. **

Cole opened his eyes slowly. He wondered if the blinding flash of light was part of Bree healing him. But he didn't remember seeing that happen before. He went to move in the slightest bit to try and turn and ask Bree and was racked with pain. He hissed and slammed his eyes shut.

"Sensi Wu? Jay?" Cole asked with a grunt. Dam his neck and chest still hurt a awful lot. He opened his eyes again to look around and he was outside? What the hell. He felt around with his hands and felt the earth and dirt beneath him. What else was that.. leaves and... snow. Well that would explain why he felt wet and soggy, unless he pissed his pants. Which was he really that injured?

"Rumi?... Harumi!" Bree said questionably but then her voice getting more shrill and afraid.

Cole heard her scramble to get up and then pause. Then heard her rush to him and slide to her knees beside him.

Bree swore quietly and then more loudly as she assessed Cole's wounds. Using her free hand to start healing him. Cole tried to sit up and ask questions but Bree slapped his hands down until she was finished.

"Alright easy now, I only patched you up quickly. We need to get out of here and find some help" Bree stated. Getting to her knees and offering Cole a free hand to get up. Cole took it but immediately started asking questions.

"What did you do, where did you take us?" Cole asked quickly and loudly as Bree struggled to help him up with her one free hand. The loud shouts causing the baby to wail in her other arm.

"I didn't take us anywhere, I was starting to heal you. Harumi had just come in and handed me Alana because she was crying, there was a flash of light. The last I saw and felt was trying to grab a hold of Harumi again before I came to here" Bree answered. Significantly softer than Cole had.

Bree had then succeeded in pulling Cole to his feet but not calming Alana. Who now tantrum-ed and arched in frustration. Bree didn't usually look frazzled in caring for her daughter, but right now she looked freaked out and tried to rapidly calm and quiet her.

"We have to get out of the open and call for help, now" Bree said in a whisper that she forced not to rise into a screech.

"Why" Cole asked as he tried to stretch a little and felt the wounds pull at their edge. Bree eyed him up as if he was stupid.

"I have no idea where we are, if we are even in the same realm. Or why, or how or possibly thrown here by whom. I do know you just nearly got killed by a Kappa and if there are any around here we are frigging screwed" Bree spat in a whisper again. "Wait, can you do that awful dragon flying thing and at least get us off the ground here?" she asked.

Cole realizing she was scanning the bleak surroundings of the woods. If she would consider the elemental dragon that she had a panic attack over last time he pulled it out then they were in trouble.

"I can't pull it up when I am this injured, or tired, or scared" Cole answered her, this time in a whisper.

"At least it was a thought" she responded. "It figures your elemental powers, other kinds, must work a little like my own". With that after Bree had gotten Alana to calm she appraised Coles hulking form beside her average one. And huffing offered a shoulder. He was not walking out of here alone and both of them could sense it.

He took the offer and they started along. Bree finding a path that Cole wouldn't have even noticed if Bree was not leading. He tried not to put much weight on her, but even with her help he was barely making much headway. Bree paused and sliding a hand to his chest touched his warm skin under the tattered and shredded shirt. A glow of purple magic and he could breath and move a little easier.

"Thanks" Cole said with a quiet smile.

"Don't thank me yet" Bree said quickly. Freezing in place and listening. As softly as she could manage she whispered "We are being followed... or stalked. We need to get out of here".

They started moving forward faster. Both scanning around and seeing nothing. But hearing more movement behind them. Bree looking over her shoulder from time to time expecting to be jumped at any moment. Up ahead they could see an opening in the woods. Maybe a clearing. They hurried their steps until Bree yanked them to a stop. Causing Cole to hiss in pain. Bree immediately threw a shield of strong purple magic around them. Illuminated by the glow they could see several Kappa behind them in the distance now. On being spotted the kappa dropped all pretense of the stalk and began the chase. Closing the distance at speed. Both the young elemental masters jerked foreword. Stopping when they realized there was a bridge with water rushing underneath it.

"Shit!" Cole yelled, no longer attempting to quiet his booming voice. "Don't kappa like water?".

"They do, but I only see the ones behind us" Bree yelled in response.

Both looked rapidly around at their options. Forward over the bridge or back behind them. The only path being rapidly eaten up by the kappa behind them.

"Just go! The shield will keep them off us" Bree said with excretion.

Cole and Bree backed up onto the bridge. Once their feet hit the heavy boards something happened. Much like the blinding white light that brought both Cole and Bree to the woods to begin with. The blinding light caused both to shield their eyes and Bree to turn in place to block the brightness from Alana. Once it dimmed there was not silence, but a low thrumming hum. Beyond the edge of the bridge they could barely see thru a white ever so slightly glowing haze. But... no kappa rushed the bridge or the three standing on it. The woods beyond and the woods behind them now were now peaceful. Bree could no longer sense danger. But she still hadn't dropped her own purple shield. Looking to Cole and then shifting Alana in her arms in case she needed to run or re use her elemental magic. Cole shrugged. Then grimaced in pain. Bree took notice. Bree dropped her magic and nothing happened.

Cole reached a hand out to touch the white haze and yanked him hand back in alarm. The touch caused a ripple in the white haze and it grew more opaque momentarily.

"What is this?" He asked Bree. She shrugged in reply.

"I have no idea" she answered pausing. "It sort of reacts like my magic would". With that Bree pulled up a tiny ball of purple magical energy and bounced it off the shield. It popped right back at them and both ducked to get out of the way.

"Let me guess that wasn't good" Cole stated.

Frowning Bree tried to pop in and back out using Djin magic instead of elemental magic. With a start she bounced backwards knocking her down. Alana crying at the sudden jar. She looked startled. Before she got up or thought to warn Cole he drew up his elemental magic, the orange glowing brightly on his arms and creeping up his neck and took a punch at it. The haze didn't budge and all it did was send Cole flying backwards like Bree had.

"That was stupid Cole" Bree reprimanded him. Then realizing the blow had knocked him out cold. And he was bleeding again. The jarring landing on the ground from the bounce back had reopened some of his wounds again. She tried using her magic to heal him again and knew it would be only one more temporary fix. She needed to find help or shelter and she needed to do it fast. She grabbed Cole by the collar like she had with Harumi nearly a year ago and found he was much much heavier. And there was not a smooth layer of snow to help her slide him along. But rocks and leaves providing rough friction. And the jagged movements wanted to make his wounds open even more.

"I need to find some sticks and make something to drag him" Bree said, this time to Alana as much as to herself. Looking around she saw a few leaning on the bridge that would work. And then she noticed for the first time two small jackets on the railing of the bridge. One tiny and for a little girl and one only ever so slightly bigger for a boy. She quickly slipped the girl jacket under Alana, using the arms to tie a simple baby sling. And then held the boy one out with both hands. The faintest of memories stirred. But Bree shook her head and thought she could use the second coat to help bind Cole's injuries so she could hold him together till they found shelter. Once done with that she used her own sweater to tie the two poles together roughly then pushed and pulled Cole onto the poles and sweater. Giving the ends a tug she saw it would work. So Bree set forward on the path away from the bridge. Carrying Alana and dragging Cole behind her. Stopping every once in a while to scan for danger and then to erase their tracks.

"The master of earth is like dragging rocks" Bree said huffing and puffing as she pulled Cole along. The path meandered up hill. So even harder for her to pull Cole along. The forest around them was calm and quiet. She heard nothing following them and saw or sensed no danger. Bree refused to let down her guard and every so often stopped to scan the surrounding woods and then vanish the tracks behind them. It might make it harder for the ninja and Harumi to track them down. But she didn't want to risk being hunted by more kappa again. Bree shivered. Even with all the exertion the hard work was not warming her. The air was crisp when they set out. Now the sun was faded and the fall of night here let a brisk chill to the air. The temple of airjitsu was cold as well. Perhaps fall turned to winter sooner than Bree remembered in this realm.

Up ahead the rocky and unused path curved up steeply. Bree feared the path might have ended. When she saw that it turned into old and moss covered steps. Not up a hill. But it looked like a massive jutting pile of rock. In the darkness she could not see how high, but at least beyond what she could see. Her instincts told her that high and dry was safer than in the woods with no shelter. And perhaps she could find a cave like she had in the never realm. That would be ideal. A solid rock cave at her back. Even with Cole passed out and nearly dead she should be able to use her magic and shove a few rocks over the entrance and make a passably safe place to rest and heal Cole.

Pausing to check on Alana and Cole Bree worried. Alana was going to want food soon. And if she had to keep healing Cole out it the open she didn't want to attract attention. Glowing balls of magic or a hungry crying baby would certainly do that.

Stepping up the first few steps Bree tried dragging Cole up with the poles. He winced each time the ends would drag, catch on the step and slide onto the next. This isn't going to work she thought. She untied Cole from the poles. Even if she swung Alana to her back and dragged Cole up the steps by the arms it was going to be horrible on them both. Bree decided to see if she could pop in and out like a djin. She held tight to Alana and to Cole. Worried if it would work or not. She would get about twenty feet up the steps at a time. This might due she thought.

Bree continued up the old moss covered steps. Popping out and back in higher each time. At least this way she left no tracks. No one had come up here in a long time. Judging by the age of the fragile moss and lichens not in twenty or thirty years maybe. Plant life didn't grow like this quickly. Even Bo's elemental magic wouldn't have the fine tuning of time and age that these plants had. She stopped and tried to catch her breath. She had told Cole she couldn't move like a Djin indefinably. And she was not lying. This might be the farthest she has ever tried to go using the little bit of that kind of magic she inherited from her mother. Her mother Rowena or even Harumi could go so much farther and faster like this than Bree ever could.

She slumped to the ground with Alana tied to her chest and Cole across her legs. She touched his face and it was chilled. He was still breathing. But it was more shallow and coming less evenly. Oh hell she thought. He might be more likely to get hypothermia, especially if he had lost more blood than she had thought. Checking his wounds they were still closed. Sloppily. But they held. She had to think of a way to get some place safe and fast. These steps must have lead somewhere at some point. Probably to some long abandoned temple. If there were even ruins that might make a salvageable shelter.

Bree sighed heavily. She knew she could probably use some of her other magic. Bree couldn't shape shift like a Djin. Not with their traditional puff of burnt orange magic. She could shapeshift alright. But even her mother couldn't explain how. Or if it was elemental magic or not. Maybe it was not a trait all elemental masters of magic possessed and therefore her mother couldn't shift exactly like Bree, instead shifted like a true Djin. Or maybe she thought ruefully. It was something in her fathers bloodline. Whomever he might truly be. Wu of Ninjago or not. If her and Cole survived this night she might have to ask him more about the peoples of Ninjago.

Checking to make sure Cole was still out cold Bree summoned magic from within. She needed to shift into something large that could carry Cole and Alana with ease and quickly. With a grimace of annoyance She thought of Coles elemental dragon as he called it. That would work she thought. Using the magic inside her she shifted in a white glow. It was not elemental magic, but something else, powerful and with a vicious streak a mile wide. She hated shifting for that reason. Using the dragons large front claw she picked Cole up and slung him on top of her back. Little Alana cooed and slapped at the warm scales now covering Bree.

"At least you're amused" Bree said to Alana, slightly surprised she could still speak.

In this form Bree covered ground quickly. She didn't try flying. But even a brisk walk was taking her farther in a fraction of the time. The shifted young woman and her two passengers got to the top of the steps quickly. Stopping and starring in awe at the... castle... fortress? In front of them. Bree could see no signs of human inhabitants nor anything else. A kappa lair would be someplace dark and low and wet. A stone Fortress on top of a high granite mountain would never be their preferred habitat. The doors were not wood, but stone and metal. A heavy coating of moss and vines covered them. Reached up to steady Cole Bree scrambled up and over the walls. Clumsy to say the least. But she managed to get up and over without destroying any vegetation. That would have been a sure giveaway that someone had passed by.

Bree walked on, surveying for danger. A main street or path went up to a massive holding. She could see ramparts and platforms where it looked like cannons or some other kind of artillery much have sat. This place was certainly old. The main keep of the building ahead was shut by another set of stone and metal doors. Giving it a pull Bree was certainly not expecting it to open easily and soundlessly. She shut the hulking door behind her and moved a massive iron bar into its workings. She might not have been able to do that as a human. Speaking of her humanity she was growing exhausted. Bree knew she couldn't hold this form much longer. Moonlight poured in the broken out windows and thru holes in the roof. So she made her way easily up stairs and thru corridors. Stoped at the end of the road it seemed.

Bree set Cole down on the floor and then shifted back with a white glow. She sat back on the floor in exhaustion. Breathing heavily. This last door in front of her was stone, wood, metal. Covered in carvings Bree didn't understand. Pushing the handle it opened again. She grabbed Cole by the collar and drug him in. Shutting the door behind them. This room at least didn't have holes in the roof. It had small windows like most fortresses. The glass intact surprisingly still. But it looked half melted. Like it was set in place hundreds if not thousands of years ago.

There was a fireplace. Without moving Cole again Bree walked to it. Using her magic to make sure it ran clear Bree then grabbed the tattered remains of some wooden furniture and threw them in. Starting a fire with her glowing purple magic Bree set Alana down on the remains of her sweater. Reaching into the pack that Bree had nearly forgotten she had with she gave the baby some food she had packed inside and a sippy cup of water as Harumi told her people in Ningjago used. Bree found it surprisingly effective. Hauling Cole over to them Bree went thru the bag, pulling out some sleeping bags. Clean bandages and some herbal and medicinal teas.

Alana was far too interested in her finger foods to take notice of Bree cleaning Coles wounds and carefully using her magic to heal him. She wrapped him in the bedding as best she could. Then took the baby in her arms. She wiped her face and rocked her gently. Bree using a cleaning spell on them both. Alana fell asleep cuddling into her mothers arms. Then slowly Bree walked the perimeter of the room. Bree used her magic to seal the doors and windows from anything dangerous coming in. Then the fireplace too in case the fire went out during the night. Once done and utterly exhausted Bree laid down next to Cole and pulled the sleeping bags over top of them. Curling around her baby Bree fell asleep within a few breaths. The only sound of the fire slowly crackling over the old wood.


	25. Chapter 25

**So everyone is alive for now. Separated. But alive. **

Cole was woken up by a serious need to drink some water. His mouth felt like glued together sandpaper. He looked up and the ceiling was distinctly different than that of the air temple. The beams were huge and old. Some of the parts were made of metal and of a stone he didn't recognize. He moved a little and was still in pain. But not as badly as before. He seemed to have bandages on now. So perhaps Bree had been able to call for help and get the rest of the ninja. Closing his eyes and blinking to clear his eyes he listened and thought that was definitely not the case. He could hear next to nothing. The air temple, or any other place all the ninja and elemental masters would have gone would be noisy. He heard a slight rustle by his side. With a jerk he pushed himself into a half seated position. Pushing the blanket? No sleeping bag off himself. It was just Bree with her arms around Alana. The baby was starting to squirm and move around. Cole went to reach over Bree to lay a hand on Alana to settle her. Bree's eyes opened with a snap. One hand flying up and catching Cole by the wrist. Her magic glowing brightly like a fiery purple ball. Coles lava arms glowing bright orange in response.

"Don't do that" Bree said in annoyance. Dropping Coles wrist and sitting up and pushing herself away from him.

"Do what?" Cole asked. Half sitting he was face level with her and could look directly in her eyes. They weren't their usual gray, or even that weird flat white they turned when she had visions. But a calm purple. Cole had a feeling this was their real color. Absentmindedly he reached out to touch her face, his arms lighting up orange at the contact. Bree held still for an instant before she scrambled back. Now the dull purple flaring up to a glowing bright purple.

"And don't do that either" Bree hissed at him.

"I was just looking at your eyes" Cole answered her in annoyance. Sinking back down into the sleeping bags.

"What?" Bree asked in confusion. Before self realization came over her. Using her free hand she passed it in front of her face. The very simple glamour now making her eyes a dull gray. She turned away and busied herself with the baby who was just waking up and rolling around. Alana used her mothers arms to pull herself to a standing position before toppling back on her diapered bottom.

"Why do that?" Cole asked again. Turning to half prop himself up again. Watching Bree get some more food and water out of the bag for Alana.

Bree didn't answer him. She threw a apple and a chunk of bread in his general direction.

Changing the subject Bree said "I need to go down and figure out if there is a way past that magic barrier. I"ll take Alana with me. But Id rather leave you here. You are too heavy for me to carry up and down like that".

"And Id rather you not go anywhere around here without me. We have no idea what we will run into, what if there's danger, what if you need to be protected?" Cole said to her.

"I saved your ass last night. I am more than capable of protecting myself and my daughter" Bree replied haughtily. She nearly laughed out loud at the thought of just exactly what she could do if she learned to do that shape shifting thing a little better.

"Listen here you spoiled princess" Cole said standing up with a whole lot more grace and agility than Bree would have thought he had healed up to as of yet. "You and the baby are going nowhere without me. You are both my family technically and I am not going to just let you walk around this strange place however you please.

"First off, talk to me like that again and Ill slap you into next week, and secondly. I had a baby ALONE in the hell of the frozen never realm. I took care of her, saved Rumi and have managed not to die yet. If I absolutely had to I could just realm jump away. Have you never realized that? I could have just left you on the ground last night." Bree said while packing and unpacking things from her bag.

"What you want an award for not leaving me to die? Really?" Cole snapped back at her.

"No you little shit. I want you to know I can take care of my self, Alana and you without needing to be saved. So me taking a walk back down the mountain to have a look around isn't going to be a problem." Bree said. She was redressing Alana with clothing out of her bag. She absentmindedly grabbed the two coats she had found last night on the bridge. Now that it wasn't an emergency she set the baby down on the sleeping bags and held them up to look at them closely. They seemed somehow familiar to her.

Cole rolled his eyes. Anyone calling him little was amusing. Bree calling him a little shit was both comical and insulting. She could be kind and nice. She could also be a raging witch. Cole grabbed the apple and bread Bree had thrown to him. Contemplating Bree as he hurriedly ripped chunks of food and ate.

"Do you have any more water in that bag?" Cole asked her. Bree nodded and tilted her head in the direction of the bag. Indicating for Cole to get it himself. He shrugged and reached in the bag in the pocket he had seen Bree go into. His arm sank in up to his shoulder. "What the hell Bree?" Cole asked.

"Reach left and its on the table" Bree answered him. Well she answered where in the bag. Not how the bag was bigger on the inside than it appeared.

Cole shrugged, Bree could be as weird and mysterious as she wanted to be. He reached in to grab a bottle of water and then took a couple steps until he was behind Bree. She was still examining two tiny sweatshirts. No coats or little jackets. Two tiny coats. One pink and purple for a little girl. And one that was a dark blue with a some sort of truck printed on it. Cole remembered that coat... his mother had gotten it for him because he loved trucks and other toys that he played with in the dirt outside their home when he was little.

"How in the hell did you get that?!" Cole sputtered. Reaching forward and snagging the blue coat from her. He held in in his hands like it was some sort of treasure.

"Are all masters of earth this rude or is it just all you?" Bree asked him in annoyance. She still held the pink and purple coat in her hand. Both of which were placed on her hips in annoyance.

"Answer me" Cole growled. Stepping forward again. His arms glowing orange and his face and eyes dark with anger.

Cole stood more than a foot taller than Bree. She never said so but it intimidated her. That and Cole's voice was enough for Bree to use her magic and pop out and back in several feet away from him. Alana in her arms and now squealing in displeasure at being picked up when she had been playing nicely.

"I found it on the railing of that little bridge we crossed. I used it to help get you up here. Is it super necessary for you to act like an ass?" Bree snapped at him. Feeling bolder with more space between them.

"Its mine, I mean it was mine. I lost it when I was very young. My mom... had taken me for a walk with... I don't remember. And left it got left behind when..." Cole didn't finish. His face looked less angry and more confused.

"When you threw a giant rock in the water, it splashed and soaked us both. Our moms changed our coats out and they got left behind" Bree finished for him. Switching Alana to her hip to carry her. "I will be back. You can stay here and be miserable and cool off for a bit" Bree said. She was still not pleased with him at all.

"Really and how are you gonna" Cole didn't get to ask her because Bree popped out of the room with a puff. From the sound she popped back in on the other side of the door. Cole was to the door way in an instant and gave it a shove. It glowed a bright purple but didn't move or budge an inch. Hell the door didn't even creak or grown. Oh no she didn't.

"Bree let me out right now!" Cole Roared at her from inside the room.

"Really dude. You wanna be a grouchy jerk and you can stay in there for a bit" Bree said. Her voice fading out as she apparently walked away.

"And if you are so worried what if something gets me while you've got me trapped in here" Cole yelled in exasperation.

There was a long quiet pause. Then the glow around the door abruptly stopped and the door swung open with a groan.

"You can be super scary and creepy you know that." Cole said to Bree as he walked into the hallway with her.

"I can guarantee I am the scariest thing in this castle" Bree said. Laughing out loud at her own joke. Little Alana laughing with her before squirming that she wanted down. Bree slid the baby into a makeshift sling as they walked.

"Can she walk yet?" Cole asked curiously as they headed down the hallway. Stopping to look into rooms on both sides. Most looked like simple bedchambers and storage rooms. Either with little bits of furniture, clothing, random things and mostly lots of dust. Some of the rooms were in better shape than the others. A few needed the roof repaired, or windows. Most were totally empty.

"She is starting to stand up and trying and pull herself along. I worry she should be walking better by now. I carry her or Harumi did every time we would leave home. She does crawl well. Enough that I have to worry about her getting into things" Bree answered.

They kept searching all the upper rooms. It seemed to be set up as hallways and bedchambers mostly. They headed down the steps. The main stair case. This floor had chambers, a main hall and what looked like training rooms.

"These sort of look like the training rooms at the air temple. And at the old monastery" Cole mused.

"They are training rooms. Look at the walls and at the beams. Most of them have the wood covered and reinforced with metal. There is all kinds of scorch marks here too. Magic, Fire, Lightening marks. And look at the floors" Bree said gesturing. " These are drains intricately carved into the stones of the floor. This was not just any kind of training rooms. These were for elemental masters. People like us".

"I wonder why its so abandoned and run down now, it looks like entire family's could live here. Its huge" Cole mused.

They headed down one more level. This one had some storage rooms all empty save dust and cobwebs. And then two massive doors at each end of the hallway. One with a simpler door. More like others in the castle. Cole gave that door a shove and poked his head in.

"Just a kitchen" Cole called. Turning and moving to stand beside Bree.

She stood before the larger more ornate door. Bree gave it a shove with one hand but it didn't move. Cole went to give it a push and it didn't budge.

"Look, its got carvings like the chamber door upstairs" Bree pointed out. Running her hand over the carvings.

"I didn't get a close look at the door. How did you manage to drag me all the way up there anyways? He asked.

Bree shrugged. She didn't exactly want to tell him about the shape shifting. "But look here, I think... does it say cumhacht a usaid agus dul isteach chun eolas a fhail?" Bree asked confused.

"No idea, it all looks like greek to me" Cole answered her. He also reached out to touch the old worn and carved wood.

"Not greek. A very terrible interpretation on my part of Galic. I think it says use power and enter for knowledge. So we... use power to enter? What does that even mean?" Bree asked.

"I think..." Cole didn't finish his sentence. But drew up his elemental power and laid his hand flat on the door. Bree did the same. Hers glowing purple instead of orange. And the door opened with a grown. The air rushing into the room with a hiss that set dust swirling.

"That'll do" she said. "But what's in here?".

Cole pushed the door open and stepped in. More dust swirled out. Causing both the young adults to sneeze.

"Its a Library?" Cole asked in confusion.

With a equally confused look Bree followed Cole in. He was mostly correct. Shelves and shelves of books set into the walls. Huge old tables. They looked like oak. But so aged, dark and covered in dust it was hard to tell. This room had a fireplace like many of the bed chambers did. But larger. With sconces set on the stone of the walls for light. And a huge chandelier. Utilitarian to be sure but still solidly hanging overhead. On the far wall was a massive amount of pictures and inscriptions.

"What the heck is this?" Cole said gesturing to the pictures. "It looks like old drawings of family trees".

"It is. Look here, here's your friends, the water and fire masters. But wait... How in frigging Caladonia is it there?" Bree asked aghast.

"My family's on here too. My grandparents, my mom, my uncle, my cousin. Even Alana is on here, but her symbol is different." Cole stated questioningly. Then tracing his hand over to Bree's. Alana's matched her mothers symbol instead of her fathers.

"Your family tree is over a hundred long, mine is what eleven counting Alana. And yet here you and I are matched up evenly spaced" Bree said gesturing to her and Coles carvings side by side. "And apparently according to this Wu was not lying about being my biological parent either" Bree said grimacing.

"Look Lloyds right over here too" Cole said. "Its putting all of the current generations out evenly. But what are the symbols, and why do some of them have lines under the writings?" he asked.

"My mom and Slate have the lines and they are both dead. Maybe its charting deceased verses alive. But that doesn't make sense. There are several who should be listed as dead then and clearly are not marked like that" Bree said gesturing to a few of the ninjas parents. Cole's mother included.

Cole traced the carving of his mom and sighed. "I don't understand why its here at all or why its updated like it is. No ones been in here in years, even if one of our moms came here when we were tiny then why would Alana be on here. Both our mothers would have died before she was born right?" Cole asked Bree questioningly.

"Yes as far as I know. But I think it might be some really old elemental magic. It might just be updating itself. And well its not exactly well maintained and maybe its not really working right. I mean look, Zane is on here, with a human line of parents and its got one of these matching lines to Pixal..." Bree didn't finish what she was saying.

Bree handed Alana to Cole for the first time and knelt down to bush cobwebs off the carvings. Cole stopped watching what Bree was doing momentarily. Half shocked that she let him touch her daughter, let alone hold her.

"Well hell" Bree said in shock.

"What?" Cole asked her again.

"Zane and Pixal must adopt a child at some point. Because this shows a little boy named Cyrus Julian as their child... With the symbol for ice next to his name".

Bree held still for a second while she knelt down looking at the ancient and dusty carvings. Her eyes flashed to a dull white and back again.

"I think we need to go outside and take a look around" Bree said to Cole.

Cole was learning to take Bree at face value. If her visions came true like Zanes always did they might want to follow their lead. They headed up the stairs to the main level again. And then outside. The outer buildings were in far worse shape then the massive keep. Heading up some more stone steps they reached the upper most battlements.

"Wow" was all Cole could get out.

The battlement showed the whole layout of the fortress. The other battlements, the roof in need of repair. The courtyards. What must have been stables and enormous storage buildings. Further on the exterior walls moving on down to the cliffs that supported everything. A single staircase down. How Bree got him up here unconscious he was going to have to ask. There was a second cliff face with a road, but the drawbridge that connected this part of the fortress to the road had long crumbled to nothing and fell down. The fortress was sitting atop a massively high rock mountain. Down below Cole could see the beautiful forest. And even a meadow and then a pond or maybe a lake. A waterfall came out the cliff side somewhere below it looked like the kitchen should be. That must be what feed the stream they crossed yesterday and what fills the lake.

Bree was beside Cole and looking around, more in shock and less in awestruck wonder. She promptly sat down and put her head between her knees. Cole was still holding Alana and knelled next to her.

"Whats wrong" he asked with a hint of worry and fear to his voice.

"Look at the birds" Bree answered shakily.

"Huh?" was his reply.

Bree stood. And gestured to a flock of geese that had turned direction. Cole apparently didn't get her point and shrugged. Bree huffed. And then with both free hands she drew up a massive ball of magical energy. Cole noticed she did the hand movements in a similar way to Lloyd. He'd have to ask her about that sometime. Once Bree drew up enough power she let it off in the general direction of the flock of geese.

"Wait! your gonna kill a bunch of birds for no reason?!" Cole said surprised.

The ball of elemental magic however never reached the birds. It hit a near invisible force-field. A gigantic shield, like a bubble enclosing the fortress and some of the woods and meadow below. It glowed white for a second and then died back down. Like nothing happened.

"If we can't find a way out of this place we're going to die" Bree said her voice no longer flat but pitching higher at the end.

"We aren't going to die, what are you talking about?" Cole asked her rolling his eyes.

"We can't get out, It looks like nothing else can get in. Good or bad. This is a fortress for protection right? Well the kappa must have triggered some safeguard and locked them out and us in here". Bree told him. Speaking more evenly now.

Cole sat down beside Bree. Alana stretching her arms out and wanting to go back to her mother.

"This fortress is huge, but still its only a few scant square miles of woods, a hay meadow and a tiny lake. And that's it. Its nearly winter. This small amount of land hasn't been farmed in what looks like hundreds of years. We have no supplies, well no supplies past a few weeks of food. We can't eat soap or spare clothing" Bree told Cole. Looking at him to see if he was grasping what she was saying.

"What are you talking about eating soap women" Cole asked her.

"I carry literal years worth of non perishable supplies in that magic bag of mine. But I can't carry years and years worth of perishable food. And if we can't find our way out of here. Or if your ninja family and Harumi can't find us and get us out of here we could easily starve." Bree told him dejectedly.

Cole didn't answer her right away. "They are going to find us. Ninja don't quit" Cole told her.

"I hope so, because unless that forest is magically full of food we are so screwed" Bree said. Burying her face in Alana's fuzzy baby hair. Bree looked like she was barely holding back crying or screaming.

Cole said nothing. Instead he reached over and pulled Bree and Alana into his arms. This time unlike earlier today Bree didn't scowl at him or slap him away but sat quietly. She just bounced the baby in her lap saying nothing.


	26. Chapter 26

**Cole, Bree and Alana are stuck at the fortress. Maybe its in Ninjago, maybe another realm. They don't actually know yet. Nor do their friends and ninja family know where they have gone. Yet. **

**I update as soon as the inspiration hits me and irl gives me a chance to type. Thanks for reading, love you guys. **

The chaos at the temple of air jitzu hadn't calmed in the slightest. Pixal and Zane just stood in shock. Still holding the little one in her arms Pixal then looked at Zane. He hadn't taken his eyes off the baby.

"Did he...? Is he a baby or a nindroid?" Zane asked in wonder. It wasn't often that Zane had questions that he couldn't answer.

"He just appeared. I was reading through the book and as soon as I said the words there was a huge flash. Mid flash I just felt him appear in my arms" Pixal answered him.

In the courtyard Morro and Kai were yelling back and forth at each other. Then Jay joining in and also shouting at Morro.

"I had nothing to do with this! I wasn't even outside when it happened! I swear!" Morro shouted back. His focus was not on the angry Ninja but on Harumi who was still darting back and forth yelling for Bree.

Harumi finally skidded to a stop and grabbed onto Morro. Jay and Kai simply started yelling at her as well. The noise a confusing mesh of voices with everyone talking at once. Pixal and Zane turned to them. Pixal changing the babies position and putting him onto her chest and cradling him.

"I do not think it was Morro...or Harumi" Zane told his brothers. Both stopped and gaped at Pixal with the baby.

"Where the hell did that come from" Kai yelped gesturing to the baby. Pixal giving him an ugly look and turning slightly away.

Sensi Wu had come out behind Jay. He had collected himself faster than the others had. He checked on the baby as Zane had. When the little one grasped his finger as well the baby shifted from the titanium color with blue eyes back to the yellow haired baby with green eyes. Sensi Wu raised an eyebrow at Zane and Pixal.

"I was under the impression that nindroids did not have children. Is there something you forgot to tell all of us?" he asked.

"I was reading a few pages out of that book and it just happened" Pixal said a bit sheepishly.

"The fuck it just happened. Its not your book, its not your family's book. Bree specifically told us all not to screw around with it. And the instant Bree and I are busy what the fuck do you do? Go mess with a extremely powerfully magic book" Harumi snarled in anger.

Morro had found the book on the ground and upon dusting it off handed it back to Harumi.

"What the hell page did you read? This one?!" Harumi asked. Well still snarling really. Harumi was scanning through the pages quickly. Morro watched her do so and his eyes grew wide as he read over her shoulder.

"Is this the kind of spell I think it is?" Morro asked Harumi specifically. Gesturing to the page with hearts desire on it. Harumi held the book out wider so Pixal and Zane could both see.

Pixal nodded, gently patting and reassuring the little one in her arms. Zane seemed absolutely smitten with the baby who cooed back at him especially sweetly.

"This spell is half Djin half elemental master of magic in origin. Meaning Bree's mother or Bree herself wrote it. Probably Rowena" Harumi said. Turning the book and reading the side panel written in purple. "Yes, Rowena wrote the main part and this purple is Bree's handwriting".

"What does that mean?" Pixl asked anxiously. "What about it being not permanent".

"Que sera sera basically" Harumi said shrugging her shoulders.

With the exception of Wu everyone looked at Harumi like she had two heads. With a huff she realized she was going to have to explain in depth. "Hearts desire is a wish based spell. It makes the wisher get their hearts desire. The catch is if whatever you want is not predestined to happen it will go away. If it really is meant to be then it stays. I am afraid when you read this spell out loud destiny itself decided to take take its chances. We know those bozos in cloud kingdom have been trying to alter fate to try and alter destiny. I _think _destiny took advantage and used this spell to shift things back to the way they were meant to be" Harumi said.

"Destiny was for Cole, Bree and Alana to disappear? And for Pixal and Zane to have a magic nindroid baby?" Jay said in confusion. Nya and Skyler had found their way over as well to listen.

"I think that Bree and Cole were meant to be else where in Ninjago right now, or somewhere else entirely. And Possibly Zane and Pixal were never meant to be nindroids at all. But human with a normal and natural progression of Zane's family line of elemental powers" Wu said. Speaking softly. And then rubbing his face and eyes in frustration.

"Sensi that does not compute, I and Pixal have always been nindroids" Zane stated.

"Your father Zane, Dr Julian was the biological son of the last master of ice. He used computer programming and his own dna to make you his first born son Zane. And Pixal was created by Cyrus Borg in memory of the daughter he lost years ago. Bree had said to Cole a few days ago that Zane and Pixal were the weirdest thing she had ever seen. Because she can see both your nindroid programming and your shared human soul," Wu said to the ninja.

"I did not know" Pixal spoke in surprise. "But my greatest wish was to have a normal family with Zane. Odd for a nindroid. But what I wanted..what we both have wanted for a long time." Pixal finished looking to Zane with affection.

"Is it at all possible that the writers in cloud kingdom are the ones that altered fate so both ended up as Nindroids instead of humans... and if so would that just be another attempt to kill off the elemental masters. One way or another." Skyler added with unnerving certainty.

Every one looked at her in shock.

"What? It makes sense. The curse was not ending the lines quickly enough, the kappa were taking too long. Morro and myself had other curses on ourselves. What better way to get rid of the elemental masters than to make sure no new ones are born. Its not like there was a huge next generation. Other than Bree's daughter none of the current elemental masters even have children." Skyler added.

"Ninja, I think we may have found at who is behind this. But... I think the writers must have had help. And who and why we still do not know" Wu stated to the group.

"But how are we going to get Cole back?" Jay interjected into the somber group.

"Bree didn't go willingly, she fought to stay. They didn't realm jump, it didn't feel like that. I might be able to track them down using the book" Harumi said.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Jay asked impatiently.

Harumi rolled her eyes at him in disgust. "Yes please let me, the half ass trained half Djin use the monstrously powerful book of magic like its a a gps tracker in a hurry. Merely reading from it didn't end well last time. Give me a dam moment to figure it out without killing us all" she snapped at him.

"Do you think its possible they are still in the realm of Ninjago" Wu asked gently. He was greatly concerned that whatever destiny had in store. That it was possible he would never see his...daughter or granddaughter again. Or Cole one of his precious students. That thought shook him to his very core.

"Im about seventyish percent sure they are. But they could be injured. Or something else is wrong. Neither Bree or Cole has tried calling via cell or using a communicator right?" Harumi asked.

"Not that I have detected" Nya answered. "I started checking the moment we knew they were gone. Given the way the guys disappeared to the first realm Pixal and I wrote protocols about this kind of thing."

Harumi grimaced. She remembered exactly when and how the ninja had disappeared before. And she had plenty to do with it. With Morro following Harmui walked away to a far part of the courtyard and sat on the edge of the stone wall. Paging through the spell book. Looking and hoping to find a way to locate her family as soon as possible.

**At the fortress.**

"Bree! What in the hell are you doing?!" Cole yelled. He watched her using her magic to forcefully drag a goat up the steps of the fortress and threw the front gates open. Pulling it up and off the ground every time it would jerk and fight. Bree was sweating and swearing profusely.

"Don't just watch me, help me!" Bree snarled to Cole. She managed to get the goat drug into the newly patched stable yard. Shoveling the goat in with her magic and kicking the gate shut with her leg Bree dropped the purple magic and sank to the ground. "I win you stupid goat" She said. All Bree got in response was the female goats angry bleating and the kid goats pathetic cry's for its mother. Pulling the tiny baby goat out of her bag Bree more gently shoved it in the pen with its mother and latched the gate. Looking up Bree saw a annoyed Cole and giddy Alana looking down on her.

"Why do we have a goat?" Cole asked in exasperation. Cole had been watching Alana while Bree said she had some work to do.

"I spent all morning looking for a goat with only one kid you know that?" Bree said. Not getting up but still sitting on the cobbles of the courtyard.

"Again. Why do we have a goat. No, two goats?" Cole asked Bree as she pushed herself up to stand beside him and offered to take Alana back.

"We need the dam goat so I can get some milk. So Alana can have milk and I can make cheese and other foods. Just like we need the wood I drug up here for the fireplace and the other food I have been dragging up here" Bree told him. " I need a shower so desperately. And speaking of shower I need to find out where that hot spring is coming up. Its not getting into any of the water closets like it should."

Bree took Alana and started heading into the main keep with Cole following. Cole shaking his head as they went.

"I don't understand why you are dragging all this stuff up here" Cole said. Ducking under a broken beam as they headed into the first level.

"Because Id rather not starve to death when it turns to the darkest of winter Cole". Bree responded. "Hey where was the kitchen again. I was thinking that the water was stopped up around that level. The hot water spring comes out from under there somewhere on the outside of the cliff face."

"Do you really think that we are going to be stuck here that long" Cole said to her.

"Considering we have been here two weeks and we can't figure a way out so far. Or how to call for help I think we're gonna be here a while" Bree replied.

"I hope not, kitchen is down this way, across from the library. Hey if you gotta learn you gotta eat" Cole said laughing.

"Right like you ever stop eating to read a book" Bree giggled.

Cole rolled his eyes as he pushed the large but plain door open.

"Why is this place such a dusty mess?" Bree asked then sneezed. "Wait... I know this place. Its... I've seen it in visions."

"Seen how" Cole asked. Frowning at the filthy kitchen and hanging pots and pans covered in so much dust he was unable to see what type of metal they were even made of.

"I've seen this place, me talking to Harumi, your friends were here. Skyler, Nya and Pixal. Children running through on their way out to the courtyard. Harumi's and Alana" Bree answered him. She didn't mention that she thought several of the wild pack of children were hers, because she just didn't believe that was how destiny and fate were going to turn out.

"So that means we get out of here, or they get in" Cole surmised.

"Eventually, Alana was several years older. Harumi had several children and shes not even dating anyone" Bree answered. Dusting off several counters and an ancient stove and fireplace. She looked at what must have been a sink. Long dry. Around and above the sink were levers and pulleys on chains. She tried pulling up or down on them and they were stuck shut off.

"Well thank goodness her and Lloyd didn't work out. That was weird seeing them together" Cole said.

"Any weirder than you and Nya?" Bree asked laughing.

"You know about that?" Cole asked in surprise and with a twinge of embarrassment.

"Harumi told me every little thing about you guys. When you aren't trying to not die the never realm is a boring place. I have heard all about your terrible dates" Bree said laughing again.

Wanting to change the subject Cole took Alana from Bree and tucked her into the back carrier. Putting his hands above Bree's on the main lever he summoned his lava arms and shoved up on the lever. With groaning and creaking they both heard hissing and rattling of old pipe works. Then water came spitting out of the sink spigot a rusty color.

"Gross its ruined" Cole said in disgust.

"It hasn't been used in years, it has to run for a while before it runs clear. In fact that's what we'll have to do with all the bathrooms and water closets. And I was wrong. The waste water does not run down to the pond, it goes down the cliff, into a stream and out into the forest past the invisible barrier. And no, we can't get out under it. I tried that last week" Bree replied.

As the water started to turn from rust colored to clear both Cole and Bree felt a ripple of power. Looking back and forth they both froze.

"Is that the barrier?" Cole asked excitedly. "Maybe the ninja have found the fortress and they are trying to break in from the outside.

With that both ran up the steps with Alana in the carrier still. The barrier was still rippling but neither could see any sign of the ninja, or Harumi or even any of the other elemental masters.

"Oh what the fuck!" Cole growled out. "I can't even see a dam bird! So what set off the barrier?"

With a sigh Bree looked at Cole. Then at some of the broken stone around them. The edges chipped on the stone and some even loose.

"Cole..." Bree started off quietly. " The barrier rippled when we fixed the water. Remember what I said about we triggered the thing in the first place. And how our moms had said this was a place of safety and magic for us?"

"Yea well its less defensive fortress and more decrepit mess" Cole snorted.

"Exactly! This place is a abandoned magical fortress. It needs fixed and repaired. It was built by our ancestors. Going that far back there were multiple clans of every kind of elemental master. This place could house whole villages of elemental masters and magic users!" Bree exclaimed.

"Get to the point women" Cole said grumpily.

"I think the fortress needs repaired in order for the barrier to go down. The fortress doesn't want to drop the barrier because it knows its half broken and it can't use whatever defenses it has properly." Bree continued.

"So what, we fix this dump up and it will let us leave? Cole replied in disgust.

The barrier rippled again. And this time the very stone under foot vibrated.

"Yes Cole, master of rude" Bree said huffing. "I don't think she likes being called a dump either".

"Whys it a she and how are we going to figure out if you're right?" Cole asked.

Bree said nothing in reply. But took her hand and placed it over Coles. His arms lighting up a bright orange. He was glad Bree was not looking at his face to see him flush pink. He wished his powers wouldn't do that around her. Using her elemental magic and his Bree directed Cole to fix the broken stone steps and ramparts. With a grinding earthy sound and a purple glow Bree dropped Cole's hand and turned quickly to see the barrier rippled again.

"Huh. So how long do you think this place will take to fix up" He asked.

"If we survive the winter, don't starve or get ourselves killed in the process? Years maybe. I am no stone mason or carpenter" Bree answered dejectedly.

"You are such a pessimist" Cole laughed. "But lucky. Because I am both" He grinned.

"Well we're going to die here" Bree laughed.

"You've got me sweetheart, we'll fix this place up and get out of here before it snows" Cole laughed. Grabbing Bree by the waist and swinging her around. Thrilled to have a direction to go and a challenge to fight. Alana giggling at the momentum.

"Yup, definitely gonna die here" Bree replied looked up at Cole with a smirk.


	27. Chapter 27

**At the temple of Airjitzu. **

"Anything?" Morro asked sourly from his position on the floor.

"Nothing so far that does not require Bree's elemental magic to use it" Harumi answered just as dejectedly as Morro.

Both Harumi and Morro where in the main room of the dojo. Well the main computer room anyways. The larger training room was down the hall where the sounds of Jay, Kai and Lloyd still training softly crept down the darkened hallway. Harumi lifting her head and cringing as she heard Lloyd throw something in frustration. Everyone was upset. It had been weeks now and Harumi was no further along getting a tracking or locating spell to work than Nya, Zane or Pixal were in using the Bounty's sensors to try and find their lost family.

Sensi Wu and Lloyd came into the main computer room then. Morro giving a half hearted lift of his hand in greeting. But not moving off the floor. He had spared with Lloyd this afternoon and was still sore as hell. No one currently at the temple was quite a match for Lloyd so everyone was taking turns getting blasted.

"Anything so far?" Sensi Wu asked Harumi.

"Nothing that will work without Bree's kind of elemental magic" Harumi answered.

"I don't get why you can't try using some of the location spells at least" Lloyd said dejectedly. Not angry at Harumi at this point. But angry that nothing they had tried so far was working.

"It appears my dear nephew that Bree wrote most of these spells from her own perspective, as the elemental master of magic. Not mostly Djin like Rowena use to. So trial and error along with failure comes first" Wu told him.

"The waiting and enduring is the fucking worst" Lloyd whispered sourly.

Wu didn't even bother to reprimand Lloyd for the language. He knew exactly how it felt to be both taken away to a different realm and then to have to wait for loved ones to come back from another. But this time they couldn't seem to find Cole, Bree and Alana in the other realms. Or at least they haven't been able to find them yet because they didn't realm jump. Either way they were no closer now than a few days ago.

"You all should get some rest, we have more training I would like to try out in the morning," Wu told the young adults before he left the room.

Lloyd shrugging and venturing off to the showers. He was a whole lot more lonely now with Cole gone. Being the only two Ninja not dating or engaged they tended to hang out together when the rest took off at night to rest and spend time with their significant others. The variety of ninja, elemental masters and family members had mostly settled down for the night by the sound of it. Though some talking and footsteps could be heard on occasion. But far less laughter than when Cole was still here, the big guy really was the heart and base of the team.

Harumi still scanned the book. Reading titles and paragraphs silently. Least they have another accident like what sent her cousins off to who knows where. Morro rolled to his side. Then stood slowly before he made his way to Harumi. As both were still fairly outcast they tended to hang out together now. The fire place crackled low and provided warmth to the chilly air but the light from the hot embers was dimming.

"Why don't you get some sleep and we can keep looking in the morning, its late" Morro said softly to Harumi.

"I can barely sleep as it is. What if they're dead. And that's why we can't find them. Or in a realm that we can't get to or contact. Or something terrible like that. They could have dropped into a nest of kappa and been eaten alive for all we know." She said sadly.

"We can't think like that" Morro answered. Now closing the book softly. With a glance up to make sure the door was shut and they were alone Morro took both her hands. "I promise you we are going to find them. I know we will. Look at me. I died nearly forty years ago and tada here I am like magic."

"You know it doesn't make it any less weird saying it out loud" She laughed quietly. "I just can't stomach the idea of loosing any more family".

"Where did the lord of the dank head off to anyways?" Morro asked.

"Lord Garmadon just up and left again shortly after we got here, so much for the whole gaining a daughter thing" Harumi replied.

"To be fair Garmadon never took great care of his own son. Look how much crap happened to Lloyd over the years" Morro said. Earning him a smile from Harumi.

"If his parents were ever actually around then maybe Lloyd wouldn't have had such a crap childhood like the rest of us. But I think its easier to know where Lloyds parents weren't rather than where they were" Harumi answered.

"Why not find Bree, Alana and Cole the same way? Rule out where they aren't. Rule out where they wouldn't go if they got stuck. Like they probably wouldn't try and stay in a swamp or near the ocean right?" Morro said thoughtfully.

Harumi stared at him mouth agape. Not saying a word.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"That's exactly how we find them. Figure out where they are by where they are not or can't be. I could kiss you Morro!" Harumi said excitedly.

"Kissing you is my job" Morro told her while he pulled her into his arms.

"I swear you are such a dork Harumi said rolling her eyes.

But she didn't exactly protest Morro holding her affectionately, he trusted her, supported her, knew just how awful she had been in the past. And he was still head over heals for her. Fate and destiny were a jumbled mess. But who knows, she might not have ever met Morro otherwise. She knew Bree had seen their family together and grown. But that was years in the future. Harumi only hoped it wouldn't be years before they found each other again. And they needed to destroy every single one of the kappa and those who control them. The hell if she was going to let anything endanger Alana or her own future children. After having a taste of real family again Harumi was not going to let that go.

Morro kissed Harumi passionately. While using his wind power to make sure the door was latched shut. The last thing they needed was to hurt Lloyds feelings any further by him walking in on them kissing. Lloyd was just barely tolerating them both. Harumi pulled back to roll her eyes at him. Brushing his dark hair off his forehead. She smiled as she recalled that Bree always said both of them had black haired children. Unlike Bree's brown and Rumi's white blond hair. And the best bits and pieces that Bree could see in her visions came true. One way or another.

**At the fortress. **

Cold snow mixed with some sleet poured down on the fortress. The two young elemental Masters of Earth and Magic were struggling to replace a huge chunk of the base for the drawbridge. And every time they set the new stone on the foundation it started coming apart.

"Cole its not going to work. It's too darn cold and the mortar is freezing before it can set. Then when it gets any weight put on top of it it just crumbles." Bree shouted in exasperation. She dropped the purple glow of her power. It shifted back and forth between shades of purple. From almost a blue to a magenta when she was angry. She was frustrated and wanted to head back inside.

"But it has to work. Can we heat it up somehow so it sets right?" Cole asked in frustration. He kicked a loose rock off the edge and watched it tumble down.

"I don't see how. At least we got the beams and the roof all fixed before the snow started" Bree answered pulling the wool of her hood around her face. Cole wore no hood. Or shirt. They had been lifting massive rocks all morning and despite the freezing temperature he was soaked with sweat.

"But the bridge is a major part of the original structure, without fixing that the only way up here is the narrow steps. And the barrier is not going to go down without us actually fixing this bulllshit" Cole yelled.

"Oh stop yelling at me. I am going in, Alana is going to wake up from her nap soon" Bree answered heading back down the rampart steps.

Cole looked down at their progress so far. He had thought they would be closer to done by now. He thought they would be home before the snow set in. And now it had been cold for weeks and snow and ice was building up on the ground. He huffed and then headed down after Bree. Except that he slid on the icy steps and went sliding down past Bree. Banging and clattering on each step as he went down. He hit the courtyard cobblestones with a smash. Bree carefully rushed down the last of the steps to check on him.

"Master of ice you are not" Bree said as Cole sat up and she checked him over. He hissed when she touched several abrasions. "Mostly you are going to sore and bruised but this..." she said pulling her hand back and held it out to show Cole the smear of blood with ice and bits of grit in it. "This will need either stitches or some spell work." Bree held out her hand to heal him and Cole stood up brushing her away.

"I will be fine" Cole replied.

"It will not, whats your problem Cole? Do you want it to get infected and gross?" Bree called after him.

When Cole kept walking and disappeared inside Bree huffed and went inside after him. Heading to the upper chamber she heard Cole ahead of her. Grabbing clothing and stopping. Bree moved more quietly than Cole and was able to catch up and look in the door way. Cole checked on Alana as she was napping. She rustled a bit in her sleep and Bree saw a bit of a smile on his face. Bree walked in then, picking up Alana from her little homemade cradle.

"Cole I really do need to heal that for you, its bleeding pretty good" Bree said gently.

"I already said I'll be fine. Im going to go take a shower" Cole growled.

The upper chambers were actually closer to what a modern person would call apartments, with a main room, bathroom and smaller chambers set off to the side. Bree and Cole had been so busy getting the roof to not leak or collapse in some parts that they hadn't gotten any of the side chambers finished.

"I don't know about you pumpkin but I think Cole is grumpy today" Bree told the giggling baby. "How about we go get you some foodies and then we can go read through some more books in the library! Hurrah books for you not to eat" Bree laughed. After cleaning out the upper chambers Bree had cleaned out the library next. It was one of the warmer rooms beside the bedroom and kitchen and Alana could safely crawl around on the old wool blankets Bree laid out to her hearts content. Alana laughed and made her little attempts at words. It still sounded like baby garble. But Bree would bet she would start saying simple things soon.

Bree and Alana spent several hours reading and playing in the library. If Cole wanted some space to be a grouch then Bree was more than happy to oblige. She had been pulling up every book that she could find that might possibly help them either turn off or break through the barrier. Or even call for help. It seemed to be that calling out was not a design feature when this place was built Bree mused. Alana had dozed off. Bree snuggled her and decided she would get her a drink and put her to bed.

In the kitchen Bree had put a spell on an empty sink to act like a refrigerator. It worked fairly well. Not quite the real thing Cole said. But they also didn't have running electricity or a master of lightening around now did they. As she gave Alana a drink and then patted her on the back that thought ran through her head. This place was probably built by many elemental masters of all kinds. What was taking her and Cole forever to do would be nothing if Cole had his ninja friends to help. With a sigh Bree shifted Alana to her shoulder and headed up to put her to bed. She passed Cole on the steps. He didn't offer a word and Bree rolled her eyes and kept walking.

She put Alana down to sleep in her cradle making sure she was warm and comfortable. Then Bree laid more wood on the fire for the night. It crackled soothingly. Bree thought she should probably check on how Cole was doing. Even if he wanted to be an ass for no reason. She headed back down and found him in the kitchen trying to get something to eat.

"I can get something together for you if you'd like" Bree said leaning against the doorway and watching him.

Cole grunted at her and gave up whatever he was trying to get out for himself. He was usually more than happy to let Bree cook. He was more than happy to eat anyone's cooking other than his own to be precise. Cole went to stomp past Bree and on his way out Bree could smell the stomach turning scent of copper. Cole was bleeding still, hadn't bandaged himself or he did something new to hurt himself.

"What the hell Cole, you're still bleeding. Did you even attempt to get yourself cleaned up?" Bree asked him anxiously.

"I just wasn't in the mood to take a shower then. How would you even know. I got a bandage on and got dressed" Cole spoke slowly like he was either extremely angry or in great pain and then kept going out the kitchen past her.

"Shower or not you are dripping blood on the floor you idiot" Bree snapped at him.

"Fine I'll go get cleaned up" Cole snapped back at her.

Bree watched him go upstairs. Cleaning the floor as she walked Bree thought its more than time enough that Cole finds his own room to sleep in if hes going to keep acting like this. It was extremely comforting the first few nights that turned into weeks to have Cole near. Especially when they weren't sure if they were truly trapped alone here. The idea of having to put up magical shields every single night or have something creep up on her and Alana was unnerving.

Bree headed upstairs, Alana was still out like a light. She was just past a year and sleeping though the night so much better. Bree could hear Cole moving around in the bathroom and some water splashing. And then nothing. Worried that he slipped and fell. Or that he was more injured than she first thought made Bree move to check on him. Pushing the door open a little she called quietly for him. Not wanting to yell and wake the baby, or startle Cole and really have him fall again she hesitated on calling more loudly. Hearing nothing in reply she shock her head in frustration and walked in. She was not prepared for the bathroom.

Once it had been little more than pipes leading into a cave carved into the rock and some drains. Now it was totally different. The actual bathroom was off to the right behind a door and ahead was a shower and now carved into the floor with some steps leading into it a bathtub, no more like a small pool. Hot water ran in the upper end and out the shallower side then drained out another pipe. That was not what had caught her eyes though. Inlaid into the walls and floor where ever there had been rough rock was smoothly rounded pebbles and what looked like shiny gemstones. Bree stood transfixed by the patterns Cole had put in. So much so that she didn't notice Cole himself or him watching her stand ogling the walls.

"What in hell are you doing Bree? Get out." Cole said in annoyance and embarrassment. He reached for a towel and dragged it into the water with him. He had been trying to get some of the grit and gravel out of his injury and failing miserably. Instead of digging at it like last time he thought soaking in out in the tub might work better.

Bree waved him off with her hand. Still transfixed by the shiny rocks and crystals. Cole had enough and cleared his throat once. And then twice. Bree ignored him still.

"Bree what the fuck are you doing, its just rocks. We spend all day moving rocks. Get. The. Fuck. Out." Cole growled at her.

Finally Bree spoke "Most elemental masters of magic have a thing for crystals. And most Djin have a thing for shiny pretty gems and things. I am no exception" She said laughing lightly. Finally turning to look at him. And the smile fading to horror.

"Yes, I know I have no pants on. Can you get the fuck out now!" Cole ground out between his teeth. His face beet red.

Bree didn't move a muscle. Nor did she speak for a moment. It looked like she was going to say something and then she stopped. Then finally she got her act together and spoke to him.

"Cole, you're bleeding an awful lot" Bree said. Her eyes glancing to the pink tinged water and the bloody bandages he had tried and failed to use and cast aside.

"I don't care, just get out, I will deal with it myself" Cole once again growled at her. Getting over his humiliation at being undressed around her and getting angry that she wasn't listening for shit.

Looking perturbed Bree did the exact opposite and stepped foreword and then got down on her knees to try and reach and see better where Cole had scraped himself.

Cole shoved the towel down and around his waist and then pushed off the bench in the pool of hot water and stepped back into the deeper part. Facing Bree so she couldn't see his back. Or anything else as he struggled with the towel.

"Damit Cole, you can't fix this yourself. In fact whatever you did before only looks like it made it worse. Just let me fix it" Bree said. Abrupt to start and then finishing her sentence softly and gently.

Cole was pissed and wanted Bree to listen and go away. He was mad at being stuck here. He was mad that they would be here for months at the rate they were fixing up the place. He was mad that none of the other Ninja had found them yet or attempted to make contact. He was mad he slipped and fell and scraped himself on a rock. The master of fucking Earth cut himself with a rock. And now he was mad at Bree because she would have to touch him to fix it and that only made him all the more embarrassed. She had made it clear that she wanted to leave with Harumi months ago. She obviously was not out looking for a date and yet was trapped here with Cole. He had a ridiculous crush on her at this point. And other than friendship for Cole when they weren't arguing she never seemed to have affection for anyone but Alana. Granted Alana was the most adorable baby ever. But that was beside the point. He needed to find a way to get Bree away from him and fast before he totally embarrassed himself and Bree noticed.

Cole decided that Kai's method of chasing off annoying fan girls might do the trick. Insulting a women was a sure fire method to get them to go away.

"Go away Bree. You know if you weren't such a bossy bitch maybe people would stick around you longer" Cole said and the instant the words came out he regretted it. He knew they would push her buttons and he really did it this time.

Bree's face changed to a look of pure malice for a second. And Cole would have bet money that her eyes shifted to a terrifying Oni red for a fraction of a second. Instead of speaking right away Bree's hand shot forward and of all things snagged his hair. Yanking Cole towards her with a slightly vicious jerk.

Very plainly and obviously holding her temper in check Bree ground out "hold still and let me heal you".

While bringing her other hand up to do so. Cole jerked back in surprise pulling Bree into the pool with him. She didn't let go of his hair and that caused her to get drug into the deeper side of the pool clothing and all.

Looking both shocked and annoyed Bree dug her fist tighter into his hair, enough to make him wince and yelp. That gave Bree the opening she needed to reach his back and pull up a bright glow of bluish purple magic. Now with an arm around Cole and her other snagged in his hair Bree closed her eyes with the effort it took to use her magic to heal him.

Cole could feel the grit and bits of dirt get pulled out while the wound magically stitched itself up. It stung a little bit. Finished Bree let go of his hair first and then pushed back a step away.

"Did you bash your head when you fell? Is that why you are being such a coward?" Bree asked him in annoyance.

"No, I just felt embarrassed and didn't want you to have to fix it for me" Cole said. Bree's face softened then but she said nothing else and turned to try an get out of the pool.

"Why did it sting this time? Was it infected or something?" Cole asked. More out of curiosity than any ill will.

Bree winced and then slowly turned back to him. "It usually doesn't hurt you at all because I make sure it doesn't. I was angry at you for being stupid and I let a little pain slip. I'm sorry" Bree replied.

"Wait, you feel pain when you heal someone? And you are still willing to do it?" Cole asked her in shock.

"Did you think its pleasant? Or that I'd let a horrifically injured person feel more pain as I am trying to fix them?" Bree answered him.

Cole instantly thought of how many little things she had done to heal him and his friends, then the major ones. She might put on a tough act. But that was perhaps the kindest he had ever thought someone could be. Cole grabbed Bree and swung her into a tight hug. Her wet clothing and hair swirling and sticking to him. For a second Bree felt like she wanted to melt into his arms and return his hug. But then she felt stiff as a board and tensely pulled back far enough that Cole saw her eyes go round and huge.

God I am dumb sometimes Cole thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**The fortress**

Bree shoved Cole away. She moved back several steps and then started to struggle to get out of the pool. She had on a long skirt over her pants and shoes for warmth and that combined with the woolen sweaters she liked to wear were now waterlogged and weighing her down. As every time she tried to pull herself up the steps the heavy wet clothing wanted to hold her down. This is how people that know how to swim drown she thought.

"Shit, Im sorry, Bree hold on a sec" Cole said offering to help her out of the pool.

She turned to him, glared and then slogged herself out of the hot water. Looking down in disgust because the water was tinged red with blood.

"This place looks like a fucking crime scene. Clean it the hell up yourself" Bree spat at Cole. She gave up trying to wrestle her wet skirt and dropped it on the floor with a flop. Then stood under the running water of the shower, really a small directed waterfall to get all the blood off. She anxiously smashed soap into her face and hair to get the rest out before walking out of the room soaking wet.

Cole looked around and decided she wasn't wrong. He threw pants and a clean shirt on and followed after Bree. He found her quickly moving things around and packing.

"We can't exactly leave yet sweetheart" Cole said.

Bree's head shot up and her eyes blazed at him. She must have used magic on herself because she was clean, dry and wearing different clothing.

"I am going to go sleep in one of the actual bedrooms with Alana, I really don't care what you do" Bree snapped at him.

"Look, Im sorry. I should have just let you heal me this afternoon and not tried to get the grit out with a spoon ok?" Cole said apologetically.

This made Bree pause and look at at him again this time with disgust and surprise. Her face looked like she wanted to ask him what the hell was he thinking.

"I am angry you called me a bitch just because you are angry. I am angry because you have no idea why Slate actually left me. And I am angry because yes you should have acted like an adult and let me fix a simple cut hours ago instead of gouging yourself with a kitchen spoon. And then dunked me in a literal not figurative bloody pool. So one little sorry is not going to make me feel any better." Bree stated with venom in her voice.

"How am I not acting like an adult?" Cole asked before signing and rubbing his hands across his face. "I shouldn't have called you that, ever, I was just not thinking. I am really sorry".

Cole moved in between her and the door and caught her arm. Pulling it so he could try and catch her hands but failing because Bree jerked away from him.

"Don't, just go away" she snapped.

"I asked you to do the same thing and you totally ignored me" Cole answered her flatly.

"And I am sorry for that. I should have waited till you got dressed and came back in here. And then used a spell to knock your stupid ass out and healed it while you were asleep" Bree said vindictively. With a sign she continued "And I am sorry I came near you with you not being dressed, I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable like that or made you feel like I was taking advantage of you".

"Uncomfortable yes because I was afraid I was going to embarrass my self in front of you, But how in the hell do you think that you..." Cole said gesturing to Bree's smaller frame, ''are going to take advantage of me".

Bree looked at him, obviously thinking something over in her head. "Just because some of my powers don't work on you doesn't mean others can't. I could use a spell to hurt you, shape shift and kill you. That's actually why Slate left me. When he figured out my full powered capabilities it disgusted him. It doesn't matter how big and strong you are. I am a literal monster compared to you."

Bree picked up the last blanket she had folded and then went to pick Alana up. Cole stopped her and spun her around quickly.

"You are probably the kindest person I have ever met. You have helped me and my friends, healed us when it hurt yourself and still offered more. How are you a monster?" Cole asked. He went to brush his hand across her face and she caught it and held it away.

"Cole.." Bree said softly. "I can shape shift into anything I want, anyone. And not because of my little bit of Djin blood. And not because its a usual elemental power for me. Whatever else I inherited from my fathers family there is something that has a vicious streak a mile wide... I've seen what Oni look like in books now, I've read about them. There are books about them down in the library. They are monsters that destroy and can shape shift and realm jump at will. Sound familiar to you?" she asked.

"Lloyd is one of my best friends, I consider him a brother. And Sensi Wu, are they monsters?" Cole asked her.

Wu leans to the good side of the family tree entirely. Lloyd leans the same way, for the most part. And he is still a child. He is what ten years old chronologically? How do you know what he really is going to be like as an adult?" She asked.

"How does anyone's family in the past matter compared to who they are now?" Cole asked her.

He tried to put his arms around her and draw her close again. Only for her to stiff armed hold him away from her.

"It matters to some people obviously" Bree answered. Her voice tipping between anger and sadness.

She quickly picked up the blankets she had let slide when Cole tried to touch her and she plucked Alana from her cradle in the main room. Swirling to move past Cole she walked into the the small room she had mentioned before. Cole was surprised it was furnished, It had a small bed and then another tiny cradle for her daughter. The windows closed with some colored glass. After putting Alana down again Bree lit the wood already stacked in the fireplace. Bree must have gotten this place done when Cole was busy else were. It had the almost undetectable glow of Bree's elemental magic to it. Cole could feel not just where Bree had repaired and cleaned this room. But where she had added strong spells to insure her daughters safety.

Quietly Cole said "None of that matters to me, I really.."

Before he could finish Alana started to stir. Both from being moved and from the adults talking. Bree and Cole froze in only the way a parent can understand. Holding still for seconds. Then Bree shoved Cole back out the door. Meaning to finish their conversation without waking the little one.

With the door shut Bree relaxed slightly.

"You apologized, I apologized, can we just drop this for the night?" Bree asked. Still in the hushed voice of a parent afraid to wake a sleeping child. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Sweetheart, I have feelings for you. I don't care what your powers are like or can do. I like you for you" Cole said softly.

"No, no, no, that is just, I can't..." Bree sputtered. Now looking fully awake and startled.

"Oh god. You don't like me at all do you?" Cole asked aghast. His face paling before blushing from embarrassment. He wasn't exactly use to girls not liking him. And Bree had plenty of reasons to not like him.

"What? No. This is what I meant by not taking advantage of you. Just because we are both lonely and I really like you doesn't mean that we should..." Bree sputtered gesturing back and forth between the two of them. With a huff she added "I am the only women around, its not like you would feel the same way about me if we were back with your friends and my family and you could go out and date anyone you wanted.

Cole didn't answer her. He just stared down at her. After Bree had said she felt something for him as well Cole just blanked on the rest of what she was saying momentarily.

"Cole." Bree said. When that got no response she said his name more loudly.

"I don't want to date anyone else Bree" Cole answered her finally finding his voice.

"Its not like being trapped here alone with me gives you any options. And just because I've seen things in my visions doesn't mean it comes true or works out. I have certainly been deceived before" Bree answered. Referencing how the fates of the cloud kingdom had pushed her and Slate together.

"And just what do you mean by seen things, you've seen me...wait you've seen us dating or married or something? " Cole asked, surprised that Bree had never mentioned something huge like that before.

Cole crossed his arms, in annoyance and with a twinge of anger that Bree could see something like that and not trust him enough to tell him. He would make a bet she had told Harumi all about it though.

It was Bree's turn to blush now. And her eyes went a little wider at the thought of how exactly she was going to explain it.

"Not exactly" Bree answered.

"Come on and tell me, don't I have the right to know if you have seen something that involves me?" Cole asked her, this time uncrossing his arms and holding them upturned in frustration.

Bree walked a few steps further away and stooped to throw more wood on the fire in the main room. It brought heat and light into the otherwise dark upper chamber. She considered all the possible ways she could evade telling him what she knew and had seen. And decided that he was going to eventually find out one way or another. Sitting down in front of the fire and tucking her legs under her she looked straight ahead instead of looking up at Cole still standing closer to the door of Alana's new room.

"I have seen in those visions Harumi's children. Her oldest daughter playing with Alana. Many other children running through the big kitchen downstairs. Whose children I don't know. Then several more smaller children running though. I had thought all of them were Harumi's and she just had like five more boys. But in one of my later visions one of the boys stops and calls me mommy. And he looked identical to another little boy so I can only guess that some of them are mine and some Harumi's" Bree explained.

"That is not exactly explaining why you didn't want to tell me, or how I am involved" Cole said brusquely.

With a huff Bree looked up at him in annoyance, then her face blushed pink again.

"That day you ninja picked us all up with the Bounty. And you ended up using your elemental powers and I saw who you were. I saw a vision of us being intimate" Bree said in embarrassment.

"So you've seen us married and having more kids and you didn't think I should know that" Cole snapped at her. "What the hell Bree?".

"No Cole, I've seen us.." Bree trailed off gesturing. "And I know I have children with black hair in the future. I have seen nothing that's says you and I even date let alone get married and I have seen nothing that says you would be the father".

"Why the hell would you assume we wouldn't be married and I the father" Cole said.

Bree stood up and faced Cole, anger radiating off of her like heat from the fire.

"Because I have seen nothing of any future together past that!" Bree yelled in frustration. "We could be intimate and after we break the barrier down we never speak or see each other again. Or worse my future children are also yours and you up and leave and I have to raise even more children alone. And I am not interested in getting my heart broken again!"

Both faced off with each other. Cole didn't think he had ever been more insulted in his life. He was so angry that Bree could think that he would do something as horrible as sleep with her and then ditch her and their plausible children that he could barely think straight. Bright glowing orange crept up his arms. Then started trailing up his neck and onto his chest. Highlighting the extensive scars that he had all over his upper body. Bree looked at him in anger but with a touch of horror as well. She had no idea how many times he had been injured. Backing away Bree made to pop out and pop back in away from Cole but with more speed than even the master of lightening possessed Cole grabbed her by both arms and hauled her into his face. Her feet no longer touching the floor because Cole held her so close.

"How dare you" Cole ground out in anger. Each word punctuated by a small shake of his arms. "I have never, I will never be the kind of man that would do that".

"Really? I have known you for all of a few months. And its not like You don't have a family history of being a bunch of dicks. Your mother excluded, she was wonderful. Now you are going to put me down and we are both going to go be pissed off at each other elsewhere." Bree said. Some how with the expectation that Cole would actually listen to her.

"No, you are going to learn real fast that am not that kind of man. I would never ever hurt a women like that or my own children" Cole growled at her. Now shifting to a bear hug and holding Bree's arms down by her sides.

"And what the hell are you going to do rock boy? Glow at me some more?" Bree laughed a little vindictively.

Cole squeezed her a little tighter until she squeaked, then releasing the pressure so he didn't hurt her.

Bree knew her elemental magic did nothing to Cole, save make pretty lights. And she couldn't teleport like a Djin if he held her fast and he didn't also want to move. So Bree tried the only other thing. She rapidly shape shifted into several other people. Cole looked shocked, but didn't let go. So Bree decided to go as far as she could go, shifting into several different monsters. Even a dark kappa. When that got no response as far as Cole dropping her, she shape shifted once more into What she thought an Oni looked like. That one at least rattled Cole a little before he started laughing.

"What's so dam funny Cole" She hissed at him.

Cole kept laughing while he shifted her weight in his arms again. Still having to look down at her slightly.

"Princess, it doesn't matter what shape you try and look like. You still sound like you, smell like you and feel just as soft as you always do. Its hardly frightening" Cole said smirking at her.

Cole smirking got on her last nerve. She leaned foreword to where his neck met his shoulder and using her sharp Oni teeth bit down just hard enough that Cole stumbled and fell back words onto the cold stone floor. And at the same time Cole reached up with one arm and snagged her long curled hair and pulled back hard enough that it startled her and she immediately shape shifted back. Cole didn't pull back but left his hand tangled in her hair.

Bree reached up to untangle her hair from Coles grasp and was failing miserably. Her curls that escaped the braid instead wrapped around his glowing arms of their own accord. Much to Bree's dismay as it yanked on her head all by itself.

"How'd you do that" Cole asked curiously.

"I'm not" came Bree's frustrated reply.

Cole was still holding Bree and saw the opportunity and took it. He leaned forward and kissed her. Softly as he could manage. And then a little more deeply when she didn't protest. Cole put one hand under her head to protect it from the cold stone floor and the other at the small of her back. Bree kissed him back then, at first hesitantly. Cole felt her body relax into his. With a growl he rolled them both slightly so he was on top of her and kissed down the side and her face and neck. Stopping where her neck came to meet her shoulder and nipping her lightly. Bree jumped in his arms.

"How do you like it?" Cole said so softly as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

His voice seemed to startle some sense into Bree at least. And she brought her hand up to his his face to stop him.

"Cole we have to stop, we can't do this right here and now" Bree said in a whisper.

"Do what?" Cole answered grinning and leaning in to kiss her again.

"Cole, you know what I mean" Bree said.

Cole kissed her again, not holding back this time. Using his arm under the small of her back to pull her tightly to him. Feeling her breath catch and her legs tighten beneath him.

Bree pushed up lightly on his shoulders to get him to look at her again.

"We need to stop before we end up doing that right here..." Bree said trailing off slightly embarrassed.

"I wasn't thinking that I swear" Cole answered her.

Bree raised an eyebrow at him and didn't say a word. But instead gently pushed her hips up towards him.

"Ok now I am" Cole said smirking lightly again.

"I just can't Cole" Bree told him. Her voice sounding on the verge of breaking. She tapped on his shoulders lightly again.

Cole pulled himself up and then offered to help her to her feet. She gently waved him off and quickly left the room. Cole rolled onto his back and looked up at the wood and metal beams of the ceiling. The floor now much cooler to the touch. Rapping his head on the stone lightly he wasn't frustrated or angry she told him no. But at the fact they are still stuck here and she doesn't trust him. Not even with her visions or her feelings. And he just didn't know what to do to fix it.

**At the temple. **

"Come you piece of crap computer" Harumi snarled while poking at buttons.

Pixal and Zane were at the other screen discussing results and an anomaly they detected in the scans they were getting off the bounty. Morro's idea of finding out where the three had gotten to was working great. They found plenty of places where Cole, Bree and little Alana were not. Except Ninjago in all reality was an enormous place. And they had a lot of scanning to do.

Skyler walked into the room carrying Pixal and Zane's new little surprise bundle of joy. Usually they each took turns caring for him. Right now both were having trouble with the computer results as was Harumi. So Skyler had very happily taken the baby for a walk. Caring for the baby caused their first fight as well. Which was a point of hilarity to the other ninja and elemental masters. They picked a fight over whose turn it was to get up in the middle of the night to feed little Cyrus. Apparently both nindroids wanted the chance to get up with their baby and do the night time feedings. Pixal reasoning she should get to because she couldn't breast feed and thus deserved the extra time. Zane arguing that they were nindroids and neither could breastfeed so they both should get to wake up with the baby.

That argument was one for the record books. But in the end Pixal and Zane worked it out that they would both get up with him, one would get to change him and the other give him a bottle.

Pixal squealed in delight as did little Cyrus at seeing his mother. She took him from Sklyer and put him to her shoulder, humming to him as she continued to point things out to Zane.

Pixals father, Cyrus Borg had come by the very day they got their little surprise. In doing a well check up Mr Borg found that little Cyrus was both human and nindroid. Powered by nanite technology that would cause him to grow and learn exactly like any other child. Mr Borg was as delighted in his new grandson as were the child's parents.

Sensi Wu had followed Skyler in the room. The rest of the ninja and some very happy to help elemental masters had gone out on several of the air ships scanning in a grid pattern. It allowed them to stay high up off the ground away from any Kappa but still able to scan for the missing. Harumi had been able to work out a spell from the book that could search for elemental magic in addition to using the computer scanners on board each ship. It was working but it was not a particularly fast method.

Morro stood behind Harumi at the board placing dots where they had ruled things out. Wu came up beside him and searched as he did. Signing when they noticed how much they still had left to do. As much as Wu was personally thrilled to not only have Morro alive and home and on the side of good. It grated on the old master that his other pupal, daughter and granddaughter were not here. Precious little Cyrus only served to point out all he had missed so far and was continuing to miss.

"This scanning data is not computing" Zane called out. Causing the others to look up from their projects and over at what Zane spoke of.

"We are very clearly getting results from most places. Negative. But still results. But some of them are coming up as no data exists instead. I logically thought it was a scanning error but in cross referencing the location spell that also failed in the same way" Zane stated.

"Could it be a singularity? Is the scanner on one ship off and it is also inhibiting the spell?" Harumi asked. Much to Harumi's surprise sometimes electricity would short circuit what she was working on. In reading further in the spell book she noted that Bree hypothesized that the electrical current could heat up and speed up the spell or potion. Or cause it to over heat and fail.

"I do not think so. We are getting reliable results from all the ships, and getting the anomaly equally" Zane answered.

"Hmmm" Wu sensed there was something to this pattern of trial and error. "Is negative always negative. Or does not found mean merely that that it can't be found for a reason?" Wu asked.

Harumi got the point of what he was saying. She changed out the pin color, making the not found red and the no data found blue. It shouldn't have come as a shock that all the blue was concentrated in one very small section of the map.

"Would Bree's shield cause a spell to not pick up elemental power, or for a computer to fail to scan?" Morro asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but this..." Harumi answered pointing to the area of blue dots, "This covers a larger area than I have ever seen her cast a shield. And there is no way in hell she could even hold one up for hours, much less days or weeks. This is something blocking the scanners and spells both. And it is powerful to be able to do that. Very powerful."

"Zane, could you call the ninja back here? There is someplace I believe we should search in person" Wu said.


	29. Chapter 29

**The fortress. Late summer. **

"Cole? Are you still up there?" Bree called from the base of the drawbridge structure. "I brought you some water and dinner, you really need to take a break".

"YEAH! give me a second" Cole yelled from someplace high about Bree and Alana.

Bree turned to look down at Alana holding her hand.

"If I let go of you and help Cole are you going to stay here and be a good girl and not run off" Bree asked.

"No!" Alana replied. Now trying to pull away from Bree and go see over the edge.

"Trustworthy no, honest yes" Bree said shaking her head. No was her daughters new favorite word. Even to pleasant questions like do you want a strawberry? Or do you want to stay up later to see the fire flies. Still no. Alana was two and she certainly acted like it.

Bree set Alana next the base of the wall and quickly put a shield spell around her like a bubble. It was the only way to keep her contained. Cole had to stop work on some major parts this early summer to fix all the ramparts and eventually they made some baby gates to corral her. If Cole was watching Alana sometimes he gave up and tied a rope around her waist and tied the other end to his belt. Alana was not happy being trapped in the bubble again.

"Sorry pumpkin doodles. If you behaved better Mama wouldn't have to do that" Bree said soothingly. Alana just glared.

Bree popped up to where Cole was to try and see what he was doing. It turned out that the chain to pull up the drawbridge wanted to twist and that's why it was not setting down right onto the teeth of the turning wheel. Once Bree helped Cole untangle it he was able to use his strength to pull it the rest of the way through and hook it. They both got back down. Bree popping in and out and Cole using airjitzu. Bree had brought dinner up with her in a basket and it was nice to eat together and enjoy the view.

"My god you'd think it would cool off by now" Cole complained. Bree nodded in agreement.

"I wish we could remember more of what our mom's said about this place. I can't even remember what forest we are in or where" Cole said with a sigh. Bree knew he wished he could talk to him mom about anything. Much less ask her questions about here. Though it would be super nice to know.

"I know. I half wonder if they did and my mom was being extra squirrely and put a spell on us to forget" Bree stated with some frustration.

Both Cole and Bree were quiet. There was so much in their lives that just went unexplained or that later managed to pop up unexpectedly because of it.

"Come on Pumpkin. It's time for you to get to bed" Cole said reaching to pick Alana up.

She seemed to take that as a challenge and made a run for it, not getting too far before Cole caught up to her. Bree laughing at the squealing antics.

After putting Alana down for the night and taking a bath Bree headed to the library again. There was a book that she found yesterday that intrigued her. It was simply covered and was tucked far into a corner. So unread till now. Bree took the book back out onto the stone porch to make use of the last of the light. They still had no electricity and lighting a big fire for light sounded miserable inside on such a hot night. Bree only got a few sentences into the very first page before she realized she needed Cole to see this as well.

"Cole! Come here quick" Bree yelled over her shoulder. When she heard no response she sent a ball of elemental magic in the door and down the hall and kept quickly reading through pages.

"What the hell Bree?!" Cole had apparently heard her the first time. "I had to jump out of the way". Cole had taken a shower after her and walked out. His hair still dripping wet.

Bree hadn't looked up from the book yet, but was motioning him closer to read. Cole leaned in and water dropped onto Bree's shoulder.

"What the?" Bree said turning slightly to look over her shoulder. "You could have put a shirt on and dried your hair".

"You started yelling, I came, What else do you expect women?" Cole responded laughing. Then shaking his head and sprinkling her again.

"Not on the book!" Bree huffed. She took the edge of her long silk dress and dried the water droplets off. "This could be our ticket out of here you goof. Its a diary!"

Cole sat on the bench beside her. He thought she looked beautiful. The first time she wore something like this it puzzled him. Only for her to explain she didn't like wearing shorts.

"What good does a diary do us?" He asked. Leaning back and throwing an arm around Bree's side lightly.

"This was written by Wu's mother. Back when this fortress was built it looks like." Bree said excitedly.

"Really? Does it give any dates" Cole asked.

"No but its talking about who was here and what they were doing" Bree said pointing to certain paragraphs. Over the winter Bree had spent time downstairs in the library looking at the huge family trees on the wall. So she remembered the names at least.

"This place was built before her and your spinjitzu master got married, Some time after he came to this realm. If I am correct Wu and his brother might have been born here. As there is no mention of the monastery so far" Bree said continuing to read through.

Even with reading though books and looking at the magical family trees Cole noticed that Bree still didn't use words like my family, or my father or cousin to reference Wu and Lloyd. He wondered if it was out of habit or Bree not really feeling connected to them.

"Cole, it talks here about how its the elemental magic, no not just that, two other forces of power that protect this place. That must be the barrier. That the source is in the...What's this word mean in Ninjagian?" Bree asked holding the book closer to Cole.

Bree's hair and the edge of her summer dress brushed Cole as she leaned in. Sometimes he wished it was winter again and Bree would dress like she was going to freeze to death in sweaters and hoodies. He felt like such a perv ogling her when she had told him to back off. The soft flowing clothing she had started to wear in the summer distracted him to no end.

"Catacombs" Cole answered. Trying to distract himself from looking at Bree.

"What the hell is a catacomb?" Bree wondered out loud. Before looking up at Cole "Dude where is your shirt?". Bree couldn't bring herself to say it to him. But shirtless Cole out working was one of the best parts of her day. No way she was going to tell him that thank you very much.

Cole leaned back further and started looking at the sky. It was still a haze of colors as the sun set. "Its too frigging hot for cloths" He laughed.

Bree rolled her eyes at him.

"I've got pants on. That's the level of effort you are getting for the rest of the night" Cole laughed again.

Bree laughed and then shuddered. "At least neither of us, well me especially have to wear Djin clothing. My mom was awful about picking my clothing as a teen."

"How are they any different than this" Cole asked. Touching the edge of the sleeve.

"Imagine shoving Dareth into a cropped tube top and split legged hareem pants that would fit Harumi" Bree answered.

Cole burst out laughing. Bree cracked a smile over how much the imagine amused Cole.

"Ok but why wouldn't your mom let you wear what you wanted" Cole asked as he took a turn reading pages of the book.

"Because I think she wanted me to fit in and be the perfect little Djin princess like her. Even though it was impossible" Bree said shrugging. "Most Djin women are barely five foot tall and a hundred pounds. Men are much bigger and taller. But I was six inches taller than my mom by ten years old. And way way fatter". Bree finished embarrassed.

"You are not the only one whose parent wanted them to be something they are not." Cole said. He had told her about his relationship with his dad and how they overcame it. It pulled at her to know Cole had such a rough time as a teen. Not unlike herself.

"And you're the most beautiful women I have ever seen" Cole added. He never pushed her for anything but their current friendship. But Cole made no attempt to hide what he thought or felt about Bree.

Changing the subject as her face went red Bree took the book back.

"It says here that the power comes from the catacombs, what are those and how do we find them? We might be able to figure a way to fix it, or call for help or at least turn it off" Bree said still red in the face and feeling flushed.

"Catacombs are tomes, graveyards typically deep underground" Cole told her.

"Eww, that's just fabulous" Bree said frowning.

**The fortress, Autumn. **

Cole was taking Alana out for a flight on his elemental dragon. Bree was still uncomfortable with it. But Alana asked Cole to take her flying every day. Multiple times a day. The woods below them a blaze of orange, red and yellow. With the occasional deep green of the pines. They couldn't exactly go far, But Alana shrieked with glee. Her mothers fear of the dragons she did not have.

Bree has seemed much happier going into this winter than the last. Or at least less worried. This morning she even suggested they go for a flight. Cole laughed as Alana tried to steer. She was highly insulted she couldn't pull up an elemental dragon on her own.

"No Cole! Time for eat!" She yelled over the wind.

"Alright Pumpkin, we'll go find mommy. She might have lunch ready by the time we get back" Cole told her. He was eternally happy that Bree liked cooking. They probably wouldn't starve and Cole could figure out making food. But Bree was significantly better. A fact that she teased him about often. Both adults missed the foods they grew up with. But they were making due with what they could grow or catch in the barrier around the fortress.

Landing back in the courtyard he didn't see Bree anywhere. He went down to the kitchens and still didn't see her. He thought maybe she went out to see the goats or she was down in the woods. He grabbed some fruit and bread for Alana and after that he put her down for a nap in her room. Which she protested greatly but was out in a few minutes. Cole was starting to worry. He hadn't seen Bree since this morning and she hadn't left a note or anything.

Just then the barrier far above and around the fortress rippled. For the briefest of moments it looked like it was going to come down. But then glowed with a purple haze and stayed that way. The birds and animals that were close all gave startled calls of alarm.

"Oh damit Bree" Cole said out loud.

They had found the location of the catacombs a few weeks ago. And they had barely explored them. It was kind of creepy to walk pasts the resting places of other long dead elemental masters and some of their family. Bree had said that she could sense that she needed to explore further. But Cole didn't want her going much farther alone and Bree didn't want to take Alana with. Bree must have suggested the ride for Alana as away to distract him so she could go down alone.

He ran down the fortress and headed into the catacombs through one of the lowest floors of the storage rooms. It had some magical protection and spells that Bree understood but he did not. Rushing down through the door he skidded to a stop. The walls and floors were now glowing. Different colors and all sorts of shades. He started again slowly not knowing what he was going to run into. Walking further he could see that the colors and glows all corresponded to different elements. Actually to the different elemental masters. Each of the tomes glowed ... peacefully? Perhaps. But Cole was not seeing Bree anywhere.

"Bree!" Cole called. Not hearing any response. His stress at not finding her increasing and he picked up a run.

At the end of the catacombs it opened up to a room. The walls higher and running up to a peak. In the center a crystal stood deeply set into the rock that made up the floors and walls. It was not smoothly cut or fashioned by modern techniques. But it looked like it had grown up out of the earth itself. The crystal pulsed with a strong purple light. It matched Bree's elemental talents perfectly. But she wasn't in this last room. Turning Cole headed back out.

Cole wondered if Bree hadn't come down here at all. He walked back out. There were many paths that all meandered their way back to the door. Not a maze by any means because you could still see around and see the way back to the door. All the tomes and grave stones belonged to different family's. Bree was right when she said there was once many more clans of elements, Cole didn't recognize some of the family names or the elements they corresponded to. A few of the tomes looked more beat up than others. With a couple having no glow whatsoever. It was on the way back that he noticed the path had started to crumble with loose rock and floor mortar out of place. He swore out loud when he saw Bree off to the side. She must have tripped and fell down the small embankment and he didn't see her on the way back it.

Reaching her and turning her over quickly, he thought that she had knocked herself out cold. The sudden movement caused Bree to rouse with a gasp.

"Don't move me" Bree managed to grind out between her teeth.

"What did you think you were doing?" Cole snarled at her. "I thought I told you not to go down here by yourself? What if there was some magical curse or monsters or who knows what?"

"I did know what I was doing. I read the diary and I figured out how it needed to be recharged" Bree said. Not finishing because she ran out of breath.

"Really? And you are so terribly injured because you knew what you were doing?" Cole asked still not calm or pleased.

"I tripped and fell over the loose rock. After I fixed the earth crystal and put a beacon out" Bree answered him. Closing her eyes and trying to steady her breathing.

"Well fucking heal yourself and we can go up and show me what the hell you are talking about" Cole replied.

"I can't" She hissed.

"Well why the hell not?" Cole asked her in annoyance. He really wanted to leave the catacombs. Well lit or not they gave him the creeps.

"I used my elemental powers to recharge the earth crystal" Bree told him.

"So the purple glow on the barrier was you?" Cole asked.

Bree nodded. And carefully tried to push up to a sitting position. And failed and fell back into Cole.

Cole picked her up carefully and stood. It took a great deal of grit on Bree's part not not to scream at him.

"How badly did you hurt yourself Bree?" Cole asked her. Trying to hide the concern with gruffness.

Huffing Bree closed her eyes again and tried to concentrate. Trying to pull up her elemental powers and heal herself. That failed miserably.

"I think just sprains on my wrist and ankle. But I am pretty sure the ribs are broken" Bree told him.

"And why can't you use your powers?" Cole asked.

"I used them to charge up the crystal and the whole fortress. They may come back as I heal. Or they may not." Bree replied.

"The fuck Bree, that was stupid" Cole growled at her.

"It was the right thing to do" Bree hissed back. "Just take me up and dump me in my room please."

Cole started walking back up with Bree in his arms. He could hear and feel her wince every time he took a step.

"Can broken ribs heal on their own?" Cole asked as he walked.

"Yes... in time" Bree manged to spit out.

"Maybe your powers will come back soon, or the ninja and the rest of our family will see the barrier now and help" Cole said to Bree.

She didn't answer, in fact her head was now tilting back a little. Cole thought she might have passed out. He wanted to shake her, but that would just hurt her more. Panic crept in slowly.

"What the hell do I do now?" Cole said out loud.

Cole did not expect a response from one of the tombs. He nearly dropped Bree where he walked. Out of the glow a figure loomed. It was not the green of a ghost. Cole knew that shade all too well. But a teal that shimmered in and out of his vision.

"Well would borrowing her power be too much to ask you to figure out how to do?" The figure asked him.

Cole didn't answer but threw a blast of rock directly through the figure. It at least reacted like a ghost would and went right through hitting the wall behind him.

"Is that necessary smartass?" The figure asked dryly.

"Who the hell are you?" Cole asked edging away closer to the exit.

The figure stepped forward a little. Becoming more opaque and visible. As tall as Cole, With dark hair and eyes.

"You figure it out. I never thought one of my descendants would be obtuse as you. Its a tomb of elemental masters. I'm not quite a ghost, more like a temporary sprite guide. I'm trying to tell you how help your wife there" The figure said pointing to Bree.

"Defiantly not my wife dude. And anyways I am the master of earth, not amber. I can't use her power" Cole said still edging towards the door.

"And why not? You spend all day mooning over her and you care for my Great granddaughter too." The figure replied wryly.

"You're Bree's grandfather?" Cole asked.

"No don't be stupid. I'm your grandfather. And you need to fix her before she stops breathing" he answered in exasperation.

Cole looked down, the old man was right. Bree was breathing more shallowly and slowly. Her face was paling.

"What do I do?" Cole sputtered out.

"Just do what you've seen Brianna do, instead of envisioning your earth powers think about how hers look and feel. And its the ribs, heal those first. The sprains won't kill her. The broken rib poking her in the liver will" The old man instructed.

Cole shook his head. Not believing what he was being told. He shuffled Bree's weight to one arm and held his other hand over her ribs. He tried and nothing happened. So he tried thinking about what it felt like the last time Bree had healed him. The smallest of purple magic came out. So low it looked like flames over a dieing ember. Cole strained to get more magic out and let go the slightest puff and went out. But it was enough. Bree opened her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. She looked up at Cole in confusion and then turned slightly seeing the glowing teal figure beside them.

"Oh hi Elias" Bree said.

"Oh hi Elias? That's all the very first thing you say? I just used your own dam power to heal you and you also apparently know my dead ghost grandpa. And oh hi Elias is all you say?!" Cole asked her sputtering.

Bree shrugged and Elias laughed.

"Take her up and let her rest. Her powers will grow back. I can feel the crystal is working right again. And I can tell that the green ninja... her cousin Lloyd right? He felt the ripple too. And they should be headed this way. As soon as he touches the barrier it will work properly again, you guys can come and go as you please without anything dangerous coming in" Elias told them.

"It won't need to suck up so much of Lloyds power right? He wont be quite so drained as me?" Bree asked Elias.

"No Brianna, you got the lions share of it working, he will be okay" Elias answered her smiling.

Coles face was still a mish mash of disgust, surprise and worry.

"Ill bring Alana down to see you guys later this week ok" Bree said.

"The hell you will bring Alana down here" Cole answered. Gripping Bree with both arms and turning and walking up the path and out the door.

"I told you he is grumpy." Bree called over Cole shoulder.

Elias laughed and shimmered becoming more translucent before fading out.

Cole kicked the door down to the catacombs shut with a foot and then stomped through the store rooms and to the stairs.

"Don't stomp on the steps!" Bree gasped.

Cole looked down at her scowling.

"Ribs might not be broken but I am still sore and have a sprained everything" Bree told him.

Cole said nothing but continued up the steps. Not stomping but he looked so pissed.

"Don't be mad, you wanted out of being trapped here" Bree said softly.

"No Bree why would I be mad? You went down alone like I asked you not to, you have been talking to ghosts and what else? Oh yea did you know I could use your powers?" Cole snapped at her.

"Don't snap at me. I have been researching how to get out of here for more than a year. No matter how much you would have liked your powers wouldn't have worked. It required Oni and dragon magic, elemental master of magic kind of magic. It was either me, Lloyd or one of our fathers. And at their ages it could have killed them. Besides the fact that not a single one of them is here now are they?" Bree told him.

Pushing the door open to the upper rooms where they lived Cole went to kick open the door to Alanas room. Then thought better of it.

"Is she down for a nap?" Bree asked quietly.

Cole huffed, nodded and then turned and pushed his door open and set Bree down. Reached up and rubbing his face quickly He walked out of the room and then back in with some bandages. Still not speaking Cole handed her them and stood watching.

"Are ya gonna stand there like a creep?" Bree asked while she wrapped her wrist and then started on her ankle.

"Apparently I need to or else your going to do something dumb" Cole snarled back.

"Cole I don't need your permission to do anything. And further more why do you think I asked you to watch Alana? If and that is a great big if something did happen to me... don't you think I'd want you to be ok and able to take care of her?" Bree said softly.

"You did get hurt, badly. Is that making my point?" Cole answered her.

"I tripped and fell because I'm clumsy. I could have done that falling out of bed" Bree said.

Cole sat down beside her and put a hand over hers.

"Are you gonna get all soft and squishy on me?" She asked him teasingly.

Cole leaned forward hunching his shoulders. He held Bree's hand still but couldn't look her in the face.

"Cole... I know. How do you think Alana and I would feel if something happened to you?" Bree said shacking his hand a little.

Cole raised his head a little and asked "How did you even know who that ghost was and how did he know you?".

"I have spent a year in that dam library. I think I should know who is who despite the name changes and I should know that it was possible for one of our ancestors to show up in the catacombs if we needed help. That is if they were buried down there" Bree told him.

Cole then turned his head and half glared half questioningly looked at her.

"Your mom and dad hyphenated their names. It went from the Stone from your moms side to adding your dads last name and became Brookstone. Wait, you didn't know that?" Bree asked.

"Not knowing important things seems to be the theme of our lives" Cole said shrugging again. "Speaking of that, did you know I could use your power?" he asked.

"I knew it was in theory possible, I have read about it. But its not just uncommon but rare for two elemental masters to be able to share a connection like that. More often all that happens is one persons elemental power will simply not have any effect on the other." Bree answered.

"I've seen that in others, not just us" Cole said referencing his ninja family.

"I saw that too, but at the time I thought it was just a weird side effect of Sklyers power" Bree said.

"I wonder how long its going to take them to get here. I mean we've been gone more than a year now. I worried that they would have assumed us dead at this point" Cole said dejectedly.

"I don't know honestly. Lloyd would have felt the barrier call to him for sure. It could be hours, it could be months. Ninjago is a big place" Bree told him.

Cole sighed and looked ahead again.

"What? You should be happy" Bree said.

"If the barrier is down and you and Alana go beyond that, what if they haven't fixed the whole Kappa fiasco. You'll just be in danger again" Cole answered sourly.

Bree pulled Cole closer to her with her un-sprained wrist. Then turned his face to meet hers. Stroking his cheek. Coles eyes widened at her display of affection.

"We will be ok Cole" Bree told him gently.

Cole leaned in and kissed her on the check. He went to pull back and not push for anymore than than. But Bree stopped him. Pulling him closer again she touched his face and then pulled him down to her to kiss him. Cole didn't need to be asked twice, his arms glowing orange as the color crept up his neck and down his chest. Just as their lips were about to touch he put his arms around her waist. Causing Bree to shriek and jump back at his touch.

"Ribs!" Bree yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry, I forgot for a second. Shit" Cole said to her.

Bree rolled her eyes at him and then cautiously leaned back to rest. Both Cole and Bree stayed there till Alana woke up and called for them.


	30. Chapter 30

**In Wildwood forest, Just south of the Monastery of Spinjitzu. **

"What gods good green fuck is this shit" Lloyd spat in disgust.

"Its not green Lloyd, its purple" Jay said laughing.

"Knock it off Lloyd" Sensi Wu growled.

The ninja, Sensi Wu, Harumi and Morro had taken the bounty to the place on the map. It was in central Ninjago. About a 15 min flight by dragon or air jet from the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The bounty had been stopped and everyone was starring at the gigantic glowing purple barrier. It started down in the woods and loomed high into the clouds. The vaguest of shapes could be seen within. It looked like a foot hill of a mountain. But without the barrier coming down or betting more translucent it was impossible to say.

Leaning her head to the side and contemplating the domed barrier just ahead. Harumi stood beside Morro on the deck. All the ninja but Zane stood with them. Zane was in the bridge still piloting the bounty. After a few passed around with no viable entrance they were at a stand still.

"Is it possible there is an entrance down below in the tree's that we can not see from up here?" Nya asked.

"My scanners and the bounty's have not found any. But there is a old derelict road that appears to lead in. Or at least up to the edge of the dome." Zane answered. Pixal and little Cyrus had stayed back at the Temple of Air Jitzu with the healed elemental masters keeping watch. It felt weird to have backup to most of the ninja. But it was a welcome feeling to Zane so his beloved Pixal and Cyrus could stay safe and not have to join them on a dangerous mission. Nya and Skyler did note that Pixal had repaired her mech in case of emergency and updated it so she could carry Cyrus with her in the suit.

"I don't know about an entrance, but getting down inside the woods, with cover everywhere sounds like a good way to get ambushed" Morro interjected. Remembering the last time they were on the ground getting chased through the streets of Ninjago by Kappa.

"Morro is correct. Don't land the Bounty. Hover above the edge and use the ropes to swing down, that way we can leave in a hurry if we need to" Wu instructed.

Zane brought the Bounty down to the edge of the barrier and set it on auto pilot. Slowly Lloyd peered over the edge. Nobody wanted to head down first. Lloyd jumping back when Kai gave him a nudge. That was about to turn into rough housing. Wu hit them both with his staff and then went down the rope grumbling to himself.

On the ground all that was visible was forest and the domed barrier. Still glowing purple. When any one of the ninja would get close to it it would shimmer. The road in hadn't been used in years. And even then it had degraded to mostly a trail. Just beyond the barrier they could see the bridge.

"So now what?" Jay asked.

"Given that it looks a little like Bree's shield spell, or at least the same color I suggest we knock on it and see if she hears us" Harumi surmised.

"Knock how Harumi? Lloyd said in annoyance. "Its not just like I can throw a ball of magically energy at it and have that work" Lloyd said lobbing a ball of green elemental power at the barrier for emphasis.

Except it did. The shield brightened into a swirl of colors and a hum that was so loud all present could feel it in their chests. The colors and hum then dimmed and the barrier shield looked like it went down. Wu gently poked where the edge should be. The shield still existed but the only resistance was a slight ripple and low hum.

Kai decided to prove he was braved and jumped in and then jumped back out with nothing stopping him or any ill effects.

"So foreword? Morro asked again. "Id still rather not be down on the ground." With that he called up his elemental dragon and offered a hand to Harumi. She said something too low for the others to hear and that send Morro laughing as they took off with a gust of wind.

**In the fortress**

Bree had been taking a nap with Alana. Both leaning against Cole's chest. Bree shot up, then paused with a hiss. She hadn't totally gotten over the broken ribs or the sprains yet. It had only been a few days since she had tripped and fallen. Cole pushed for her to use her elemental magic again. But she wanted it to start healing naturally to give her powers a chance to heal as well. Cole had taken Bree and Alana back down to talk to Elias and a few other long dead elemental masters. Cole could not even try and pretend it wasn't super weird to him. But Bree could ask more questions and find answers a thousand times faster than she could reading through all the books in the library.

"What did you do" Cole asked her.

"I didn't do anything. That was Lloyd and the rest of your ninja" Bree told him in shock.

"Really? We can get out of here? That's great!" Cole shouted jumping up.

"Quiet Cole time to sleep" Alana said rolling back over and into the warm spot Cole had just vacated.

"Come on lets go out and see them!" Cole said still thrilled.

Bree hesitated and looked less than thrilled. Cole seemed not to notice and Alana was just being a grump now that she was woken up from her nap. Bree grabbed a sweater for herself and then put a coat on Alana. Then they walked out to the courtyard behind Cole.

"Are you freaking skipping?" Bree asked in annoyance.

Cole skidded to a stop and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy the barrier is down?" Cole asked her in return.

"I am happy the barrier is working properly, its not down. We can come and go as we please. But nothing dangerous or harmful can get through. In fact the way it feels..." Bree trailed off raising her hand as if she was feeling the barrier itself.

"The way it feels if something truly dangerous or evil tried to get through I think it wouldn't end well for them" She finished.

"Makes sense. I mean this is supposed to be the home of hundreds of elemental masters. Makes sense their family's would be safe if they went out" Cole mused.

"It was suppose too, but things happened here that changed that" Bree said without explaining, her face growing angry. Cole knew she had talked to some of the other long dead elemental masters of magic while he sat down with Elias to talk about his mom Beverly. Bree had told him she would talk about that when everyone was here.

Cole looked up as he heard another elemental dragon in the distance. Grinning he pulled up his earth dragon. Alana was still looking sour but perked up at the thought of going out for a flight. Bree naturally stepped back away from him.

"Come on Bree what are you waiting for?" Cole asked laughing.

"Aside from your dragon doesn't like me, what if we go find them and not all of them are still alive? Its been a year, more than a year. And when we got stuck here we were in the middle of a war for our lives" Bree said hesitatingly.

Cole sighed as he knew what she said could be true. Offering a hand he stepped up on the dragon pulling Bree up behind him with Alana in her arms. With some squeals from Alana they took off to go see the others.

Cole didn't get far, the others had left the Bounty and flown in past the barrier. A gust of wind from above then blew past them. Morro with Harumi holding on beside him had gotten to the fortress base first and Cole and Morro dropped their dragons on the new repaired road that went up to the fortress drawbridge. Bree jumped down quickly as both vanished their dragons. She went to hug Harumi only for her to hold her stiffly in shock looking at Bree. No looking at Alana. The rest of the ninja and Wu reached them. Jay dropping his dragon so quickly upon seeing them that it forced Nya to catch him. They all just stood starring in gobsmacked horror.

Cole jumped forward to hug Jay and Kai and they were still so horrified they backed away from him.

"What the hell guys?" Cole asked in confusion.

"What the hell is up with the beard? And just how long have you been stuck here?" Jay sputtered.

"No shit Cole shes huge!" Kai said pointing to Bree.

"Excuse me?!" Bree snarled at Kai.

"No it is not Bree that Kai refers to, but Alana. Hold old is she now?" Wu asked calmly. Well more calmly than he felt.

"Im two" Alana piped up. Her tiny face scowling at the ninja in intimation of her mother.

"Shes talking?!" Harumi said with a gasp.

"Oh no" Bree said rubbing her eyes with her free hand. She realized that exactly had happened. Cole reached over to hug her and Alana. Kissing Bree on the forehead.

"It appears this barrier was not on the same timeline as outside of it." Wu hypothesized.

"Its been a year and what two weeks, Right Bree?" Cole asked. She nodded in response.

"It has only been two weeks in total for us, but the better question is time still unequal in and outside of this barrier" Wu asked. A quick flight by Kai and Skyler checked and proved that now at least it was moving equally.

"I don't understand? Time was moving... faster in here. What were you guys doing here for so long?" Nya asked.

"We've been trapped like rats in a cage" Bree answered with a dramatic eye roll at Cole.

"Well it might be better to show you guys" Cole answered. Turning and walking up the newly laid cobbles of the road. Cole and Bree said something quietly to each other before Bree walked over to Harumi.

Harumi and Bree quickly fell in step with each other, Alana was a little less freaked out by Harumi than the Ninja. She could barely remember Harumi. Much longer and she would be a total stranger to her. Speaking in hushed voices so the others couldn't hear. Mostly couldn't hear. Occasionally an exclamation or a curse could be heard from one of them.

"I wonder what those two are talking about" Jay said as he slide in next to Nya.

"So Cole. You and Bree seem to be getting along better" Wu stated.

"Yeah. Well its been a rough year and we only had each other for help and to take care of Alana" Cole answered.

"So you're dating now, or married?" Zane asked. His view of relationships was decidedly skewed because of him and Pixals nindroid status. They didn't seem to be concerned as much on ceremony as much as what they felt was right.

"Ah no" Cole answered his face going red.

"So you've just been sleeping together for a year and you call that nothing?" Skyler asked dryly. She picked up on his embarrassment and egged him on a little.

"What?! No. Well yes. But literally, not figuratively" Cole stammered.

"So you've been literally sleeping with my daughter for a year?" Wu asked. Catching on to Skyler's teasing.

Cole tripped and stopped in his tracks. Much to Kai and Jay's amusement.

"No, no, not like that. We live together, before we had more rooms fixed up and we were sure it was safe here we stayed together at night" Cole managed to eek out.

"So you literally have had a beautiful women all to your self for a year and its nothing more? If I had the most beautiful women in the world all to myself for a year, boom pregnant" Kai said laughing and winking at Skyler.

"You've been dating Skyler for how long and boom nothing" Bree quipped back laughing.

Wu shaking his head and making the attempt not to laugh.

"Dude, you have to be inclusive. Maybe he just you know, likes dudes" Morro said. While catching up to Harumi. This did get a laugh from everyone but Cole this time.

Cole was going to respond when Bree cleared her throat. Now visible was the fortress. Standing imposingly tall among the clouds.

"This is what we have been doing the whole time. Fixing the fortress of the first spinjitzu master and the original elemental masters" Bree told them.

"What in heavens name is this place?" Wu asked.

"Some time after the First spinjitzu master created ninjago he also gifted the original clans of elemental masters their powers. This was their first home. This place took almost a whole generation of hundreds of people, most with powers to build. It runs on our elemental powers. When whatever happened and threw us here the magic was fading and the fortress in disrepair. Strong enough to protect us and keep evil out, but trapping us inside. We found as we fixed broken parts the protective barrier starting fixing itself too. This week Bree fixed the earth crystal set deep inside the catacombs. Lloyd using his powers on it was the very last step" Cole explained.

"I had no idea such a place existed" Wu said in wonder.

"You should, you were born here" Bree told him.

Taken aback Wu didn't know what to say.

"There is a whole lot we need to talk about. And some people down in the catacombs that you all need to meet. They especially would like to talk to Wu and Lloyd" Bree said.

"I thought you said you were all alone here" Lloyd questioned.

"We are, they're not exactly... alive" Bree responded.

"Ghosts? This place is haunted?" Jay asked anxiously.

"No nothing like your air temple. When a elemental master is buried here and one of their kin needs guidance they can temporarily come back for advice" Bree explained.

"I thought you said the Temple wasn't haunted Cole!" Jay yelled this time.

Bree snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh its only the one nice one. He's been in the attic a lot because he doesn't like how crowded it is, I believe Mr Yang called it a frat house of half assed ninjas" Bree answered before waving her hand to have the drawbridge chains come down.

"There is no such thing as a nice Ghost!" Jay sputtered.

"Hey! I was nice" Cole interrupted.

Bree turned to look at them both like they were nutz. Her response however was cut off by radio chatter from several coms.

Speaking into his com device Zane answered first.

"Pixal what's wrong?" Zane asked rapidly.

"If you could return quickly that would be advantageous. The temple is being attacked again." Pixal answered. The back ground a din of noise, people shouting. Powers and mech blasting and children screaming.

Zane didn't wait for any further response or even orders from Sensi Wu. He called up his elemental dragon and took off. The other Ninja and Wu looked to be right behind them.

"Wait!" Bree called loudly. Searching her visions quickly. Her eyes going flat white and back to gray again.

"Take the Bounty. You'll need it. And me" She grumbled.

Turning to Harumi and Cole she tried searching her visions again. Then handed Alana to Harumi.

"Ok pumpkin doodles, you make sure Rumi stays in side with you ok?" Bree said kissing the toddlers forehead.

"What the fuck? Why do I have to stay here?" Harumi said.

"Because if you don't Morro will follow you and he dies" Bree answered with a shrug. "That and I need you or Cole to watch Alana and you and I can't frigging fly" She told Harumi.

"I take it that means your riding with me?" Cole asked.

"On that, unfortunately" Bree said referring to his elemental dragon.

Back at the Temple of Airjitzu the elemental masters and Pixal were holding their own. But most everything was on fire. And there were Kappa scrambling everywhere. Whoever was behind this had watched and waited for the Ninja to leave. Thinking their home was unguarded.

Looking up from her mech Pixal sighed in relief as she saw Zane come into view. Blasting ice he used it to put out some of the fires before dropping down to find Pixal and Cyrus. A blast of Purple magic from Bree knocked several Kappa out of the way for him to get to them. Zane smiling in thanks.

Between all the ninja and the other elemental masters it wasn't much of a fight. And the rest of the invasion was destroyed or turned away.

"Lloyd a little help please!" Bree called from somewhere behind a charred hunk of building.

Getting to her quickly Lloyd slide to a stop.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lloyd yelled in confusion.

Bree had used a shield spell to snag a kappa and someone else. And was holding them aloft.

"I need a live kappa to test a theory back at the fortress. And that human was flying one of the air ships. Kai and Skyer knocked it out of the sky and it crashed before he had a chance to eject" Bree answered. Huffing with effort.

"I get what you're thinking. Hey Karloff, can you bend some metal chains around these two and help me throw them in the brig of the Bounty." Lloyd said. The ninja putting out the rest of the fires and kicking dead kappa off the side of the courtyard.

"What are we going to do?" Pixal asked quietly. "There is no way we can fix this quickly, nor can we possible keep this many people on the bounty".

"The temple will be rebuilt. But not today" Wu said. Looking at the charred destruction of the building. "I believe that destiny has another place for us to be right now".

"The fortress?" Lloyd asked sadly. Loosing home after home was hard for him.

"I think the whole reason destiny trapped us there was to repair the fortress knowing this home would be destroyed" Cole answered placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"A little advance warning would be nice" Lloyd grumbled.

"Life doesn't even give you warning when you can see the future" Bree said sourly. Picking up burnt chunk of wood from the temple. She held it out in her hand before pocketing it.

"So lets go see what you were talking about with that kappa and the pilot" Lloyd answered his chin lifting in defiance.

**Outside the barrier of the fortress. **

"So what was this plan again?"Kai asked. Leaning away from the chained but snarling and now drooling kappa.

"Drop it" Bree answered.

"Wait what?" Nya asked in surprise.

"This is suppose to be our fortress of safety, if not solitude" Bree answered her referencing the overly crowded bounty. After a year of just her Cole and Alana the large grouping was mildly overwhelming. "I need to see what happens when something dangerous or harmful to us hits it."

"Gladly" Cole said. And with a nod to Karlof they pushed the angry kappa off the edge of the bounty. It fell freely till it hit the shield. Then with a powerful zap as it touched it disintegrated into pieces. Green slime oozing down like a broken egg thrown at a house.

"Neat" Bree said gleefully. Jay and a few others looking at her in disgust.

"Now for the pilot" Bree instructed.

The man perked up at that, he had sat sullenly the whole trip here not saying a word. Now envisioning his sudden demise he protested.

"You can't just kill him Bree" Wu said sternly.

"The hell I can't. It would be as easy as a flick of my wrist to drop him. Or I could just tear him limb from limb with my magic" Bree said. Pulling up a purple glow.

"Maybe he'll talk, tell us who sent him, why and for what purpose. If he doesn't I guess dropping him on the shield in the name of science works for me" Lloyd answered with a shrug.

"Ok Ok, I'll talk, just don't kill me!" the pilot shrieked.

"Go on" Bree gestured.

"The bosses want you all dead, well all but you" He said to Bree.

"Who? Where? Why?" Bree asked scathingly.

"The master of Fate, in cloud kingdom. Because hell if I know, Im just doing my job." the Pilot answered.

Bree Wu and Lloyd looked at each other. This information they already knew. They needed more.

"Cole could you be a dear and take everyone down to the fortress and get them settled in" Bree asked very sweetly. Sweetly enough it was frightening. Cole rolled his eyes at her before offering a hand to Jays parents. Most if not all the elemental masters could summon their own dragon. But they had plenty of family here that couldn't.

Soon all that was left on the Bounty was Wu, Bree and Lloyd.

"Can I just drop him already?" Bree asked bored now.

"Who is the master of fate, who else does he have working for him, and who put some sort of spell on all the kappa" Sensi Wu asked.

"You know I am ok with dropping him too" Lloyd added.

"His name is Fenwick. He offed the other two fates and took over. Started working with this dark magician guy and a couple elemental masters. But I haven't see those guys in a while. They used some sort of spell book and some creepy magic to turn those little froggy turtle things into monsters. They set them loose on all you ninja and people with powers" the man rushed.

"And were is this all happening? Building an army takes time and space" Lloyd questioned.

"Cloud kingdom and some more in the toxic bogs. That's where they make the kappa and we pick up and drop off those things. They gotta make new ones all the time cause they don't last long even when we try and keep them wet" The man answered.

This was exactly what they needed to hear. Wu had been holding a cup of tea and not sipping it. He poured it on the deck and a portal opened. Bree tipped the pilot in with a wave of her magic and he vanished as the portal closed.

"So where did ya send him?" Lloyd asked. Handing Wu his real tea.

"The dark island Cole told me about. That'll hold him or anyone else till we can get a handle and deal with the leaders" Bree told him.

"You two can hold the pretense of apathy well. But we must head down. Id like to see the rest of this fortress and my family" Wu stated.

Bree and Lloyd watched him spinjitzu his way off the Bounty.

"Apathy my ass. He would have helped kill my whole family like it was nothing. I would have done way worse than drop him if I had too" Bree said quietly.

Lloyd nodding in agreement. Sensi Wu had been raised to be entirely good. Bree and Lloyd had seen enough bad in their short lifetimes to know everything was not totally black or white. Good or evil. They might not admit that directly to Wu. But it was there. Lloyd turned the Bounty and headed in to the rest of their family and friends.


	31. Chapter 31

**At the fortress. End of this chapter earns its Mature rating. Don't like then skip. OR skip ahead if that's your thing. But you are definitely warned. Constructive criticism and reviews are always helpful. This is my first fan fic.**

Trying to get everyone settled down was a nightmare. Bree finally gave up and blocked off the upper corridor that lead to the upper two most apartments and told the rest of them to figure it out. They were mostly all adults.

"Well whats scary or dangerous is up there then" Jay asked anxiously. Peering up the stairs and down the corridor that was now blocked off magically.

That's where I live Zippy. I don't care what you all do or where or with whom you sleep. Id just like some peace and quiet to put Alana down to sleep" Bree answered him.

They both heard a crash from an apartment on the same level as the training rooms. And then howls of laughter. Quieter than in the air temple. But something was still going on with that level of shenanigans. Bree turned Zippy directly towards the noise and gave him a shove forward.

"How in the hell do any one of you deal with him, or the dam noise?" Bree asked Cole.

"You get use to Jay, hes a little more high strung then the rest lol. I think part of the point in having such a huge fortress was being together, but also being able to get the hell away from each other" Cole replied.

I told Harumi to pick the apartment closer to ours. Morro is probably going to be in there with her" Bree said with an obvious grimace. "I can pick someplace else with Alana or... Do you still want to be living so close. And not go share with Lloyd or someone else." Bree asked. She wasn't looking him in the face. But fussing with some book and sounded anxious.

"Why would I want to go anywhere?" Cole asked.

"Cole...I just need to give you the option" Bree answered. And both of them knew she was talk about about more than where he lived.

Cole put his arms around her and went to lean down for a kiss when they were interrupted by Kai telling them that Wu had wanted Bree to take them down to the catacombs. Bree rolled her eyes at Kai and walked off. Going to grab Alana from Harumi on the way.

"Dude? Was that necessary? You did that on purpose" Cole huffed at Kai. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't dude me, You were about to kiss the purple witch" Kai snarked back at him. Highly amused that he had interrupted them.

Cole had uncrossed his arms and glared at Kai.

"What?" Kai asked. Not totally aware that he had really pissed Cole off.

"Say that again and Ill put you through a wall" Cole said his voice dropping lower.

"Oh chill its not like she heard" Kai laughed as he headed in the directing Bree had gone.

Cole spun Kai by the shoulder. Still glaring down at the other ninja. His arms glowing a lava orange before shoving Kai and heading down the corridor.

Kai watched in disbelief.

"What a dick" Kai said to Lloyd as he was join by the former and the female ninja.

"You are just pushing buttons you aught not push" Nya told him.

"Its not like once we get rid of all these kappa and whoever is controlling them like hes ever gonna see her or Harumi again. And good riddance" Kai told them sourly.

A blast of wind knocking him sideways into the wall and this time Morro pushed past him. Giving Kai both fingers as he followed Cole.

Skyler helped Kai up. Nya and Pixal decidedly did not.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Kai" Lloyd told him.

"Why? I mean whats changed?" Kai asked as they headed down into the catacombs.

"They have had a year to spend protecting each other and fixing this place up. I am pretty sure they feel the same way about each other as you feel about Skyler" Lloyd replied.

"We'll see how that goes" Kai said sourly. His face turning to anger as he he followed the others down.

The glow and swirls of colors down in the catacombs was so vastly different than before. Now it looked peaceful and serene. The elemental masters had come down with the ninja and Wu as well.

"So where are these long dead masters you speak of. I see the resting places." Wu asked Bree and Cole.

"They seem to come out?...back? Maybe when someone needs their advice. They are at rest and only come back for a short time, its not a permanent thing like a ghost" Cole answered.

"I have talked to the masters of magic and one of the masters of earth. I don't know if we need to be related to them or not for it to work. The first time I came down here I touched Elias's headstone and he appeared. I do know they need to be buried here for it to work though. I wanted to talk to my mom and Cole's and I... we could not" Bree added.

"I don't understand how your grandfather even came to be buried her Cole. Elias was a young man during the serpentine wars. He was born, raised a family and died long after this place came to be abandoned." Wu said.

A turquoise glow swirled up from the catacombs. Standing before the group now was Elias and another one of the masters of magic. Several people backed up startled. Jay accidentally sending a zap of electricity at them in panic. The master of magic rolled her eyes at that.

"As our young people were saying yes we can come back temporarily. And no it does not need to be specific to a family member or element. Though we are each more apt to want to see our children and grandchildren" the women stated.

Wu couldn't speak. He didn't know the voice. But could see a little of his older brother in her face.

"As to how I got here. Well that was my Beverly and Rowena that were bringing other fallen masters back here. As to why, that's better for Hana here to explain" Elias said. Walking to Bree to ask to pick up and hold Alana.

"My daughter in law Rowena and Elias's Beverly were tasked with the job of returning the elemental masters and family here to their resting place" Hana explained.

"That means your Wu's mother? My and Bree's grandmother?" Lloyd asked. Certainly more curious and less creeped out than Wu was right now.

"Of course. And I am the one that tasked the girls with their job. And then their children with repairing this place." Hana said. Letting her eyes glow a brilliant purple like Bree's did when she didn't hide it.

"Why, for everything" Wu asked her.

"Because fate and destiny have been thrown out of wack for generations at this point. Starting with my death and as recently as my eldest son acting like a complete fool...repeatedly. Do you really think your father raised you alone on purpose? Or why all the elemental masters went their separate ways for nearly a thousand years. And its been nothing but curses, short lives, death and destruction for Ninjago. Ryuu and I should have had long, happy and peaceful lives here. Not him dieing alone and me being murdered before my sons could even walk" Hana stated anger dripping from her voice.

"So that's the big question, who has been doing this. No one person or entity in all the realms has that kind of power" Lloyd said.

Finding his voice Wu sighed and nodded as he agreed with Lloyd.

"We already know one of the fates of cloud kingdom, Fenwick is responsible. And a dark magician are responsible. But how would he have even been alive at the time of your death? That was a long time ago" Wu asked.

"I didn't know who in the cloud kingdom it was, but it was not just a dark magician. It was one of the other elemental masters of Magic, not my family, nor Rowena's. But the third family. And my husband Ryuu and the other elemental masters never did find out who. Because as we now know they had traveled through time in order to do so. Everyone took their family's and left this place because it was no longer safe. Rowena and Beverly made their way here generations later. Rowena had told me how she found destiny had been changed. And we did everything we could to fix it. Even to the point of making sure Cole and Bree would come back here. Whoever read the hearts desire spell is what set everything in motion" Hana explained.

"I sure as hell didn't read that one" Bree said snorting as she took Alana back and shifted her weight onto her hip. That was before Alana squirmed to get down. Bree let her. Cole had come down and repaired all the loose rock and added railings. Much to Bree's embarrassment.

"That might have been me. But I do not regret the outcome" Pixal answered smiling at Zane.

Hana looked over at Zane and Pixal Tiny Cyrus in her arms. And Hana started to speak, then stopped, looking at their metal skin, then paused again still watching the nindroid/humanoid family.

"So reconnaissance. We find out who has, or who has gained the ability to jump time. And we figure out how to stop them." Lloyd stated.

"Whoever can shapeshift would be the most easily concealed to go and do so" Hana replied.

At this Bree and Cole looked back and forth at each other. Cole kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to out any of Bree's abilities unless she said it first. Rubbing her eyes with her free hand she spoke up.

"I can shapeshift, but I don't particularly like to. And aside from that I would really rather not leave Alana alone for that long" Bree answered.

"You could just up and leave like you wanted to how long ago and solve the problem" Kai said snarkily.

Bree and Hana both turned to glare at him. And then the turquoise glow brightened and several more former elemental masters of magic became visible. Also glaring. Apparently the attitude and looks were a common thing to the masters of magic. With Bree picking up traits and her looks from both Hana's line and Rowena's.

"I don't know what your problem is with Bree or Alana, or even Harumi at this point. But cut the shit Kai" Cole told the master of fire. Less aggressively than upstairs but still annoyed with Kai.

After the other masters of magic showed themselves more past masters started becoming visible. Seeing family and friends like that cut the tension rapidly. As happy family's got to see the impossible. Walking past Kai Neuro laughed and turned walking backwards.

"He's more than a little jealous that Cole's got a wife and a baby. Aside from the fact that he thinks Bree is scary as hell" Neuro said still laughing as he turned to see his mother again.

"We are not married" Bree said wearily.

"Im not a baby" Alana complained rubbing her tired eyes. The large group of people and past elemental masters made the rooms and hallways crowded. Not something she was use to. And she turned and clung to her mother.

Bree was still standing with the elemental masters of magic, Cole with her. Wu and Lloyd as well. Instead of engaging in the conversations Bree subtly gestured. All around them people meet their family. Morro had sidled to the back of the room, Harumi after him. When two older past masters of Wind rushed to him and hugged him and then Harumi tightly. His grandparents. Then his mother burst out in a turquoise glow and embraced him. Apparently she had been orphaned young and then Morro himself orphaned as an infant.

Cole pointed to his left. Jay and his parents got to meet his birth mother for the first time. Kai and Nya meeting their grandparents. Which with Ray and Maya was one of the largest living family's. The previous master of Ice was a very human shock for Zane, But seeing his father Dr Julian, Ice's only son, as well was even more of a shock.

Wu and Lloyd both had so many questions they eagerly wanted to ask. Bree excused herself saying that it was past Alana's bedtime. And Cole followed after her. Both having already met and talking in length to their family's here.

"It stings for them both that their mothers put so much effort into laying other elemental masters to rest here and they will never get to come back and see them. Or their grandchildren" Hana said with a sigh turning to her younget son.

"I am glad that my other grandson can't come back right here and now. I know he wants to talk to Bree and I think she might find a way to kill a ghost" Elias said wryly.

Bree had stopped to pull something out of her pocket. Using a glow of purple magic she opened a large hole near the wall and placed a chunk of charred wood inside. With a wave she covered it and then carved an inscription into the rock. It glowed brightly and she smiled a little before heading upstairs out of the catacombs. On the way she stopped by Harumi and caught her by the wrist holding it up.

"What the hell Rumi" Bree said in annoyance.

"What?" Harumi answered innocently.

Still holding Harumis wrist Bree jiggled it a little. Making the ribbon tied around it dance.

"I can not freaking believe you" Bree ground out. Her eyes glowing purple with rage.

"Bree I know your surprised" Morro started to say before Bree stomped past him with Alana.

"Now I don't get it" Cole said.

"She's a little mad about this" Morro said holding his wrist out and showing him the matching ribbon on his wrist.

"Nobody else but Bree knows what that is Morro" Harumi said facepalming. "I think we need to give her a minute before I try and talk to her."

Cole shrugged and took off up the steps at a jog after Bree. He'd didn't think he would have to ask why Bree was mad at Harumi about. Bree was usually pretty dam vocal about what got on her nerves.

Cole heard Bree stomp all the way up the flights of stairs and slam the door to their apartment. Following her in Cole shut it more quietly. Bree had her back turned to him but with a wave of her hand and a glow of purple she magically locked the door behind them. And with a further push of magic Bree made the door look invisible like it was a part of the stone wall itself.

"Is that super necessary? Cole asked her.

Looking up Bree glared at him. Then kept getting Alana ready for bed.

"Want Cole" Alana said sleepily.

Cole walked up beside Bree and took the tired toddler. Patting her on the back before pushing the door open to the little ones room and walking in to lie her down to sleep in her tiny bed. Both adults watching her for a moment before backing out quietly. Bree waited to for the door to shut before breaking out in a rant.

"What the hell was Harumi thinking. Oh my god. We are gone for two weeks in their time. How can she jump into something like that. How can she be that freaking careless! And Morro. What the freaking fuck. And don't even get me started on the snarky ones attitude. I thought Lloyd was bad. I have done nothing but help Kai. Why can't he stand me now?" Bree ranted quickly.

"I don't understand why you are mad at Harumi. You have been wanting to see her again for a year" Cole tried to say soothingly.

"Oh hell I forgot Ninjago has your own traditions" Bree said rubbing her eyes in frustration.

"And...?" Cole said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Ninjago has your ying yang promise correct? Well Caladonia has something called handfasting. Its somewhere between a marriage, a ying yang promise and a modern engagement. However being that Harumi is Djin making any kind of promise to her is pretty permanent and a dire consequence in breaking it" Bree explained to him sourly.

"They got engaged... or married? For real?" Cole stuttered. This was a surprise. Not just that they barely knew each other. Or the fact that nobody was even sure what Morro's sexuality was. But not waiting for Harumi's only living family.

"Yes. And without even waiting till we all found each other again. I know I've seen these things in her future. But this is bullshit." Bree said stomping off in the direction of the bathroom. Muttering "two weeks" to herself.

Cole watched her go. Then busied himself putting more wood on the fire in all three rooms up here that they currently were using. Bree disliked being cold and Cole always made sure she didn't have to go hunting for firewood or a cozy blanket. He had noticed that her magic seemed to be working again. And then wondered if she had used it to heal her ribs or ankle fully. She might not have, and if she keeps stomping around she might injure it further. She hadn't came back from the bathroom yet. While Cole could hear the very faintest of sounds from down below he suspected no one had come up the hallway yet. Or that possibly when Bree had hidden the door she also soundproofed it. He worried now that she might have tripped or needed his help. He headed in the bathroom after her.

"Bree" Cole called softly. He didn't see her at first.

"I swear unless Alana woke up and needs me I just want to take a hot bath. I don't wanna talk to Rumi right now" Bree replied.

"Oh sorry" Cole told her.

Cole turned and sat on the bench facing away from her. He could hear her move in the water. She came closer and was leaning against the side of the large pool.

"Whats getting at you now? "Bree asked him.

"I was worried you had tripped again" Cole told her. He hear her huff and it made him smile.

"I know your mad at Harumi and Morro. Harumi said you were the only other one that knew what the ribbons meant. So I would guess they haven't said anything to the rest of the ninja or Wu for that matter" Cole mused.

"I would guess that as well" Bree said with a sigh. "I can't even figure what would posses them to do that, and so quickly".

"Well maybe they just fell for each other and couldn't wait" Cole said meaning to highlight their own relationship. He could tell she was rolling her eyes at that.

"Then why use a custom from where I spent a bunch of time growing up. Why not something from Ninjago. Unless they didn't want to tell the others" Bree said.

"Maybe. Wait do Djin have any customs?" Cole asked.

"Um no, not like that. Djin have traditional engagements and weddings. Not handfastings. But in all technicality if I was going with the thousand year old no longer used custom I would have to ask her for permission" Bree told him.

"Why" Cole asked with a laugh. The idea of Bree asking someone else for permission for anything was funny. It just wasn't her at all.

"You really never picked up on that did you?" Bree asked.

"Picked up on what?" Cole asked leaning and stretching. He turned a little to look at Bree. She had her arms crossed and was leaning on the side of the pool. So he couldn't see anything past her neck and shoulders.

"If the Djin and Djinjago still existed Harumi out ranks me. She is the next in line crown princess. Then it would have been my mother, myself and then Alana." Bree explained.

"You're actually a princess?" Cole said snorting with laughter.

"Hard to be a princess with no kingdom or people to protect" Bree answered sourly.

Cole was giggling now. "I'm sorry, I've called you princess in jest so many times. I didn't think you actually were" Cole laughed out loud.

"Very funny Cole" Bree said rolling her eyes. And when he didn't stop she hauled back and splashed him.

"Hey! Come on I was only teasing you" Cole said. Bree didn't reply but growled at him.

Kneeling down and bending Cole cupped the back of her head and leaned to kiss her. Hearing her sigh he knew she was still angry and frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like being teased" Cole told her kissing her again.

Bree held on to his hand on her cheek and blushed a bit.

"Let me go get dressed a minute" She told him.

"What? you're fine the way you are. Everything is just finnnneee" Cole answered drawing the last part out. Bree's face only getting redder.

"Haha Cole" She said now rolling her eyes. Cole went to stand and turn. Slipping on the water she had splashed at him. He frantically tried to grab at the side of the pool. Only to scramble for a few seconds before falling in. He came up sputtering water. And Bree laughed for real this time.

"So what was all that about me being clumsy and falling?" Bree teased him.

Cole was about to climb out and excuse himself after he slipped and fell. But stopped to look at her and grinned. Bree saw the idea cross his mind before he moved. Squealing as Cole wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tightly to his body. So much so that to kiss her he had to lift her up in the water. His arms glowed a dull orange at the contact with her soft smooth skin. Pulling her head back a little Bree gasped before she spoke.

"I'm not dressed you goof" Bree said in embarrassment.

"I don't see the problem with that" Cole answered. Leaning to kiss her again. As he did so he backed her to the side of the pool. Running his hands down her body he pulled her legs up so they wrapped on either side of his hips. Ever so gently he rocked against her. Bree had her arms around him, but she used one to wrap into his hair and pull him up so she could look into his face as she spoke to him.

"Cole" Bree started unsteadily. Her breath coming unevenly.

"What sweetheart?" Cole asked softly.

"We...are you sure? I love you. But I don't want you to feel like we have to... I want you to have the option to choose what you want. Or who. And not just me because destiny pushed us in the same direction. I can't deal with it if we go down this road and you leave. I just can't." Bree told him her voice going to a higher pitch at the end.

Cole leaned down and kissed her again both pulling her more tightly against him and pushing into her hips with his.

"I love you. I'm not leaving you or Alana ever. But right now I just can't keep myself away from you anymore" Cole told her raggedly as he kissed the side of her neck.

Bree leaned her head back a little as he kissed his way down her neck and back up to her mouth. Jumping in his arms as he used one arm to squeeze one breast and roll her small pink nipple between his fingers before doing the same to the other. She ran her hands down his chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Cole shrugging out of his shirt before reaching for her body again. This time wrapping one arm around the small of her back and the other sliding down over her hip and then between her legs. Rubbing small circles on her. She gasped and then squirmed beneath him. She reached down to push his pants off impatiently. Cole having to pause to help her. She reached to trail her hands down his belly when he stopped her.

"Why the hell can't I touch you" Bree asked him in frustration.

"Because I am not going to last very long as it is. And if you touch me right now I'll.." Cole trailed off his cheeks red and from being embarrassed as well as from being over heated.

"So?" Bree asking him as she kissed and then nibbled on his ear.

Cole didn't answer her but slide his hand between her legs again. This time gently sliding two fingers inside of her while his thumb continued to rub circles on the sensitive spot outside. Bree jumped at the contact before he felt her body relax for a little while before it started to tense up. Her body tightening on his fingers was almost unbearable.

"Cole" She said breathlessly. Pulling him in by his hips indicating what she wanted.

He paused momentarily. Then kissed her before opening his eyes. Again embarrassed.

"I don't have anything on me" Cole stammered out.

"Oh that. I made a tea and have been taking that for a while" Bree explained.

"Oh long is a while?" Cole managed to stammer.

Bree scrunched her face before answering. Cole still touching her made it difficult to think.

"Day after that night on the living room floor" Bree explained.

"Women you're killing me" Cole ground out.

Cole moved his hand and picked up one of her legs higher. Pushing himself just to the point where his length pushed at the entrance to her body.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. Shuddering as he stopped himself from just pushing inside and taking her for himself.

She nodded yes and she put one of her hands at the small of his back and pulled him forward. Causing them both to gasp in surprise.

"Just go slow" She whispered to him.

He picked up her other leg and pushed his hips foreword slowly. His hands digging in with the effort not to just roughly ram into her. She felt incredible around him but too tight for her comfort. He slowly eased back and forth waiting for her to relax and stretch around him not pushing more than an inch or two inside her. Aside from the fact that he thought if she touched him he would explode he was uncomfortable with the size of his own body. His body was proportionate and Bree was much much smaller than him in every way. He absolutely didn't want to cause her discomfort. He had girlfriends in the past that took one look at him naked and dumped him. A fact that caused the other male Ninja to howl with laughter when he confided in them about it.

He reached down again to touch her. Rubbing small circles. Her head falling back and panting as he felt her come beneath him. Feeling her legs and body relax more he pushed all the way inside her. Causing her to moan again and pull him closer. A few strokes and Cole came right away. Dropping his head to her chest as they held each other.


	32. Chapter 32

**So yes. That happened. Finally lol. **

Bree sat on the edge of the bed brushing out her hair and braiding it. Cole still sleeping. It had become the usual for them to share with each other or one of them staying with Alana to get her to sleep though the night. Bree sighed as she heard Alana starting to rustle around in her bed. Then the tiny calls of mama Im awake. Leaning to Cole and gently shaking him awake. Cole was usualy the morning person. Not her.

"Hey Bree, give me a minute" came a muffled voice. Before He paused and rolled over quickly to thrown his arms around Bree and drag her to him.

"Hi" Bree said laughing. "What's gotten into you?"

"Is that not my line?" Cole asked her nuzling into her neck and hair.

"Haha, Haha yes very funny. Id rather stay here with you...but aside from Alana we have a whole lot more people that are probably wondering where we took off to last night" Bree told him pushing herself up to sitting position still in his arms.

"Ugh. Of all the days Id rather not see them" Cole said.

"Honestly a few of them are probably very glad not to see me" Bree responded with her face pinching.

"Harumi and Morro have some explaining to do. But... I don't think we should exactly out them to everyone else yet. I was thinking after you fell asleep last night that they might have pulled the stupid handfasting thing so they wouldn't hurt Lloyd's feelings" Cole said. Not ready to get up.

"That is... a good possibility" Bree said with a huff. "While it might have hurt my feelings and I think its rushed. Its their own business. Just like we are our own business".

"What are we would be the first order of business" Cole said sitting up to pull her back into his lap and kiss her.

"That I think is a discussion for later between us" she answered gesturing to Alana's room and then towards where the door should be.

Cocking his head Cole realized she could hear someone yelling out side the apartment. Judging by the pounding on the wall, the swearing and the volume it sounded like a combination of Jay and Kai.

"Now I know how Kai feels" Cole said grumbling.

"Oh dear you can't possibly know what it feels like to be that inadequate" Bree said. Barely keeping a straight face as she said it.

Coles jaw dropping at her both making fun of Kai and teasing him. He went to grab for her again but she spun out of arms reach and headed off after Alana.

Not bothering with a shirt. Or pants Cole got up and stomped to the door in his boxers. He knew Bree had shut the door with her magic. And was pleasantly surprised when he waved his hand in reverse that he could unlock the door the same way. Grinning to himself when he heard a curse and a squeak from the now visible door. Kicking it open to see the surprised faces of Kai and Jay.

"What do you dumb-asses want?" Cole asked Running his hands through his hair.

Before they got a chance to answer Bree ducked under his arm. Calling over her shoulder for him to get dressed. And then to lock the door behind him.

Jay still stareing gobsmacked. Kai shocked then grinning.

"So you two" Kai started to say something smarmy before getting cut off.

"Not a chance Kai. Ill be down in a minute" Cole said laughing as he turned and kicked the door shut. He didn't think Bree would like them in their personal space. Now that he thought of it he wasn't so sure He wanted anyone else in their personal space just yet either. Literally and figuratively. He really needed to talk to Bree alone tonight. Throwing on some clothing he came back out to the waiting ninja. Locking it with a wave of his hand. Ha he was getting better at that and neither of the guys even noticed it.

Downstairs he could hear Bree yelling at Karlof. Laughing as she told him to stay the hell out of the library with a full tray full of who the hell knows what. Whatever it was the food smelled delicious. All three of them headed in. All sorts of ninja, elemental masters and family members were either eating, starting more food or cleaning up. Lloyd was sitting at one corner of a table just holding a cup of coffee. Bree gleefully set Alana down next to him in a tall chair and gave her a bowl of oatmeal. Grabbing a hot cup of coffee herself with relish.

Cole slid Alana a bowl of icecream when Bree was busy grabbing something for Pixal. They were on far better terms with each other now that Bree made sure that Pixal had extra warm clothing and blankets for Cyrus. How Bree knew Pixal would need them shocked the others. It hardly fazed Cole anymore. Kai and Jay each ended up finding their fiancees and sitting with them.

Bree more or less slammed a cup of tea in front of a started Harumi.

"Thanks but no thanks" Harumi told her. Pushing it back at her much more gently.

Bree said nothing but shoved it back. Glaring at her.

"It's not necessary, really" Harumi said.

Bree lifted her wrist an wiggled it. Cole now figured out what the tea was for. After last night when Bree said she had been taking a prevention tea, she must be assuming that Harumi would need it as well. Bree flailed her arms in frustration. She looked like she wanted to yell some very specific things, but couldn't in the room full of people. So she brought up a shield bubble around just her and Harumi. Pixal taken aback because they were right next to her and Cyrus. She might now think Bree is kind and caring. Sweet but psycho as Zane told her last night.

"Alright then. How the hell is it not necessary? And oh yes right confuckinggradulations on getting married" Bree was now able to snap at her.

"Its a handfasting Bree" Harumi said rolling her eyes.

"Your a fucking Djin you dumbass. More than I am. Do you not get the point like I have told you what a thousand times over. A promise made to you, a female Djin, is pretty freaking permanent and binding!?" Bree now screeched.

"You know you look like a nut yelling at me in a bubble" Harumi told her, now somewhat aggravated.

"Would you like me to drop it and yell in front of what twenty people you got married and didn't tell anybody?" Bree yelled.

"No! I mean no. Its not the right time yet" Harumi said quickly.

"Then what are you going to do when you get pregnant?" Bree asked her. Not calmly.

"How did you even know we are trying?" Harumi asked quietly.

"Its on purpose?" Bree snapped. "For the love of... What on earth inspired you to date, marry and attempt to have a baby so fast".

"This is rich coming from you" Harumi snarled back at her.

"Yes, Slate and I waited till after our handfasting wedding, After we dated for quite a while. And I immediately got pregnant and he left. And remember what happened? He was killed and EATEN by a kappa. Djin karma at its finest. So yea did you fully explain to Morro what would happen if and when he backs out of your what barely a month long relationship?" Bree said.

"Just because Slate was a terrible person does not mean Morro is. But we love each other. And at the time we were terrified you and Alana were gone forever. And neither of us had any other family left. Why should we try and wait. Or put off having a family in case the worse happens. Why not just grab life and what makes you happy? Harumi told her.

"Would you at least consider staying here with Alana out of harms way instead of going out with Morro and trying to play the hero killing monsters?" Bree asked her.

"Im not pregnant yet Bree" Harumi said quietly.

"I know, I'd probably know before you will" Bree said tapping the side of her head.

With a groan Bree vanished the shield bubble around them and turned to Alana. Fully aware that other people knew they were having a massive argument about something.

"Cole what the heck did you feed her?" Bree huffed.

"Oatmeal" Cole said, getting up rapidly. "Im going to go do some training with the guys.

"This is not oatmeal Cole" she said. Rolling her eyes.

Most of the other ninja and a few elemental masters made to head off with Cole to the training rooms. Lloyd carrying the coffee pot and his cup with him. Bree also caught sight of Morro heading off to train with the others. She knew that he knew exactly what her and Harumi were arguing about.

"Hey Lloyd" Bree called out. Getting a tired and irritable Lloyd to turn and look in her direction. Kick his ass Bree mouthed to him. Pointing at Morro. Lloyd figured Bree was mad at Morro for something and raised his cup of coffee in salute.

"Mama I done. I wanna go fly with Cole" Alana said squeaking.

"Pumpkin you are gonna go to the library with mama and research some spells and magic, I want to try and make something new" Bree told her.

With a whimper as Cole left her line of sight Alana looked like she was going to cry.

"But wanna go fly with Cole" She said sadly.

"Why don't you just take her yourself" Pixal said. Not meaning to be rude, but it snagged at Bree a little.

"I can't summon an elemental dragon and fly. No matter how hard I have tried" Bree told her. She didn't know why she could not. And it got on her nerves. But it was what it was.

Coming up behind Bree and Pixal Sensi Wu was curious.

"Has Cole not attempted to teach you how? Or Spinjitzu?" He asked.

"Cole has tried and failed to teach me. Its not his fault every time I think I might get it I just shapeshift instead. And that is ten shades of aweful" Bree told him with a sigh.

Alana appraised Wu with a considering eye. She knew who he was. Over the past year her mommy and Cole had told her everything about their friends and family.

"Grandpa Wu has dragon?" Alana asked thoughtfully as a two year old can.

That startled Wu. Bree had never so much as referred to him as a parent or family. Hearing that from Alana was more than he had ever hoped for.

"Oh no your not" Bree said laughing. "The last thing Wu wants to do is go fly you in circles for hours. Come on silly".

With a sigh Wu watched Brianna pick up Alana and head to the library. He would have wanted to do that very much.

Bree spent several hours reading and trying out new magic and spells. She wanted to figure out how to make more effective weapons for them to use. And possibly some projectiles that could be thrown. She finally figured out a way to capture a spell in a glass bauble that can explode on impact. Very effective on say a fire type spell. But the dehydration tea might work even better. But she didn't want to actually try out these with Alana around. In case they went wrong or threw wreckage anywhere. So she headed out of the library and in search of Cole or maybe Harumi. It wasn't hard to find any of them. The noise from the large training rooms below was a dead giveaway.

Alana squirmed to run to Cole. Bree held her back and cleared her throat before letting Alana interrupt him. Cole looked up and held his arms out to her. And she ran to him. Cole had been sparing with Kai and Jay. The later quickly pulling up and laughing as he turned to instigate Nya with something. Kai was less careful and Cole had to swing up and block a blow from a sword. Bree had brought up a glow of purple magic. She didn't use it to shield Cole and Alana unless she needed to. That showed an enormous amount of trust on her part.

Bree turned and glared at Kai. Not saying a word. But her eyes and face burned with anger.

"Kai. If you had been paying attention better that wouldn't have been necessary" Sensi Wu scolded him.

"Well maybe she shouldn't have brought her kid in here" Kai snapped. That got the attention of everyone in the room. Jay actually dropping whatever he was chasing Nya and poking her with. And it clattered to the floor.

Harumi wasn't in the room right now. Or else Bree might have asked her to take Alana. Because now Bree was going to have to deal with Kai and his shenangains.

"Cole could you perhaps take Alana out for a flight?" Bree asked him nicely.

"No way" Cole said with a snort. " I want to see this".

"I had wanted to test out a few of these bauble tea spell things. The results might be explosive. And Alana is getting super bored with me" Bree told Cole.

"I love bubble tea!" Jay said ecstatically.

"Bauble Jay, not bubble" Nya told him.

Cole and Bree gesturing back and forth was one of those amusing couples things where they both know what they are arguing about and trying not to say it in front of everyone else.

"If I may provide assistance, I was going to go find Misako and get some tea. Perhaps I could take Alana with and also find Harumi for you?" Wu asked.

Bree's eyes got big. She looked to Cole instead of Wu. A few words back and forth and Alana bounced off after Wu.

"You know the instant they get out of sight shes gonna ask to go flying" Bree said to Cole.

"I figured. If they don't Ill take her quick before she goes to bed" Cole told her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Without turning or giving warning Bree sent out a shot of purple magic. Grabbing Kai and yanking him off his feet. Still not turning her head she slammed the bubble up to the ceiling and then down to the floor a few times. Skyler gasping. Bree dropped the bubble and let him hit the floor before speaking.

"I don't know why you don't like me. Or my daughter. I do get why you dislike my cousin. However I have done nothing but help you and your friends and family. At this point I have spent more than a year of my life fixing up a fortress where all of your family and friends can be safe. Not even mentioning uncurseing or healing your fiance. This dam fortress is my home. More than even yours. If you don't like it leave." Bree told him.

"I don't like you or your bitch cousin. And I certainly don't like how you got your claws into Cole and seduced him. Im shocked you haven't gotten yourself knocked up yet" Kai spat back at her.

"I am not the one seducing anyone. Did you ever stop and wonder if disliking me or making fun of Cole is a way of making up for your own inadequacy's?" Bree said with a taunting tone.

"What the hell are you talking about inadequacy's" Kai yelled.

"Big attitude, little man. Very little man" Bree said pinching her fingers together.

Kai couldn't even respond for a second. Cole burst out laughing. The rest of the room was waiting for Kai to explode. And he did. Jumping forward with both swords drawn. Bree was waiting for it and had grabbed a short ax off the wall and blocked him perfectly. It was more than apparent Bree and Cole had spent time training and not just fixing the fortress.

When just swords didn't work Kai used his fire and tried to blast her.

"That's enough Kai" Lloyd snapped at him.

"It's alright Lloyd, Ill be fine" Bree laughed.

Bree blocked again with a shield spell and then chucked the ax into a corner. A curious move until the floor dropped out from under Kai and he fell down for a while then hit the bottom with a splash. More splashing and swearing. Sklyer and Nya leaning over the edge of the hole to see what happened.

"Its a well lined with vengestone and filled in partly with water. He's not going to drown. But he can't use his powers to get out either." Bree told them.

"What's the point in that?" Jay squeaked.

"Kai specifically? To learn some patience and I have a captive audience to talk to him without him trying to kill me. In general? A training tool to teach children that they can't always use their powers to fix everything." Bree told them.

"Welp I'm hungry who wants dinner? I think we skipped lunch" Cole said enthusiastically.

"You want us to leave him alone here to fend for himself?" Nya snapped at him.

"No I am going to stay here and keep an eye on him, I wouldn't leave him there in case he can't swim" Bree answered her.

Cole made to kiss Bree but she shoved him away telling him he was sweaty. Zane had apparently already wandered out once they were finished. Lloyd gesturing to the others to follow him out.

Bree kneeled and then leaned over the edge of the open well to peer in at Kai.

"Im going to kill you when I get out of here" Kai growled.

"Oh no you're not. Bluntly put you aren't a match for me. Lloyd maybe with some time and training. Or a huge group of you. Alone no." Bree told him. "But you are going to tell me what your problem is".

"I already said I don't like you or Harumi. And I want you to keep your claws off Cole" Kai growled again.

"Dude, right now Harumi and Morro are not on my favorite list either. And I have spent the last year telling Cole to keep it in his own pants. So your anger is displaced" Bree said.

She heard sloshing and noise from down below. With a sigh she knew Kai was trying to use his powers. It wasn't going to work.

"Neuro said that you were mad because Cole had a family already. Is it possible that you are just angry and a touch jealous because you and Skyler haven't been able to have one yet?" Bree asked.

"How the fuck could you even know that?" Kai yelled.

"Skyler had more than one curse on her, that's why she got so sick when she drank that tea. I bumped into her in the kitchen at the temple. My elemental powers told me she has some medical issues. I healed her then. I asked Skylers mother about it downstairs. Do you know how her mom died?" Bree asked him.

There was a long pause. The sound of water sloshing stopped then.

"Skyler says her mom died when she was born. That's why her father raised her alone." Kai answered. This time more civilly.

"Her mother died of eclampsia, sometimes called toxemia. It is a serious health condition during pregnancy that can be fatal. And tends to run in family's. The second curse on Skyler was put there to prevent her from ever getting pregnant. Her father was a melodramatic bitch who lived for drama. But part of him really loved Skyler. He must have been devastated when her mom died." Bree said.

"She has no idea. I had no idea" Kai responded softly.

"At any rate, no more curses, no more eclampsia. So at some point you guys will have the family you have always wanted." Bree told him kindly.

"Why did you do that?" Kai asked.

"Because it is the right thing to do? Why wouldn't I?" Bree asked.

"Cause I have been a dick" Kai murmered from down below. Bree laughed at that.

It would be nice to know who put the second curse on her. Because they are the same person who put the curse on everyone else" Bree mused.

"Wait what? Are you sure it was the same person?" Kai yelled from down below.

Bree rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Of course I am, I am the elemental master of magic. Magic and spells and teas and curses are my thing remember?" Bree said.

"Didn't Hana, Wu's mother say it was another elemental master, a dark magician that killed her? And that it wasn't a part of her or Rowena's family but the other clan?" Kai said rapidly and excitedly.

"Yes..." Bree said slowly. "But as of now that other clan is all dead. I can look it up in the library at the family tree's to be sure."

"Would the family tree still say dead if the elemental master was a ghost?" Kai asked from down below.

Kai heard Bree groan in frustration.

"Ugh. Yes it would. All the elemental masters in the catacombs that temporarily come back are still listed as dead. So I assume any other ghost would still be listed as dead. So we look though the family tree's and go from there?" Bree asked.

"Don't have to. I already know who it is. A ghost that can do magic and worked for Chen" Kai yelled.

"Well climb your feisty ass out of there and lets go tell everyone else" Bree yelled back down to him.


	33. Chapter 33

**And any guesses? Hahahah. I have had this planned out for 33 chapters now. And this chapter gets real messed up at the end. So be for warned and skip the end if you want. **

Having Kai run into the kitchen sopping wet surprised no one. Having him run in screaming that he knew who was the major dick that has been trying to kill them all was different. Bree followed in behind him.

"Did Bree drop you on your head a little too hard?" Lloyd asked.

"NO damit green bean will you listen?" Kai yelled.

"Kai says he knows who the dark magician is, its another elemental master" Bree supplied.

"We already knew that" Wu said coming in with Alana and Misako. Alana running to her mother who picked her up for a snuggle.

"Bree said when she made that tea... to un curse us all. Remember how it make Skyler extra sick and Bree said it was because she had more than one curse on her. Welp Bree said it was made by the same person." Kai continued quickly.

"That might be possible. How many people are out here throwing curses out like candy from a firetruck in a parade" Cole said. Shoving some sort of food in his face. It might have been cake.

"But the second curse was very specific. It was to prevent Skyler from ever getting pregnant so she wouldn't run the risk of dieing like her mom did from complications" Kai yelled.

"What?" Skyler said taken aback. This was news to her.

"You seriously could have said that to her in private you know" Bree said glaring.

"Ugh yes, well now that its not an issue, you fixed her. Anyways who would have know what happened to Skylers mom, who would have wanted to keep Skyler safe other than her dad Chen" Kai rushed.

"Why or how would Chen do that, he couldn't do magic." Jay asked in confusion.

"No not him, Clouse. Chen would have had Clouse do it. The dark purple magic. Hates all our guts with a passion. Would have been old enough to know the time dicks and maybe get some help from them" Kai answered.

"You could have saved a lot of time if you had mentioned the dark purple magic a while ago" Bree said dryly.

"Ninja this is a very good possibility. But we need to discover and have proof before we capture and incarcerate him and those who help him" Wu told them.

"Why in Ninjago would we incarcerate him. Why don't I just go destroy him in his ghost form before he figures out a way to get his mortal body back." Bree asked as confused as Jay.

"Ninja don't kill unless it is in the heat of battle and necessary" Wu said attempting to scold her.

"I am not one of your ninja. If Kai is right this monster has destroyed lives and killed many many people. Putting a permanent end to him quickly is the safest thing to do" Bree said in anger.

"That is not the way we do things" Wu answered her his voice low.

"You perhaps not. Me yes. He wrecked whole timelines. He made the kappa that murdered my mother. He outright murdered your mother. And if he brings a mortal body back for himself he will become not only exponentially stronger. But darker too. Dark magic to bring back the dead never has positive results" Bree spat out.

Harumi cringed at the far end of one of the tables with Morro.

"I will need to meditate on this. As do we all. In the morning we will decide the plan of action and what forms of attack we will use." Wu told them before leaving the room with Misako.

Lloyd and Bree caught each others eyes over the table. They would discuss this later. The group dispersed after eating. Everyone wanting to spend some time with family and close friends before whatever happened tomorrow. Harumi caught up with Bree on her way upstairs.

"Bree, wait" Harumi started.

"I know, I know. And no I haven't said a word" Bree told her.

"Why? You seem pretty pissed" Morro asked. Coming up behind Harumi.

Trailing her gaze over Lloyd and Cole talking below them on the stairs Bree raised an eyebrow.

"I know why you keep it to yourselves. And if I don't agree with the... suddenness. I can understand the sentiment." Bree replied. Smiling slightly.

Shifting a now tired Alana to her other hip Bree pursed her lips before continuing.

"Remember what I asked you earlier?" Bree asked Harumi specifically. As she giggled Alana slightly.

"Yes... But why?" Harumi asked.

"Because I am not going to have other people dictate or try and stop me." Bree told her.

Harumi followed her gaze to Cole and Lloyd again. Harumi got it.

"He's going to be pissed" Harumi told her.

"I know. But Lloyd and I are the most likely to go quietly and not be noticed. If we can at least check out what exactly we're are up against...reconnaissance Lloyd called it. And if we have the right person. If we find this Clouse and the windbag from cloud kingdom we could end it without risking anyone else. And Im hoping we get back before anyone else knows we are gone." Bree replied.

With that Bree told Rumi good night and headed up with Alana. She made it into her and Cole's apartment and got clothing for Alana out and for herself. Cole came in behind her. And with a swish of his hand closed it like Bree had last night.

"You know that trick would only be fair if I could use your powers too" Bree laughed softly.

With a sigh Cole walked up to her.

"We need to talk Bree" He said tucking a curl behind her ear.

"I am going to take a bath and put Alana to bed" Bree said. Noting Coles eyebrows shoot up. "Alana needs a bath too and then I am putting her to bed you goof."

After getting Alana all ready Bree brought her back upstairs. Cole took the sleepy toddler and rocked her gently.

"You could put her down and go take your own shower, you need it" Bree said laughing.

Cole rolled his eyes and did just that. As she could hear the faint sounds of him in the bathroom Bree started reading through another spell book. Curled up on the edge of the bed with a blanket wrapped around her. Taking notes down and lists. Cole came up out of the bathroom behind her. His hair still dripping and getting on the pages.

"Cole knock it off" She scolded softly smiling as he sat down beside her.

"We need to talk about when we're getting married" Cole said suddenly. Causing Bree to jump and splotch ink on a piece of paper.

"What and why?" Bree asked.

Cole cocked his head towards her before continuing.

"We are living together, now we're sleeping together. Its the right thing to do" Cole answered.

"Cole just because we have been intimate does not mean we need to run and get married." Bree said with a huff.

"Wait, you don't want to marry me" Cole asked aghast. He worried that maybe she didn't feel the same way about him as he felt about her.

"Considering we aren't even officially dating can you say it feels weird that you are planning on marrying me without actually asking me? And you have slept with plenty of other women. You never felt the need to ask them" Bree said teasing him at the end.

Cole's face blushed a deep red.

"How in Ninjago do you know anything about anybody I've dated before?" He asked.

"Right... Like Harumi isn't going to no tell me every little detail that she heard from Lloyd and all your ninja friends." Bree laughed.

"Does it mean you don't want to marry me because I've dated other girls?" Cole asked again.

"No Cole, that's not it. And that sounds a little stupid considering I was married and had a child before we ever met." Bree said with a sigh. "I love you. I want us being together because we love each other and it makes us happy. Not because its convenient or anyone else expects it. Wait... Wu didn't say something to you did he?"

"No, but do you really think he will wait around forever before he does?" Cole asked.

"That man has zero room to talk. Him and our parents generation got up to so much more shenangains than you, I and all the ninja and elemental masters currently combined. I wasn't even totally sure Lloyd wasn't his son until I looked at the magical family tree" Bree replied.

Cole snorted at that. It was a thought he had as well. After raising little Lloyd and then raising little Wu the resemblance was stronger uncle to nephew than Father to son.

Cole reached for Bree, knocking her book and papers to the floor as he pulled her to him and then rolled till they lay together on the bed.

"Cole" Bree said in a hiss. "I was writing instructions for a bauble spell. You goof."

"Spell later. Talk now" Cole said into her hair and the side of her neck.

"You are doing more than talking" Bree teased.

Cole laughed slightly as he rolled them again so Bree was under him.

"So how do you want me to ask you to marry me" Cole said attempting to look serious and failing.

Blushing pink Bree managed an embarrassed laugh.

"What? Why laugh?" Cole asked as he paused to pull his shirt over his head.

"Because your just trying to embarrass me now" Bree said still blushing.

"Am not" Cole said. Kissing her lips and then moving to her neck. Nipping the edge of her ear to make her jump. He felt her relax under him as he started to stroke up and down the side of her body from her waist to her thigh.

"You have too many clothes on" Bree murmured. Running her hands from Cole's shoulders, down the small of his back and then under the waistband of his pants. Sliding around to the front before pausing for permission as she kissed him. Cole shuddered and his breath went ragged before he caught her hands and pinned them above her head.

"What?" She asked playfully.

"You didn't answer my question yet" Cole replied, pushing a knee and then two in between hers.

"Seriously?" She managed to squeak out.

"Yes you have to tell me what you want" he growled.

Bree breaking out in a giggle as she tried to pull her hands out from under his grasp. She kissed him in the spot where his chest joined into his neck. Earning her a moan. Briefly letting go of her hands she ran then down his abs again. Causing him to tense his body on top of her.

"Well less clothes would be nice. And getting to touch you and..." He cut her off then kissing her again. His tongue pushing gently past her lips before pulling back slightly. Bree moaned and squirmed under him.

Cole pushed himself up to look her in the face.

Pushing up and then sitting back onto his heels. He was actually insisting on an answer.

"Oh my god Cole. I don't know. Surprise me. Wait no, Surprise me in private. I don't want to act like a blubbering baby in front of anyone else" Bree said rubbing her hands over her face.

"You'd cry?" He asked laughing.

"Total buzz kill you know that Cole" Bree grumbled. Rolling over onto her belly and reaching over the edge of the bed to gather what she dropped earlier.

The grin on Cole's face was adorable. Pouncing onto Bree and hugging her.

"Are you trying to squish me?" She gasped.

"I'm not squishing you" Cole laughed. "I'm snuggling".

"Its good that you are cute and sweet. Because you have no idea how big you are" Bree told him. Nuzzling back into him.

After Cole finally fell asleep Bree started to get up. Cole grabbed onto her and made to pull her back into bed with him.

"Where you going?" He asked drowsily.

Bree cringed and didn't turn back, she didn't want him to see the panic on her face.

"I'm going to check on Alana and then go talk to Rumi. I'll be back in later ok" she whispered. Before changing her mind turning back and kissing Cole on the cheek.

"Love you" He said before rolling over and going back to sleep.

She smiled and then quickly went to Alana's room. Picking the sleeping toddler up and a emergency bag Bree quickly made her way to Harumi and Morro's rooms. It was still super weird to even think that.

Harumi met her at their door and showed Bree into the spare room where she was going to watch Alana tonight. In case the toddler woke up in the middle of the night she wouldn't wake Cole as well. Harumi tucking her in and smiling as Bree leaned down to kiss her again. She missed so much time with her and would relish even nighttime babysitting.

Lloyd stood in the doorway of the apartment watching the two young women but not coming in any farther.

"Are you sure no one is going to notice us leaving?" Lloyd asked Bree quietly as she met him in the hallway.

"Rumi is watching Alana for me in case she wakes up. Cole is asleep finally" Bree told him. Craning her neck to look around the corner. "Morro is busy talking to Wu. And I helped rebuild this place remember. Its not difficult to make my way around. We will just have to walk out a little further so no one notices us take an airship."

"Whats wrong with the big guy? He usually falls asleep instantly." Lloyd queried.

"He would just not stop talking" Bree answered rolling her eyes.

"Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays" He said laughing.

"Yes Lloyd. Talking." She snorted.

They were walking down the old stone steps. Lloyd noticing that they had walked past a few magical barriers and traps set by Bree herself. She must not want anyone coming in and surprising them. And then the thought hit him that they were set so anyone she didn't know couldn't come in and hurt or kill them... because it had happened before, with the first spinjitzu masters wife, Hana. It was weird to think of her with a name. They made it down into the woods. Then all the way past the barrier and into the woods beyond. A noticeable chill in the air and a tenseness. Bree and Lloyd looked back and forth at each other. It was not safe past the barrier, especially at night.

"If we take my dragon it will be faster" Lloyd whispered.

"I figured you'd say that" Bree replied with a frown.

With that they headed off towards the bogs.

"How far of a flight is it from here?" Bree asked tensely.

"We've only got like a half hour from here" Llloyd called back to her.

It was very dark and quiet in the forest below him and the rest of more southern Ninjago.

"I'm not going to fly in too close, an elemental dragon is not exactly stealthy. Are you going to be able to move around without getting noticed?" Lloyd asked.

"I can, but its better if I do something you won't like and follow you" Bree answered.

He turned to look back at her questioningly. Then dropped the dragons down into the edge of the wood turning bog.

"What's that mean?" He asked apprehensively.

"I can move around ok to go hunting or hiking through the woods, but I'm no ninja Lloyd" Bree told him sheepishly.

Lloyd gestured with both hands up. Bree rolled her eyes and just decided to show him what she meant. With a glow of white light Bree quickly shifted into a small mouse. Then paused to let Lloyd take it in.

"You can shapeshift!?... Just like an oni!" Lloyd gasped.

"Yes Lloyd. Keep your voice down" Bree scolded in. In tiny mouse form. "And according to Cole I only look like what I shape shift into. I sound, smell and feel exactly the same. And I can only stay shifted for so long. Just like the moving like a Djin, I get tired sooner then later."

"Huh. I can't shift at all" Lloyd stated.

"And I can't call up a magical dragon. Or do your spinny spinny bullshit. It is what it is. Now lets go before some freaking kappa catches us here gabbing" Bree squeaked.

Then mouse Bree hopped closer to Lloyd.

"Pocket" she said waving her tiny paw.

"This is some weird shit" Lloyd muttered to himself. Putting her in the pocket of his gee.

Moving closer into the bogs both young adults were assaulted by the stench. It was no longer just the chemical smells or the smell of sulfur and decomposing plant matter. But the smell of decomposing meat and who knows what else. Camps and facility's were set up. With the places for what looked like humans set up on stilts with flaming moss on the metal. That must be how the human employees survive without getting eaten. Further on they passed what must have been machine shops and then finally laboratory's. With Bree poking Lloyd gently as a mouse. She sensed something in the further laboratory. And moving in Lloyd sensed it too.

Hanging in the trees far above they could see some humans around. As well as many ghosts moving about. That is how they are dealing with the cursed Kappa up close. A ghost has no flesh or elemental powers. A kappa would just ignore them. There were bogs and bogs of developing Kappa. Except the ghosts were pouring thick black tar looking tea into the bog water. As they watched they saw in horror how they were turning healthy kappa tadpoles into monsters.

"If we could destroy those pools that would at least set them back. The adult kappa only last so long, that would give us a chance" Lloyd whispered.

"They'll just fill up new bogs and do it again. They have so many ghosts and humans working for them here. I don't see the cloud kingdom doush canoe. And I don't see any of this magic elemental that Kai was talking about. In ghost or human form" Bree squeaked.

Jumping down lightly out of Lloyds pocket she set on the branch close to him and shifted back to a human. Having to sit down and try and catch her breath quietly.

"We need to find the healthy adult kappa" Bree told him quietly.

"Why not focus on the cursed ones?" He whispered back.

" If we can take the adults away... no more tadpoles to turn into monsters. It wont matter how much poison they have. They can't make more kappa with no more kappas" Bree whispered. Pointing to another bog further up the way that had huge vengestone bars and metal netting over it.

There were next to no guards here and Lloyd quickly knocked them out on his own. With a wave of magic Bree opened the vengestone gates. It was also nice to notice that Vengestone would block a kappa as well as most but not all the elemental masters.

"This is disgusting" was all Bree could manage to snarl.

Inside this vengestone pen were male and female kappas. Adults. Looking at her with terror. They saw her glow of purple magic and it inspired nothing but fear.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Lloyd asked. Noting the vengestone chains as well.

"Its their breeding pen" Bree gestured with a snarl. Each kappa had not only chains on but they were skin and bones. The bands on the wrists and ankles so tight for so long that skin was starting to grow over and adhere to them.

"How can we possibly get them all out of here" Lloyd said to Bree.

With a wave of stop to Lloyd Bree paused his speech. Slowly and smoothly she leaned forward in a bow to one of the adult females. The kappa came no closer but stopped cowering in fear.

"If you want us to get the chains off you can't scream or make noise. That would bring the ghosts and other humans here ok" Bree told them. Not one hundred percent sure how much they could understand.

One of the smaller adult females stepped forward. Bowed back slightly. And then looked back and forth to the other adults. Bree was obviously different then whatever other master of magic they had met before. But they were still terrified of her just the same.

"Even if you remove these chains. None of us will get far. We are all kept just on the verge of death. Carrying one or two will only get us to the end of the bog. We won't survive long enough to get to the next source of water" The female Kappa spoke. Her accent and human speech strained.

Bree was surprised. She knew they were sentient. But had only read about them in books. She had no idea how humanoid they were.

"We came to fight the ones that hold you, we can rescue you" Lloyd told her. Behind them somewhere they could hear movement and talking. Someone was coming.

The kappa shook her head. Then grabbed Bree by the arm. Cocking her head to the side. Bree's eyes shifting to opaque white and back again.

"Are you serious?!" Bree gasped. The kappa had obviously thought the next few minutes out and had plans.

"What?" Lloyd asked in frustration.

Handing Bree a small soft ball the kappa held her other hand out stretched.

"Trade" the kappa demanded.

"I can't do that!" Bree snapped.

"Can't do what?" A voice called from behind them. All turning to see several ghosts, a few humans and a wraith looking man oozing purple magic. The wraith was the one who spoke.

"Clouse?" Bree asked. To Lloyd, not to the wraith.

"Uglier and creepier but yeah" Lloyd responded.

"You can hold the attitude you ignorant fool" Clouse spat. Before turning to Bree and looking her up and down. "Well look how you've grown up my dear". His appraisal of Bree both stomach turning and uneasy to the young adults.

Bree took a step back. Lloyd saw her pass something behind her back to the Kappa. Whatever trade the kappa wanted Bree must have just made.

"Kill the green one. Bring the women to me" Clouse ordered.

Both Lloyd and Bree had sensed that this was going to end ugly. And with a splash all the kappa hit the water. Bree throwing up a shield spell as Lloyd blasted the humans in range. His green energy not affecting the ghosts. Seeing this Bree used her other hand to magically slap the bog water. Splashing up and catching several ghosts making them poof and disappear and pushing the others back.

Using both their powers Lloyd and Bree pushed forward out of the pen. Going after everything in site. Dark and cursed kappa reinforcements started to boil out of the stinking bog water. This only gave them more targets to hit.

"I said kill him and take her. I can't have them disappear again. She was gone for weeks last time" Clouse screamed.

Bree looked to Lloyd. She knew exactly what he was talking about. But that would have to wait till later.

Calling up his elemental dragon Lloyd hopped on, pulling Bree up behind him. They were taking out so many. But still vastly outnumbered. Bree pulled several glass baubles out of her pockets. Dropping them to the ground with the tinkling sound of breaking glass. Any kappa that were withing several feet dropped to the ground convulsing. Then shriveling up like a raisin in the sun.

"We have to go" Bree shouted to Lloyd over the yelling and screaming below them.

"After them" They could hear ordered from below.

"Can a dragon out fly an air ship?!" Bree asked concerned.

"I can" Lloyd laughed.

As they took off Bree turned to look down into the vengestone pen. Her stomach rolling.

"Don't head straight home. We need to make sure we loose them. They are going to be super super pissed in about five seconds" Bree said.

"Any more angry than we just beat the piss out of them" Lloyd asked.

"You have no idea" Bree answered.

Heading back towards the fortress Lloyd and Bree swung past the wreckage of the old monastery to the north before looping back and heading south to the fortress. It was not a long flight from place to place.

"Do you think anyone noticed we're gone?" Lloyd wondered out loud.

Looking up a the brightening sky as they passed threw the barrier. She sighed.

"Probably. Drop us near the fountain, in the main yard." Bree told him.

Landing Lloyd could see Wu and Cole. Morro was beyond them in the doorway behind. He threw his hands up in frustration. Obviously one of them had gotten up earlier and noticed Bree and Lloyd gone. It was cool out yet from the night. And it didn't look like anyone else was up yet. Until Lloyd noticed the other ninja coming out.

"And just where have you two been" Wu asked in a measured tone.

"No, Where the fuck have you two been?" Cole growled. Arms over his chest.

Bree said nothing for a moment, she had turned and was doing something in the fountain water.

"Sensi, I'm sorry. We wanted to do some reconnaissance" Lloyd.

"I'm not sorry" Bree called over her shoulder. " Well scratch that it all went to shit and I am sorry about that".

"How?" Lloyd asked. We found their base. We killed a crap ton of Kappa and ghosts. Found Clouse, kuddos to Kai. How did that go to shit?

"You let them know that we know about them for starters" Wu snapped. "And where we are".

"They can't see us here at all, like at all. They don't know where it is or wait goes on in here" Bree said gesturing above her towards the barrier. Using her other hand to put a protective shield over the fountain.

"Why are you putting those in there" Nya asked. Peering into the fountain. She at least had caught on.

"How about you give me a good reason for leaving and not telling me" Cole growled. Directed at Bree. Harumi was right. He is pissed.

"I told you I was going out to talk to Harumi and I would be back...I'm back" Bree said without turning and facing him.

Cole went to turn Bree by the shoulders and instead she just let herself slump to the ground and leaning back up against the stone work.

"Again? What the fuck are the tadpoles for" Nya asked. Jay also peering in through the shield.

"They're baby Kappa" Bree answered dejectedly. Not looking up at anyone.

"What the hell Bree, why did you do that?" Lloyd yelled.

"They aren't cursed with that poison tea yet. They will eventually grow up into normal sentient beings" She replied.

The ninja and Wu just stared at her in shock and a little horror. This was where Bree was going to have to explain herself.

With a sigh and not looking up at anyone in particular Bree stated "Their mothers asked me to take them, the egg pod. In exchange for a dehydration bauble. Which are super super effective by the way".

"We just wrecked the base. We couldn't free them. So why would the prisoner kappa need just one bauble?" Lloyd asked.

Wu understood the meaning and gasped. Bree slowly nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"They were in terrible shape. Years of slavery and abuse and they wouldn't have survived to the next body of water, even if we grabbed one or two of the adults. That egg pod was the last uncursed baby kappa alive anywhere... After we left and the others were busy chasing us the adult kappa..." Bree stopped before she went on.

Looking up at Lloyd instead of Cole.

"The remaining uncursed adults used the dehydration bauble on themselves. Aside from these tadpoles there are no more uncrused Kappa in existence. So the wraith Clouse and the air kingdom windbag can't use and abuse them anymore to grow an army" Bree said flatly.

"They killed themselves?" Lloyd yelled in shock.

"That's what the small female wanted. Better dead then tortured and their infants turned into monsters for the rest of their lives. And I made it possible. And she intended for me to take the tadpoles to safety. So nobody fucks with them alright" Bree snapped.

Getting up Bree started walking off in the direction of the main building Cole following after her.


	34. Chapter 34

**So, Clouse is an absolute monster. Will he get what he deserves? I hope so. And I hope it sucks.**

Bree wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a quick nap before Alana woke up. She wasn't sure she was going to get either with the way her morning was going. She felt like garbage for the way things at just worked out in the bogs. She didn't hurt those...people. But if her and Lloyd hadn't shown up they would still be alive. Enslaved and tortured but alive. She could understand the desires behind it. She would do all that and more to keep Alana safe. But the guilt was already eating at her. Bree could hear Cole on the stair case behind her and picked up the pace. She just could not handle Cole yelling at her right now. She made it into the apartment and then headed straight into the bathroom. She smelled like the toxic bogs. And immediately kicked off her boots and coat. Leaving the rest of her clothing on and soaping it in the shower water. A door slammed elsewhere and Bree knew Cole had kept following her in.

"Why did you lie to me?"Cole snapped at her.

"I didn't lie at all" Bree said back to him. Face and hair now full of suds. She stayed turned away from him to rinse herself.

"You sure didn't say shit to me last night" Cole once again snapped.

"I didn't. I did want to avoid you getting hurt. And that part at least I don't regret" Bree told him walking out of the bathroom with her soggy clothing.

A quick drying spell set her hair into a giant poof and she ground her teeth in disgust. Grabbing a comb and getting to combing then braiding.

"Why are you so worried about me getting hurt and not yourself or Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"Because I am the frigging elemental master of magic and Lloyd's the green ninja. Beyond that Lloyd and I have an understanding" she answered. Wincing as she tried to drag the comb through the curls before giving up and putting some leave in conditioner in first.

Cole crossed his arms and stared her down. She found him certainly less intimidating now. But he still towered over her sitting down or not.

"What? Like I am weak, small and pathetic? And what the hell kind of understanding?" he asked his voice low in anger.

Bree turned to look him up and down cocking her head to one side.

"You aren't any of those things and you know it" She replied softly. Tying off the end of her long braid.

Cole's anger dissipated slightly. But not enough for him to say so. But she could see some of the tension melt off his arms and neck.

"Then what do you mean by understanding?" Cole questioned again.

Bree sighed deeply and didn't look up to Cole standing over her.

"If Lloyd and I had caught this Clouse guy more off guard I would have killed him. And yes I know that's totally not how Wu brought you all up, its not what I'd like to do either. But he is simply too dangerous to be left alive. He has hurt so many people. He somehow figured out how to bounce back in time. My mom, Wu's mother days after he was born. And he has been trying to alter destiny and time itself. Even your mom and Slate would still be alive if he hadn't been messing with things. This sick asshole has a deep and personal vendetta to kill all of the elemental masters. Which makes shit for sense to me. I also didn't want you coming because I didn't want you to see me do that and think less of me" Bree told him finishing with a frown.

"I didn't know about Hana" Cole told her. Uncrossing his arms and sitting down beside Bree.

"I figured it out when I looked at the birth and death dates in the library. I mean yea women did and still sometimes do die in pregnancy and childbirth. But if her magic is anything like mine she probably would have been fine. I think killing her was planned for exactly when she would be weakest and Ryuu distracted with the boys. How Ryuu didn't go nuts I don't know" Bree said.

Cole didn't respond to her. But stared ahead his arms glowing in response to whatever he was thinking.

"What?" She queried.

"If he would do that to Hana what would he do to you or Alana. Or the other children here?" Cole asked her.

"What do you think? The only decent thing is he hasn't gotten himself a new human body yet. And that's going to be pretty difficult to do on his own" She answered.

Before Cole had a chance to say anything else she leaned into him and put her arms around him. Burying her face in his chest. It was rare for Bree to act like this. Cole loved when she was more open and vulnerable with him. But it also made him a little panicky because she didn't get like this for no reason.

"Lloyd and I going and raising hell indirectly got the rest of those adult kappa killed. I knew they weren't stupid. I didn't know they are...were, literate and capable of human speech and language... he kept them there for years turning their babies into undead monsters. Of all the things, even killing another human being outright. That is more sick and monstrous than I can imagine" Bree said shuddering.

"Promise me you aren't going to bug off and do something with out telling me ok" Cole asked before pulling her into his lap and wrapping his first in her long braid in the back.

"I promise we will talk about it, I can't promise we will always agree, ok" she responded softly.

Bree turned her face up from Coles chest and leaned in and kissed him softly. Smiling as he pulled her in tighter.

"But I also don't think it would be a good idea for Harumi or myself to leave the fortress alone until Clouse and Fenwick are both dead" Bree added.

Cole's body went still.

"Why?" he asked tensely. He sensed something that he had yet to put a finger on.

"Something Clouse said, plus he is still a ghost. A freaky looking one. But no body. Who else do you know that has brought a body and part of a soul back from the departed realm?" Bree answered.

"Harumi... and you could as well?" Cole asked again. "The only reason it worked for Rumi before is she is half Djin and never knew it. Me? Well a little part Djin and part master of magic. The freaky stuff as well as the wonderful is in our repertoire'' Bree said.

"We have to go talk to the others don't we. And get Alana. Shes probably awake and we don't have time to..." Cole said with a sigh as he didn't finish his sentence.

With a snort Bree went to get off Cole's lap. Only for him to keep holding on to her and stand up himself with her in his arms.

"You can not carry me down like this" Bree told him. Smiling but embarrassed.

"Why not?" Cole asked swinging her gently in his arms.

"Because we haven't exactly told anyone else about us, well Rumi might have guessed but I didn't tell her. And its going to be enough of a shock for Lloyd and the rest of them when they find out that Morro and Harumi got married and are trying to have a baby" She answered him.

"What?!" Cole stuttered nearly dropping Bree. "Already?"

Rolling her eyes she groaned and huffed. "Hasn't happened yet but apparently its been going on the whole time we were gone".

Setting Bree down Cole glared ahead as they walked out of the apartment. "I need to have a talk with him" He grumbled.

Bree looked up at him in question as she walked along beside him. Closed enough for their clothing to brush as they walked. Cole put an arm around her waist then.

"We've been here more than a year and we waited... I waited till you decided and were ready. And they... and hes so old compared to her" Cole again grumbled.

Bree broke out in rancorous laughter. Possibly waking people but she didn't care.

"Not really, he died very young and spent most of that time as a ghost. Plus if destiny had never been changed they likely wouldn't have met till later in Dinjago. And she might have even been the older one then" Bree explained.

Meeting them in the hallway Harumi held Alana. Who immediately scrambled to get down and ran to Cole. Much to Bree's annoyance. Begging to be picked up and giving him a hug. Cole squeezing her snugly in his strong arms. Alana then leaning back and down asking for Bree to carry her. Morro walked out into the hallway behind Harumi. And Bree broke out laughing again.

"What?" Morro asked.

"And your so old!" Bree said still laughing as she headed down to the kitchens.

Morro and Harumi looked back and forth at each other in confusion. Before catching Cole glaring at Morro. Morro picked up exactly what Bree was talking about.

"Mama I need waffles" Alana told her mother as they walked into the kitchen.

Just as much to herself as to her daughter Bree said "and mama needs coffee".

The other ninja, Wu and Misako and some of the elemental masters were already down in the kitchen. Lloyd wordlessly handing Bree a cup of coffee.

"Now that the rest of you are down here. We need to discuss the plan and strategy for how we are going to defeat Close and Fenwick now" Wu said giving Bree somewhat of a glare.

"He has somehow gotten Ghosts out of the departed realm and is using them to control and make the new Kappa. Well he was doing that. We kinda put a stop to any new ones being made." Lloyd aid sheepishly.

"That being said Clouse is going to be really pissed about that. And now he can't make any more so therefore he is going to have to use up whatever he has left before they rot or dehydrate. Plus something he said while we were there. Clouse can't see us in here or what happens here. Probably has something to the fortress itself kicking him out. But if he can't see us here then that means he probably also can't have Fenwick try and rewrite our fates. Nor can he apparently see into the future enough to know that Lloyd and I were coming." Bree told everyone.

"Last time were were in cloud kingdom it was a mess. I mean Rumi and I snuck right in and out easily. Would it be a terrible idea to see if Fenwick is still even in charge there?" Morro asked.

"I can't imagine that those two would work together for long. Evil jackasses are not well know for working well in a group or listening to authority" Lloyd answered. Taking the rest of the coffee from the pot. Kai looked disgruntled at that.

"It would be strategic to send the ninja to cloud kingdom first and then back to the bogs for more surveillance, without getting caught and causing a train wreck this time" Wu stated, glaring at Bree and Lloyd.

"If Clouse can't see us here then he is going to be looking for us as soon as anyone leaves. They aren't going to be able to go sneak out and do that... But maybe we don't need them to sneak around. Maybe we want him to be be able to see them" Bree said.

"Why the hell would we want him to see us? Like that makes no sense" Jay asked in confusion.

"If he wants to kill all the ninja and elemental masters then why give him what he wants. Why not send out multiple groups to innocuous places and have him chase them around. I mean you have dragons that can go faster than an airship right? And if he is so busy doing that he won't be looking for the ones actually sneaking around doing surveillance. Then each groups swings around and goes several places before coming back. So he can't even locate the general vicinity of the fortress" Bree explained.

The group in the kitchen just stopped and stared at her. More elemental masters and family had gotten up and were getting food for breakfast. While Bree was thrilled the kitchen was large enough for people to help themselves, but the store of food would run low with such a large group instead of the three of them.

"Where did you learn surveillance and battle tactics?" Zane asked thoughtfully. He was very happily helping Pixal feed little Cyrus.

"I was raised in Dinjago and Caladonia remember. All members of the..." Bree mumbled over that part. "Are educated in that, food raising and prep, medical training, history and figures, politics. Basically everything"

"Members of the what?" Kai said.

Wu rolled his eyes. He knew Bree was avoiding mentioning her Djin family out of embarrassment for some reason.

"Aside from that we should only be sending out people that I am absolutely positive survive" Bree said hastily.

"WHAAT?!" you mean some of us are going to die?!" Jay squeaked shrilly.

"No Jay" Bree told him with a soft roll of her eyes. "In my random future visions I've seen myself, Harumi, Nya, Skyler and Pixal in this kitchen, several years in the future. Many of our children running through. I am only sure of a few of their parents. Pixal and Zane for example I do not see having more children, so in theory Zane is not necessarily alive five or ten years from not. I can't be positive he is alive or dead based on that. And I can only guess that Nya and Skyer have children with their current partners."

"We can't possibly all stay back" Lloyd said grumpily, his head down on the table.

"Clouse wanted me alive and you dead remember?" Bree retorted. She huffed and then continued. "As I told Cole Rumi and I can't go out alone now either. I suspect the reason he wanted me was because we are the only ones capable of bringing back a body for him. But I am not sure he knows Harumi is alive or that she is capable because shes part Djin".

"Eww" Was Lloyds response from the end of the table. Still head down and hadn't bothered to pick it up.

Wu slapped Lloyd on the back as he walked past to grab a tea pot.

"You know he was married to a part Djin, his daughter and granddaughter are part as well" Cole told Lloyd laughing.

Bree scowled at him. Wu noticed. He didn't know why but he was going to ask Cole about that later.

"So we pick out groups, some of us go raise some hell, some of us go to the grocery store" Cole said with a smile to Alana. He picked Alana up from her high chair ignoring her messy face. "Zane stays here so he doesn't die. Bree stays here because I said so".

"Haha haha haha no" Bree told him. Picking up Alana from his arms. Cole and Bree looked like they were joking but once again Wu picked up on the tension. The rest of the ninja and most of the elemental masters decided to get their things together and regroup in the library. With the exception of Lloyd who had fallen asleep facedown on the large table.

Walking out of the kitchen Wu gave Lloyd a shove waking him up. Lloyd grumbled something and followed out behind Kai and Nya. Before Cole and Bree walked out Wu stopped them.

Bree spoke before Wu could address them.

"You need to stop being so hard on Lloyd. It doesn't matter if he physically looks like an adult like the rest of us. He is still chronologically a child. A young one at that." Bree said evenly. She could sense that whatever Wu had to say she might not like.

"Since when did you become the expert on child raising?" Wu asked her sternly.

Bree didn't reply but giggled Alana in her arms. Raising an eyebrow referencing that it was a odd question to begin with.

"Having one very young child hardly makes you an expert" Wu retorted in frustration.

"You raised Morro and he was a idiot for years. And all the ninja helped you raise Lloyd. Do we really want to talk parenting skills here" Bree responded icily.

Cole would have choked if he had food in his mouth. Shots fired indeed. Moving to stand ever so slightly between Bree and Wu. He had no idea where this was going. But it was not going swimmingly.

"I planned on talking to you about how you are raising Alana. And whatever is going on between the two of you." Wu said with just as much frigidity to his voice as Bree had in hers.

"One not a conversation for when Alana is right here. And two absolutely none of your business" Bree spat back. Now really pissed.

"Really? And you don't think whomever is living with my Granddaughter and Daughter is my business? Cole is not her father and..." Wu said only to be cut off mid sentence.

"No. Its Bree's business and her decision. And has been for a while" Cole answered. His arms changing color to a tinge of orange.

Bree pushed at Cole quickly. His temper cooling and the orange of his elemental powers disappearing.

"Can you take her out to the library for a second?" Bree asked Cole. Eyes wide in surprise that Cole would have such an angry reaction with Wu. Bree and Cole looked back and forth to each other. A few muttered words and Cole picked up Alana up with a swing and headed after the rest of the ninja.

"I plan on staying here with her, but I want to know where the rest of you plan on going". Bree said to him. Touching him slightly on the arm and to her amusement his powered glowing up dully again.

"Attempt not to lay into him too badly" Cole said over his shoulder.

"Absolutely zero promises on that one" She answered turning to Wu to continue the conversation.

Kicking the kitchen door closed Cole and Alana listened for a second. And when they heard no screaming or crashes behind them Cole breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cole?" Alana started in a tiny voice.

"Yes pumpkin?" He answered.

"I don't have a daddy" She said quietly.

Cole looked up at the ceiling for a second. He was thinking of marching back into the kitchen and trading off with Bree. Alana was two pushing three now. And her understanding of her life and their little family was expanding. Being back with the rest of the ninja and their families was only going to highlight the differences to her. Cole could just about kill Wu because Alana looked like she was going to cry. Cole wrapped his hand around the back of her little head and held her close under his chin.

"I have a Cole" Alana said muffled into his chest. He wasn't sure if she meant it as a statement or a question.

Cole swallowed thickly. He was glad no one else was out in the hallway right now.

"Yes you do pumpkin, you will always have a Cole. I love you and mommy very much" he said to her.

Bree shoved open the door to the kitchen. And saw Cole snuggling Alana tightly. She cocked her head asking what was going on.

"I'll tell you later" Cole said softly.

"And another thing Brianna" Wu said walking out of the kitchen, door swinging open. Looking at the three of them standing together. "Oh now what?" He asked.

"I will at some point talk to you about that" Bree said rolling her eyes. "Right now we have plans to make".


	35. Chapter 35

**So sorry for the longer wait in between chapters. As we all know life has been crazy with this virus. My spouse and I are essential employees and working jobs that put us at high risk on top of everything at home with and starting the garden up for the produce. At any rate I hope you are all doing well and safe at home. Reviews or even comments to tell me what you're up and how you are doing are more than welcome. **

** In the library.**

The ninja and all elemental masters had reconvened in the library. Some were staying with Bree and the aforementioned Zane to watch the children and protect their family's. Zane was absolutely not thrilled about being left behind and Pixal putting herself in any danger. He could only be consoled with her saying she would go with Cole and Lloyd on the literal not figurative milk run.

"So everyone has their plans. Where they are going. What they are doing?" Lloyd asked.

"For most of you this is little more than instigating to draw attention. For the groups checking out the bogs again and going to cloud kingdom we need to exercise extreme caution. If they figure out what we are really doing then we will not be at full strength for a fight. But in small groups. As that is, I am going with Morro, Harumi and Paleman to the cloud kingdom." Wu told the group.

"But sensi? Shouldn't you stay here where its safe" Jay asked.

The withering look from Wu really should have shut Jay up. A smack upside the head from Kai was helpful.

Each of the groups took off at a blistering pace.

Bree stood with Zane watching them go Zane holding Cyrus and glowering. Bree watching him do so.

"She is going to be fine Zane" Bree told him.

"My logical calculations agree with your consensus. However there is residual fear still present. I do not approve" Zane answered her.

"She is going out with Lloyd and Cole on a literal milk run. They are going to get groceries and make them selves seen and then be right back" Bree told him soothingly

"The seen part is causing the problem" he replied.

Bree sighed and then picked Alana up.

"This place, for all its magic and mine, isn't infallible either. Someone managed to get in and kill my grandmother and a whole lot of other people and get away without getting caught." Bree said sourly.

**At the bogs**

Kai, Nya and Skyler had taken several of the elemental masters with them to the bogs. First lighting up any of the buildings that would catch fire. And then Nya hitting as many ghosts as she could with water. That worked excellently. However it didn't seem like there were as many Ghosts and dark kappa hanging around.

"I thought that Bree and Lloyd said this was the main base" Nya yelled over the sound of water gushing.

"They did. I don't think this is all of what was here yesterday" Skyler yelled back

"So they moved them? Or set the rest of the adult Kappa loose?" Nya questioned.

Skyler shrugged as she burnt down another shack on her way to see what Kai was doing staring at some of the ghosts. More accurately at one of the ghosts. They ghosts taking off and puffing out left and right at the sight of the water ninja.

"Did you see that one?" Kai called, half in confusion and astonishment.

"See what?" Nya answered him.

"That one ghost looked super familiar, I just can't place him" Kai told her.

"Well we done what we planned to do. We need to get out of here!" Nya yelled. Kai and Skyler agreeing and heading off with the rest of the elemental masters.

**In the cloud kingdom**

Morro and Harumi had stealthily snuck in the back door of cloud kingdom leading the others in. A little easier for Paleman than the others. It was hardly necessary. It seemed as abandoned and as desolate as the last time they were here. Not a flying boat to be seen. No monks or little family's to be seen out shopping or coming home from market.

"This isn't what this place looked like last time is it?" Wu asked.

"Actually its a little bit more desolate than before. Wait when have you been to cloud kingdom?" Morro stated then asked in slight confusion.

Wu didn't answer at all, but instead raised an eyebrow at Morro. Harumi walked past shaking her head. He could have his secrets. He always has and always will. Harumi thought it was very likely that Bree's mother Rowena had taken him to some of the other realms when they were still married.

The group moved quietly through the though-fares and then into the main temple. Beautiful, but empty. Here they could hear some voices and the visible three clung to the shadows. Morro could sense Paleman was still with them via the way the breeze moved around them. if they weren't trying to live through yet another world ending bad apocalypse Morro thought he could love living here in the open air all the time.

Hiding in the shadows and then heading up into the beam work the four watched and waited. While others were making themselves annoyingly visible this group was attempting to gather information first before wrecking things. Down below a few older monks and a handful of ghosts moved around the computers and then the cages...? In the very center of the room. Cages was perhaps not the best explanation. Podiums holding glass enclosed glowing red orbs. The red colors flashed dully beating. Both going ever more slowly. With one of the glowing orbs beating irregularly.

Paleman became half visible and with a gesture made the others know that he would go make a noise down the hallway to draw the monks and ghosts away so the others could see what was really going on down below. A clanging noise a handful of minutes later drew them all away nicely.

"What the fuck is this?" Morro asked half in amazement and half disturbance.

"Does the beating tempo remind anyone else of something?" Harumi asked.

"I was hoping I was wrong. But these appear to be crystallized hearts" Wu said evenly. Only his years of training and patience was able to hold back the horror he felt inside.

"Were they...? They aren't human hearts?" Morro asked hopefully.

"I believe they are, or were" Wu answered him in disgust.

Harumi had walked up to the computers and was busily clicking away. Wu and Morro heard her gasp before going quite again.

"I think I know what these are for?" Harumi said unevenly. Tucking a strand of her white blond hair behind her ear again.

Wu waiting patiently and Morro gesturing for her to hurry up.

"Using these human hearts, potions and spells. Someone could jump back and forth in time. These beating hearts once belonged to the elemental masters of time." Harumi said.

"Clouse is using humans as potion and spell components?" Morro asked in in abject horror and disgust.

Even at Harumi's most indecent she had never even considered doing something so awful.

"Not just any humans, but elemental masters. I can't imagine that these were given up willingly. However... they are still beating. But not well. Maybe the owners of them are still alive somewhere." Wu said.

"Nobody is walking around without a heart" Harumi said rolling her eyes.

"This is the darkest magic I have ever seen used... But perhaps all is not lost. Brianna might know... or the other elemental masters of magic in the crypts below." Wu told her.

Morro contemplated what Wu said. Bree did know a lot about magic. And she might be able to say for sure if the owners of these hearts were alive or dead. He could feel that Paleman had come back in the room.

"So maybe we grab these and run? It might set up some sort of alarm or ruckus. But I don't think we should chance leaving them here for anyone else to use." Morro stated.

"Agreed. However Harumi can you take Paleman and pop in and out? Morro and I will use airjitzu to catch up with you then" Wu asked kindly.

A look back and forth between Morro and Harumi. Wu smiled to himself. He didn't exactly know the status of their relationship but it made him happy to see them both no longer making a mess out of their lives.

Harumi grabbed Paleman, who startled a little at her accuracy even while he was invisible and gasped. With a puff of burnt orange smoke they were a good distance away and with just one more Morro could sense via the wind that they had already landed back at the bounty just outside cloud kingdom. Bree was right that Rumi's skills were growing by leaps and bounds.

Facing Wu again Morro readied himself to take off. Wu cautiously reached forward to grab both slow beating heart crystals. Snatching his hands back more quickly once he had them. And nothing. Both froze in place. Just like stealing the book back for Bree nothing happened. No alarms sounded. No guards came running. This place really was not being well guarded at all. Oh well better for us Morro thought as they headed quickly back to the bounty.

**Over Ninjagi city**

If Cole kept laughing he was either going to fall off his dragon or drop several bags of groceries. They had gone into Ninjago city and quickly picked up some groceries and checked on some friends and a few family members of people at the temple who hadn't come alone. Not everyone has elemental power and now for the most part with the elemental masters and close kin out of town the kappa were leaving people alone. The trip was quick because Cole worried if they lingered that they would draw Kappa in to bother the local people so they got in and out. However on the way out Pixal decided it would be a fabulous idea to tell Lloyd that she saw a Kappa behind him. In Lloyds half asleep state he screamed and jumped. It was amazing. According to Cole anyways.

"That was friggin awesome Pix!" Cole laughed. " I am so glad that you pick up on humor more quickly than it took Zane to learn".

"I video recorded it for Zane. I am hopeful it with raise his spirit and lower his anxiety levels" Pixal responded. She attempted to sound as clinical and even toned as possible. But her mirth was barely kept in check.

"Must we do this bullshit? Our world is nearly ending and I haven't slept in a day and a bit. Can we just go back now?" Lloyd asked after he swore under his breath at Cole

"Before we go back shouldn't we stop to check on Cole's father as well?" Pixal asked.

That got Cole to stop laughing. Cole and his father were on better terms. But not great terms. Plus he hadn't seen his father in more than a year. Well for Cole anyways. In regular Ninjago time it had been a few months. And he hadn't even explained to anyone else his and Bree's relationship. Or that Alana existed. That one will throw his dad for a loop. Aside from being Cole's future daughter Alana was technically his only other living relative other than his father. And his father as far as he could remember was never on good terms with any of his mother's family. He never knew why as a kid. As an adult he could only wonder how much his dad really knew about his mom, who and what she really was. Cole couldn't remember his mom ever using her elemental powers. But she must have had them at that point. Bree could remember Beverly using her powers. Different than Coles. But she had definite Earth elemental powers.

"Do we wanna just head straight home?" I know Bree has got to be worrying about us being gone so long" Cole said to the others.

"Come on Cole. You've got to talk to your dad and check on him sometime. And you gotta tell him alllll about your girlfriend and Alana" Lloyd laughed.

"Yes Cole, We already checked on my father while we were out. We should make sure your dad is doing well" Pixal said while banking left to avoid Lloyd swooping his dragons in closer to Cole.

Lloyd smirked and laughed again. Cole was very sure that his dad was gonna get told about Bree and Alana. He wondered how pleased Bree would be with that considering she said ask her that very specific question again in private.

Heading a little further north of Ninjago city they made it to the Brookstone's house. Well now it was just his dads house. The lights were off and they couldn't see a car outside or anything. Something however... Cole tossed the grocery bags to Lloyd who barely caught them. Dropping his dragon he knocked on the front door. It swung open then snapped off its hinges with a clang. Pixal and Lloyd came in behind him.

"This place has been wrecked" Lloyd said in surprise.

"No shit green bean" Cole growled.

"Well this is a new development" Pixal said. Holding up a large but crumpled paper. Crudely written it was a note specifically for Cole.

_I have your father. Bring Brianna Stone and her son to the bogs to trade. You have 12 hours before I feed him to my pets. _

"No" was all Cole said. Low and viciously.

"We can't possibly hand over Bree and Alana to that monster, even for your dad" Lloyd said.

Cole didn't answer but headed straight back out the door. His arms glowing a bright and deep shade of orange. Almost red in his anger.

"Why does it say son? I am very certain Alana is a girl" Pixal asked in confusion. This didn't stop her from grabbing the grocery bags with the mech and taking off with Cole and Lloyd.

"Because Bree has done a good enough job of hiding Alana and Rumi with her realm jumping. Clouse must not know" Lloyd yelled over the wind.

And Clouse is never going to find out because he is never going to set eyes on either of them Cole thought. He would save his dad one way or another. But not at the expense of his girls.


	36. Chapter 36

**Back at the fortress again.**

Cole, Lloyd and Pixal made it back to the fortress just after all the others had returned. Cole blowing past the others without stopping to say a word.

"Cole...Cole!" Lloyd yelled as he tried catching up with Cole.

Pixal had landed the mech on one of the ramparts closer to the kitchens. So she was not trying to chase after Cole. Sensi Wu saw both running and called out for them to stop. Cole ignoring him and Lloyd behind him. Lloyd raised his arms in frustration. Cole heard Bree and Pixal in the kitchens. Talking rapidly to each other about what they had found at Cole's dad's house. That gave Cole a seconds pause. It was pretty odd to see the two women, well one young woman and one young nindroid talking so intently when previously they hated each others guts.

Turning to Cole Bree started to ask him what the hell had happened. Cole grabbed her by the waist and crushed her to him in a hug.

"Cole?" Bree asked in surprise. She sensed something was wrong. Cole was no longer as touchy feelie with her now that all the others had come to the fortress. Given the others poking fun at their relationship he didn't want to make her uncomfortable or embarrassed.

"That freak Clouse took my dad" Cole growled. He hadn't pulled back and growled into her hair and neck.

"In order to try and force us to give him Bree and Alanna in exchange for Cole's father Lou. Like that is remotely going to happen" Pixal interjected rolling her eyes at the very thought.

Lloyd had finally caught up to Cole and bent over huffing. Sensi Wu and the other ninja coming up behind him. Kai and Jay both sneering and elbowing each other at catching Bree and Cole embracing.

"Lloyd told us what happened. While we can't give Clouse what he wants how are we going to save Cole's father from Clouse? And why does Clouse think that Alanna is a boy?" Nya asked.

Bree pulled back enough to give herself room to speak. Holding onto Cole's hand still.

"That idiot just assumes I had a boy because he doesn't know when or where we have lived. And he absolutely can't see or know what happens in here at the fortress. He really must want me to be able to summon him a new or his old body. And there is no way I am doing that. However..." Bree said trailing off.

"What?" Cole asked hesitantly.

"What if we give him the appearance of getting what he wants? And then surprise him and just get rid of him?" Bree said slowly.

"How in Ninjago do you plan on getting the upper hand?" Harumi asked coming in the kitchen behind the others after Alanna. Alanna was playing and running through the room with Odel and Flora. Chasing them would be a more exact term.

"The same way I can disguise you or change your hair color" Bree answered with a smirk. "But I was thinking on a bigger scale".

Stepping back from Cole she held her arms out drawing up her elemental magic. Watching her it was obvious that she did the same but opposite hand and arm movements that Lloyd used to draw up his power. The magic blue purple and glowing it lit up the entirety of the kitchen. The glow causing the running children to stop a gawk at the glow floating in orbs much like fireflies. Quickly pushing the orbs forward Bree hit Jay and Kai with her magic. They both yelped in shock.

"The fuck did you just do woman?!" Kai yelled. His voice the same, but his appearance shorter and melting into a copy of Bree herself.

Jay squeaked in horror, pulling at his long curling pony tail with its decorated braids.

"Then Bree pulled her magic up once again and this time hit Lloyd with the glowing orbs. This time shrinking him both smaller and younger. Frowning and cocking her head to the side she changed Lloyd's hair to dark and his eyes to blue gray like Alanna's.

"Does he look enough like a Stone to you?" Bree asked Cole.

Cole giving him an appraising look and then leaning over and whispering something to Bree. Who laughed nervously and then with a wave of her hand vanished the simple glamours she put on the guys. Kai and Jay going back to their previous forms. However annoyed looking. Lloyd... didn't care and just flopped himself back and laid on one of the large tables and closed his eyes.

"Why don't we give Lloyd a chance to sleep while the rest of us plan?" Cole said.

The others agreed. While Bree snagged Alanna up from chasing her friends round the kitchen.

"You need a nap pumpkin doodle" Bree said nuzzling the top of her daughters curly back hair.

Squirming and wiggling Alanna tried to force her way out of Bree's arms. Only to have Cole swoop his strong arms in and start taking her upstairs for Bree. Wu nodded in understanding as Misako came up beside him with tea and a roll of the eyes for Lloyd's form sleeping on the table. Cole and Bree would be back down as soon as they got Alanna settled.

Walking and talking about inane things as they made their way up to their own rooms. Passing the other ninja and elemental masters. And family with the obvious exception of their own parents. Bree opened the door with a purple glow and closing it behind them in the same way. Alanna was already asleep in Cole's arms. He laid her down gently as Bree then tucked a quilt over her. Both parents watched over her lovingly before cautiously backing out of the room and shutting the door softly. Turning to each other they paused before both talking at the same time.

"What the fuck!?" Cole said in exasperation. While Bree said "What the hell are we really going to do?".

"Leave him there?" Cole answered in annoyance.

"Cole! We can't do that. At that I thought you got along better with him now" Bree said back to him.

"I do. I tried to get him to come here with the rest of the elemental masters families. I tried to get him to come to the air temple with me. And he stubbornly refused over and over. And now that decision on his part puts you and Alanna in direct danger. And the rest of my friends in danger because god knows we can't not save him" Cole replied. Scrubbing his face with his hands.

"I feel... restricted by what I'd like to do because of what all the others will say and do" Bree told him. Plopping down to sit next to the fireplace.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Sitting down beside her.

"I think using the glamour's is a good idea. But I doubt anyone else is going to put the effort into actually getting rid of this wraith monster. They are too... soft hearted to actually do it. When I know if given a fraction of a chance he'd kill any one of us. Even our children just to get his way. I'd rather just go myself" Bree said in frustration.

"But that's giving him what he wants! What if there is some way he can trap or hurt you. All your powers and talents aside. I mean look what happens when I grab a hold of you. None of your elemental magic works on me." Cole said before pulling Bree into his lap.

"Cole you never really figured out why our powers cancel out on each other do you. Or that we can just barely borrow each others powers for a moment." Bree asked him with a sigh.

"Well, I've seen it happen with the other guys a little. Never seen them try and use each others powers. But Sklyer is not affected at all by Kai's powers, and Nya isn't harmed at all by Jays" Cole replied. Looking into her face brushing a wild curl behind her ear.

"You goof" Bree she laughed softly.

Cole didn't get it still and he waited.

"They can't use, or more accurately their powers won't hurt each other because they are married, or are together in some close way in the future. It would't make sense for spouses to be able to hurt each other now would it." Bree told him.

"Did... you know that the first time it happened between us" Cole asked. No longer shocked or surprised by the random things he finds out about her. But thinking back to when he carried her off the bounty at the air temple.

"That is usually happens between spouses? No, no idea. I had never seen it before. And before you ask no it never happened between Slate and I. Nor did Rowena ever mention it. Which a huge power canceling thing is something she would have taught me about in the whole magical homeschooling thing. Which speaking of that..." Bree didn't finish.

"What other than vengestone can cancel elemental powers" He asked in apprehension.

"Vengestone works on every elemental master but the master of magic." She explained slowly and cautiously. Nervously to be more precise.

"And?" Cole asked. Sensing she was about to tell him something she really didn't want to tell him.

"A different type of stone can somewhat limit the extent of my abilities as the master of Magic. And if Clouse the dick is... or was from a different line of masters of magic he would know it too. Its knowledge that is only ever passed from parent to child. And never divulged to anyone else in case its used against one of us." She explained. Leaning her head onto his shoulder and taking a deep breath.

"Great. And he is just the person to use that wouldn't he?" Cole asked.

"Putting a hearthstone on me would be next to nothing compared to murdering how many people in cold blood" She replied softly.

"That's it?! Just a piece of hearthstone? Every single fire place here is lined with it. Anything someone wants to make heat resistant uses it. What the hell does it do?" Cole asked quickly. And dramatically to Brees thinking.

"It just slows my magic down. It wont halt it. In fact sometimes if a Child is struggling to use their powers safely we might even give them a hearthstone bracelet to practice in so they don't whammy any of their friends or siblings by accident" Bree replied.

"So it won't kill you? Or totally nullify your powers?" He asked.

"No of course not... Just slow me down enough to make fighting back difficult" She answered in annoyance.

"Can you stay here in the fortress and still hold a glamour on several people far away?" He asked.

"I can but I don't like the idea at all. And if its a full body glamour on several people its going to eventually tire me out" She told him.

"I just don't want to risk loosing you" Cole said holding her tight again.

"And how do you think I feel? I at least have a use, he'd kill anyone of you for getting in his way." Bree said with fear in her voice.

They sat like that for a little in front of the fireplace. Not moving and just thinking.

"I love you Cole" Bree told him softly.

He laughed. It earned him a disgruntled look.

"I just never thought you'd be the one saying stuff out of the blue like that" Cole laughed.

Bree shoved at his shoulder a little. Still frowning.

"Listen, I love you. A stupid amount. And I love Alanna too" Cole said kissing her.

This at least had Bree rolling her eyes and huffing at him. Granted it was softer and more sarcastically than before.

"Fine" he laughed again. "I was going to wait to ask you. But will you marry me?" Cole asked her.

Bree jerked and held still in shock. Before she tilted his chin to her face.

"Be serious Cole" She scolded.

"I am" He answered.

"You have terrible timing you know that?"Bree said to him.

Cole reached up and snagged a ribbon holding some of her hair back.

"And?" Cole asked again. Giggling the ribbon. "I don't know how this works".

"You just wrap it around both our wrists like this" Bree explained. "And you ask me again".

"That seems pretty simple for such a big deal" Cole huffed.

"Its the thought that counts Cole" Bree laughing softly this time.

Cole wrapped the ribbon around both their wrists snugly. The cording giving off a bright white glow.

"So will you?.."Cole asked her slowly.

"Yes" Bree answered cutting him off and kissing him.

The ribbon glowed brightly and then reshaped into two cords on their individual wrists. Neither took notice at this particular moment. Nor did anyone downstairs in the library notice that the family tree on the wall shifted and changed. With lines and symbols now connecting both their pictures and names.


	37. Chapter 37

**Cole and Bree's apartment still. Lemony in the first half of the chapter, then takes a darker turn. You have been warned. Skip ahead, or don't**** :). I hope you are all doing well and enjoying your reading and time at home. **

**.**

**.**

As they kissed Bree paused and pulled back. Her eyes going flat white to gray again.

"What did you see?" Cole asked. Curling his hands in her hair and the back of her shirt.

"We have exactly a certain amount of time before Jay comes banging the door again" Bree told him with a laugh.

"I swear to god it had better not be soon" Cole growled.

Bree laughed as Cole leaned back and then rolled her under him. In front of the fireplace in the main room. Her eyes again going flat white and back. Cole pushed himself up and looked down at her.

"Oh come on stop laughing" Cole said sulking.

Her eyes shifting back again. She looked up and asked "What do you have someplace else to go?".

"No. I just can't see what you see and its distracting" Cole answered. Leaning back down onto her elbows and ducking his head down to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his back and smiled up at him.

"I can't always control future stuff like that. I can look and try and see when I need to. But the last one was Rumi and Morro talking to one of their children. And it just shows up on its own. When I can't remotely tell" Bree explained. "But... if you need help with being distracted..."

Bree ran her hands down the ropy muscles of Coles back. And then around to his abs in the front. Before deftly running her fingers under the edge of his pants. Pausing before she went any further in case he wanted her to stop.

"That will, yea well" Cole sputtered out.

The orange glow on his arms lighting up and creeping onto his shoulders and neck. Making Bree laugh again before Cole quieted her with a long kiss. She then undid the tie belt of his pants and reached to touch him. Making Cole stop and groan against her before he hastily pulled his shirt over his head and made to pull hers off as well. He kissed his way down her neck and onto her chest. Before reaching to undo the clasp in the bag and scrambling with it.

"What the hell" Cole grumbled. Still struggling to get the back of her bra undone.

"Hooks in the front" Bree whispered as she struggled to shove Coles pants further down his hips. Stopping to run her fingers along the hip bones before running them along the underside of Coles body. Making him jump in her hand.

Cole gave up and shoved Bree's bra up over her head like her shirt. Then rocking back on his knees. Pushing himself out of Bree's reach and making her huff in annoyance as she started to pull her bra off the rest of the way over her head and untangling it from her wildly curled hair. With Cole shimmying her pants and underwear down her hips. Stopping to stare at her until Bree started to blush and squirm in front of him. She was defiantly not use to being naked or any kind of undressed in front of Cole. Bree sat up and went to grab her shirt again in self consciousness. Cole leaned forward onto his hands with each one on the side of her hips. Kissing her again and running his tongue along the inside of her lips before Bree tried to pull him forward on top of her. Cole stopped her and instead dropped his head to kiss along her belly, down her hip and along the inside of her thigh. Making her yelp at the touch.

"Cole!?" Bree breathed in surprise.

"Hmm?" Cole answered still kissing up her thigh while starting to rub along her sensitive nub and folds until her body started to tighten instead of relax and she pulled him up on top of her. He took the hint and leaned forward and balanced himself on his forearms and looked like he was going to ask Bree something.

"Don't stop on my part" Bree whispered very quietly.

So he didn't and found her to be as warm and soft as last time. She felt more relaxed in his arms and in turn he knew he wasn't doing anything wrong or making her uncomfortable. With her arms wrapped around his back Cole held a few strands of her hair as he pushed back and forth on top of her, attempting to balance on his forearms and not crush her. Some time later when both were spent he gave up on that and leaned on her. He went to roll off but she held him tightly and he figured she would tell him when she needed him to move. And totally relaxed and tucked his head next to hers. Cole could feel her gently running her fingers up and down his back as they lay there.

"I don't want to get up. But Alanna is going to be up from her nap soon and Jay is going to be knocking on the door shortly after" Bree told him.

Looking up slightly Cole was surprised by how long they had been alone together without any interruptions.

"Want to go take a shower with me?" He asked devilishly. Raising an eyebrow at her and giving her a sly look.

Bree rolled her eyes before pausing for half a second and grinning then vanishing right out from under him. Cole hit the cushions and blankets with a soundless plop. He heard the pop of her returning a little farther away and knew she was in the bathroom already.

"Damit woman, warn me if you are going to do that" Cole growled out before rolling to get up.

"You're the one that wanted to take a shower together" Bree called from the bathroom from under the running water in a singsong fashion teasing him.

Bree you are so going to get it he thought and silently got up and made his way after her. Silently he crept in and wanted to scare her. But stopped to pause and watch her. Then feeling like half a perv he cleared his throat. This did not have the intended affect of just letting her know he was here. Bree startled, scrambled and then slipped on the wet floor. Bree held out a hand and with a blast of glowing magic used it to cushion where she would have hit the hard stone floor. Cole however was faster and darted foreword to catch her, sliding and banging into the magic cushion she made.

"What the hell Cole" Bree asked. Not as angrily as Cole would assume. But she was still startled. Cole could feel the beat of her heart through her chest and into his.

"I wanted to jump and startle you, thought better of it. And ended up doing it anyways. But I caught you?" Cole said, the end turning into a hesitating question. And Cole grinning like he really didn't want Bree to be upset with him.

"It's a good thing that you're cute you know that" Bree responded.

Cole stood up with Bree in his arms. Looking down at her sometimes forgot just how much smaller she was than him. And how pretty she was. And how soft and warm and...

"I know what you're thinking but, we need to get ready to go downstairs. Its been a few hours already. Lloyds gotten some sleep and so has everyone else" Bree scolded him gently.

Leaning his head back Cole growled.

"You'd never guess I am gonna miss the time being trapped here. Just you me and Alanna all day all the time. No more fucking apocalypse. No more dealing with my dad and his stubborn stupidity" He complained.

Bree pulled back and snagged a towel and wrapped it around herself while Cole stood back and under the water. Sloshing it everywhere as he shook his head. Bree hoped out of the way and still got splashed a little.

"Im going to go get dressed and grab Alanna. Then head down to see Rumi" she told him.

Cole watched her scamper out in a hurry. Ugh after spending time with his little family it just made it all the harder to go out and deal with the rest of his extended family and the widespread chaos outside the fortress. He quickly got dressed and as he was heading out the door he walked straight into Jay. Cole standing firm like a stone wall and Jay bouncing back and landing on his ass on the hallway floor.

"Sorry Jay, Bree told me that you'd be coming. I should have watched out for you." Cole told him leaning over to offer a hand to help Jay up.

Getting up quickly Jay turned to head back down to the library.

"No problem Man. Wait, how did she know I was coming to get you guys? I didn't run into her in the hall" Jay questioned.

Cole tapped the side of his head. Gesturing that Bree had seen it future tense.

"I don't know Cole. I don't want to say its creepy, I mean I like Bree and all. But its got to be rough with her powers and abilities are so different then all the rest of us. And Nya says its probably not even half of what she can do." Jay said.

Cole tilted his head down to look at Jay a little more as they walked.

"It was creepy till I got to know her and even at the fullest extent of her talents and abilities she is still just Bree. She is a good person in every way. And that's funny Nya said that about Bree. Bree says Lloyd's barely just scratched the surface of what he can do. Cause he's technically still so young ya know" Cole replied.

Jay hummed and nodded. That made sense. They were halfway down the last set of stairs when they could hear noise, people talking and commotion. They hurried and made their way into the crowded library.

"You want me to glamour how many people Lloyd?" Bree asked aghast.

"All of us. And make some of us look like you and some of us like Cole" Lloyd explained.

Rubbing the side of her forehead and then her eyes Bree looked up as Cole walked in.

"And how many of you are going?" She asked.

Shifting Alanna to her hip before her daughter squirmed to get down and chase after her friends. Flora's mother was watching the girls. Misako and Maya also following them into the kitchen. Bree moving so she could watch her daughter through the doorway.

"Well myself, Cole, Jay, Nya, Kai, Skyler, Zane I think, Karlof wanted to go. Paleman, Griffin, Ash, Shade are going. The rest of the elemental Masters are either still healing or staying here to protect our family's" Lloyd explained.

"Harumi and I planned on going as well" Morro interjected. Handing Harumi his cup of what looked like coffee and shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

"I had asked Pixal if she would stay with Cyrus instead of me this time" Zane added.

"Fourteen... at the same time...at a distance" Bree asked deadpan.

"How long are you going to be able to hold the glamour like this" Wu asked coming up to the table.

"As long as I need to, but its going to get fairly exhausting after an hour or so. Beyond two or three I honestly don't know I have never tried. I can do a simple one on myself. Or a hair color change on Rumi and its no big deal. But I've never really tried more than that for that long" Bree answered.

"First time for everything" Morro said cheerfully. Earning him a few grimaces and nasty looks. A pleasant Morro was still pretty dam weird.

Harumi snorted and choked on the coffee she was drinking. Her eyes wide and looking at Bree. Bree shrugged in a wordless reply as Harumi gestured shaking her own wrist.

"Oh shut up Rumi" Bree said trying to get her to drop the subject.

Ah Cole thought. Harumi picked up on the hand fasting ribbon. Well serves her right to be surprised. Its not like she gave Bree any warning about herself or Morro.

Harumi was about to open her mouth to say something when Bree brought up a quick shield bubble. And then both young women started rapidly talking to each other in weird visible privacy. On finishing what ever they were talking about Bree dropped the bubble and gave Harumi a quick hug. Which turned Harumi red with embarrassment.

"I guess its fine" Harumi grumbled.

"You can bet your ass its just fine" Bree retorted snidely.

"Okayyyyy... Moving on. We go to the bogs. One set of Cole and Bree come out in the open as if to make the exchange. Then once we set eyes on Coles dad we all start attacking. Snatch his dad in the confusion and then as soon as one of us gets a hold of him we pull ours dragons back up and get out of there" Lloyd stated.

"Ah no, its not just a rescue mission Lloyd, its a battle and emerge victorious kinda thing" Jay stammered.

"I concur, we need to finish off the rest of the dark Kappa, whatever ghosts are still hanging about and then Clouse himself. Which would make a whole lot more sense for me to go" Bree argued.

"You can't if you are the one he wants" Harumi argued back.

"Really then in theory you shouldn't go either because Im not the only one that can bring creepy mc wraith face back a body" Bree retorted.

"He doesn't know I can do that" Harumi snipped.

"For the love of god enough" Wu said exasperated. "Harumi and Bree stay, I go instead."

"The fuck you will" Bree snarled.

Most everyone but Rumi and Cole were taken aback. None of them would dare talk to Sensi like that.

"It makes more sense from a tactical standpoint" Wu said firmly.

"And are you going to off Clouse if you get the chance. Because as it stands I know Harumi or I would" Bree answered more civilly this time.

"Of course you two would" Lloyd snapped.

Bree turning and looked like she was deciding upon slapping Lloyd with her magic.

"Do it, just for shits and giggles" Harumi suggested.

"We don't have time for this" Cole argued in frustration. "Remember we do have somewhat of a time limit on this".

"Fine" Bree grumbled. "Hold still, this may feel odd".

With that Bree closed her eyes in concentration. Drawing up dark purple, then glowing orbs tinged with magenta. Once she had enough she pushed them forward to hit everyone going. Slowly the ninja and elemental masters started to shift. Some growing taller and dark haired, others shortened and their hair grew out long. With a final push Bree snapped the magic back to herself and sat back onto a chair huffing and puffing. Standing all around were perfect copies of Cole and herself. With the only exception Lloyd. With another gesture he became shorter and younger. With the dark black hair of Coles family.

"You might all try not speaking at once. And when you use your elemental powers and any ninja skills that's going to be a dead giveaway." Bree explained.

With words of encouragement or embraces from spouses the group quickly headed off leaving Bree and Harumi to watch them go.

"I don't want to hear about it Rumi" Bree said, not turning away from watching Cole, the real Cole fly off on his dragon.

"You gave me how much crap about getting married to Morro and you don't want me to say shit?" Harumi asked.

"I've been together with Cole longer than you have known Morro, hell longer than you have known Lloyd" Bree said, still not turning away from watching the huge dragons turn to tiny specks. Mentioning Lloyd was enough to make Harumi cringe.

"Do you really love him, does he make you happy?" Harumi asked. A depart from her usual snarky remarks.

"Yes. But right now the only thing that is going to make me happy is for this to be over and they all come home safe" Bree answered her.

They both kept watching till the tiny figures could no longer be seen. Then made their way down to the kitchen to find Alanna dinner and wait. After more than an hour went by Bree started to look visibly tired. Waiting until Pixal headed out of the kitchen Harumi looked around.

"They have been gone a long time, is it wearing on you?" she asked.

Bree nodded in reply and worry.

"Come on pumpkin, lets go out and play in the courtyard" Harumi suggested. Wanting to give Bree a break from having to pretend everything was peachy in front of Alanna. Aside from Cole there was no one else Bree trusted more to watch Alanna for her.

Bree sat in the kitchen alone sipping on yet another cup of mint tea. Thinking that Wu's love of tea defiantly did not get passed down to her. She could use a cup of coffee instead. Getting up she started another pot and then set out some supplies for baking. Maybe that would take her mind off worrying so much. The pans in the cupboard clattering as she opened a drawer. Bree scowling at someone else not putting things away right in her dam kitchen.

The clang of the pans hid the sound of movement behind her. As she stopped to pick up the pans the hair on the back of her neck and arms stood up and she sensed someone behind her. Took late she went to spin around throw up a shield. Took late. A small crossbow dart hit her in the left shoulder. Causing her to screech in pain and anger as she plucked it out and snarled in horror as the tip of the dart snagged in her soft skin. It burned like nothing else she had ever experienced. But she could take a wild guess.

"Who the hell are you? And its really going to suck for you when I get this tiger widow venom out of my shoulder." Bree growled out.

The shield she threw up already starting to crackle and fade as the venom zapped her strength and ability to stand. The man in front of her was older, gray haired. But with the obvious and distasteful green glow of a person possessed by a ghost. Dropping to her knees Bree was pissed. She knew it wouldn't kill her. But she had no idea it hurt this much.

"Well come on now Bree, don't you recognize me?" the man laughed. "I know this old geezer is on his last legs, heartless bastard that he is." the man laughed again.

Bree didn't know the face. But she knew the voice. Oh she knew the voice. Slumping to the floor in pain she couldn't eck out a word before everything went black.


	38. Chapter 38

**At the bogs**

Cole and the rest of the ninja and elemental masters headed to the toxic bogs. Sensi Wu disguised as Bree rode with Cole and a shrunkin and disguised Lloyd. Cole thought if the hair was blond this was probably not too far off from what Lloyd really did look like. The other disguised ninja and various elemental masters hung back and crept in on foot. Staying out of sight.

Cole could see some ghosts waiting for them and could see some dark shapes move around in the water nearby. Dark kappa no doubt. However at their current proximity the kappa should have been boiling out of the water already. With a smirk he dropped his dragon. Bree was right that all the kappa they had left wouldn't last too long. Dragging the fake Bree and boy he gave them a jerk and came to a halt.

"So you green bunch of douche canoes. Where is my dad?" Cole snarled out.

The fake Bree that was actully Wu was appraising the number and size of their enemy's. Lloyd was ignoring him and watching some of the Ghosts moving around in horror. They most definitely had possessed some people. Trust Lloyd would catch onto that first.

One of the figures moved foreword to speak. Mr Brookstone no where in sight. He looked weary and worn down, With a reluctant sigh he spoke.

"Clouse says you can't have the old man until he is sure that Brianna and the child are unharmed" the person stated.

Cole, Lloyd and especially Wu knew that voice. Wu tensing up before working to hide it.

"What the hell? Krux! We all thought you were dead. And why on earth are you working for Clouse?" Cole ground out.

"Clouse has his ways of making you do whatever he wants. And if you don't he has no problem with cruelly punishing you" Krux answered. His face awash with tiredness and frustration.

"And we can assume that you and your brother had something to do with Hana's death as well. No way Clouse alone could jump back in time like that" Wu disguised as Bree said with anger creeping up in the voice.

Wu speaking up caught Krux's attention. He glared at the three standing there.

"That is something I regret. But it was no longer a choice for me. At any rate give me the woman and the child and you may have your father back" Krux answered.

"My dad first or no deal" Cole spat.

This was the point were they had preplanned for the rest of the ninja and elemental masters to move in closer. But Coles dad was still nowhere to be seen. The Ghosts that had been waiting started milling around more.

"Somethings wrong" Llyod murmured quietly.

Cole sensed it too. But didn't know what. And why Krux was waiting around. And where his brother was.

"I don't think you have any intention of bringing my dad here do you?" Cole spat out.

From the side another figure floated into view. With purple and magenta magic oozing from it. Cole, Wu and Lloyd swirling to meet the new threat. Clouse had come out to play himself.

"No more than you ever had any intention of bringing the real Brianna and her daughter to me" Clouse answered in a sickening voice.

"You said boy" the disguised Wu snapped.

"Of course I know its not a boy. A master of magic can sense another master of magic if they were taught how. I knew the instant they both were born. However the other ghost I sent after Brianna does not know that. Lets see if he can actually get the right people or if he is as stupid as you lot" Clouse laughed.

The three in the clearing pf the bogs tensed.

"What did you say?" Cole ground out.

Clouse rolled his eyes as best as his wraith like form would allow. If wraiths even had eyes and not just glowing orbs in their greasy and gaunt faces.

"I sent someone else after Brianna and her daughter while you three fools are trying to trick me with this fakes" Clouse answered him with a slimy grin.

Cole didn't hesitate or wait but drew up piles of granite and launched it at Clouse's hovering form.

The wraith dodged out of the way floating up higher. Narrowing his eyes...Glowing eye holes? at Cole.

"You are going to regret that dirt bag" Clouse snarled viciously.

With that he sent several bolts of magenta purple magic at Cole and the ghosts that were milling about attacked the three. The other ninja and elemental masters dropped out of the sky and trees and all hell broke loose. With a few Kappa crawling out of the bog waters around them. Crawling and slower but still with deadly sharp talons and teeth. Cole thought it was super weird to watch his friends use their respective powers in the guise of Brees form.

"Get down here and fight you coward!" Cole yelled as he watched Clouse reel back and up higher away from his onslaught.

"No, I don't think I am going to try and take on another master of earth in this half life form. In fact I don't really want to pick a fight with any of you until my Brianna helps me acquire a new body. So for that I think I am going to have the lot of you incapacitated for now" Clouse answered back.

With that Clouse pulled a few tattered raggy looking papers from within his cloak. And started reading off them.

"STOP HIM!" The Bree that looked like Zane from the ice powers blasting yelled across the marshy battle ground. "Those look like they are out of that dam spellbook!".

"Fuckkkk!" Another disguised Ninja yelled from across the bog. That might have been Kai.

Cole and a very small Lloyd both blasting in Clouse's direction. It only served to make Clouse hover higher as he continued reading the spell.

"Need a boost tiny?" Cole asked smirking.

"Wait what?" Lloyd answered in confusion.

Not bothering to waste time explaining Cole grabbed Lloyd by the ankle with a quick sweeping motion. And then threw Lloyd up high into the air, higher than anyone of them could airjitzu quickly. Lloyd got the idea and lobbed green energy balls at Clouse. He didn't look happy but Lloyd had the idea before he started crashing back down to the ground. Before Lloyd hit a snapping sound went thought the bog, followed by several more. Friend and foe paused momentarily to see everyone shift back to their original form.

Not believing for a second and awestruck momentarily Cole then knew something had to have happened to Bree for the glamour to fail so spectacularly. In anger Cole grabbed several Kappa by the limbs like he had Lloyd. Throwing them to smash them into each other and the ghosts.

Clouse finished off reading the spell and it came crashing through the bog with a bang. Out of no where chunks of stone came out of the ground, hitting ninja, ghost and kappa alike. It actually finished off a few of the kappa. Clouse laughed at that and the ninja and elemental masters hitting the ground in pain. With a purple glow the stones magically altered and changed themselves into chains and manacles. They held all in the group fast to the ground. Grunts of rage and effort. And a smattering of choice words and everyone stopped and waited.

"Take them all to the dungeons with the earth elemental's father. I have to await the arrival of my special girls up stairs" Clouse instructed the remaining ghosts and a world weary looking Krux.

Far fewer ghosts to Coles count. And that at least made him grin a bit.

"Id wipe that off your face. You aren't going to like whats going to happen later" Krux said bluntly. Following along and giving Morro and Lloyd both a shove.

"What is going to happen?" Wu asked. A very small flicker of humanity crossing Krux's face when his old old friend turned enemy spoke.

Krux sighed and continued to push the ninja along. Apparently there were some large caverns under the bogs. Moving through some different rooms and tunnels.

"Krux please, why are you doing this? You know who Brianna and Alanna are to me. While you lusted after power you were never a monster like this. He is going to hurt my daughter and granddaughter. When have you ever desired to hurt innocent women and children" Wu asked.

"I don't want to do this, now or anything I have done in the past or him. But like you said, its all about who is what to me. You are worried about your family. How do you think I feel about mine?" Krux asked in annoyance.

"Your brother can take care of himself from what I've seen" Wu scoffed. With Krux snorting in diversion.

They had reached the dungeon. It was as dark and dank as one would assume. Chained up on the wall Cole could see his father and perhaps a few others. If they were alive. It smelled so bad down here it would be impossible to tell if they were alive or gone off for a few days. The remaining ghosts chained them as quickly as possible before coasting out of sight back down the tunnels. It was too wet for the ghosts to be comfortable down here. Krux did not leave with them, but checked on two of the chained up individuals. A man and a child it looked like.

No one else could hear what was said between the three. Aside from the child bursting into tears.

Not turning back Krux spoke over his shoulder.

"If your daughter is who Clouse says she is then she is capable of preforming great magic. Yes?" He asked.

"She's the current elemental master of magic, part djin and part Sensi Wu. She can magically mop the floor with your dumb ass." Morro pipped up from his place chained to the wall.

"Can she hold her own, injured, against another master of magic?" Krux asked. Turning to glare at Wu and Morro both.

Cole held his temper and his mouth. Waiting for Wu to speak.

"It is a possibility, but why do you care if you are working with Clouse" Wu snapped.

"Clouse found us where we had gone to be at peace in another realm and time. Without our fully working elemental powers he killed my brother, my wife, my daughter in law and magically tore my son and grandsons hearts from their chests. Some ghost or another has been walking around with their bodies as portable meatbags. And if I don't get Clouse what he wants, if I don't do what he wants, if I don't kill who he wants then he will simply crush their crystallize hearts and kill the rest of MY family. So sorry to tell you Wu, there isn't much I wont do at this point to see them survive." Krux snarled lowly and dangerously.

"If we can get them out of here I have reason to believe that Bree has every chance of fixing them, between her powers and her mothers spell book and asking the other masters of magic for advice there isn't much I don't think Bree can't do" Cole answered for Wu. Not mentioning that the very hearts Krux spoke of were now very safe and sound at the fortress.

"Oh yea right, Cole. Rowena was a bitch and a total self serving brat. Like Brianna or little Alanna could have grown up to be any different from her mother. Even if they have enough elemental magic and power to blot the dark island off the map. Why would they care." Coles father Lou spoke up from his place chained to the wall.

Coles arms glowed orange in anger. Almost but not enough to break the vengestone chains on him. The group turning with utter looks of _what the fuck._

It was Lloyd who interjected and spoke before Cole. "Bree is kind and brave and smart. She has helped everyone of us, protected everyone of us. Uncursed everyone of us. You don't get to say shit about her" he snapped.

There was a few minutes of cursing back and forth. Before anyone sat in angered silence. Now Krux's turn to stand and stare at this in confusion and disgust.

"If I help you get loose... my price would be saving my son and grandson" Krux stated.

"An uneasy truce is one made with a former foe" Wu stated. Looking over the rest of the Ninja and elemental masters for their consensus if not consent. Most nodded in agreement, the ones that were conscious anyways. They might not like it, but it could be their ticket out of here.

"So did anyone else aside from me pick up on the fact that Lou knows who Bree and Alanna are and... Rowena too. Not just who they are, but what they can do... Without any prior explanation" Nya said piping up for the first time. Both her and Skyler looking back and forth at each other in understanding.

Cole didn't look up at either his father or the women. He knew exactly what Nya was talking about. And a rage burnt up inside of him, white hot. But externally the glowing orange of his arms crept up onto his chest and neck before calming down.

"Babe. What are you talking about? Because aside from everything else. I would really like to get out of the creepy dungeon right now." Jay asked. A bit of high pitched whine to the end that he usually produced when stressed.

"If my father knows that Bree is the elemental master of magic, then he knows who she was married to. He knows Alanna's biological dad was Slate, the elemental master of earth in between mom and me. He knows very well who Rowena was. What she was and what she could do." Cole ground out. Taking a deep breath before continuing. "Then my dad has known my whole life that my mom was the former elemental master of earth and that I would be too.".

..

..

...

...

...

...

"This is just the kind of gossip that Rumi would have loved to hear about and make fun of you for. I kinda wish we would have brought her" Morro said with a laugh.

The round of groans, complaints and shouts of _shut the fuck up Morro _did nothing to lighten the mood in the room, err, dungeon.


	39. Chapter 39

**At the fortress**

Bree was very aware of being taken from the fortress. The thing that carried her had looked around a bit before taking her and leaving in frustration. She could sense he was looking for someone and relaxed immediately when they ghosted past Harumi playing with Alanna in her rooms. Silently in her head Bree sent Rumi a warning, Bree rarely did or could do something like this. But Harumi and Alanna were her living family. Bree couldn't have even sent Cole a warning if she wanted to.

_"Take Alanna and hide. I know you will be able to sense this evil thing too. Don't leave the fortress whatever you do. Take everyone and hide in the catacombs and don't come out if you have to." _Bree set out with effort.

"..._yes...but you? safe?..." _Harumi pushed back. Not as able to communicate easily with Bree

"_No, but I will be with Cole and the others soon...I will protect them and bring them home" _Bree responded.

Bree could sense Harumi was screaming questions in her head in a panic. And with the tiger widow venom in her system it was getting harder and harder to stay even at this level of consciousness.

"_Talk to Hana_" was all Bree was able to get out.

Her head rolling back and she felt any connection with Rumi snap as they crossed the barrier of the fortress. It rolled in apparent rage as the fortress figured out something was wrong and it was tricked. Nothing and no one should have been able to get past it. The ghost that was carrying her had possessed the body of an elemental master and slide past the barrier. This was exactly how Hana had been killed. Bree and Hana had thought it a possibility for an attack. But they didn't expect that the person would have wanted to leave with her. Bree's breath heaved in her chest and she knew that she would fully pass out soon. She relaxed slightly. She knew it would only be a matter of time till she came back around.

When she did it was slow. Bree knew she wasn't at the fortress but at the bogs by the smell. But it was darker and colder than she expected. She could hear dripping water but could feel no wind move. Nor hear bugs or birds. They were underground somewhere close to the bogs.

The ghost carrying her stopped finally. Setting her down with more gentleness than she expected.

"I've got to go find Clouse. When I bring him he is going to help fix everything ok Bree?" The ghost said. Tucking some hair behind her ear before moving away.

As much as Bree wanted to rage and kill him she didn't move, barely breathed. She needed him to think she was still out cold. As the sound of his footsteps faded she slowly opened her eyes. Glowing red and pissed she went to sit up. Only to feel something new and painful around her neck. She had been shot with a bolt and that still stung. Blood and venom oozing out the wound and dampening her sweater. A wry smile knowing it wouldn't be long before her body pushed all the venom out. The new painful thing around her neck was some sort of chain...? No a necklace. She used both hands to try and pull it off only to hiss in anger and pull her hands away. She was going to try and use her magic to tear it from her when she sensed someone coming. Deciding that playing dead was better for the moment she waited. Another man picked her up. Looking over the wound in her shoulder in disgust. And started walking deeper into the cave they were in.

A while later Bree opened her eyes slightly to see that the person carrying her was no longer the ghost. But an older gray haired man. He happened to glance down at the same time and her and nearly dropped her in surprise.

"Ah so you're awake now. Clouse said you would be out a little while longer" the man said to her.

Bree didn't respond but closed her eyes softly. The necklace around her neck was hearthstone alright. With a something little extra in it that made it sting and burn with skin contact. It would slow her down and hurt. But not enough to stop her if she was angry. And she was fucking incensed. Snapping open her eyes at the same time Bree arched her back and swung an arm directly into the mans throat. Making him gag and drop her.

She tried sweeping his feet out from under him. Only for the man to haul back and hold his hands up signalling her to stop.

"Why shouldn't I?" Bree whispered. Hold out a hand and slowly painfully drawing up a call of purple pink magic.

"Because I am going to help you save your dam friends. For a price" the man told her, wearily and with great annoyance.

Bree did not draw back the ball of magical energy. Instead making it burn brighter. It was uncomfortable and slow. But the old man didn't know that.

"You either trust me, or your friends die. My son dies and my little grandson dies. And probably you too after that sick thing Clouse gets what he wants from you." He explained.

"And just what does Clouse really want with me, Man with no name." Bree hissed at him.

"You know your attitude is the spitting image of Rowena" He told her frowning. "Lets only hope that you have her capabilities or my family is dead. I am...Krux. And the former...or current? Elemental master of time. I was living peacefully in another realm. My wife, our son, My daughter in law, my grandson and my brother. All but my son and grandson killed and those taken as hostages. With the rest of my family's bodies being" Krux did not finish what he was saying but trailed off.

"Clouse is having his ghost minions use their dead and decaying bodies as meatpuppets. The...ghost that brought me here was wearing...using a man that looked a little like you" Bree finished for him.

She drew back the ball of magic and stood slowly.

"Where are the others being kept? And what else does Clouse want from me aside from getting him a real live body instead of the wraith form he is using" She asked.

"The ghost that brought you in went off to find Clouse, something about Clouse keeping up his end of the bargain. I know Clouse wants a human body and so does that young ghost. Well at least not a decaying husk. The others are in the dungeons up ahead. Chained to the cave walls. The rest of the ghost went up above for now. But they can be back quickly and there are always the kappa to deal with" Krux supplied with a grimace.

"The ghost can fuck right back off to the departed realm before he gets anything from me ever again. Clouse on the other hand..."Bree mused.

"You can not possibly think that giving Clouse a body again would be a good idea. And I take it you know the ghost?" Krux asked. Holding out an arm to guide her which Bree looked him up and down and did not take it.

"Your going to have to pretend I brought you to him, so either I lead you or I carry you. And I am going to hand you over to Clouse, when he is distracted with whatever you are doing trying to kill him then I can get the others loose and get my family out of here. But I suspect your friends might not want to leave you here" Krux added.

With a huff Bree took his arm and let him guide her as if he was dragging her along when they go to where they were going.

"They might not, but I have ways of getting them to go, even with this dam necklace on. Cole however I can tell you probably won't leave. And yes I do know the ghost. He was not a good person in life. I trust him even less now that he is dead. He is absolutely in any of this mess for himself. And yes... A body might just be the ticket to killing Clouse" Bree told him. Smiling to herself.

"How is that?" Krux asked in a whisper as they neared a larger cavern and people, or ghosts could be heard arguing.

They both stopped and listened before Bree looked up at Krux.

"Because I don't have a gifted silver sword, a bunch of potions to anoint it or the several weeks to cook them in order to kill a wraith. But I can kill a human. Even another master of magic if I have to" Bree whispered.

Krux cracked a smile for the first time in a long time.

"You are very much your clever mothers daughter" He said with a smirk.

"Lets just hope its enough to make this work" Bree retorted. Then nodded in consent as Krux took her arm firmly and pretended to drag her. While Bree started to pretend to struggle and fight back.

The conscious ninja and elemental masters looked up. A few gasping. Lloyd and Kai swearing in anger. Wu silent...but suppressing his anger as he was often want to do. Bree gave a half a gesture with her hand to Cole. She wanted him to stay quiet for now. Cole had already talked to her about not letting Clouse or the ghosts and kappa know they were married yet. They didn't want to let Clouse know and have him use it against them. It took all Cole had in him not to scream in rage as well. Which at this point Morro had joined the others in cursing. But also specifically questioning Clouse's mental status and manhood.

"And I bet you are trying to compensate for having a needle dick too you drippy butt boil!" Morro barely finished before Clouse sent a ball of magic at him, hitting him in the chest and singeing his hair and clothing.

With a moan of pain Morro muttered "worth it". Before Skyler elbowed him to shut him up.

"Well, well, well. Now I finally have what I asked for. Well half of what I asked for. The child isn't here. But at any rate" Clouse laughed in a really creepy and pitched tone.

"You said I get the woman here and my son and grandson can go free. Give me their crystal hearts and let me take them out of here" Krux told Clouse. Slowly edging Bree more in front of him.

"Hold on a dam second, you said if I got Brianna and her son here and she helped you that you'd have her make me a new body and I could be alive again! I have been collecting potion ingredients and supplies for months!" The Ghost wearing Acronix's body yelled in anger.

"I told that to both of you, I never really intended to keep any parts of that bargain, especially if you have brought me only half my prize" Clouse said with a shrug. Drifting closer to Bree to take a better look at her.

Bree felt Krux's hands on her arms tighten. And she pointed with the finger behind her back the keys set on the far wall. Krux picked up on it and released some pressure off her arms before giving her a quick squeeze to show he understood.

"You can take that decaying meatbag you are wearing straight back to hell where you belong Slate. After what you did I would never give you the gift of a second chance at life" Bree spat in anger, her eyes glowing before the hearthstone necklace shorted out and slowed her powers.

"Slate?! That's fucking Slate?!" Cole roared from his chained position on the wall.

"So you don't even recognize your own older cousin. Ha. My Bree here picked up on it instantly. And yea I get it, you are pissed at me babe. But I'm sorry. I know we can make this work if Clouse here holds up his end of the bargin."Slate drawled.

Cole grunted and tried to pull the chains off the wall. Even getting his elemental powers to briefly light up, no matter the vengestone. The other ninja and elemental masters rustling uncomfortably in anger and some in pain.

"I don't have time to argue with the both of you. How about this. Krux and Slate get to try and kill each other and whoever wins and brings Briannas little Alanna to me get a new body?" Clouse said in evil sick laughter.

"Wait I have a daughter, its a girl?" Slate asked in confusion.

"No. I have a daughter and you have absolutely nothing" Bree snarled. Bree leaping forward at Clouse. Krux with going after Slate in the same leap.


	40. Chapter 40

**The dungeon.**

.

.

.

Bree followed through with her leap at Clouse. Attempting to punch at him as he flew back. Bree couldn't exactly fly so her attack was far less effective than Krux's. Krux fought with all the ferocity and viciousness he had. Bree was impressed. But again it wasn't just himself he was fighting for. It was his son and grandson. Bree thought of her daughter then and it incited more rage. The hell if this thing was getting anywhere near her daughter.

With a powerful punch Krux threw Slate into the far wall and rushed after him. Coincidentally the wall with the keys. Bree saw them gone and smiled.

"What the hell is that for, you aren't winning my dear. In fact this would go a whole lot smoother if you would just calm down and we could have a nice talk" Clouse cooed to her.

"You are an old creep!" Bree snapped at him. Drawing up a ball of purple magic caused the necklace around her neck to burn and sting. But she did it anyways and fired it at Clouse. It was a close enough hit that his decaying raggedy clothing was singed.

Clouse seemed shocked that she still could pull off any magic at all. But his face growing even more demonic as he became angry. Pushing a button in his hand pulled from his robes he pressed it firmly. Bree shrieking in pain and dropping to her knees.

Shouts and screams from the wall where the ninja and others were chained didn't distract her. Bree...wasn't standing yet. Still on her knees she had paused to get her breath and then was pulling the necklace up off her neck to get a closer look at it.

"I gave that pretty necklace to you with a few special little upgrades. Id prefer to give you finer jewels, but that will have to come later after you learn to behave yourself." Clouse told her in his gruesome slimy voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about" Cole bellowed from his place on the wall.

Clouse was about to yell at him to shut his mouth when Krux and Slate rolled and crashed in front of him. Krux looked like he won as Slate could no longer get the decaying body to hold together. Ghosting out of it and hovering in the lime green color of a ghost. Dropping what was left of his brother into a heap in front of him caused Krux to recoil in horror.

"I won, let me take my family and go!" Krux yelled this time.

"You know I really don't care to put any effort into the both of you." Clouse snarled and waved his hand before closing it sharply with a crushing sound.

Krux hit the ground clutching his chest and was gone. To Brees magically trained eye and likely to Wu as well it was obvious one of those crystal hearts had been Krux's and not the little boys. Bree scooted to him where he fell and tried to shake him awake, then tried healing him. But the necklace was shorting her magic out big time.

With another swish of his hands Clouse hit Slate with some sort of spell. As Bree looked up she knew exactly what it was. A fairly easy but effective banishment spell. On a human it would toss someone away from you in a hurry. But used on a ghost it would be a pretty sound way to get them thrown right back to the departed realm.

Slate had a few seconds to look at Bree with understanding passing between them. Clouse never meant for Slate to do anything more than his bidding. And when he became inconvenient and annoying to Clouse that was the end of his use. However Slate had been wrenched out of the departed realm he was going right back in a hurry. With a pop he was gone and the lime green light faded. The other ghosts in Clouses employ had heard the commotion and came to the dungeon. After watching the scene they said not a word or made a sound. But vanished from sight to where else no one knows. They saw how their peers would be used. To them if they had nothing tying them here there was no point continuing to fight for a person who would so quickly discard them.

"Please stop, just stop" Bree yelled up at the wraith. Still beside the body.

"Well now we are getting somewhere" Clouse answered. Floating down to level with her.

"What do you want, what is the point of all of this? The point of killing and hurting so many people?" Bree asked barely above a whisper.

"Well my dear, you. You are the point of all this. We are better than all this trash." Clouse said with a gesture to the chained Ninja and Elemental masters on the wall.

"Our kind should have been ruling Ninjago for hundreds if not thousands of years. Emperors and Empresses have come and gone. So have Lords. So have the dam Garmadons. None of them are fit to rule as I am. None of them can hold power or wield it properly. This form I have acquired is... distasteful. And not as strong as my old body magically. I had to steal your mothers spellbook and get others do do my bidding half the time. But you can fix that, You know exactly how to conjure a body from the grave. I have everything prepared. I just need your magic to help me" Clouse told her with a smug and evil grin.

"Why would I do that just for you to kill my friends and I as soon as I'm done. I mean you just royally screwed over a couple other elemental masters. Why not me too" Bree retorted sarcastically.

"I have no plans to harm you at all my dear" Clouse replied eyeing her up and down.

Bree said nothing save hold out the necklace with a finger and pointed to her friends.

"Well no more plans to harm you my dear, You are very very special to me. You and your daughter belong here with me. As it should have been with all our kind from the beginning" Clouse answered her with a softer tone. Reaching behind her back quickly and pulling her to him and off her feet. His stinking teeth in his slime covered face right in hers. Bree's eyes going huge in understanding.

"OH FUCK NO! Get your hands off her" Cole roared again Pulling at the vengestone. The others screaming protests as well. Wu jerking off the ground to his feet in a hurry and pulling to the end of his chains.

"I will do absolutely nothing for you unless you let my friends go first" Bree answered him with a whole lot more steel in her voice than she felt.

"We can talk about which ones are useful to us later my love" Clouse cooed to her again. Now touching her curling hair with the free hand not holding her up.

"They all go free or I do nothing" she answered him.

"Would it make you happy my dear?" He asked. Now reaching to touch other parts of her available skin. Making her want to gag and her skin crawl.

"Yes" was the simple answer. Bree had a plan. And now only she knew it because Krux was dead.

"Very well if it makes you happy my dear. The little beasts can go and we can go finish off a spell or two quickly" Clouse laughed.

With a sweep of his hand the chains on Cole and the others vanished. They were across the dirt floor with the chasm in between. Clouse glided himself and Bree out of the room wooshing as they went. Bree twisting and turning in panic to look back at Cole.

They were no longer chained to the walls. But with every entrance sealed and no apparent way out. Cole jumped to the first door and gave it several terrifyingly strong punches. His arms glowing. The doors didn't budge.

"Get over here and help me!" He yelled.

Kai, Jay, Zane and Karlof all jumped the chasm and hit the door. And still nothing.

"Powers?" LLyod asked. Getting a nod from the others. Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightening, Metal. all did absolutely nothing. Cole screamed in frustration.

"I don't think these will move with our powers. Clouse put these in for a reason. They are probably laced with vengestone and who knows what else. We are going to have to find another way out of here." Wu explained.

"I don't want to get out of here at all. I want to go after Clouse and kill him!" Cole yelled at him.

"Yelling at Wu is not likely to help open the door Cole" Zane stated coolly.

"Shut up Zane!" Cole snapped back at him.

"Why don't you shut up Cole and stop yelling at all of us!" Jay screeched.

Coles arms lit up orange again as he glared at his best friend. Before he huffed and walked off. Checking the edges of the cavern for weekness or any open spot.

"What the hell" Jay hissed. "Why is Cole so freaked. I mean yea Im freaked, we are all freaked. But Bree is a adult. She can take care of herself."

"Wouldn't you freak out a little bit if that sadistic dick carried your wife down some dark cavern after seeing him paw at her" Morro said quietly.

The others gawked at him. Cole on the other side of the room tensed briefly, they had wanted to wait and tell the others together in a happier date and time. Cole sighed and unclenched his fists before going back to looking for a way out.

"When in the god dam fuck did that happen? And how do you know? Oh wait. Fucking Harumi" Lloyd snarled.

"What the hell would you like to say about Rumi?" Morro growled back.

This was going to start a pissing match that had been long coming. Morro and Lloyd squaring off.

"Enough!" Wu snapped before they started trying to kill each other. "We have much bigger problems than whenever you each get married. I hear something coming. And I don't think we are going to like what it is."

Everyone froze. Sure enough they could hear the sounds of crawling and scraping coming from somewhere. Looking around in horror they couldn't see the source right away. Sklyer carefully leaned over and looking into the great gaping crack in the floor. Instead of an endless drop to dark nothing. Kappa were crawl up the sides. Grunting and growling with the effort of pulling their oozing rotting bodies up the walls.

"NOW I'M FREAKED OUT!" Jay screeched.

Kai and Skyler started throwing fireballs to try and knock the Kappa back down the hole. It was effective, but more and more just kept coming.

"We need to find a way out of here now." Nya yelled across the room. She tried jumping and air jitsu. It worked. But not all the elemental masters knew how and it was turning into a running, screaming scramble to both get away from kappa and get out of each others way.

"The doors have all sorts of inscriptions on them!" Zane yelled. "They must be incantations that allow Clouse to open and shut them!"

"Not really helpful unless you're Clouse or Bree. Maybe Rumi could but we didn't exactly bring her with did we!" Morro yelled in an accusatory tone as he tried knocking more and more Kappa back down the hole.

Cole looked at the largest door that Clouse had left though taking Bree with him. Morro had a point. Bree could probably open this. It was just like opening and shutting their door at home. With a jump Cole got to the injured man and the little boy. Throwing the adult over his shoulder and carrying the boy in his arms.

"Over to this one guys! Karlof take him!" Cole bellowed over the noise.

Holding a free hand out Cole drew up a wisp of purple magic. Moving it side ways quickly he slide the latch on the door opening it. The rest of the group ran through, dragging or carrying the others. Then Cole let it slam shut as he let go of the magic as quickly as it came. Everyone stood huffing and puffing in the darkened tunnel.

"What and might I repeat, what in the fuck was that Cole?" Jay asked. His voice was not amused.

"You are most defiantly not related to a master of magic. Nor are you likely to be pregnant with one, as you are male. So I concur with Jay. What was that?" Zane asked.

Cole groaned and didn't answer at first.

"I can, on rare occasions, share a little of Bree's elemental magic. She said it wasn't much different than Nya being unaffected by your powers Jay" Cole admitted.

"It kind of is Cole" Lloyd retorted.

Cole didn't know whether to be ashamed or embarrassed about his friends knowing. He was already feeling some guilt about not telling the rest of them about him and Bree. Harumi and Morro only knew themselves because they also were trying to keep their own business private.

"We just really haven't had time to sit down and tell you guys everything." Cole stated.

"So you and Bree were lying when I talked to her about it the other day?" Wu snapped at him.

"No we weren't. I just frigging asked her recently" Cole retorted. Cutting off the line of questioning Cole gestured down the tunnel one way and then the other.

"I am going after Bree. Some of you need to take the injured back to the fortress. The others can come with me, but I am not forcing any of you to go. Its up to you." Cole ordered. Squeezing the little boy in his arms before handing him off to Griff.

With that Cole turned and started running down the tunnel. Leaving the others to either catch up or head back.


	41. Chapter 41

"Cole wait!" Jay called from behind him.

The ninja, Skyler and Wu had come with. Wu having sent the other elemental Masters back to the fortress with the injured.

"I can't see or hear anything but us down here now" Nya whispered.

Kai drew up a ball of fire followed by Skyler. It cast enough light to illuminate just a few feet ahead. They were in one tunnel but different tunnels would head off into other directions.

"So how are we doing this?" Lloyd asked.

"I think it is a very bad idea to split up. There no way of knowing if we are going to run into more kappa. Or worse" Kai replied.

"Or worse is a distinct possibility" Cole answered.

.

.

.

.

**Elsewhere in the caverns**

Clouse drug Bree along behind him. Hovering a bit faster than she would keep up with. She kept sliding and ending up dragging her feet and it was pissing him off.

"Can you even try and keep up?" Clouse snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, you are going fast, I can't see and my shoulder is still killing me" Bree hissed at him.

Growling Clouse stopped causing her to skitter foreword. Then he picked her up and carried her. Bree decided this was far worse than getting drug along like a dog. They made their way to another floor to ceiling door. Clouse opening it with his elemental magic. While he was doing that she carefully pulled a hair ribbon and a few pins from her hair. The braids and updo would be in her face. But... just maybe if the others come it might tell them which direction they went. Clouse slammed the door shut with a clang.

"I have everything prepped and ready. Here are the pages you need for the spell" Clouse said quickly.

"I don't need the pages" Bree answered coldly.

"What really? Hmm I guess your mother schooled you better than I thought she was capable" Clouse mused.

"I will need this dam necklace off. How can I do such a powerful spell with this chocking me" Bree told. Once more pulling the necklace up and off her skin with a finger. Even that burnt.

"I saw how much you can do, I don't need you to pull anything stupid" Clouse told her. His anger and impatient showing.

"In all seriousness I don't get why you didn't bother just asking me or Rowena for help. Until you set the kappa after my family and killed them I didn't have a problem with you. I didn't even know you. So why the gigantic charade that spanned space and time" Bree asked him genuinely curious.

"Your mother wanted nothing to do with me. No matter that I told her Wu could never ever love her like she loved him. Further more she took his side in everything. Including the war with the snakes which of course lead to the island and then to that dam Garmadon killing me." Clouse trailed off muttering.

"How did you know then that her and Wu wouldn't work out? She asked. Perhaps stalling for time would help.

"Because I already knew that Wu was in love with Lloyd's mother and always would be. Wait why do you call him Wu, he's your father?" Clouse asked.

"My mother took off before Wu even knew I existed. We do not have any sort of parental relationship" Bree Explained. That was technically true.

"So do you really think Rowena would have let you help me get back at your father, the rest of the Garmadons, all of Ninjago?" Clouse snapped.

"I tried to kill all three of the Garmodons the first time I met them so you you never know" Bree laughed.

"You were married at that point too. Why would you have have ever left Slate to help me? If I didn't plan on having him killed off you'd still be just as loyal to him and all those other brats" Clouse yelled.

Bree raised an eyebrow at that. Apparently for all he knew her and Slate would have been fine? Unfortunately not. And Bree thought she'd forever regret what happened to him. She never wanted him to die like that after leaving her. But Clouse still apparently didn't know about Cole. Whoever was trying to rewrite fate for him must have stopped, or been killed at some point. Now Bree would do some very sketchy things to save Cole. And its probably best if Clouse never finds that out.

"Get on with the spell. I can't stand being in this form anymore" He said shoving her foreword.

In the center of the room were all the ingredients she needed. If she could figure out any other way to kill him she'd do it. But right now... human was her best bet. Delicately pulling up her purple elemental magic she huffed with the effort. The necklace was not helping. It was just making everything painful. Clouse laughed and moved into the center of the circle. It looked different than the spell Harumi had cast to bring Lord Garmadon back. Little things here and there. Clouse had done his homework on setting everything up perfectly.

Swarming the room like inky rain clouds the magic crackled and snapped. It was unnatural to bring back the dead, even just a body. And Bree's magic didn't like it. Pushing harder she struggled.

"I don't think I can do this with this fucking necklace on" she rasped out.

"You'd better do it or you and your daughter are going to suffer for it" Clouse told her. In a deadly calm voice.

Fine. What do I really care if the spell is crap and the new body starts to fall apart eventually. I don't plan on having him live long enough to find that out Bree thought. Pushing more of her elemental magic through the opening portal. The room went black and Bree fell to the ground panting and squirming in pain.

Just in front of her she could hear Clouse get up. And draw magic up his arms again. Laughing he shot balls of fiery magic off hitting the cavern walls and making terrifyingly large chunks break off. The magic and rock crashing and sounded and felt like an earthquake. Bree didn't look up at him or move. Freezing instead as Clouse walked over to her. Shoving her over onto her back he grabbed her by the front of her sweater and lowered his face down to her.

"You know maybe its better that Rowena turned me down repeatedly for your father. It must have really tugged at his heart strings to have him know his precious only child is mine now. And..." Clouse trailed off. Looking up and down at Bree's figure half sprawled on the floor, "You are so much prettier than your mother."

Bree hauled back in revulsion her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt like she was going to pass out.

.

.

.

.

**Back in the tunnels**

The ninja and Cole still searched the many tunnels and caverns. Coming to dead end after dead end. Suddenly all of them felt it. The wave of magic Bree was using to give Clouse back his mortal body. Then the boom of elemental magic... that was not Bree's. Cole could feel that it wasn't her. And it was raw and unstable. Like the body it was held in. The vibrations in the ground reached them then. With a dark smile Cole knew exactly where they needed to go. And ran with the others following him.

Ahead was a huge crack in the floor. The earth quake had torn the floor to shreds and a giant hole had opened up between them and another door. Cole took it in one leap. Being the tallest and strongest out of all of them made it an easy leap. Nya and Jay next. Wu spinjitzued over an then Skyler with Kai. Kai using a blast of fire to propel himself the last bit.

Lloyd jumped last. And he should have made it save more of the floor collapsing underfoot. Making the jump impossibly long than Lloyd had planned for. He started to fall and the others watched in horror. Jay and Kai grabbed onto Coles arms to stop him from leaping out to try and catch him. They couldn't hold the big guy back and Nya and Skyler also caught onto him.

"Cole no!" Jay cried as his best friend hauled all four of them closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly, With a combination of his own Airjitzu and a blast of wind Lloyd came flying back up. Crashing into the door with a bang and sliding down comically slow with a groan.

"Lloyd!" Wu shouted pulling his nephew upright.

"How'd Ya do that green bean? I thought you were a gonner. And you were gonna be a pancake at the bottom!" Jay asked in his fast and excited voice.

From behind them a voice caused them to turn in alarm.

"He had a little help" Morro said with amusement.

"I sent you back with the others...Why did you come back?" Wu asked in astonishment.

"Riighhhht like I'll ever hear the end of it if one of you all didn't make it back, Even Lloyd" Morro answered laughing.

Amused and happy Morro was still a little weird and he caught Jay cringing at him. That only made him laugh harder.

Lloyd got up and shook himself off. He didn't know what to say. Morro held his hands up.

"Don't worry, I won't make you say anything. Just next time your mad at me don't forget about it" Morro told him with a smirk.

"Sure, Ill owe you one" Lloyd replied still a little uncomfortable that someone who had tried to kill him and possessed his body like a walking meat puppet willingly saved him.

Cole had to turn away so Lloyd didn't see his face. He knew ex-fucking-actly what Morro was going to call that favor in on.

Lloyd not killing him when he found out that Morro and Harumi were together. Together together.

Looking at the door he spotted something. Shiny and purple. It was a ribbon and a few of Bree's hair pins. He had watched her do her hair today in their room. Watched her braid and pin up her curls out of her face. She dropped these here on purpose so Cole could find her. Coles arms lit up a brilliant red orange. His wife was on the other side of this door with that psychopath that took her and wanted to use her for her magic... and other things. He was going to kill Clouse. And he didn't give a shit what anyone else said about it.


	42. Chapter 42

**They are still in the caverns. Clouse is now very human again. That is not going to end well for him I think. **

"So umm Cole, buddy. Are you gonna do that real neat use Bree's elemental power trick and uhhh open the door?" Jay asked nervously.

"Say what the fuck?" Morro asked in confusion.

"Its a thing" Kai added. The rest looking back and forth at each other.

Cole was still staring at the door with Bree's hair ribbon and pins in his first. Shoving it in his pocket he then punched his fists together. His already orange glowing arms brightened before the color started to creep up his neck and down his chest. Punching foreword into the door, he grabbed the metal and crunched it like it was a fabric curtain not a steel and vengestone door. With a heave Cole tore the door out of the stone. Then threw it sideways into the room in front of him. Walking into the cloud of dust and grit he had created.

"That'll do" Jay yelped.

Following Cole in it was not quite what they were expecting. Clouse and Bree were alone in the center of the room. But now it was a very human Clouse. Standing on top of a very exhausted and angry looking Bree.

Looking up fuming Clouse glared at them. Especially Cole.

"I thought you would all be dead by now. But somehow that seems not to be the case. No matter, you will be soon enough." Clouse snarled at them. Snapping his fingers, ominously using his fresh elemental magic to either start or summon a spell.

Reaching down to Bree he extended a hand to pull her up to him. Only to have her try and skeeter back and away from him.

"Get back here. We need to go!" Clouse yelled at her. As he said that the others could all hear sounds coming down the cavern tunnels. It was like dozens of large creatures hurtling to them.

Bree hissed at him and kicked back far enough to draw up a tiny ball of Purple magic at him. Aiming directly at his face. Not enough to kill him. But it pissed him off. Clouse was going to slap her when something stopped him. That something was Cole. Grabbing Clouses arm and hauling Clouse away from Bree and close to Cole. Grabbing him by the throat and squeezing.

Coughing Clouse drew up a shield spell. Blowing Cole away from him. And reaching for Bree once again only to find that she was struggling and screeching trying to pull the necklace off her neck. Burning herself with the effort and smoke rising from where she had the chain in both hands pulling.

"Its not coming off my dear, Its hearthstone and a little bit of tiger widow venom. You can't take it off yourself."Clouse told her. "And speaking of the tiger widows..."

Into the room hurtled three very large very aggressive looking massive spiders. Venom and plain drool running down their fangs. Faces and expressions...not totally there.

"The Kappa were nice, but theses are even better." He laughed.

Screams cam from some of the ninja. Jay and Nya not waiting for anything to start soaking the spiders and electrocuting them.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" Jay repeated over and over again. Zapping the closest spider with everything he had until even his own hair started standing up on end with the electricity. Nya right beside him, not able to say a word. But using every ounce of power she had.

The rest of the group laid into the other two spiders. Morro's wind didn't do much more than push them backwards. He had to duck and dodge out of the way with a squeak. Lloyd laughing at him and blasting another spider.

"Shut up Lloyd and just help me kill this thing!" Morro yelped.

"Do they have any sort of weakness?" Wu cried out. Dogging and bouncing back beside Lloyd.

"Cut the legs off at the joints!" Bree screamed as she still tore at the necklace.

Cole grabbed a leg of one of the nearest spider. Arms glowing and with a growl he pulled and twisted the leg off before turning and stabbing the second spider with the firsts leg.

"Come the fuck on Cole, we can't all do that!" Kai yelled. Blasting the now seven legged spider in the face with fire. Only for it to scream in anger and chase him around the walls of the room.

Clouse had grabbed Bree by the arm and threw a shield spell around them both. Cole bolting after them as he tried to drag her from the room.

"Let go of her!" Cole roared at him.

"Go save your friends, this ones mine" Clouse spat at him. Cole reaching the edge of the shield spell and punching and smashing at it, Surprisingly causing it to crack. In rage and with understanding that Clouses shield spell was barely as effective as Bree's at full power.

Bree couldn't pull herself free from Clouse's magic powered grip. Nor was her own magic particularly effective with the necklace on.

"You forgot something asshole." She snarled. "Lloyd takes after the bright and shiny side of the family. I take after the other."

With that she shape shifted. Cole had seen her do it before. But it was still jarring to see his beautiful Bree turn into a red eyed black as night Oni. She leapt into Clouse and sank her teeth into his arm. From the wet and then crunching sound of it right to the bone. Causing him to scream and let go of her. She bolted directly into Coles arms.

"Get this off me!" She yelled. With that Cole grabbed the necklace arms glowing a fiery orange he tore if apart and tossed it on the floor at the bleeding Clouses feet before turning to wrap Bree in his arms and kiss her. The Oni coloring vanishing as she threw her arms around Coles neck and kissed him back.

"What the hell?!" Clouse sputtered. That was not what he was expecting.

"Kiss her later! Fucking spiders!" Lloyd bellowed. Two and a half ish spiders still ran hellbent around the cavern after the ninja and their family.

Tearing herself away from Cole Bree snagged one spider with a massive shield spell turned back on it. Once held aloft with one hand she used the other to pull the remaining seven legs off. Dropping it on the wet cavern floor with a thud. Cole kicked the now leg less screaming spider into the other two like a bowling ball. After knocking them down the spiders temporally turned on each other in anger.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder! Shall we?" Wu yelled over the screaming of the spiders and crys of the ninja.

Bolting out of the cavern and into the tunnel Bree and Cole were the last out the door. Bree snagging the necklace at Clouse's feet as she ran and using her magic to wrap it tightly around Clouse's neck. Sealing off any of his own newly reacquired elemental powers. Cole drew up his own elemental power and drawing stone out of the floors and walls sealing the spiders and Clouse inside with no way out. Clouse screaming in anger at realization of just how recently he had gotten his mortal body back and just how quickly he was going to loose it and his life again.

The tunnel pitch black save for the glow of Cole orange blazing arms and Bree's purple elemental magic wrapped around each other. It was silent and still save for everyone catching their breath. They stayed like that until Jay spoke up.

"Would anyone else like to go home now? Like in case there are any more spiders or kappa down here?" Jay said quickly.

At the sound of Jays voice they could hear at least one of the spiders smash against the stone door.

"Time to go!" Wu ordered, giving whoever was in front of him a boot forward. Running down the long dark tunnel Skyler and Kai once again lit the way enough for them to find their way out. Each one save Bree calling up their own elemental dragon and bolting off into the sky.

Cole scooped Bree up in his arms and hoped up on his dragon. Bree still slightly cringing and turned to Cole and wrapped her arms around him. She mumbled something into Coles chest.

"What did you say sweetheart?" Cole asked her. Gently running his hands over her back and hair.

"I said get me the hell out of this godforsaken swamp on this frigging dragon" She squeaked out.

"Oh really, I thought you said thank you so much for saving me Cole, I love you so much Cole, lets go have five more kids Cole" He teased.

"Well of course that...hey you dork" She laughed.

Pulling Bree into his lap Cole kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and touch and kissed him untill they could both feel each others hearts beat in their chests.

"Lets go home and see our daughter" Cole told her as his dragon took off into the sky after the others.


	43. Chapter 43

**So wow that's the end of Clouse. I was deciding how to kill him and found this to be a good way that Cole and Bree could have revenge and not have them scare the crap out of the rest of their friends and go totally off the rails cannon wise. **

**The second half of this story has all the people you know and love but change focus and perspective on which person is telling the story at times. Still plenty of anxiety and shenangains. Still plenty of certain characters insulting the crap out of each other. That's half the fun right? I hope you all have loved this story as much as I do. It is not yet over and I absolutely have taken your suggestions to heart. Things were heading a certain way. But I decided I just had to keep this story going into of trying to do a sequel. **

**At any rate thank you for keeping reading. **

Lloyd looked back over his shoulder. He couldn't see Cole or Bree yet behind them. Worrying that something happened he went to turn his dragon back around. Wu flew in front of him pushing him back in the direction of the fortress.

"They will be along. Give them a minute" Morro told him with a chuckle. Diving past and zooming in between Skyler and Kai. Causing both to yell.

"Bugger off Morro!" Kai yelled. Not entirely angry but moody and worn out.

Everyone was tired and stressed and wanted to go and see their family. Nya and Jay especially. Nya had then dropped her own water dragon and fell down behind Jay on his. Snuggling into him tightly. Jay wrapping one arm around hers in front.

Cole suddenly burst into view, side ways and then upside down. Bree screaming at him to knock it off. Cole Laughing at her. She still haven't got very comfortable flying. He flew straight for a few seconds before peeling off side ways and cutting Morro off. That at least got Bree to laugh.

Lloyd looked over at Cole and Bree. The big guy looked so happy. Laughing as Bree's wild curls splayed up everywhere despite her trying to push them out of her face. Cole pushing the hair back to kiss her again. Lloyd looked away some what embarrassed. To him and everyone else Cole had gone from single and carefree. Lloyds own personal wingman. To married and a dad. He knew that to them it had been more than a year of being together as friends first. But it still was weird. When Zane had been lost to the never realm he had nearly been lost to himself. And when they got him back Lloyd and Pixal had already been a couple. Sure they seemed like they spent more time together. But it wasn't such a huge jarring difference in everyone's lives.

"If you could possibly drag your face off of Bree's I had a few questions" Wu told them.

Cole put up a hand, gesturing for Wu to give him a second. Wu giving him a disgusted and indignant face. Morro laughing and banging his dragon into Cole's. Causing Bree to pull back and shriek at him.

"Yes Sensi Wu?" Cole asked innocently.

"So you two are...?" Wu questioned impatiently.

"Married" Bree explained.

"I just asked you about it the other day. And you swore both at me and that if and when you got married it was none of my business" Wu scolded her.

"I didn't want to ask her till she was ready" Cole tried explaining.

"What I am not understanding is when and how?" Wu snapped.

Cole and Bree looked back and forth at each other. They had know it was going to get asked. And they also knew that Harumi and Morro's jig was up as well. Cole cleared his throat loudly. Morro had peeled off again. Still in easy hearing range like everyone else. So he knew what was coming.

"Cole asked me to marry him, in Caladonia tradition a handfasting is somewhat between a wedding and an engagement. However because I am a little bit Djin any promise is permanent and binding" Bree explained.

"Why the whole secrecy thing thought. Don't you think the rest of us would have wanted to be there for you?" Nya asked interjecting.

"It was a bit of a spur of the moment thing. We wanted to sit you guys down and tell you. But things didn't work out that way" Bree told her.

"Well when did this spur of the moment thing happen?" Wu bristled. He already lost his own daughters childhood. Not getting to see her get married stung.

"Umm. At night when I had her alone?" Cole supplied.

Wu turned and gave him the darkest crappiest look.

"Look we're almost home" Cole said changing the subject. And pushing his dragon on faster. Morro zipped on as well. Landing on a upper rampart of the fortress before the others. Running down the steps and heading inside.

Bree and Cole knew exactly what Morro was rushing into talk to Rumi about. But Bree gave Cole a squeeze and ran. The other elemental masters that were injured would need medical care and help. Cole followed them both in. The other ninja and Wu coming in behind them. Harumi was waiting with Alanna for them.

Lloyd watched as Bree scooped up her daughter and cuddled her. Before quickly handing her off to Cole. Who held the little one tight. Bree turned to Harumi and hugged her before pulling back and speaking quickly. Harumi's eyes going huge. Bree rushed off then, his mother, Misako leading her down to rooms where the injured were. Cole turned and came back to Lloyd. His face beaming at Lloyd and the other ninja.

"Bree is going to go take check on the injured. Your mom said that Harumi did the brunt of the magical medical work and everyone should be just fine." Cole told them.

Wu was not beaming back at him. In fact his face looked tight and angry. Cole didn't take much notice as he threw an arm around Lloyd.

"Wanna go grab dinner? I'm starving. Bree will be done soon, I wonder what she wants for dinner" Cole rambled on.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Wu asked brusquely.

"Yeah, I think Alanna wanted me to get her more candy. Don't tell Bree though, she thinks I'm spoiling her" Cole bantered on.

"Are you going to possibly tell your father about Bree and Alanna?" Wu snapped.

Cole froze. And it was a moment of realization for him. Sighing he turned to Lloyd and Wu.

"Can you maybe stick around while I go get Bree and maybe Harumi. My dad is still here I take it? I would rather have the rest of Bree's family here in case my dad looses his mind" Cole asked. "And Jay, would you mind getting my dad for me?"

Wu sighed and nodded. Lloyd also agreed. Watching Cole jog inside after Bree. Turning to look out across the ramparts and look across the fortress walls and into the forest surrounding them.

"Is it weird for anyone else that Cole and Bree are married. I barely got to know my own cousin and now she is married to one of my best friends. I mean I am happy that everyone is home and alive and we won. But it just feels...? I dunno" Lloyd asked.

"Its weird Lloyd. How do you think I feel. I have a daughter, granddaughter and now a son in law in the matter of a few weeks. Then we found out who killed my mother. Who killed my wife. And many of our friends. Who set all our destiny's a shake like a snow globe. And as soon as we were sure then he is gone." Wu told him leaning foreword onto the railing.

Looking up Cole and Bree came up the stairs. Cole carrying Alanna on his shoulders.

"I want to go fly Cole! Mama and Rumi won't take me!" Alanna squealed.

"You have to wait a minute Pumpkin doodles. There is someone else we need to meet" Bree explained more calmly to Alana then her face portrayed.

"Who?!" Alanna demanded. She was not giving up on that flight around the fortress.

"Cole's father, Mr. Brookstone" Bree explained again.

"I'm surprised you know my name" Lou answered snidely from behind her.

"Why wouldn't I. My mother brought me over to see Beverly and Cole all the time as a child. Of course I remember you" Bree told him coolly.

The look on Lou's face flashed apprehension then anger and then to guilt. Now that Cole knew that his father knew who and what Beverly was, that meant he knew what Cole would be as well. And still he pushed so hard for Cole to go to that school and take after him.

"Could one of you perhaps take Alanna for the ride she keeps asking for?" Bree asked Wu and Lloyd. Seeing Morro and Harumi coming up the steps behind Lou.

With a tiny tremendous yell Alanna bolted to Sensi Wu and threw her arms up at him.

"Grandpa Wu has dragon. We go. WE GO!" she squealed.

Wu and Bree exchanged a look. As much as he was thrilled with getting some time with his granddaughter he was worried that Lou wasn't going to take the news well. Bree nodded and held her hands up in understanding. And the group watched them fly off. Cole turning back with Bree to look at his dad. Arm around Bree's waist.

"So dad this is Bree. My wife. And you had just meet Alanna for a moment. Our daughter" Cole told him confidently.

Lou didn't answer for a moment. He looked angry and upset at the same time.

"When were you going to bother letting me know this happened?" Lou asked.

"We just got married a night or two ago. But we have been basically together for more than a year" Cole said sheepishly.

"You've been dating a year and never told me" Lou snapped.

"We have been trapped in a time bubble for most of that. And speaking of not telling family important things. How about you start off with I dunno, my whole life as you told me is a lie. Why would you have never told me that mom was the elemental master of earth. That I would be too?" Cole demanded with a half snarl at his father.

Lou was hardly taken aback. Him and Cole yelling at each other was pretty normal for their relationship. Bree already rubbing her eyes in frustration. Harumi and Lloyd looked back and forth at each other in apprehension. Before Morro handing Lloyd a beer.

"The fuck Morro" Lloyd asked softly. Still accepting the beer.

"I figured the ending to a otherwise great day is going to turn to crap. Might as well get wrecked while we're at it" Morro told him.

"Look. I know neither of you had the best relationship with each other. And I know for a fact that you and my mother couldn't stand each other. Rowena for whatever her reason used a spell so Cole wouldn't remember me. And then had the balls to tell me that every one of you was dead. That meant I never knew Beverly was sick. Or else I would have come back and healed her. So for what its worth I'm sorry" Bree said.

Lou seemed surprised that Bree would apologize for anything ever. It wasn't something her mother would have done.

"I was honestly hoping after Rowena took you and disappeared that everything that she and Beverly worried about would just go away. I was wrong. So so wrong. I thought that Clouse was going to kill you all." Lou told them.

"Well he's dead and we are not" Cole stated Coldly. The glow of his arms lighting up slightly.

"Giant fucking Zombie spiders" Morro interjected. With a broad gesture of his hands.

Everyone turning around to stare at him.

"What its true? What else are we gonna call them. Cursed giant brainless dark kappa like undead spiders?" Morro asked.

Lou sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Bree half smiled because saw Cole doing that frequently in the same way.

"Life is weird here. We just go with it" Lloyd added.

"Apparently" Lou added.

"Well if you want to follow me downstairs I can maybe illuminate part of the things Rowena and Beverly were up to" Bree explained. Looking to Cole with a smirk. Lou might be interested in Beverly's life work other than raising Cole. Lou was not going to enjoy seeing Beverly's father Elias again. That would be interesting.

"Why not. Can it get any more magically weird?" Lou asked with a grimace.

Cole picked up a laughing Bree and carried her down the steps despite her protests. The same steps that not so terribly long ago he slipped and fell down and tore up his back. His father following shaking his head at him.

Lloyd, Harumi and Morro were left standing on the upper ramparts. Watching them go. And the others move around the fortress. And Wu in the not so long distance flying Alanna around. Harumi and Morro both silently praying that Lloyd's comment of_ life is weird here, we just go with it_ would apply in the future too.


	44. Chapter 44

Lou followed Cole and Bree down inside the fortress. Cole having eventually put Bree down due to her protests. Lou saw some people here he hadn't seen in years. Since long before Beverly's death. Ray and Maya was a suprise. He assumed they were long dead as well.

"How far down are we going" Lou asked as they passed the kitchens and Library.

"The catacombs" Cole said in a happy tone.

To himself Lou wondered what the hell could be happy in a graveyard. Cringing as he followed. When they go to a door Bree opened it with a wave of blue purple magic. As they walked past headstones a light glow started to come from each of the stones. And whispered voices heard.

"Where the hell did you two bring me?" Lou snapped.

"Now now Lou, is that any way to talk to my favorite grandson and daughter in law" came a voice from a certain headstone. The tealish color billowing out to revile Elias. A previous elemental master of earth. And also Lou's father in law.

"AHHH!" Lou cried out in a short surprised voice. Backing up. Only to have another figure fade in behind him. And Lou jumped forword in panic.

"Hello Hana" Bree said brightly.

"Nice to see you home my dear. Now...who did you bring to meet us?" Hana asked.

"My punk ass son in law" Elias said with a snort.

"Why don't you go back to whatever rock you crawled out from under!" Lou retorted.

Bree looked at Cole uneasily. Cole himself highly amused at the interaction. Cole got along quite well with his grandfather now that he had a chance to meet him down here in the catacombs. Seeing his father not get along with Elias was... amusing to say the least.

"What the hell is this place and why did you bring me here?" Lou asked in confusion and hostility.

"This is the fortress of all the elemental masters. Down here, in the catacombs every elemental master and family member that is buried here can temporarily come back for advice and help" Bree explained softly.

"Different than a ghost. They can go back to...well they won't tell us what its like there. But at any rate. What mom and Rowena spent most of their lives doing is reentering elemental masters here so they can come back and talk to us if they choose." Cole added.

"Rowena got your mom to rob graves and steal bodies? Well that sounds like her" Lou growled.

Bree gave him a nasty look. Cole knew he'd have to intervene or this would get ugly fast.

"This was moms life work. You have no idea how many people have gotten to see their family, extended family that was gone long before they were born. I never got a chance to meet Elias. Bree got to meet all the other elemental masters of magic. Hell Morro got to meet his mom and his grandparents. He was an orphan when Wu adopted him. You have no idea what it was like for him to see them" Cole interjected.

Lou paused in horror to look around.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Did you dig up your mothers grave?!" Lou asked. Afraid at any second that Beveraly was going to come out of a headstone glowing teal.

"NO! christ dad. I wouldn't do that without talking to you. I don't even know if we are capable. Or if that is what Mom wanted" Cole said quickly.

"Its possible. I just haven't brought it up to you yet Cole" Bree said quietly.

Hana and Elias looking back and forth at each other. A smirk on each face. They had know what Bree had tried with that crumb of wood from the airjitzu temple. Coles face was surprise and... she wasn't sure what else.

"Master Yang?" Bree asked softly.

Another teal glow and Yang appeared. With a nod to Cole and then disappeared again.

"I couldn't leave him trapped all alone at a burnt out temple floating in the sky" Bree told Cole as she wrapped her arms around him. Cole leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"So is Rowena just avoiding me then?" Lou snapped. Not thrilled at the idea of seeing his dead wifes best friend. The one that he constantly fought with and actively disliked.

"My mother is not buried here. Her and Slate were killed and... eaten by the dark Kappa when were were in Caladonia. It's not possible for me to bring them back. There is nothing left" Bree snarled at him.

Before Lou or Bree could snap at each other again Hana intervened.

"It might be possible. If that is what you want to do my dear" Hana told her.

It dawned on Bree then that if she could bring a tiny piece of haunted wood here and rebury it. Then maybe something that was special or important enough to Rowena would work.

"Should I? I mean if she is at peace where ever she is? I only tried with Master Yang because I couldn't stand to see him suffer alone forever" Bree said directly to Hana.

"You can always try. Its up to the person. And even if you give them the option they might not take it." Hana replied.

"Well don't bother trying with your mother. I never wanted her to talk to or have to deal with any of your kind again." Lou snapped.

Cole's arms lit up a bright orange. He thought his father had gotten over his previous issues with his powers and who he was. Apparently not. Instead of arguing with his dad Cole looked down at his Bree, who nodded in understanding. If Cole wanted to try, Bree would help him move his mother here. After all it was the previous master of earth and magic that moved the others. It made sense that the responsibility moved to their children.

Turning away Lou started walking back to find his way out of the catacombs. It was too much for him to process. It felt like grieving all over again. And seeing Brianna and Alanna alive and well made it all the worse. If Brianna had know his beloved Beverly was alive... well had been alive. Then she could have used that purple magic on her. Why wouldn't have Rowena done the same for her best friend? Lou thought he would really not like to see the ghost form of Rowena again. He would give her such a piece of his mind that Cole and Brianna would likely never speak to him again. And now... Cole had a family of his own. And from the looks of it if forced he would pick his wife and child over his father... No. Lou wasn't going to be willing to totally throw himself out of Cole's life by calling his dead mother in law horrible things.

Turning a corner around some headstones a gust of wind pushed him over. Landing face first on the rock floor. That was annoying but not terrible. However the fall caused something to drop out of his shirt. A small pendent. Beverlys. She had worn it for as long as he had known her. And then before she passed she gave to to him. Saying to keep it to remember her always.

As the pendent touched the cool granite floor of the catacombs bursts of light shot around. Followed by screaming. A female voice. Lou looked back to see Brianna on the floor with her hands cupped over her ears.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" she cried out.

As Lou pushed himself up the bursts of light stopped the instant that the pendent no longer touched the floor. And Bree stopped shrieking on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Cole shouted.

After a few seconds passed voices from upstairs started coming down the steps. They weren't the only ones to notice the lights... or perhaps Bree wasn't the only one that heard it.

"Cole.." Lou said unsteadily. Only for Cole not to respond. As he was picking his wife up off the floor.

"Cole!" said more loudly. Getting his attention this time.

"What the fuck is it dad?" Came Coles curt reply.

"It was this..." Lou said. Unhooking the pendent and holding it out to Cole by the chain. Nearly dropping it when it started pulling away from him. As it by some magnetic source.

Down the steps several people thundered. First Morro carrying Harumi and then Wu carrying a bawling Alanna. At the sound of her daughter Bree pulled away from Cole and rushed to her. Crashing into Wu who had to help her stand.

"What the hell was that horrible noise?" Harumi yelled.

"I don't know. It was... It was like thousands of people screaming. It was horrible. "Bree said shuddering. Cole scooping his wife up into his arms as she then held Alanna.

Lou still held the Pendent in his outstretched hand. The rest of the people and Ghosts staring in shock as it pulled towards Bree, Harumi and Alanna like they were magnetic.

What the hell now Cole thought.


	45. Chapter 45

"Dad..." Cole started off. Taking a deep gulp. "Whatever you do don't let go of that for a second ok?"

"It was your mothers, why would I get rid of it?" Lou asked defensibly.

"You wouldn't. Because Beverly asked you to take care of something very special and rare. But Yeah...Please don't drop it" Bree told him.

"What is it...? I could hear so so many people screaming. It was the worst thing I have ever heard in my life." Harumi said.

Lloyd and some of the other Ninja had made their way down into the catacombs. The pendant swung wildly towards Lloyd. But then swung back and aimed at Harumi, Bree and Alanna. Bree quickly handing Alanna back to Wu and then stepping in front of her.

"What the fuck is that?" Morro asked as well.

"Again. I concur. What the hell is that?" Lloyd asked.

"I think... and I am not totally sure. But I think it is a soul stone. From Dinjago." Bree said cautiously.

"Why does my dad have it then?" Cole asked.

"I would assume that Rowena gave it to Beverly for safekeeping. Knowing that myself and Alanna can't touch it with out some serious consequences" Bree told him. "Beverly in turn gave it to Lou so Cole would never accidentally touch it and give it to me without knowing what it was first."

Lou wrapped his hand a little tighter in the chain. Only to watch and feel the pendant pull a little harder to the others.

"Wu... Could you take Alanna back upstairs. I don't know why, but I really don't want it touching her" Bree asked.

Wu looked like he wanted to say he didnt want Bree to touch it either. But grumbled and headed back up the path and to the steps. The stone in the pendant pulled a little to Alanna. But then swung back to Bree and Harumi. Cocking her head Bree motioned for Harumi to step back and then for Morro to stay between Rumi and the stone. Lloyd rolled his eyes at him trying to look so brave and protective.

The pendant swung from one direction to the other back and forth several times. As if it was thinking. Then settled on pulling hard in in Harumi's direction and glowed a little before calming and swinging still.

"Oh damit" Bree hissed.

"What's that mean?" Cole and Morro asked at the same time. Well Morro added in a few colorful curse words at the end. But the intent of the question was the same.

"Soul stones make up the main component of Djin weapons. They were rare generations ago. I don't even think a new blade of any type was forged in my parents or grandparents lifetimes. But they can, in time and use, become slightly sentient. And this one is way way sentient." Bree said in horrified awe.

"A Djin sword can also kill and trap souls for all eternity" Jay said with total hatred in his voice.

Bree looked up at him in confusion.

"They are suppose to be able to store and pass knowledge from one Djin king to the next. Ive never see them used to kill people" Bree said.

"Yea well, its a funny story. Nya and I met a Djin that was a total douche that nearly trapped and killed us all with one" Jay snapped at her.

"Don't snap at me. I haven't been home in years. And my cousin was always kind of a dick when we were kids. I don't even know if Rumi remembers Nadi" Bree said in exasperation.

"What's the point in this anyways. Why does my dad have it to begin with" Cole asked.

"I really don't know Cole. And what worries me most was the screaming the three of us could hear. With what Jay said about people being trapped and killed... I worry that stone might... I don't know. I think I need to try and read and research before I say anything else." Bree answered him.

"What the hell are we suppose to do with it in the mean time?" Harumi asked in disgust. She had the vaguest idea of what might have caused the screaming they heard. And she didn't want to touch the stone any more than Bree did.

"Honestly if this is just more Magic, ninja weird crap I want no part of this. If it was never Beverly's in the first place why did she give it to me?" Lou asked in disgust.

"Because she loved and trusted you to do the right thing?" Bree asked in a condescending tone. She knew Cole and his dad didn't get along. She knew about the whole school thing. And Cole running away and being homeless for years. She did not approve. Children should be loved and cared for no matter their life choices or abilities.

"Can you just... hold onto it for a little dad? Until we figure out what it means and what to do with it?" Cole gritted out. Bree didn't think he liked the idea of asking his dad for anything.

Lou shrugged indignantly. Turning to head up the stairs like the others. As soon as he got astep or two away he jerked back. The stone and pendant were no longer moving with him. And his own momentum carried him forward off his feet. Slipping and hitting the stone floor Lou dropped the pendant and it hit the floor with a flash of light again. Bree and Harumi hitting the floor screaming with their hands over their ears. It was much much worse up close. And Harumi looked like she was getting the brunt of it over Bree. Harumi could no longer even form words between her screeching.

"Get it off the floor!" Bree managed to scream out.

At her words the pendant started to slither across the floor... like a snake back and forth. Cole scooped Bree up and kicked earth at it. Once it couldn't reach her it went for Harumi next. Morro grabbing her and blasting it back with several guts of wind. Lloyd snatched it quickly. And the pendant took on a mind of its own. Wanting to pull out of his grasp. His fist closing tightly on it. His eyes lighting up green with the power it took. The stone then seemed to... submit to his grasp and settled down.

Everyone breathing raggedly and looking to one and other.

"Good fucking riddance" Lou exclaimed.

"Quick question... Do you feel any different with out holding it?" Bree asked.

"I don't know. But I am just..." Lou didn't know how to explain it. He held it close for so long because his wife gave it to him. And yet knowing it wasn't even truly hers. But only given to him for its own protection. He didn't know how to feel about it.

"Lloyd can you move around and hold onto it? And whatever you do, don't let it touch Alanna or Harumi" Bree asked him second.

With cautious effort Lloyd closed his fist over the pendant and took one step, then another. With Lloyds elemental powers it looked like he was able to control it. Everyone seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

"Can you take it upstairs. I think the magic down here is only amplifying whatever it is doing" Bree asked.

With that everyone save Bree and Cole headed upstairs again. Harumi and Morro putting as much room between her and the stone as they could get before heading out after Lloyd. Bree watched and waited until they were out of sight turning to Hana in her teal ghost like form.

"Is that as bad as I think it is? And I am correct. I shouldn't let any of us touch it... Or its going to take us for a ride?" She asked.

"I am not sure, but there are some people I am going to go ask when we get back to... where we go" Hana replied. With that her teal light fading and leaving just Cole, Bree and Elias.

"I'm sorry Cole. About your dad. If I was still alive. Well lets just say you would have had a very different upbringing" Elias said kindly. His teal light going out as well.

"Bree, when you said ride?" Cole hesitated.

"Yes. I am afraid that stone will either pull us in, or take whomever had any Djin blood to where ever the screaming voices are coming from." Bree said without hesitation.

Cole wrapped his arms around Bree. Both freaked out and on the edge of panic. They had just gotten each other back. And had their tiny family together. There was nothing in Ninjago or beyond that Cole would let take Bree or Alanna from him. Even if he had to smash that rock to dust himself.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello everyone! So very nice to be typing and writing again. Our home and community got hammered by some not quite tornado's. Power was out for a very long time. Tree's knocked down and live wires everywhere. It was not fun to say the least. But now it is back and life is somewhat normal in these slightly still pandemic times. I am very, very busy this time of year with the farm, our family and two jobs. So while updates could be slow I am still thinking constantly of this story and striving to make it the best that it can be. The second half is basically my part two and I want it to be even better. Thank you all so much for sticking with it. Every single view let alone reviews makes my heart happy.**

Lloyd thumped his head on the hardwood of the kitchen table again. It was so so frigging frustrating and boring. It had been six weeks since Clouse's death and the new apparent life wrecking danger. The small pendant he currently wore was the cause of the last several weeks of research, failed leads, arguing and frustration. The pendant, or soul stone as Bree had concluded and Hana had confirmed was part of a larger piece. And was only able to power itself when it came into contact with the floor down in the catacombs and draw power from it. So no more glowing or trying to skeeter after Bree. Alana or Harumi. But just to be safe Cole had encapsulated it in a hard layer of literal diamond so it couldn't touch any of them. Even then they had decided that himself and Wu would take turns carrying the pendant each day. Bree didn't think it fair for just Lloyd to carry it all the time because herself and Harumi would avoid whomever carried it like the plague.

"But we still don't know if that would work Cole!" Bree yelled from the library.

Lloyd could hear everything from his place laying on one of the kitchen tables that was going on in the other rooms with the doors open. They could not figure out what the stone was for. Or how it had come into Bree's mothers possession. Only that Bree was fairly sure that if herself or Harumi touched it that it might drag them some where else. Cole wanted to smash it. Morro and Wu both wanted to drop it off to some distant realm. While that didn't seem like a terrible idea. Bree was very afraid that it would somehow make its way back to her family. Considering how much Clouse had personally managed to tweek and screw up their whole lives. Including going back in time to try and kill them. Bree was worried that this tiny piece of sentient stone had come to them for a reason. As if destiny was trying to right itself again she had said. Problem being they didn't know how that would work. Or where it would take the girls. Or if they would ever come back. From what Bree and Harumi had pieced together their current time line was so messed up that if unaltered Harumi would actually be about forty years older than Bree. Not a huge amount for a Djin apparently. But it was still super weird to think of her really being closer to his mothers or the others ninjas parents in age. Morro thought it was hilarious and called her an old lady. Lloyd smiled at how pissed Rumi had gotten at Morro for that. Rumi had threatened to put him back where ever Bree had accidentally pulled him through space and time from. Good times he thought.

Wu walked into the kitchen shaking his head. And holding out a hand. It was his turn with the soul stone So Lloyd could go research with the rest of the ninja.

"Anything?" Lloyd asked.

"Not so much more than we already know." Wu said wearily.

Bree and Cole came into the kitchen, Bree skirting wide around Lloyd and giving him a half smile in apology. Apparently the screams that they could hear from the stone, or more accurately where the stone wanted them to go were absolutely hideous. Lloyd couldn't blame his cousin for staying away. After Wu and Lloyd traded off Wu headed off to his own rooms to meditate. And where Alana would be less likely to run up to him while he was carrying the pendant. Sitting up Lloyd felt relieved and more relaxed. They were not totally sure if the soul stone put the person holding it in a bad mood. Or if Wu and Lloyd just felt like it was a burden staying away from people and that made them both annoyed. Cole had half wondered if that is what made his dad act like a dick for years. But Elias corrected him that Lou was like that long before Beverly had him take the pendant.

The other ninja and the handful of elemental masters staying here at the fortress started coming in for dinner. Some of the elemental masters had gone back to their own lives. Some came and went frequently. Others decided this was home for them now. It was certainly large enough that everyone had their own space and wasn't crawling on top of each other like at the ruined airjitzu temple or Wu's old temple. The family's with children had all decided to stay much to Alana's delight. And she ran and played with Flora and Odell every day. Zane and Pixal's little Cyrus couldn't do much more than roll over yet. But would be soon enough. That was nice Lloyd thought. He didn't get to run and play with any siblings or other children. Or his own cousin for that matter. Bree very quickly had food ready. Even with Zane helping actual magic got the job done pretty dam fast.

"Where's the wind bag and the angry blond?" Kai asked shoving a roll in his mouth.

"Ya'll gunto have be more specific dan dat" Jay answered with a mouthful of food. Elbowing Lloyd slightly.

"I'm not the angry blond" Lloyd said defensively.

"The morose and depressive blond?" Kai joked. Earning him a foul look from Lloyd.

"Leave him be Kai" Bree half scolded half looked like she would seriously loose her shit with Kai for making fun of Lloyd again.

"He was moping around the kitchen for half the day again when he could have been out training with us or in the library researching with Bree. I would assume that he is unhappy with the so far unattainable progress we have received on the soul stone" Zane stated.

"Maybe I just like to butter myself up and slide around the floor like a slug" Lloyd quipped while keeping a straight face. A few giggles from the others. While Faith looked to Karlof in confusion. He shrugged, both assuming that either something was lost in translation or that Lloyd was heading off the deep end.

"To answer your question I sent them off on a research errand." Bree told Kai.

"Why do you always send Morro out with her?" Lloyd asked trying to keep his tone light and not like he was slightly jealous or anything.

Bree and Cole both glanced at each other. Avoiding Lloyd's gaze.

"Because I don't have a elemental dragon and he does. Its faster." Bree explained.

That answer seemed to placate Lloyd. But walking behind his back to grab something for Alana, Bree shook her head in frustration. Bree and Cole were now very happily married. And spending every single second that Cole wasn't training and Bree wasn't researching together and with Alana. It did not go over well the first time Wu had gone to knock on their apartment door at night to ask Bree something and Cole had yelled through the wall to come back later. But while Cole and Bree were now very honest about their relationship Morro and Harumi hadn't come out with their's yet so to speak. Harumi even going so far as to use the glamours that Bree taught her to hide the handfastening ribbons they wore. Being identical to Cole and Bree's style someone was sure to have noticed it sooner than later. Harumi and Morro were very much afraid that Lloyd wasn't going to take them being together well. And they wanted to ease him and everyone else into the idea of it. Cole thought it was going to blow up in their faces. Bree thought it was only going to make it worse hiding it. And worse still if Harumi and Morro ever got the baby they wanted. Because in Bree's exact words how in the hell are they going to explain it then.

A door opened and slammed shut with a gust of wind. Morro and Harumi were back. And judging by the rushed footsteps something was up.

"Bree! I think we found something!" Harumi called as she made her way down the hallway. Bursting into the kitchen with a handful of books and a newspaper. Morro trailing behind and immediately helping himself to food. Now that he was alive and well he never missed a meal. Particularly one that Bree made. Wu would often smile and shake his head at that. Morro was starving when he found the young boy digging in the trash cans outside the old monastery. His love of not just food in general, but good food was almost as bad as Coles love of cake. And Bree and Zane both seemed to enjoy seeing who could out do the other with their skills.

"What is it?" Bree asked excitedly.

Harumi rushed to her. Quickly sidestepping around Lloyd.

"Don't have it" Lloyd said in an annoyed tone.

While that did see to make Harumi more comfortable she still seemed extremely excited over what she had found.

"We didn't find anything on the how and why Rowena had the stone. Or even when and why she gave it to Beverly who then gave it to Lou for safekeeping. But we did find a newspaper article about a blade found in some warehouse that was being shipped and sold illegally and the police confiscated it. Well take your guess who was selling it?" Harumi said slyly.

"Illegal weapons worth money sure sounds like Ronin" Nya said from her seat beside Jay. Who leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Alana stuck her tongue out over that. Lloyd copying her to make her laugh. Which she did with glee.

"Bingo. And here's the kicker. It was stolen again and the cops put up a picture of it in the paper and... tada" Harumi said holding the paper out for all to see.

Jay and Nya's faces both went white. It was the same Djin blade that had been used before by Nadakhan.

"I take it that you both know what it is?" Bree asked. She had glanced at the picture but was studying their faces now.

"That's the Blade Nadakhan used to try and trap and kill us all. And try and marry Nya. Creeepy fucking bastard" Jay spat.

"I've seen it before, but... I was very little and it wasn't usually taken out and shown to children. I doubt that Rumi remembers it at all." Bree said

Harumi shook her head. Bree snatched the paper from her and held it close. Scanned the print closely.

"Oh no" Bree snapped quietly.

What was the question from most of the group. Except for Morro. He responded with a garbled fuck as his mouth was full of the pot roast from dinner.

"Morro is right. And the kids are in here, come on Morro" Bree said rubbing her eyes. Not caring that she smudged her make up a little.

"Take a close look at the jewel close to the bottom of the blade...does it look right to you" Bree asked Nya and Jay.

They both had gotten up and took the paper. Looking close.

"Its not the same? Wait no... its broken?" Nya asked.

"It's missing a small piece... a small pendant shaped piece." Bree said flatly.

Everyone paused for a second to let that sink it.

"So... with what Jay and Nya told us about Nadakhan using his fathers sword to trap people... the soul stone is just a little part of that stone...er... the whole sword." Harumi said trailing off and looking up at Bree.

"Yes. And I am now fairly sure I know why you and I and Alana can hear screaming when the catacombs powered the stone up." Bree said with anger creeping up in her voice.

"What in the hell is it now?" Lloyd asked saying what everyone else was thinking.

"The sword was never meant to trap living souls Lloyd. It was meant to be a resting place for past kings and queens of Dinjago. And much like the catacombs down below work for us, the elemental masters, it was meant for the current king or queen to be able to ask questions of their ancestors and get help and guide the people. But if its full of living souls...even in a slumber like state then someone else is using it to trap people. And this broken chunk of soul stone does not like that at all. And..." Bree trailed off.

Cole and Lloyd giving her a look to keep the hell explaining.

"The soul stone wants to go back to the sword and be whole again. And it wants the current king or queen to fix it and release the living souls from within. And its going to scream at us till it gets things set right." Bree explained with a dark look on her face.

"But why is it screaming at the three of you? Skyler asked in confusion.

Bree looked at Cole with an embarrassed and slightly sheepish look. She has told him months ago. But it wasn't really relevant till now so she hadn't said a word to anyone else.

"Because with so many Djin dead, Dinjago gone and the wear abouts of Nadakhan currently unknown its looking for the next prince or princess to fix it. That means our family is next in line." Bree said with an uncomfortable tone.

"The angry blond is a actual princess this whole time? And so are Bree and Alana?" Kai asked in mock shock and horror. Getting laughter out of most but not all of the room.

Bree rubbed her face with both hands. Harumi looked like she wanted to kill Kai or sink into the floor.

Great Lloyd thought. This is not going to end well he sensed.


	47. Chapter 47

**Little bit of drama, little bit of lemons at the end. It's all good. **

"So we need to find out where the sword is and who has it now. And it would probably be really helpful to know where and when the hell Ronin stole it from." Lloyd said.

"As much as I would love to be a complete and utter asshole and say not it... I think Rumi and I need to do this on our own" Bree said softly.

"What the hell no! And what if you find the sword and touch it and it hauls you off someplace like you think the pendant can do?" Cole snapped.

He got off the bench quickly and wrapped his arms around Bree. Pulling her in close.

"Exactly. What if it hauls more than one of us off. I can only realm jump with so many people. What if a bunch of us get stuck someplace dangerous? As much as I hate to say it if its just Rumi and I we have a better chance of jumping back Cole" Bree responded. Putting her hands on Coles chest and tilting her head back to look up at him.

"And we already know that Harumi and I back here at some point in the next six months to a year. So yes while it might suck its still better than having Lloyd or Zane hauled off to god knows where again" Bree told him in annoyance.

"How on earth can you know that Bree?" Cole asked exasperated.

"Because certain things I have seen in visions will happen in that time period" She answered with a roll of her eyes.

Cole huffed in annoyance. Somethings he knew better than to argue with Bree about. No matter if she saw bits and pieces of the future it was still unsettling for her to just assume everything would be a ok.

"I don't like the idea of either of you getting hauled off to some distant realm either. But how are we going to avoid it, like forever?" Lloyd asked. "It's not like we haven't all gotten trapped in a different realm before" He said. Obviously mentioning the never realm, Zane getting banished there and them going to save him.

"I have long term plans working on that... but those are years away from fruiting. Literally." Bree answered.

Lloyd held his hands up in a what the fuck gesture. He had no clue what Bree meant. Neither did most of the ninja. They just went with Bree's weirdness most of the time now.

"I have several travelers tree's from different realms planted down in the forest Lloyd. However it will take years, if not decades till they are grown enough to flower and produce fruit for tea. I had assumed that I am the only one that can currently realm jump and that we would likely need the trees eventually." Bree said.

"How the hell did our parents go back and forth between Djinjago and here all the time then" Harumi asked. Grabbing dinner and sitting beside Alanna. Who at this point was done eating and just smearing food around with her fingers.

"The Djin had tons of backdoor portals to different realms, they really enjoyed realm hopping as a hobby. Much the same way that we can get to and from cloud kingdom. However with Djinjago gone we can't use that as a jumping point anymore. But..." Bree said as she froze in thought.

"What princess?" Cole asked in amusement. Earning him a gentle shove from Bree and snide giggles from the other end of the table.

"With time, and spells, and effort I might be able to recreate a few portals. Or... I try and teach another person or two to realm jump. That way we can come and go as a group if necessary. Finding the sword, untrapping the souls might not be so difficult. Or we could just get stupidly lucky and the sword and the person who has it are still in Ninjago." she answered.

"Which frigging one of us is going to be able to do that?" Kai asked in deadpan voice. While Cole might be married to her, Kai was still uneasy around elemental magic like hers. Bree had decided she couldn't blame him. Not after seeing what Clouse had done to them all.

"Maybe and I mean just maybe Lloyd or Harumi. I am not exactly sure how I can do it, Its not a gift that my mother had. But as we know not every elemental master has the exact same strong suits. So is it from my elemental masters powers, my djin side, or something I inherited from Wu? Who knows. But tomorrow I think we need to send a few out to check on the last known whereabouts of the sword. And send someone out to see if we can get a hold of Ronin and his wife Delphine. Or at least leave a message for them" Bree retorted.

The rest of the ninja agreed. Save Cole. But Bree put her arms around him and looked up at him. Talking softly. They would talk more later tonight after they got Alanna to sleep. They were never overly affectionate in front of the rest of them. Not enough to make anyone but Wu uncomfortable. But Lloyd could see the care and love they had for each other. And he could guess the attraction. He had seen Cole pick her up and carry Bree off to do god knows what god knows where when Wu or Harumi were playing with Alanna. Lloyd watched most of the ninja and their spouses or significant others clean up and start heading to bed. Morro and Cole following out after the others, Alanna on his shoulders as usual. With Bree and Harumi stopping to help Pixal with Cyrus. Those three getting along was a magic trick in of itself Lloyd smirked.

Bree and Pixal walked out first. Bree gently touching the sleeping babies back as Pixal carried him. Harumi stopping to grab the books she had brought in with her from her research trip. Getting up Lloyd quickly walked over to help her.

"Ill help you carry them up" Lloyd offered.

"I've got it" Harumi replied absentmindedly. Trying to read as she was walking.

"Seriously, here" Lloyd offered again giving her a half crooked smile.

Stepping up to take the books from her. Getting close enough to look down at her. She was much shorter than him, even much shorter than Bree and Nya. And without her face paint or eye make up he could see just how beautiful she was. It made his heart skip a beat for a moment. Harumi looked up at him annoyed for a second before her eyes got large and she sidestepped around him quickly. Rolling his head back in annoyance Lloyd assumed that she was avoiding the pendant.

"Wu has the pendant for the night Rumi," He said exasperated.

Once he stopped looking at the ceiling he could hear her hurrying out the door without a word to him. With a sigh he wondered if he was wrong and she would rather just avoid him as well as the pendant. That is a distinct possibility. She spent all her time with Bree and Alanna. Outside of when Bree sent her on errands with Morro. He guessed that since they both still felt like the outsiders it made for more pleasant company for her. Being single really sucked when all his friends and brothers were now very much attached and off in their own rooms for the night Lloyd thought. Maybe he'd go ask Cole if he wanted to hang out for a while when Bree was putting Alanna to sleep. Apparently when Alanna didn't want to go to bed it took Bree forever to get her down. Lloyd headed up the steps after the others to go ask him.

Finally reaching the top stair case he saw not Cole. But Harumi and Bree quietly arguing out side Bree and Coles home. Not sneaking but not intentionally making noise Lloyd walked up to them.

"Yes you do Harumi. Its the right thing to do. Its the fair thing to do. Tonight just proves it. You absolutely have to before we have some epic misunderstandings." Bree said looking exasperated with her younger cousin.

"You don't have to tell me how seriously bad it would be. I'm the one that brought it up to you" Harumi snapped.

"Then you do it. Be the better person remember" Bree said her tone not backing down in the least.

"Fine. I will. We will. After everyone gets back here from their search. Is that alright?" Harumi said rolling her eyes.

With a snort Lloyd wondered just how much they knew they acted like each other. The noise bringing attention to himself. Lloyd grinned at the young women.

"I was going to ask if Cole wanted to come hang out while you were putting Alanna to bed. But If he's getting her to sleep tonight do you guys want to hang out" Lloyd asked.

Harumi threw her hands in the air. Dropped the books she was holding at Bree's feet and vanished with an orange pop and puff of magic. Bree growling at that.

"You still have to practice tomorrow! And we need to have a nice talk. I know you can fuckign hear me Rumi!" Bree yelled.

"Where did she?" Lloyd asked. Harumi popping in and out like a Djin was still kinda of new for everyone.

"To her room for the night. Sometimes its hard to hear things that we don't want to hear Lloyd." Bree answered. Her lovely face frowning in both concentration and something else he couldn't read.

Using her elemental magic Bree gently scooped up the pile of books. And with a flick of her wrist vanished them on the spot. Behind Harumi's door they could hear the muffled yell and dropping of the pile of books. Bree smirking as Lloyd realized she dropped the books in Harumi's lap from another room. Bree's powers were growing. Talking to Hana and the other elemental masters like her was a better education than Bree could get from just books.

"Is Cole going to come back out then?" Lloyd asked hopefully.

"He was, but honestly I need to talk him into this whole thing. He worry's so much about us. I just wish he would listen when I say I am sure we will come home and be ok" Bree explained.

Leaning up against the stone wall Lloyd wondered what she meant and asked her that.

"I have seen things in my visions that are time sensitive. Meaning we have to be back with our family's by a certain time for them to work out. Its hard to explain this stuff when no one else see's it." Bree told him.

"What kind of stuff. Maybe I can help" Lloyd offered.

With a grin Bree opened the door to her and Coles rooms with a swoosh of purple magic.

"Without going into detail I am very sure Cole and I are ok." Bree smirked. "And you on the other hand need to go to bed. I want to start practicing early tomorrow." With that she stepped forward and ruffled his hair mussing it up. Before bidding him goodnight and shutting the door with a whisper of magic.

Sighing Lloyd wandered back to his own rooms. Several sets of stairs down and on the other side of the fortress almost. Only Cole, Bree and Alanna then Harumi had rooms all the way up here. Everyone else was closer to the kitchens or the training rooms. Oh well he thought. Bored he guessed he would go to bed as well. He would even have hung out with Morro if he could have found the guy. He spent half the time literally hanging out in the breeze on the ramparts. It wouldn't surprise Lloyd if he slept up there.

Bree sighed deeply. Cole was still rocking Alanna in his arms and slowly walking the front room with her. Bree walked and opened the door to Alanna's room, pulling the covers back so Cole could lay her down. Tucking her in as Cole laid several more logs on the fireplace to keep the room warm through the night. It was much colder now. Pushing into December. Both parents watched Alanna sleep and snuggle in closer in her blankets. Slowly they backed out of the room and shut the door.

"What's that look for sweetheart?" Cole asked her apprehensively.

"Lloyd offered to carry books for Rumi" Bree said, huffing in annoyance.

Reaching up to start pulling her hair out of its ponytail and up done braids. Snagging her fingers in one of them as she pulled in haste. Grimacing at her own doing. Cole walked up behind her and put his hands over hers stopping her. He starting undoing the rest of her hair for her.

"Whats the big deal with him offering to carry something?" Cole asked.

Bree turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It will be a big deal if Lloyd starts making goo goo eyes at Harumi again and Morro decides to try and kill him. Again" Bree said softly.

"Are you serious?" Cole wondered. "He's not just trying to be nice?"

"Rumi didn't seem to think so. But all the same I gave her and Morro the ultimatum. They tell everyone they are together and happy or I will." Bree explained.

"They knew, hell we knew if they keep it a secret its gonna cause problems. Lloyd was stupid for her. And now that she reasonably has her life together.." Cole started. Bree giving him a look. "Don't give me that, we barely have our life together. You know what I mean. But it could end up going poorly."

"I know. And it doesn't help that Lloyd is defiantly feeling lonely and Rumi is the only very pretty and unattached girl he sees everyday. You and I both need to make the effort to make time for him too. I know we are just jumping from one disaster to the other with the pendant and the sword. It's like we just can't have a normal life yet" Bree said.

She shivered as she was talking to him. With a wave of her hand and purple magic she tossed more wood onto the main fire in the large rooms. Cole pulled her close to him again. Bending to kiss her he had to pick her up to pull her to face level.

"I can think of other ways to keep you warm" Cole whispered.

"I bet you can" Bree laughed. "See I told you its going to be alright. Even if we don't get the whole sword and pendant thing worked out instantly. Things will be ok."

"Just how can you figure that sweetheart" He said gruffly and he nuzzled him face into her hair and the side of her neck. Cole couldn't imagine loosing Bree or Alanna. If he had a better relationship with his dad he would have had a lot more compassion for him after loosing his mom. Well some more compassion. He couldn't see Bree or himself ever treating Alanna badly or ignoring her if something happened to one of them.

"Because based on that kitchen vision Harumi and I, all of us, the rest of the ninja are together within six months to a year in order for Harumi's and the other children to be the ages they are in the vision." Bree explained.

Cole stilled for a moment. He knew Bree had seen what was very likely his and her future children. Two little boys at least.

"So sometime soon we...?" Cole drawled off.

"Yes if that's what we want. Its pretty hard to guess exact ages when all I can see is a wild hoard of children running through the kitchen. But yes if we want. If you want..." Brees's turn to trail off this time. She looked sheepish and embarrassed.

Cole paused, then let go of Bree just long enough to tear his shirt off. Revealing his bare chest. His arms and scar glowing already. Bree gulped momentarily staring at him, he was just so dam attractive. Reaching for her she expected him to kiss her. But instead he quickly and roughly pulled her jacket, sweater and shirt off. Getting frustrated and popping the buttons down the front. Before pulling her off her feet and under him on top of the pile of warm blankets and furs that made a large soft pillow in front of the fireplace. Kissing her deeply he ran his hands over her quickly. Touching and squeezing as he went and smiling against her mouth when he felt her gasp.

"Cole" She gasped out as he trailed his mouth down her neck to her chest. Pausing only for a moment before continuing down her belly. He pulled back kneeling as he tugged at her belt and fumbled with it.

"Why do you wear so many clothes" He huffed as he finally managed to pull her pants down over her hips.

Kissing down her body and then between her legs he listened to her cry out as he touched her intimately and made her squirm. When he felt she was relaxed and ready enough he leaned forward and on top of her. Starting off slowly as she reached to touch his back and arms and kiss all of his that she could reach. Building pressure and speed slowly. Taking his time until Bree moaned and pulled his hips tightly into hers. After she came Cole could feel her body relax and then he took the opportunity to thrust harder and faster into her. Finally Cole came too and collapsed on her. Both of them hot, sweating and puffing for air.

It was some time before either of the moved. Cole pushing up on his arms to look down at Bree.

"Quick question...?" She asked. "Did you just try and get me?.."

Face flushing red Cole nodded and then buried his head in the space between her head and shoulder.

"You do realize I am still talking my tea right?" She asked amused.

"That thought did not cross my mind till now" He replied very embarrassed.

"Hey" Bree said. Turning slightly and taking his head in her hands. "It's something we should talk about, but yes I can stop taking my tea anytime we want."

"I love you Bree, you make me more happy than I can possibly explain" Cole told her. Kissing her again then.


	48. Chapter 48

Lloyd woke to the sound of pounding on his door. Groggy he rolled over and rubbed his face and eyes.

"Get up Lloyd! Things to do, places to go" Bree yelled through the door.

"Get up Lloyd. Its your turn with the pendant and then I need to take it back after you eat so you and the girls can start practicing" Wu called.

Lloyd could hear Bree and Wu talking to each other. He still hadn't gotten out of bed. His eyes hadn't had to adjust to light yet. The window filtering the light that came in in slivers of green and sliver. When Cole and Bree had rebuilt all the rooms in the fortress they had use colored shards of glass and shiny translucent rocks to make windows that shone like stained glass.

"I am hardly a little girl Wu." Bree told Wu with a chuckle.

More banging on the door. Then with a pop and a puff of burnt orange magic Bree stood instantly in front of Lloyd at the foot of his bed.

"The fuck Bree?" Lloyd grumbled as he rolled over.

"You better have pants on" She growled back. Snatching him by the leg Bree used another puff of Djin magic and popped out of Lloyds rooms. Popping them back in and dropping him on the floor in the kitchen.

"Pants?" Cole called. Not bothering to look and busy at the stove getting some eggs for Alanna.

Jay leaning over the table to check. "Pants. Pay up Kai." Jay said holding out a hand and squeezing it back a forth.

Lloyd groaned and he pushed himself up to his knees and then stumbled onto a bench at a table. Zane dropping off a plate of food and a large cup of coffee as he walked by. Wu walked in then. Chuckling at Lloyd's disgruntled appearance. Wu gave Lloyd the pendant before going to pour himself and Misako a few cups of tea.

"Cole, Morro Nya and Jay are going to go see if they can't find Ronin and talk to him. Or at the very least leave a message for them at the beach cove. Pixal, Skyler and Kai are going to go talk to the police commissioner and see if there isn't any evidence or camera footage to look at. Zane and Misako are going to be so kind as to watch Alanna and Cyrus with me whille Bree, Lloyd and Harumi try and use the training rooms to practice." Wu explained.

Bree went and sat beside Cole next to Alanna. Cole taking the opportunity to scoop her off the bench and set her on his lap. Alanna protesting that she was still locked in the tall chair.

"Must you two do that?" Wu asked not looking up at them.

"It could be worse" Cole replied.

"So much worse" Bree said wiggling an eyebrow at Cole.

"I am going to feed the baby kappa outside. Bring Alanna out to me before you start training" Wu said rolling his eyes as he walked out with his tea. Misako quietly giggled.

"I planned on seeing just how far Harumi can jump in and out in one realm. And then practice taking you both back and forth to a calm realm. Maybe we can figure out which one of you, if at all can realm jump" Bree told Lloyd.

"Nothing before coffee" He grumbled at her.

Bree sat with Cole. While Alanna happily ate and flicked eggs towards Lloyd. The other ninja and family coming and going. Morro sat at the far end of the table with a grouchy look on his face.

"Alright, Rumi is already out practicing jumping the hell around. So if you could peal your face off of the big dudes for a while I can take him and go." Morro said.

Rolling her eyes before nodding Bree looked like she was going to say something to Cole. But with everyone else in the room thought better of it.

"Come on Lloyd lets go" She said. Picking Alanna up and dropping her off with Wu on the way to the training rooms.

Harumi was waiting impatiently for Bree and LLoyd. She didn't look happy to see either of them.

"So this is going to suck I take it." Harumi grumbled.

"Hopefully not as much as it could. However take these bags and tie them onto you tightly. They have travelers tea from several different realms in there. So if in theory if we do get separated then you both can get back here without me having to hunt you down." Bree explained.

"Lovely" Lloyd added sarcastically.

"Well we aren't jumping the whole way to the never realm. We are going to try one of the more chill realms and back. Did you figure out how far you can pop in and out Djin wise?" Bree asked Harumi.

"I've got less than a mile tops. That's alone. I tried dragging Morro with me and got about half that. And he did not appreciate it at all. He puked the first time actually." Harumi mused.

"Really?" Bree said with a chuckle. "It's not abnormal the first few times you learn for that to happen."

Lloyd was glad she hadn't asked him for help then. His stomach was already flip flopping violently. They talked about magically transporting through time and space like it was nothing.

"So, we jump. Give me a second to take a breath. Remember the feeling, The way the magic pulled you through. Then when we get there I want Harumi to try first and try taking us right back here. Same exact spot. Pull up a picture of this room in your mind and then imagine its the only place in the world, well existence, that you want to be. And don't get frustrated if it doesn't work the first time. Or at all. I honestly don't know what side of my family the ability comes from. It could be either or neither of you for all we know" Bree explained.

She took each one buy the arm. Gripping them tightly enough that it was probably going to leave a mark on their skin. Gesturing that this was how you hauled someone with you. With a cloud of purpleish magic and a loud bang Bree vanished them from Ninjago and brought them back into a different realm. Once they were solid and the purplish magic faded she then let go. All three of them dropping down to the ground.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate that?" Harumi said in disgust.

"Frequently." Bree answered. Standing and brushing herself off. Looking around and taking the scenery in around here. She brought up a blueish purple blob of magic and set it around them like a bubble.

They had jumped to a jungle world. However there were also island looking chunks floating in the sky, reminiscent of Djinjago, But with huge animal heads carved into all the stone. Blue skys above and waterfalls of crystal clear water flowing into bending rivers. Far beyond into the horizon it looked like a city was peaking out through the jungle.

"So... where are we?" Lloyd asked.

"Never caught the name. Only was here a few times. The inhabitants are not... human like us. In fact my mother said she had heard it suspected this is the real origin home of the serpentine." Bree replied.

"More snakes. You have got to be fucking kidding me. Is it really safe to realm jump here?" Lloyd asked in a whisper.

"I put up a protective bubble Lloyd. But we are far enough out of the main city area that I don't really think we will run into anyone. And no... not snakes. I've seen Lions, Bears, Wolves and Crocodile people in this realm. Which for the time period seems to be peaceful." Bree said shaking her head.

"Huh. I think Morro and I were here, for a moment. When we were fighting over the realm crystal." Lloyd added.

"Quite possible. But we need to start practicing on getting home. Who wants to try first? Rumi?" Bree asked.

"I can try. But I think its gonna be a shit show" She grumbled.

It was Harumi's turn to take each one of them tightly by the arm. Lloyd doing his best not to go pink cheeked and embarrassed at that slightest touch. She struggled. And stopped. Taking a deep breath she tried again. This time popping all three of them out in a burnt orange puff of smoke and reappearing only a few yards away. Dropping all three to the ground and then dropping Lloyd and Bree's arms quickly. Lloyd looked like he was going to lose it and hurl. And leaned over heaving.

"Well that didn't work. Good job on moving all three of us though." Bree mused.

"Are you done dry heaving yet sparky?" Harumi asked teasingly.

"I. Never. Want. To. Do. That. Again." Lloyd gritted out between dry heaves. The coffee he had for breakfast threatening to come back up on him.

"It gets easier the more often I take someone and Djin jump. Morro quit puking after the forth or fifth time" Harumi quipped.

"Fucking good for him" Lloyd spat out. Leaning his hands on his knees and breathing deeply.

"Come on Lloyd. Your turn" Bree said. Leaning over and with a very gentle touch healing his nausea. "Better?"

"Yeah" he answered. Never more glad for his cousins elemental magic.

"Alright. Now you try. Grab an arm of each one of us very tightly. And think exactly back on the training room. What the walls looked like. What the floor feels like underneath. How you can still smell the slightly bit of paint from where Kai tried to paint over the scorch marks he put on the wall the other day." Bree explained.

Lloyd snorted and Harumi outright laughed. Lloyd just might have helped Kai repaint the wall.

"Focus both of you" Bree whispered.

Lloyd closed his eyes and tried to envision the training room. Holding on tightly to Bree and Harumi. He tried to think of the way the room looked. The wooden floor underfoot. The tall ceilings with their arched beams. He could feel... something. Like he could almost reach out and touch the cool stone walls. And he held tighter onto Bree and Harumi. For a second thinking about the last time he had been this close to Harumi, before they had fought over the Oni mask and he felt that little something snap back to him. Knocking his grip loose and blowing all three of them away from each other.

"What the hell was that Lloyd?" Bree asked in annoyance. As she sat up and brushed leaves and dirt off her.

"I thought I had something... and then it was gone." Lloyd said sheepishly.

"I felt the barest glimmer of a realm jump. And then you abruptly dropped it." Bree told him.

"So Lloyd can and I can't. So its not a Djin thing?" Harumi asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It could be years of practice and it never works. Or you both get it next week." Bree replied.

"Do we have to keep trying today?" Harumi and Lloyd asked at the same time. Harumi looking at him annoyed.

"No we are going to head back. If Lloyd was on the verge of puking he definitely will next time" Bree laughed.

Grabbing on tightly to each one of them and pulling them in with a puff of purplish magic Bree realm jumped them back. Landing on the training room floor with a thump and laughing at Lloyd rocking unsteadily. However they wernt alone in the training room when they returned. Kai waiting for them and he jumped at their return.

"Damit, finally. You guys have been gone half the day. Cole and the others ran into problems. They need Bree down in the spare rooms" Kai yelled.

"What happened?" Bree yelled. Following Kai as he ran out and down the halls to the spare rooms.

"Bree! Harumi!" Wu called.

As Bree ran after them she realized that there were a whole lot more people here than actually lived here. The hell she thought. Cole stepped out and grabbed her. Wrapping his arms around her before dragging her into the first spare room. Injured people everywhere.

"We went to go find Ronin. And we ended up finding I think its one of his wifes cousins. Well after a lot of screaming we ended up getting her to bring Ronin and Delphine to us. And it wasn't good. Who ever has the Sword now was super super pissed that Ronin had found and sold it. And he took it out on the rest of the mermaids" Cole explained quickly.

Injured adults and children everywhere, Bree, Lloyd and Harumi stood aghast before Bree stepped forword to the closest person and started using her magic to help heal them.

"Rumi?" A voice called from one of the tables. Turing and running to him she found Morro alive but injured as well.

"What happened?" She yelped as she grabbed onto him. Morro gently touching her face.

"A bunch of assholes in boats tried to kill us is what happened" A deeper gravely voice interjected. Ronin.

Bree looked up in anger before returning to her work. She was still not thrilled with him ditching Cole and herself how long ago.

"Mermaids find and sell lost treasure on the ocean floor all the time. Totally legitimate work" Ronin said. Getting a shitty look from a few of the ninja at his words. "And after I found that sweet looking sword some guys came looking for it. And they weren't happy when I said it had already been sold... legally I might add...and they took it out on Delphine's whole villiage."

"I brought them all here because I didn't want to leave them there all out in the open. And as we started getting people on the bounty the sky boat guys came back. Hence Morro looks like sushi right now." Cole added.

Lloyd looked at him in confusion. "The who?" he asked. Before he stopped and stilled and watched something behind Cole.

"I dunno Lloyd. Sky boats with engines. Not quite pirates. Sort of looked like a couple of the guys from the one temple at the cloud kingdom. We were getting shot at and drastically outnumbered. I didn't want to stick around and ask for a calling card" Cole snapped.

Lloyd was going to come back with a snide remark. But he was too busy still looking behind Cole. His jaw dropped. Cole turned around and groaned. Behind him Harumi stood beside Morro laid out on the table. Morro reaching up to touch her hair as she leaned down to kiss him.


	49. Chapter 49

**More for you all. I hope you like it. **

Lloyd for a second couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why in the hell was Rumi kissing him of all people? Lloyds mind went blank for several seconds. Before he felt Cole's strong hand on his shoulder. That he was going to shrug off until he felt Bree take his other. When the hell had she gotten there.

"Lloyd!" Bree snapped at him. Apparently not for the first time.

"What?" He asked. Then realizing that everyone, well most everyone was staring at him.

"Wu wants to talk to you. He's in the library. He wants to trade out the pendant so he can go talk to some of Ronin and Delphines people. And Bree is gonna be exhausted from healing so many people at once." Cole told him as he manhandled him out of the main spare room. Well hospital room more like it now.

"I'm fine. I am totally fine." Lloyd grunted.

"No. You are not. Your eyes are glowing green. Bree's only do glow when she is super pissed or just about to wreck something with her powers." Cole snapped at him. Giving him a shove through the library doors.

"So goddam what? They hang out all the time. Bree sends them on errands all the time. Harumi is hot as fuck. Can a guy blame Morro for hitting that?" Lloyd asked sarcastically.

"Lloyd will you watch your mouth!" Wu snarled at him turning.

Cole just gave him an elbow to the gut. Knocking Lloyd onto a bench.

"What was that for" Lloyd manged to grunt out.

"You shouldn't say bad words in front of my little princess" Cole laughed as Alanna pulled free from her grandfather and ran to Cole squealing. Cole swung her up in his arms and hugged her.

"Its cold out, why is aunt Rumi hot as..." Alanna tried saying before Cole clamped a hand over her tiny mouth.

"Please do not say that word in front of mama, she will be very mad at me." Cole fake whispered.

"She will be mad at Lloyd too?" Alanna asked.

"Mama is gonna be mad at everyone but you and me by the end of the day pumpkin doodles" Cole replied.

Lloyd shrugged and asked why. Wu and Misako looked at him expectantly. Lloyd's mother was in the library too.

"Bree knew Harumi and Morro got together. She has been demanding they come out and tell everyone. She actually gave them a ultimatum of them telling everyone. Including you or Bree was going to herself" Cole said. His voice sounding frustrated but accepting for some reason.

Lloyd said nothing for a few moments. The anger and jealousy boiling up in him before he pushed it back down with effort.

"Because they assumed I'd get angry" he stated.

"Because Bree was afraid you would loose your... composure" Cole said, finding a better word to use while his daughter was in his arms.

"But hes so old! How can any of you not think its weird? How can those two be right for each other?" Lloyd asked.

"If the time lines hadn't been altered so wildly Harumi and Morro would be the same age. As it is now they are both in their late teens and early twenty's. So not too far off Bree and myself." Cole told him gently.

"Still how can Bree think those two are a good thing?" Lloyd asked aghast.

Cole thought carefully on that one. He hadn't come out and said that Morro and Harumi were married and as done a deal as himself and Bree. Nor was he about to tell Lloyd that the only children Bree had ever seen in both her own and Harumi's future had pitch black hair. So the likely hood of Lloyd ended up with Harumi was slim.

"Nothing Bree has seen future wise would indicate that there is anything wrong with those two getting together" Cole replied.

"And Bree's visions have never been wrong, or have been manipulated? I mean you guys ended up together after how much? And you are literally holding" Lloyd gestured at Alanna.

Coles arms and neck lit up bright orange. He handed Alanna back over to Wu. Snagging the pendant from him in the exchange. Holding it away from Alana. Shoving the pendant on Lloyd Cole then backing him out of the room. Cole towered over everyone here. Including Lloyd. This was the closest that Lloyd had ever come to really truly pissing Cole off. Lloyd held his ground and stood in the doorway. Fuck it he thought. My day is going bad enough. May as well.

"I was holding my daughter. Have anything else to say about that?" Cole growled out at him.

Lloyds eyes glowed green and for a fraction of a second he felt like shoving Cole away from him. But then decided to can it. Cole wasn't the one he was really angry at.

"No, geeze that's not how I meant it. Sorry." Lloyd told him.

"Sorry for what?" Bree asked. Her voice turning Lloyd in the doorway. Looking behind her he could see Rumi and Morro. Bree Must have healed him enough that he was up and walking. With Rumi's help at least.

"I am just pointing out that fate has a funny way of screwing with us all. Hell according to you Wu could have been my dad not yours." Lloyd gritted out.

"Should have been. In fact I checked the wall to be sure he wasn't. But it is literally in the past. My mothers dead. Wu and Misako are happy. I am not angry at them for how any of our lives turned out." Bree told him.

"Excuse me, I think I would have known if Lloyd had been my own child" Wu said glowering.

Bree and Misako glanced at each other. Misako shaking her head and Bree shaking hers as well. Cole snorting at them both in amusement. Lloyd didn't want to think about what the two of them were communicating back and forth. It was his mom for christs sake.

"At any rate. You know. They know you know. Is it gonna be a huge problem?" Bree asked him.

"Why would it? Rumi can date anyone she likes whenever she pleases. That's up to her" Lloyd replied sarcastically. Thinking privately that maybe he could change her mind about Morro too.

"Yes I can Lloyd and its really none of your business" Harumi snarled. For the first time in a while her voice carrying traces of its former rage. Bree turning to look at with with an air of what the hell.

"If you are all done with your angst I was wondering how your realm jumping training went?" Wu asked. Very much wanting to change the subject.

"I can try and practice more. But the most I have been able to do is djin jump in one realm. And the more people I try and take with the shorter the distance and the harder it is. And harder on my travelers. It doesn't seem to affect Bree or Alanna at all. But it makes Morro and Lloyd sick until they get use to it." Harumi explained. Her voice calmer and more respectful to Wu than it was directed to Lloyd.

"If I remember correctly Rowena could only jump in the same realm as well. They used Portals, travelers tea and other ways to get from here to Djinjago usually right?" Misako asked Wu.

"Yes. And even I got sick the first few times Rowena took me. Which one was sicker? Morro or Lloyd?" Wu asked Harumi directly.

"Morro. Absolutely Morro" Harumi replied.

Morro looked annoyed with that. Lloyd smirked. Proving better then Morro in any way was slightly soothing to his ego. What was not soothing was watching Morro wrap an arm around Harumi's waist and roll his eyes at her. Thinking back himself trying to shift he spoke up.

"I tried and the most I could get is physically seeing the training room. Then I lost my concentration and it just snapped away from me" Lloyd told him.

"It was a start at least. I had packed all three of us bags of travelers tea from as many realms as I know of. But I don't have enough from every realm to hand off to all of us at the same time. And my trees are going to take years to grow" Bree said.

"I am proud of you for thinking of them to start off with. But are you still sure that you and Harumi are going to get sucked into another realm or place?" Wu asked.

"I am certain. I just don't know when or how but it is going to happen" Bree responded. Her face looking gloomy. Cole's... pissed. Apparently she hadn't told him that part.

"Just what the hell did you see ?!" Cole asked angrily. Tell him she had not.

"Don't get mad at me" Bree snapped.

"I have every right to get mad! Its not even like its the first time you've seen something in your visions and not told me about it woman!" Cole yelled at her.

"Oh stop it! The other vision, Oh well never mind about that one. But I knew you'd freak out. And I also know all of are back here in 1-2 years at least. So we won't be gone forever" Bree tried to explain.

"Freaking hell Bree. Saying oh yea my wife might get sucked through a portal to another dimension or realm or something and she will be back in a few years! Oh that's suppose to make me feel just peachy!" Cole yelled still.

"I am gonna put Alanna down for a nap if you want to keep going" Bree snapped at him.

Misako had been playing with Alanna then and picked her up to hand her to her mother when Bree held a hand up abruptly stopping her. Bree's eyes going flat white as she was hit with a vision rapidly. Gasping at what she saw.

"Run. Take Alanna and run right now" Bree said. Her eyes still white as she watched whatever play through in her head.

Misako didn't have to be told twice. She had known Rowena a long long time ago. And when Rowena got an incoming vision or warning of danger you had best take it. Bolting out of the room past Bree and the others. Bree only stopping her for a very quick kiss for Alanna and then stepping back and out of the way so Misako could run out of the room.

"What the hell is that?!" Cole yelled.

"Grav..., no. Its something different. I can't explain it. It's a place I've never seen before. Lloyd leave the pendant on the table and run. Take Harumi with you!" Bree said quickly. Her eyes going back to their usual gray color and she slumped to the ground. She looked pale and like she wasn't totally back from where ever she had seen.

Cole leaned and picked her up easily. Bree coming around and seeing him.

"Shit, you too, go! Or its going to suck you in too" Bree snapped. Trying to push free of Coles arms.

"What the hell are you talking about Bree? Nothings happening. No ones going anywhere" Harumi asked her.

Wu, Cole, Lloyd, Morro and Harumi looked back and forth at each other. The library was still and quiet aside from Bree's escalating kicking and screaming at Cole.

"My dear no one is going anywhere" Wu started saying. Only for a keening shrill sound to abruptly start coming from the pendant. Louder and louder as it went.

"Time to go" Wu said. Pushing Harumi and Morro to the doorway.

The pendant screamed louder. And now glowed. It started to hover off the table but this time instead of skeetering after Bree or Harumi it was like it had its own source of gravity. A tiny screaming dying star that was going to take them with it.

Cole turned and ran after them, Bree still in his arms he barely got to the doorway till he slowed and slide back against his own accord. Then looked up to see the others sliding across the stone floor of the hall way. Trying to hold on to any and everything. Cole grabbed onto the wooden beam of the door. Anchoring himself and Bree from sliding to the pendant. Harumi and Morro came flying into the room first. Both grabbing onto furniture and sliding. Harumi kicked a chair up and at the pendant and it vanished on contact. Wu and Lloyd crashed through the doorway together. Rolling across the floor. Wu managing to grab onto the beam where Cole and Bree clung.

"How do we get it to stop?!" Lloyd yelled over the keening.

"I don't know! Someone turned it on from the other side once it had Rumi and I in the same room. That's why it just started!" Bree screamed. Her voice panicked and shrill.

Harumi lost her grip on the table. Morro caught her but the pull of the pendant grew stronger the closer it pulled Harumi in. He pulled back harder and the table started to slide too. Slowly at first. Then when the legs lost their purchase on the floor it picked up and flew across the room with Morro and Harumi. Knocking into Lloyd as it went and all three were hauled across the floor. The instant they touched the pendant they vanished.

In the hallway and the rest of the fortress people could now be heard screaming and scrambling. Alanna's tiny scream of terror and Misako's voice calling out for help came closer. The pendant was pulling them down the hallways to it.

"No! Wu please stop them!" Bree screamed. Where ever she had seen was not a place she wanted Alanna to go.

Wu looked at Cole and Bree struggling to hold together at the doorway. His face showing the indecision of leaving them and going to Alanna and Misako.

"Slam the door shut and give us time!" Cole yelled at him.

Wu drug himself foreword and when he started to slide anyways closed his eyes and used a burst of spinjitzu to get out of the library and slam its heavy doors shut. With a thud Cole and Bree could heard him catch Alanna and Misako in his arms. The pendant didn't seem to like its prey evading it and the pull to it and the keening increased. More shrill and the pull next to impossible to draw away from. Bree lost her grip on the door frame and the only thing that held her fast was Cole. His arms lit up a bright orange and with a grunt he pulled his arm up and Bree closer to him. The keening made it hard to hear much else. But as Cole held fast he heard several popping and cracking sounds and Bree howled in pain. He was holding onto her but Bree was not as strong or as durable and the horrible pull of the pendant was breaking her. Literally.

"Let go of me and it'll stop" Bree squealed out.

"No frigging way sweetheart" Cole grunted. Pulling her to his chest and under him so that more of his body held on to hers.

Cole was stronger than the pendant. But the door way proved not to be. And with a splintering crack it gave way. Not wanting to be pulled in Cole used his elemental magic and dug an arm into the stone of the floor itself. Dust and grit flying up into his face. Bree got the same idea and tried making shield bubble after shield bubble around them. The pendant sucking in very bit of her magic like it was dying of thirst. With a final grinding crack the pendant pulled Cole, Bree and the stones of the floor he held onto into it. Vanishing with a sputter. Leaving nothing but the gouges in the floor. Missing furniture and the five people it had sucked it.


	50. Chapter 50

Lloyd came to slowly. His vision hazed and blurred as he blinked to clear his eyes. What the fucking hell he thought. Sitting up he felt sore all over and covered in grit and dirt. He could see the white blond of someones hair a few feet away. Vaguely he remembered that he had gotten sucked into the pendant with Morro and Harumi while Cole and Bree had struggled to stay away from it. He hoped the big guy had been able to hold onto Bree and the door way and they figured out how to stop the thing. Because where ever here was he didn't want the rest of his family to be. Hearing a groan he turned his head to see Morro pushing himself up. Then frantically looking around for someone...Harumi by the looks of it.

"She's over here Morro" Lloyd managed to grunt out. Still feeling like all the air had been punched out of his chest.

Morro scrambled to Harumi first, softly trying to rouse her. Then shaking her, his voice going higher pitched and anxious.

"Dude stop I'm alive" a angry grumble came from her.

The three of them stood, Harumi leading heavily on Morro. The jump to wherever they were seemed to take a toll on her. Dirt and dust swirled around them in the wind. Yellows and browns as far as the eye could see. The sky was nothing but a redish haze of dusk around the rocks. In the distance either mountains. No trees and very little in the way of plant life could be seen.

"Do you think we were the only ones sucked through?" Harumi asked. Looking around like the others.

"I sure fucking hope so. I don't know where we are, but I don't like it. At all" Lloyd answered her.

As if karma hated him at the moment they heard yelling and a few dull thuds, followed by a larger slam to the hard ground. Lloyd, Morro and Harumi all followed the sounds of the noise and around the corner of some rocks they could see Cole and Bree where they had been slammed into the ground none too gently. Cole roused first, popping his head up and then franticly looking around. Spotting Bree he slid on his knees to her and tried waking her.

"Come on, Come on" Cole said shaking her. Only to hear her moan in response.

"Is she alright?" Harumi asked. Kneeling beside Cole and looking her over before quietly adding "Shit."

"I had a hold of the doorframe and the floor and as the pendant was pulling on her it was so violent that I think I heard bones snapping." Cole told her anxiously.

"Fabulous. Fuck this place and this fucking pendant" She grumbled then under her breath muttered a spell that snapped whatever was broken back into place. Bree waking up and screeching at that.

"A little help please Cole!" Harumi snarled.

Cole shook his head and desperately tried to pull up and borrow some of Bree's elemental magic. Calming slightly as it whisper out purple and Bree stopped screeching at them. Rolling slightly she coughed and sputtered in the dusty atmosphere.

"Where the hell are we?" She managed to gasp out.

"Not a clue. We were hoping that you might be able to tell us. And better yet jump us home." Lloyd answered.

Looking around Bree didn't look pleased nor hopeful. Cole helped her stand up and balanced her in his arms.

"This is definitely no where I have ever remembered jumping to. I have no clue where we are, Or even a guess to what realm this is" She answered.

"Can you try jumping us home? Or jumping us back a few at a time? Harumi asked quietly. "There is something about this place that I really, really don't like."

"Give me a second" Bree told her. Rolling her shoulders and her head. Grabbing tightly to both Cole and Rumi she tried to realm jump once. Then again. Both were able to feel the shift with her. But it wasnt working.

"Try just Harumi, shes smaller than me" Cole offered.

"I don't think its that. And like hell I'd leave you here. I think whoever spelled that pendant to trap us here has put some sort of block on my ability to realm jump. Wait... Rumi.. can we even?" Bree asked.

Both Harumi and Bree tried to Djin jump. Harumi at least was able to bring up a small puff of faintly orange Djin magic. But nothing further than that.

"Shit" Harumi spat out.

"Indeed" Bree replied.

"What?" Cole asked.

"You are not going to like the answer to that" Bree said.

"How bad can it be?" Cole asked.

Giving him a look she turned to look around further and access where they were.

"Who ever used the pendant...Its been in Coles family's possession for years. And the only way to get it work work as a portal would be to use the other chunk of the stone it came from. So someone else has the Djin sword of kings. And dumped Harumi and I here on purpose. It just narrowly missed Alanna by mistake. Or whoever has the sword does not know she exists yet. So that's why her and Wu didn't get dragged here as well" Bree replied.

"So not only have they drug us here... but made sure that we can't get back. Either as a Djin or using Bree's elemental magic. So they want us stuck here" Harumi said with a snarl.

"Clouse is dead. Who the hell else knows about Bree or Harumi's existence. Or even knows that Harumi is alive. All of Ninjago still thinks shes dead." Cole questioned.

Bree would have answered save her freezing at a noise. Harumi froze as well. Checking for the sights and sounds around them. Both young women had lived wild in the never realm long enough to know what it was to hunt. And to be hunted.

"We need to go, find shelter" Bree whispered.

The sound of her voice even whispered rolled over the sand and rock around them. In the not so far distance everyone could now hear the rustle of movement. All their talking had attracted some attention. Lighting up like flashlights in the dark behind them pairs of eyes lit up red popped open. First only a few. But then with many more in the distance. No one save Bree knew what these were.

"Run! Now!" Bree snapped. Grabbing onto Cole and trying to haul him forward with a shove to Harumi's back.

Everyone took off. Dodging and sprinting around the piles of rock and sand. A pair of red glowing eyes attached to a body came barreling out of the shadows to Lloyds right. And with a ball of green energy he sent it flying back. Only to see it get right back up. Snarling and snapping and keep coming for them.

"It would be a really great time to use your fucking dragons guys!" Bree yelled to the others.

Whatever chasing them must be worse than taking a ride on one of the others elemental dragons if Bree suggested it. Cole Pulled his up first. Not before punching and sending a red eyed thing flying backwards. Knocking a bunch of its kin like a bowl ball to pins. Lloyd and Morro followed. With Lloyd grabbing Harumi by the arm and tossing her up out of the reach of several of the red eyes. Morro swooping to catch her quickly. Flying through the sandy and gritty air was unpleasant. The red haze of the sun was also quickly setting. Soon flying would be near impossible due to viability. They gained altitude only for Bree to gesture wildly.

"Not above the clouds" She whisper hissed at them.

"What the fucking hells up above the clouds?" Morro hissed back. Understanding that there was something else just as scary if not worse.

"Roc's maybe. I don't know if there are any this close. They prefer really high up places away from the..."Bree was cut off by Harumi then.

"Ghouls" Harumi whispered flatly.

Bree and Harumi looked over at each other. Wordlessly understanding that the situation was grim.

"How do you know what those were?" Lloyd asked cringing because he could guess the answer would be... not great.

"When we were in the never realm Bree taught me all about our family's. Our homelands and where we came from. Those red eyed creatures are ghouls. They are undead predatory creatures that lived on the ground of the land of Dinjago. Hence the whole reason Djinjago was built to float above the clouds." Harumi said softly.

"The red sky, the dust and grit in the air? That's all from when Djinjago collapsed to down below. If any Djin survived the landfall then the likely hood that they would survive long down below is slim. They evolved to use magic and the adult males to fly, shapeshift and have extra arms...that was to try and fight and survive down below... Because Ghouls and Roc's aren't going to be the only monsters down here." Bree explained darkly.

"Then whoever wanted to send the girls here wants them dead" Lloyd said.

"Very much so" Bree agreed.

"Welcome to fucking Djinjago, where they are going to try and kill us all" Morro grumbled.

His voice returned to its hateful and vicious tone that it had years ago. And flying on through the dust and grit no one seemed to want to disagree with him.


	51. Chapter 51

The dust and sundown was closing in and making flying impossible.

"We need to find someplace higher off the ground. But not too high" Bree called over the wind. Grit hitting them all in the face. And Lloyd heard her coughing and spitting at the amount that had gotten into her mouth.

"I think there are some mountains and rock up ahead. Are there caves or caverns in the lower parts of Djinjago?!" Lloyd yelled back to her.

Bree looked around and then tapped Cole on the shoulder. Pointing down to a spot about mid way on the cliff edge. Cole dropped his dragon down carefully. Bree and Cole both wary. Each pulling up their elemental magic as they disappeared ahead a few feet. The glow of Cole's arms at least still visible and bright while Bree's darker purple magic was hard to pick out. After a few seconds Cole moved back to the edge and motioned them down. Morro landing beside Lloyd they both dropped their dragons and all headed into the small cavern out of the blowing wind and sands.

"So this is just a tiny cave. More like a hole in the side of the mountain. It has no tunnels leading back down anywhere and its far to small an entrance for a Roc to be comfortable roosting or nesting here." Bree told the others quietly.

"What about the ghouls? Will they come up this high?" Harumi asked.

"Unlikely. They like dark caves. But they don't like climbing or high altitudes at all. For their own safety." Bree replied.

"So, what the fuck is a blood thirsty ghoul afraid of then. And I am pretty sure I won't like the answer" Lloyd said with a cringing shudder.

"Roc's, ghouls are the natural prey of the roc's. And we have to be worried about a Roc mistaking one of us, human or djin for a ghoul because we are roughly the same size. Though in daylight when they can see more clearly its unlikely for them to go after one of us unless we disturb their nest" Cora supplied.

"You'd think a giant eagle would have better night vision" Harumi grumbled.

Lloyd and Morro both swore out loud a list of profanity's and were only mercifully drowned out somewhat by the howling wind outside. Morro then just screamed in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to get Harumi home and keep her safe. And they all were totally out of their elements so to speak here.

"Will you two keep it the fuck down? I mean as far as I know ghouls hate climbing. But if they hear nice juicy you screaming like a little bitch then they might make an exception. And yes she said giant eagle. Those are in the air. Giant wolf beasts the size of a car out on the western plains. Black and white whales that are strictly carnivorous in the seas. The eagles and wolves eat ghouls. The whales eat smaller sea serpents, water ghouls. If they have another name in ninjago I don't know it. But in bad lighting if they can't see well every single one of them might try and eat one of us mistaking us for a ghoul." Bree snapped at him.

"So what are we gonna do?" Cole asked. More calmly than he really felt he pulled Bree into his arms. This wasn't the first time he had gotten trapped in another realm. Nor the second. But this one felt altogether more hostel right off the bat than the others. And he didn't just have his ninja family to worry about. But his little family with Bree too.

Harumi and Bree looked at each other. This realm was something that they and both discussed before. Never assuming they would actually be here.

"Didn't you say before, when we were trying to learn how to realm jump that the Djin really liked to go realm hoping as a pass time. And had all sorts of portals and back doors?" Lloyd suggested. Thinking as he ran his hand through his hair and wincing in disgust as a pile of sand and dirt came out.

"Yes... But the only ones I knew about were located in Dinjago city in the palace. I have no idea if they had any on the ground. In the mountains somewhere is the only place I would even guess they could put one. Nobody would have wanted ghouls going through on accident to another realm" Cora mused.

"So we search through all the mountains till we find a portal" Lloyd asked hopefully.

"That and... Well if we can find any of the remains of the palace or the main city of djinjago we could always see of we could put together enough pieces to make one from scratch. But that would be dangerous. And difficult. And its going to be very hard to find enough food down here to feed all of us. All the smaller creatures and vegetation are all eaten by ghouls. So we can't go searching at night at all." Bree told him.

"And Cole and Morro eat like a bunch of draft mules. So finding that much food and water is going to be difficult" Harumi added.

Lloyd and Bree broke out into soft laughter at that. Cole shrugging his shoulders in a sheepish way. Morro looked annoyed that Lloyd would dare to even laugh at Harumi's joke.

"I think we all need to try and get some rest before we try to head out in the daylight and find a portal or food and water" Bree said with a yawn. Holding a hand up she used a purplish glow of magic to clean herself up and change out for a fresh set of clothing. One not covered in dirt and sandy grit.

"Help a guy out will ya?" Morro asked.

Bree waved her hand over the lot of them and each felt a small electrical zip and then each one of them both had on clean dry clothes and felt like they stepped out of a shower. She yawned after she was done waving her hand again.

"I hate camping" Lloyd grumbled. Sitting down and leaning up against the wall. Morro took the opposite wall and slumped down as well.

"Try living in the departed realm for a while. That's is ten shades of worse than just camping" Morro quipped.

"Will you two shut the hell up and go to sleep" Bree snapped. She hadn't sat down or looked like she was trying to get comfortable.

Lloyd and Morro grumbled but tried to settle in. Rumi sitting next to Morro and lying down across his legs to use him as a pillow. Lloyd scrunching his face in disgust.

"I know sweetheart, I am worried about her too. And yes I remembered what you said about timelines not automatically being the same across all the realms" Cole told her.

"I just have to hope that my visions are accuriate... that way we will be home sooner than later" Bree said. Her voice sad and quiet so the others couldn't hear.

Cole pulled Bree into his arms. And then sitting down pulled her between his legs and sat her in is lap. Nuzzling her hair and wrapping his arms around her. They briefly glowed ornge and then powered down. Together they watched the doorway for a few minuets before Cole raised a hand and with a sweep of his earth power built a solid rock door to keep them all protected while they slept. Still knowing it would be a while before Bree was going to be able to calm down and sleep. In the dimmest light left they watched the other three try and sleep as well. While the wind howled and threw grit and stone everywhere in a repeating tone.


	52. Chapter 52

Cole woke up first. Sensing the heat of the sun starting to warm the rock door he had put up quickly. Or at least he thought that he got up first. Bree was no longer in his arms and as he quickly looked around neither in the cave it appeared. Jumping up he vanished the door and bolted outside.

"Bree! Bree?" Cole called out quickly. Looking around.

"What? Why are you yelling at me?" Bree had apparently not gotten far and was sitting on the rocky outcroping just outside the little cave.

"Jesus Bree! I wake up and you're gone. Out the door and everything. Don't fucking do that." Cole growled at her while he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Their height difference so great that while Bree sat she was eye level with him and it made her smile.

"I just want to see what the sunrise and weather looked like. I couldn't really remember the weather patterns for down below as a child. I knew that the sand storms came and went. It will make searching must easier in the daytime." Bree told him.

Peaking around him when she saw the others weren't up yet she pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sighing and she hugged him. It was less erotic and more comforting. Well at least that was what Bree had intended. Cole snorted in amusement and a tinge of embarrassment when his arms and other things powered on. She giggled and leaned back to look him in the face.

"You think you're funny" Cole grunted.

"I know I'm funny" She chirped.

"Ya'll aren't that funny." Harumi walked out of the cave. Morro trailing behind her.

Cole turned a little in Bree's arms to look for Lloyd. Raising an eyebrow at either his absence or him still sleeping.

"Did you finally kill him this time" Bree asked in amusement.

"No, dudes out like a light still." Morro replied yawning.

"I am worried about him" Cole said. Huffing and looking around at the ruins of Djinjago like Bree had been.

"I am worried about the fact that Bree has seen a detailed future for each one of use. But you've never mentioned knowing if Lloyd survives this shit hole or not" Rumi said scathingly.

Bree raised her hands in a palm up gesture. Hoping down out of Coles arms and down off the sandy rock she was sitting on.

"I have only inadvertently see that we do survive. I don't always go looking. The magic doesn't always work like that. But maybe I should" Bree mused.

"Sweetheart. Whatever you do or don't see. Don't tell him the explicit parts. Or... if its not exactly the ending any of us want" Cole admonished her.

"Yes Cole I am dumb enough to tell him he dies" Cora snapped in annoyance, her earlier good mood vanished. She walked into the cave and vanished from sight.

"I meant if you seen him railing somebody. But hey that too" Cole called after her.

"Eww" Harumi told him.

"She sees that shit?" Morrow asked.

"She sees future stuff. No control over what it is. But it usually pertains to those closest to her" Cole tried explaining.

"Still eww" Harumi said.

Cora softly padded into the cave and over to Lloyd while he was sleeping curled on his side.

"Lloyd, wake up. Lloyd?" Bree spoke quietly.

Deciding if she should push her luck and try and get any sort of read on him while he was sleeping. Smirking when Llloyd didn't wake and Bree knew she couldn't be blamed for seeing anything if she was just waking him up. Reaching out with her bare hand the instant she touched him her eyes went flat white and she pushed hard. Trying to see into the future as much as possible.

Sand so much flying blowing sand. Lloyd on his elemental dragon. Flying over hoards of ghouls below. A whole lot of ghouls. All five of them searching around the remains of Djinjago. Flying near a different mountain. Rocs everywhere. It was daytime at least and the Rocs where zipping around the elemental dragons, curiously trying to get a better look. At least they weren't trying to eat them. Zipping foreword to Lloyd diving on his dragon during a fight and catching someone. They had dark hair and clothes so it was probably not Rumi. Switching rapidly to another scene with them creeping along the ground. It looked like ruins of some kind. It was dark so hard to see colors or what the ruins were actually of. Great that could mean that it wasn't necessarily even here in Djinjago. It flashed to another fighting scene with so much screaming. Herself and Rumi on the ground covering their ears at the noise. Then immediately went to a vision that Bree had seen before. A little boy dropping his icecream cone on the sidewalk. It looked many years in the future. Hundreds even. Bits of old architecture and new mixed together. Vehicles Bree couldn't place. People that looked Ninjagian in heritage and then so many others. Possibly people from other realms. She saw people that looked like paler versions of Faith and Karlof and she almost laughed. She knew they would have children but they must have a whole lot. Bree tried to push harder and was interrupted by someone else grabbing her shoulder and shaking her free of the vision.

"Oh what the heck." Bree said scowling. Her eyes clearing and going back temporarily to a burning purple before she blinked again and got them to their usual gray.

"I think you tried to wake me up and had a vision. You've been stone still and with a hand on my shoulder for a min. You didn't even move when I got up and called for Cole" Lloyd told her uneasily.

"Yea sorry about that. It happens sometimes" Bree said. Glancing up at Cole as she stood. He knew she had done it on purpose and just rolled his eyes at her while he had his arms crossed over his chest leaning up against the cave wall.

Lloyd and Bree started out to the cave mouth. Cole putting an arm around Bree as they walked out.

"So what did you see? Anything helpful?" Lloyd asked.

"We are searching Djinjago. Different areas. Found a bunch of Rocs, daytime so they weren't trying to eat us thank god. Found ruins, but we are on the ground in the dark so I couldn't even hazard a guess to when or where. A few scenes of battles. That horrific screaming noises again. That was unpleasant. And then jumped foreword to a vision in Ninjago that I have seen before. But I really have no context of. So not super helpful" Bree said trailing off in annoyance.

Her magic was sometimes helpful and sometimes not. She was hoping to see so much more but Lloyd had shaken her out of it before she did. All five of them stood together on the ledge. Looking out over the land below the morning sky had changed over to pink and orange hues.

"I had forgotten how beautiful the pink skys were" Bree breathed out.

"Wait what, it stays this color?" Harumi asked.

"Not every realm has blue skys Rumi" Bree chuckled.

For once Harumi didn't have a reply. The skys were gorgeous and without the sandstorm they could see for miles. She should have grown up here. With Bree and her family. And she most defiantly felt a twinge of sadness that no matter how much Bree told her. She wouldn't have those memories, she never got to fully experience it herself. She could remember bits of pieces of her family, playing with Bree. But not much else.

"So where do we go search first." Cole asked her.

"I was thinking north. There are some plains and then another set of mountains before the coast, the city was in the clouds about them. We might find ruins or maybe even a portal. But at least some fresh water and food on the way" Bree answered.

"Food is always good" Cole grunted.

"Of course you're hungry" Bree teased him. Laughter turning to a squeal as Cole quickly grabbed her and hurtled off the edge without pulling his elemental dragon up first.

Lloyd Morro and Harumi peaked over the edge listing to Bree yell the whole way down until a burst of orange and the roar of Coles elemental dragon drowned out Brees yelling.

"Someday hes gonna do that and she is going be real pissed" Harumi mused.

"Yup" Morro added.

"Try that with me and I'll be worse than pissed" She told him seriously.

"Wouldn't dream of it princess" Morrow replied. Drawing a half smirk from Rumi.

"Eww" Lloyd grunted out before tossing himself off the cliff side. He didn't need to hear any more of that thank you very much.


	53. Chapter 53

Lloyd flew along the mountain edge. Sand and grit flying up in swirls in a brown contrast to the pink skys. They had been in this realm for weeks. Flying and hunting and looking for portals everywhere. They had no luck so far. They had run into a whole lot of ghouls along the ground. But as long as they stayed off the low ground in the evening and night they were safe. The five of them getting along together was a far different matter. Feeling once again like the odd man out Lloyd was at probably his most miserable. He was happy for Cole and Bree. Wonderfully happy that they were together. Less happy that they in turn were sad and anxious to get home to their daughter. Watching Harumi and Morro together was less enjoyable. But for their part they really did try and avoid making him uncomfortable.

"Where in gods good green fuck are we going today?" Lloyd called over the whipping wind.

Cole ducked his dragon down in closer to be able to talk without screaming. Bree still riding behind him, rarely she would go with Lloyd. But not often.

"We've checked everywhere low and south of here that I can think of. The last two places are the cliffs on the one mountain where the Rocs nest and then the remains of Djinjago city. But the crumbled up ruins are pretty sure to be infested with ghouls. Like everywhere." Bree yelled over the wind back to him.

"Are we gonna be able to go during the day?" Morro called flying behind them.

"Best chance we've got of them not mistaking us for ghouls." She answered.

"That's always a pleasant plan. Best chance to avoid becoming bird food" Cole laughed.

Bree groaned and rolled her head back. The five headed north, three elemental dragons because Bree and Rumi both had none of their own. The land below so far had been all dessert and piles of sand and rock. But the farther along the north they go down below had some grasslands that gradually gave way to some trees scattered below. With both Bree and Rumi leaning over to look at that in confusion. It was spotty and had some meadows. But a sparse forest was starting to grow.

"I don't remember so many trees. Or even a forest anywhere in Djinjago." Bree called out.

Whatever response the others would have had was drowned out by yelps and screams. Instead of three very large dragons. Now the pink hued skys were full of three elemental dragons and a flock of rocs. For the uninitiated they were a flock of giant dragon sized eagles.

"Bree?!" Rumi called out.

"Just try flying slow and umm... not aggressively. Maybe." She answered.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean" Lloyd yelled. Which was apparently the wrong thing to do. Several of the larger Rocs shrieked and banked in closer to him. Cutting Lloyd off from Cole and Morrows dragons.

"Hey no! Knock it off!" Cole shouted trying to shoulder the Roc out of Lloyds flying space.

The Roc turned its head and half cried half hissed at him. Making Cole and Bree recoil slightly. Turning back to Lloyd the bigger darker colored Roc flew in closer.

"I think they are just curious. But don't yell anymore " Bree called out softly.

"Just curious my ass" Lloyd grumbled.

Suddenly the larger Roc plowed right into Lloyd on his dragon. Nearly unseating him. Loosing his temper finally Lloyd lobbed a brilliant green ball of energy off in the direction of the giant bird. Causing it to scream and pitch away from him. Momentarily. With a lot more loud screeches the rest of the flock was on him and forcing him down onto the cliffside below.

"Now you've fucking done it Lloyd!" Morrow yelled at him.

Crashing into the rocks Lloyd dropped his dragon and drew up a defensive stance. Annoyed but less concerned than he might be if Morrow and Harumi and then Cole and Bree hadn't dropped down beside him. Bree pulling up a massive magical shield between themselves and the flock of angry Rocs. The eagles landed all around them. Not even scrambling on the jagged cliffs and easily climbing up and down. Even upside down. More like a parrot than anything else.

Watching and waiting all five grew more confused as the rocs crawled around them. Watching them in return and squawking and screeching to each other.

"Umm, anyone notice that they aren't attacking us yet?" Harumi asked in confusion.

"What the hell. You're right." Morrow replied.

Cocking her head to the side. Bree cautiously and slowly dropped the shield she held around you. The rocs didn't jump on them and attack. But watched in apparent fascination as the purple of her magic vanished.

"I wonder" Bree mused. And she brought up a ball of purple magenta magic and carefully and gently lobbed the ball off into the sky. Not directed at any of the birds. And each followed the glow of magic till it burnt out.

"Huh" Lloyd wondered as well. With that he nodded to Cole and both gathered up their elemental powers and shot them off into the sky.

The result was the same. The Rocs watching in curiosity. The biggest dark colored one edged closer to Bree, like it wanted to see what she looked like a little closer. Tilting its head back and forth at her.

"These guys are super odd" She laughed.

Reaching out like she was going to pet the Roc. It held its head down and closed its eyes like it was going to let her. Then suddenly snapped up grabbed Bree with a claw, spread its wings and took off. The sound of her high pitched yelp drawn out as the Roc dived down and flew off.

"Fuck! Bree hold on!" Cole yelled as he leapt off the cliff after her.

"Shit its going to eat her!" Lloyd screamed.

Lloyd pulled up his dragon diving after Cole. Morrow reaching for Harumi and quickly doing the same. Zooming alongside the cliff edge the last two dragons barely keeping up. Up ahead they could now see that Cole had used his elemental dragon to ram into the Roc. Which didn't seem like it wanted to let go. An obvious struggle was ensuing. Cole trying to grab Bree from the Rocs grip while it now flew wildly and haphazardly.

With a flash of purple magic Bree had apparently had enough and shape shifted into something too large for the Roc to hold onto. Gasps from Lloyd and Morrow as they saw what she had done. What exactly she could shape shift into. A very large dragon. A earth dragon to be precise. Far too heavy for the Roc to carry it dropped the dragon shaped Bree as Cole rammed into it once again from above. Both the Roc and Bree free falling for a few seconds before Bree shape shifted back with a snap of purple magic. Cole swooped and caught her as the Roc cried in disgust and pealed off in a different direction.

Lloyd didn't have time to worry about Bree or the fact that she wasn't moving and instead flopping wildly. He saw something else drop when Cole had banged into the Roc the very last time. He has thought it was a burst of loose dark feathers. But his heart felt like it had leapt into his throat as he realized it looked like it was a human.

Racing down after it Lloyd saw the ground coming up at them impossibly fast. He wasn't sure he was going to grab the person before they hit the ground and died in a sickening splat. At the very last second he reached out and snagged them by the arm. The person gripping onto him just as tightly as he gripped them. Spinning he turned his elemental dragon and starting climbing and gaining altitude again. Before tilting his head down to see just who the hell he was holding in his arms.


End file.
